The Year of the Living and beyond
by Megz2
Summary: It is Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when his parents come back to life. How will he react to family life? And what secrets are Lily and James keeping from him? Finshed
1. Chapter 1

Beta note: THIS IS SHMAG'S FIRST FANFICTION EVER AND SHE WROTE IT WHEN SHE WAS LIKE 12. I MERELY CORRECTED THE GRAMMAR BECAUSE IM BORED AND I CAN DO THAT. IF YOU HAVE ANY CRITICISMS, PLEASE TAKE INTO ACCOUNT THAT SHE WROTE IT WHEN SHE WAS LIKE 12. THANKS.

AN- Like my lovely beta said, I wrote this when I was 12. It's not strong in the plot department, but now I'm sure the grammar is impeccable, which is more than what one could say about other fanfics. I'm reposting this just because my dear friend took the time and effort to fix it. (Although I'm still not sure why.)

**Chapter 1: Fourteen Years Until I Return**

Lily Potter awoke suddenly. For the first few seconds she was up she wondered, _where am I?_

Then it hit her.

She remembered that fateful night.

"JAMES? HARRY?" she called as loud as she could.

Her memory was still a little bit fuzzy. Did she and James finish casting the spell on Harry? Was Harry ok? Where was James? Did the spell work? All these questions ran through her mind as tried to remember everything that had happened. James was about to cast the spell on Harry when the door was blasted open.

It was Voldemort.

Lily had been terrified.

James told her to take Harry and run, that he would hold him off. She ran upstairs holding on to Harry so tight he started to cry. Lily heard the menacing words "Avada Kedvra" and saw a blast of green light. There was a pounding sound of footsteps up the stairs while she was trying to remember the words to the spell.

"Dlrows iht otnr..." The door suddenly opening interrupted her. Voldemort stepped into the room. Lily had put Harry behind her. "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl"

That was the last thing she remembered before...

"Avada Kedvra!"

And now here she was.

Wait, where was she?

Then she thought of the spell, so it had worked! At least on her... Where was James? "Oh no" she thought; if the spell had not worked on James and with Harry surly dead, how could she live? Then she heard a male voice shouting.

"LILY, LILY!"

She called back.

"JAMES, IS THAT YOU!" James came running into the room she was in.

"Thank God you're alive, for a second I thought I had lost you. The last thing I remember was dueling with Voldemort... did you do the spell on Harry? Where is he?"

Lily started crying; through the sobs James was able to understand that the spell had not been cast on his son. He sank to the floor, and tried to comfort his wife, while still grieving his son who must be dead now for 14 years...

~*0o0o0o0o0o0*~

Harry Potter awoke with a start in his dorm room at Hogwarts. He had just had the _strangest_ dream. Was it real? It had seemed so real to him. He looked down at his new watch given to him my Hermione during the summer. 5:30 AM.

_Well, might as well get up…_ he thought.

He slowly got dressed and headed down to the common room. He sat in front of the fire for a while thinking about his dream. He decided to go see Professor Dumbledore before breakfast about his dream and then go to the Owlry and write to Sirius.

Harry jogged down to the gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office. Since he had been made a prefect, along with Hermione and Ron, he had been given the password for the year.

"Jelly slugs" The gargoyle leaped aside and Harry stepped on to the moving staircase. When he reached the top he gently knocked on the door.

"Come in" came Dumbledore's voice. When he saw Harry his eyes filled with

worry. "Are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Er... no not really a nightmare, more of just a dream."

"Go ahead then..."

"Well I dreamed that my mum was in a room, and I could read her thoughts. She was thinking about the night that she died and called for my father. She was thinking about a spell that she didn't have time to perform on me that night. Then my dad called to her and came running into the room she was in. Then she told him that the spell hadn't been cast and he started comforting her while secretly grieving for me…and that is it."

"Ummm... I think that you should go write Sirius while I think about your dream... yes... very strange..."

Harry went and wrote Sirius and then mentally kicked himself.

Quidditch practice!

He had booked the field for 8:00 and it was now 8:15! He ran down to the pitch to see the team already there and waiting for him.

"Glad to see you on time Captain," teased Fred.

"Yeah, especially since that little pep talk you gave us at the last practice. What was it?

Oh yeah 'Be on time or don't plan on ever coming back'" interjected George.

"Look, I'm sorry I am late I had to said an owl to Sir-" Harry stopped himself just in time. Ron, the new keeper, gave Harry a curious glance and started to ask something.

"Later, ok? Let's start practice." The team mounted there brooms and took off.

~*0o0o0o0o0o0*~

"Well, I guess we better go see Dumbledore" James told Lily after an hour of crying and talking. "Here are our wands. Lets apparate to Hogsmeade and go up to Hogwarts from there; there is nothing we can do for Harry now. It has been 14 years."

They arrived in Hogsmeade and started up to the castle. It looked the same as it always had. On the Quidditch pitch there was what looked like (judging by the robes of the student's flying) the Gryffindor team practicing.

_Harry should be there practicing..._ thought James to himself.

As the couple walked through the doors theyheard students in the great hall having breakfast. Memories flooding both theirminds, they walked silently to the gargoyle in front of the staircase to Dumbledore'soffice.

"What is the password?" asked Lily breaking the silence.

"Well the last password when I was here was 'jelly slugs'." As he said the password the gargoyle sprang aside. "Well I guess much hasn't changed since I was here," laughed James. James told Lily to wait outside the office until he was ready for her. He gently knocked and walked into the office.

"Ah back again Harry, two visits in one day... James?" he asked in astonishment because right there before him stood an older version of Harry only with blue eyes instead of green. "What are you doing here; you are supposed to be dead! What about Lily?"

"Good to see you again, we used the s rae yne etrouf spell, and did you say Harry? Is he alive?"

"Ah of course I remember talking of the spell a while back… I am amazed it worked! As for Harry, yes, he is very much alive and looks very much like you except for his eyes; he has Lily's eyes."

Lily ran into the room and hugged James tightly.

"He is really alive? How?" Dumbledore told them his story and what Harry had done in his last four years at school. Dumbledore was just telling them that Harry was a prefect and captain of the Quidditch team when Harry himself came busting into the office.

Harry, James and Lily just stared at each other for about 5 minutes, then Harry was able to croak out "Mum, Dad?" and then he fainted.

~*0o0o0o0o0o0*~

Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times. _Where am I?_ He wondered. He heard voices in the background.

"How did they manage to faint at the same time?" Lily asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Like father, like son. Ah they are both waking up right now."

"James? Harry? Are you alright?" Harry thought he must be dreaming or dead on or the other because he thought he had just heard, and saw, his mother standing beside his bed and his father in the bed next to him.

"Am I in a dream?" he asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Harry you are not in a dream and you are not dead, your parents are just very much alive.

_How did he know what my next question was going to be?_ He wondered. _Oh well. There is no telling how Dumbledore knows what he does._

"How are they alive?" he asked Dumbledore because he just couldn't grasp the idea of actually talking to his parents.

"I think they may want to explain that now, Harry." came the response.

Lily nodded to James with a look that clearly said 'You tell him.'

"Three days before the attack your mum and I managed to find the words to the

s rae yne etrouf spell." Began James. Harry just nodded for him to continue. "The spell took so much energy we could only perform it once a day. The words to the spell are dlrows iht otnr uteri lit nus rae yne etrouf."

"What does it do?" asked Harry.

"It sort-of protects you from the Avada Kedavra curse; your body dies but your _soul_ does not. If it is preformed properly when someone hits you with the Avada Kedavra curse, your soul gets sent to a special house that you set up and after fourteen years of working hard your soul is able to re-make your body.

"We were about to perform the spell on you on the third day, so that if something went wrong when we tried to perform the curse, you would still be safe. All went well with your mum and just as we started the words the door flew open. Your mother ran upstairs to try to finish the spell on you while I held off Voldemort.

"But I couldn't keep him long enough. He went upstairs and found you and your mother. Since your mother still died for you, you were protected from the curse. Lily and I have now come back because the spell worked on us."

Harry nodded numbly; this was a lot to take in all in one time.

"Do you know what this means? Number one no more Dursley's..."

"WHAT?" James roared, "You have been staying with the Dursley's? What about Sirius? He is supposed to be your legal guardian if anything happens to us." Lily had a look of shock on her face.

"You had to grow up with Petunia and Vernon? My poor baby..." Lily went over and gave Harry a tight hug.

"That brings me to what I was going to say next." Harry said after his mother had let go of him." You can clear Sirius name."

"Why does Sirius' name need to be cleared?" James asked Dumbledore.

Now it was Dumbledore's time to explain.

"The night you, well 'died' Sirius went to go check on Peter to make sure that he was safe. When he arrived at Peter's house no one was there but there was sign of trouble. So he went straight to your house to warn you, but it was to late. I had sent Hagrid to go get Harry and Sirius tried to take Harry from him, but eventually Sirius gave in and gave Hagrid his motorcycle.

"Later that day Sirius was tracking down Peter in a busy Muggle street. When he had cornered Peter, Peter yelled out for everyone to hear that Sirius had betrayed you. He blasted the street behind him killing a lot of people, cut his finger and then transformed. Sirius was sent to Azkaban. He escaped in Harry's third year, and I told you what happened that year and now he is in hiding."

"But Sirius would never betray us, he would have died before then, how could anyone think anything else?" Lily said. "James that is the first thing we must do, we must prove that Sirius is innocent."

"Look at the time, Harry. Your friends will be wondering where you are, seeing as you left them before lunch and it is now dinner time." Dumbledore told Harry. "Why don't you go on to dinner and I will tell everybody then."

With one more look at his parents, Harry ran to go find Ron and Hermione.


	2. Christmas Vaction

**Chapter 2: Christmas Vacation**

When December came that year it was a very happy time for Harry. He could finally go home for Christmas, because as much as he loved Hogwarts it was as bit lonely having nowhere to go.

Lily and James were slowing re-claiming their lives and coming back to life. Hardly anyone knew that they were alive, other then the Hogwarts students and staff who were sworn to keep the secret at least until the end of the Christmas break. Not even Sirius and Remus knew yet, but that was about to change.

Harry had written them a letter saying that he would be at a friend's house for the break and that the people he was staying with knew all about Sirius and his innocence; they invited both of them to come stay with them for Christmas. The two accepted the invite.

Harry was very excited as he stepped off the Hogwarts express onto Platform 9 ¾. He was finally going to have a Christmas with his family! So no one would see them, Lily and James had told Harry to go to a purple PT Cruiser and put his trunk in the back and climb into the car. As Harry got in the car Lily smiled at him.

"Are you excited about your new home?" she asked him.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I am! Anything is better then the Dursley's!"

Harry was shocked when they pulled up to a mansion. His house was huge!

"When are Sirius and Remus arriving James?" Lily asked her husband. James' face cracked into an evil grin.

"In about 2 hours. Lily knew that look on his face.

"James, what are you going to do to them?"

"Oh nothing! What are you thinking? I would never do anything to my two best friends." He said innocently. Lily sighed; there was nothing she could do about it.

When Harry was shown to his room by a house-elf he was amazed! It was a very big room decked in Gryffindor colors. He had a big four-poster bed and he even had his own bathroom that looked like the prefects bathroom!

"Do you like your room Harry?" Lily asked him.

"Like it, I love it! This has to be the coolest room ever!" Lily smiled she loved seeing her son and never got enough of him.

"You should go downstairs and greet Sirius and Remus. If you can, try to warn them your father has something up his sleeve and it could get nasty."

Harry ran downstairs just in time. The doorbell rang. Harry flung the door open and there was Sirius and Remus.

"This is some friend you got Harry, the last time I was in a house this big, well it was your father's house" Sirius said somewhat sadly.

Harry heard a whisper in his ear. "Bring them into the kitchen."

"Leave your bags here a house-elf will take them to your rooms. I have a surprise for you in the kitchen." Harry told the two. As they walked into the kitchen their hair changed bright pink and they were wearing orange dresses with red flowers on them. Sirius' eyes got wide.

"Remus there is only one person who knows how to make this happen to us."

They both said it at the same time. "James!"

"The one and only" James said as he stepped up from behind fridge.

"B-b-but you died" Sirius stuttered

"Yeah, the last time I checked you were as dead as a doornail." Remus added.

Then Lily came into the kitchen. She pursed her lips "I should have known that was the trick you were going to pull. The last time you did that all three of you had detention for a month. Although those Slytherins did look funny especially Snape..."

"Lily, you're here too?" Remus was amazed.

"Maybe we should have you sit down; it is a long story to tell." James told his friends.

~*0o0o0o0o0o0*~

"...And here we are today, as alive as you can get after being dead for 14 years." James said as he finished the story. All Remus and Sirius could do was goggle at their friends that they hadn't seen in such a long time. Harry had listened to the entire story again and spoke suddenly.

"So you three died Snape's hair pink and made him wear a dress?"

Everybody in the room burst out laughing.

"Remus had been in the library writing an essay when he came across a certain enchantment on how to change peoples appearances as they walked through a door or entry way." Sirius began to explain. "I decided what properties to give the spell and tried to perform it but couldn't. James was the only one in our group that could. So at night we all snuck to where the Slytherin common room was and placed the charm in the entrance.

"The next morning all the Slytherins had neon pink hair and dresses on. Unfortunately for us the new caretaker Mr. Flitch had caught us the night before. It took them a week to get the dye out of their hair!" Everybody started laughing again. Harry was having a great time with his parents, Sirius, and Remus.

When Christmas morning came Harry was awaken by cold water being dumped on him.

"Wazzamatter?" he asked sleepily.

"Really now, it is Christmas! You should be the one waking us up at five in the morning! Oh well, get up, presents." Sirius was very excited about this Christmas. He was about to wake up James and Remus the same way he woke Harry when James jumped out from behind the next corner and started spraying Sirius with silly string.

"Didn't think I would forget, did you? The last Christmas you woke me up I swore I would get my revenge." James laughed. He had used magical silly string and it blended into Sirius' clothes and hair and skin so that it would last for the next two weeks.

"Fine, fine you got me, lets go wake up Remus" Sirius said as he grinned evilly. About five minutes later a shout rang out through the house and Remus could be seen soaking wet, running after James and Sirius. By the time everything had calmed down, Lily had woken up.

"Seeing as we are all awake thanks to Sirius and James, lets open presents!" When Harry saw the stack of presents for him he was amazed! He had never had so many presents in his entire life! The men (acting like boys though) started ripping open their packages.

Harry had gotten his usual present from Ron: chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every Flavored Beans. From Hermione he got a mini Quidditch field with tiny players on it that he could move around. Between his parents, Sirius, and Remus it looked as though he had gotten all of Quality Quiddich Supplies. He got his sweater from Mrs. Weasley and his last present was the one he was least expecting, a house-elf, named Penny! Harry was very surprised.

"Penny can do whatever you want her to for you and your friends at school." James told him. "I had one myself; poor thing Sirius harassed him by always demanding more and more food!"

"I did not!" Came the reply. "He was very happy to bring me food; if it had been up to you, you would have not let him do anything!" Sirius exclaimed.

This was the best Christmas Harry had ever had.

Later on, they had an excellent dinner prepared for them by the house-elves. Harry went to bed extremely happy.

But things would not stay that way.

That night there could be seen a small gray rat out side of the Potter's home.

This rat did not know that Lily and James were alive, but he knew that Harry Potter was in the house. He transformed into a man named Peter Pettigrew and snuck up silently to the door. If you listened closely, you would have heard him mutter "_Alohomora_".

As quietly as he could, Peter snuck into the house; he didn't even close the door. He went upstairs and found Harry's room. He gagged and tied Harry up without him even waking. He carried Harry out of his room and left a note on the bed and disapparated.

~*0o0o0o0o0o0*~

Lily got up early. She loved to go into her son's room and see him sleeping; he always looked so peaceful.

When she came into the room, she noticed that his curtains were closed. _How odd…_ she thought. He never slept with his curtains closed.

She walked up silently to the bed and peered behind the coverings. She gasped and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

James rushed into the room, soon followed by Sirius and Remus. James turned white as he saw what was on the bed.

The Dark Mark.

AN- Even though this story is finished, I still really like review! (Also, this is very obviously taking place BEFORE the 5th book...because that's when I wrote it!)


	3. Tortured

**Chapter 3: Torture**

Harry woke with a start. _Where am I?_ He thought.

He looked around his surroundings. He was in a very small room with no doors or windows that was made completely made out of stone. In fact, he was the only thing in the room. Then he heard a 'pop'; he turned around to see who it was and gasped.

Standing there was Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord did not say anything and just stared at Harry in hatred. Harry's scar began to burn. There was another 'pop'. This time there was a Death Eater with a Dementor.

But Harry no longer heard the voices of his parents that he had heard three years ago.

He now heard and felt all the pain and hurt that had come to him in the last five years. The pain of finding out how his parents had really died… in the Forbidden Forest, with Voldemort after him... facing Quirrel by the Mirror of Erased... crashing into the Whopping Willow... the bludger knocking him out and him losing the bones in his arm. Facing Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. Hearing the voices of his parents at their death in his third year. Falling from his broomstick. Knowing that he couldn't live with Sirius. The Dark Mark at the World Cup. His name being pulled out of the Goblet of Fire, making him lose Ron's friendship. Being burned by a dragon. And the Third task - the worst memory he saw.

Cedric dead.

Voldemort back.

The Cruciatus curse.

Mad Eye Moody really being Barty Crouch Jr., a Death Eater.

All of these images running through his mind over and over again until he was about to pass out. At that moment, he would have been free of those thoughts; Voldemort took the Death Eater and Dementor away.

Later he was fed a bread crust and given a sip of water. He was left to wallow in the painful memories that had just flashed into his mind.

The next day Voldemort came back and pulled out his wand.

"Crucio!"

Voldemort preformed the curse until Harry was barely awake and left. Again, Harry was fed the same, as he had been the night before. This treatment continued through the next couple of days.

Until one day, when Harry was not sure how many days had gone by, he spoke.

"Why?" was all he asked.

Voldemort replied with his voice full of malice. "Because you did not die when I wanted you dead. You lived. Now you are paying for living. But you will die, but first you must feel pain." With that there was a 'pop' and Voldemort was gone.

~*0o0o0o0o0o0*~

James and Lily were sitting in the kitchen looking like zombies. Harry had been gone for almost two weeks now. Gone, but not forgotten. Dumbledore had assigned no less then fifty people to find him. There was no trace of him anywhere and everybody was beginning of losing hope. Lily and James barely ate anything, talked to anybody, or slept at night. All they could think about was the pain their son might be in or worse the death that had come to him.

They were both now beyond tears and could not cry anymore after days of crying. Either one of them would have given anything to have their son back.

If it had been offered, they would die in his place.

Ron and Hermione were not doing much better; now back at school all they could think about was their friend. They both fell behind in their studies. Ron had lost all interest in

Quidditch.

In fact, the whole school had fallen under a depression. No one laughed.

No one practiced Quidditch. Even the teachers were somewhat dazed.

Professor McGonnagal actually broke out in tears one class and had to be lead out of the classroom by Dumbledore. Only the Slytherin's continued to be cheerful. Professor

Snape was being a little sympathetic towards the other houses, but that is only because he knew what happened to people captured by Voldemort and not just killed right away.

Harry meanwhile was getting worse and worse everyday. There was not one place on his body that was not bruised or bleeding. All he wanted was to die.

On the dawn of his fifteenth night in captivity Wormtail came to him.

"You saved my life; I must now return the favor, though My Lord will be very displeased. You see, he planned to torture you a day for every year you have lived, and then kill you. But I will return you to your home. My Lord does not know where you live."

He picked up Harry, who was very light, and disapparated to Lily and James' house. He took Harry up to his room and put him in his bed and with a 'pop' he was gone again.

Lily couldn't sleep. She had had a horrible dream about Harry being tortured to death. All of a sudden she felt as though someone needed her. The person that needed her was someplace close. Lily got out of bed carefully not waking James. James never slept well and was now getting sleep that he needed.

Lily started wandering around the house. She stopped abruptly in front of her son's door, which had been closed because she and James couldn't bear going past there. As she walked into the room she saw a lump on the bed. Curious she walked up to the bed and was both horrified and happy at what or more who she saw.

She yelled at the top of her lungs for James. James waking ran to her and was very surprised to see she was in Harry's room. He ran into the room and like his wife he was horrified and happy at the same time. He ran to where the limp body of his son was. Lily was sobbing. James was scared to ask.

"Is he alive?" James asked her in barely more then a whisper.

"I am not getting a pulse," she sobbed. "But he feels warm and not cold like dead people usually do." James couldn't think of anything to do. All he could do was stand there and look at his son. Sirius walked into the room. He had heard Lily shout earlier and had been looking all over for her.

"What are you two doing..." he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Harry lying on the bed. "Is he...?"

"We don't know" came James' voice.

"We have to get him to the hospital" Sirius said thinking quickly. "I will apparate with him and your two take the floo network. I don't want you two to try apparating. " With that Sirius was gone with a 'pop'.

When he got to the emergency room the lady at the counter screamed. "Sir-Sirius Black" she stuttered. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I was proved innocent a week ago, remember? Anyway it doesn't matter who I am, this boy needs attention right now!" Now she took a look at the boy in Sirius' arms.

"Oh my..." she pressed a red button on the desk and a doctor came running out of the door behind the desk. The doctor took Harry away at once and rushed him off to go be looked at. Lily and James came out through the fireplace.

"You two wait here for word on Harry, I have to go alert Dumbledore." Sirius left. The lady behind the counter gasped again when she saw Lily and James and helped them into seats.

~*0o0o0o0o0o0*~

"Jelly Beans!"

Sirius ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked up quickly as Sirius ran into the room. "We...found...him" Sirius gasped out of air from running so quickly.

"Where did you find him?" Dumbledore asked sharply. "We found him in his room; doesn't look to good. In the ER now. Critical condition. Must get back to Lily and James now." With that he left the room to run back to Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore hit a button on his desk. "Minerva, will you please tell Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to come to my office at once."

"Certainly, Headmaster" He sighed and waited for the two friends to come. Ron and Hermione ran into the office.

"Professor, Hermione and I want to help look for Harry, he is our best friend and we are not doing anything much in school right now, and we want to help."

"That will not be necessary Mr. Weasley."

Hardly daring to believe Hermione whispered, "You found him?"

"Yes indeed, at this very moment he is in the ER in critical condition. I thought you two might want to go there and wait for him to come out." They both nodded their heads as he said that. "I would also like it if you two would be so kind as to inform your house of what's going on before you leave." They nodded again and left.

Dumbledore got out his quill and parchment to inform the search parties that they no longer needed to search. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione ran back to the common room. It was packed with Gryffindors, since it was break and no one felt like going outside.

Hermione stood up on a table to share the news, Ron was in too much shock to do anything but plumb down in a chair by his brothers.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" What little noise that was in the common room stopped, everyone looked at Hermione. "Ron and I have just been told that Harry Potter has been found."

The room erupted in cheers.

Hermione held up her hand for silence. "He is also in critical condition in the ER right now." With those words the room got silent again. "Ron and I are going to the hospital shortly and will owl any changes to Ginny and she will tell then to you."

The room remained quiet, most people wishing they could go to the hospital too.

Ron and Hermione packed a few belongings and went to Dumbledore's office to receive instructions on how they would get to the hospital.

~*0o0o0o0o0o0*~

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" The doctor came out into the waiting area. They both stood up at the same time. "Your son is still in critical condition but he should make it through." There was two sighs of relief from the couple. "He had a few broken ribs, a broken leg and arm. He is also suffering from dehydration and malnutrition. Now what happened to Harry to cause these injuries?"

It was obvious that this doctor didn't read the newspaper.

"He was captured by Lord Voldemort." James said quietly. "You-Know-Who? Only one person has ever survived him!" Then realization dawned on him. "That is THE Harry Potter in there? That means you two… wait aren't you two _dead_?"

"It is a long story doctor, when can we see our son?" James asked the doctor.

"Right now if you want he just got out of the OR, and is resting he has not woken up yet."

Lily and James ran into the room where their son was.

Ron and Hermione arrived in the hospital just as Lily and James had gone to see their son. Ron was about to call out to them when Hermione shushed him. "They need time alone with Harry." Ron nodded in understanding. The lady behind the counter came up to them.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" she asked them rudely.

Hermione responded saying "We are Harry Potter's best friends; we are going to sit here until more news is received about how he is doing."

"R-Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" she asked just as stunned as she had been with Sirius, Lily, and James.

"How did you know who we are?" Ron demanded. She simply picked up a book titled The Adventures of Harry Potter and his Friends. She handed the book to them. They started flipping through the pages; there were pictures of them and information about Hermione and Ron as well as Harry. Hermione groaned.

"Harry is not going to like more publicity." But Ron was pleased. "

Can't you see? Now we're famous too!" Hermione just scoffed.

Later, Dumbledore came to wait with them as did Sirius and Remus. The lady behind the counter was quite overwhelmed - she wasn't used to having so many famous people in the waiting room in one day!

~*0o0o0o0o0o0*~

Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times. Where was he? He no longer saw stone all around him and this room had light in it. In fact everything was white. And he no longer felt pain.

"Am I dead?" He asked aloud. Lily and James ran over to him.

"No you're not dead, thank God! You're alive… you have been asleep for a week!" Lily told him.

"Where am I?" This time James replied.

"In a wizard hospital."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember what happened to you?" All of a sudden all the memories from those long days came back to him, and he started to cry. Lily rushed to give him a big hug.

"It's okay now baby, its okay, your safe, your mums here, its okay." She told him while still holding him in her arms. Dumbledore came into the room.

"Glad to see you awake, Harry. I know a lot of people who are anxious to see you.

But I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you some painful questions know, it is important to know where you were and what happened to you." Harry shuddered at the thought and hid protectively behind his mother. It took a while to convince him to come out from behind Lily, but he finally did. He told them his story. All three of them were horrified at what had happened to him.

"The last thing I remember is being picked up by Pettigrew." Harry finished.

"I am going to kill him! He called himself our friend!" James yelled. Lily had to go calm him down.

After about a week, Harry got well enough to stand and walk around. He returned to Hogwarts.

Lily had tried to convince him to stay home another week, but he refused. He told her that he needed to study for his O.W.L's before he missed so much school that he would have to repeat 5th year. Finally, with much persuasion, she let him go and here he was.

That evening when he walked into the common room he saw that there was a huge party for him. Everything was going great until Fred reminded him that they would have to play Slytherin for the house cup in a mere 4 weeks. Harry ran to McGonagall's office to book the field in any possible time for the next four weeks. Then he returned to the common room and went to bed with the party still raging on through the night.

The next morning (Saturday) Harry woke the team at 5:00 AM to start training. They all grumbled about how lack of sleep would cause them to not play well and how Harry was turning into a mini Wood as they walked down to the pitch. Harry just told them that they had lost 3 weeks of training with him gone and that they needed to start now.

In the air thirty minutes later, Harry felt great to be back on his broom. As he watched the team warm-up he spotted a figure that looked very familiar in the distance. Harry told the team that he would be back soon and flew toward the figure.

James was pleased to see that his son had the team out so early.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Harry asked him.

"Well, I asked Professor Dumbledore to inform me of when your next practice was, assuming that it would not be for another couple of weeks. But no, I have a crazy son who wanted to have a Quidditch practice at five in the morning on the day after he gets back from the hospital. You're lucky I didn't tell your mother, she would have had a fit!" James told him with a smile on his face.

"So why are you here?"

"Oh, you will see soon, just assemble that team of yours. I want to have a talk with them."

Harry flew off and got his team on the ground. James approached.

"Mr. Potter, could you talk some sense into Harry? We had a wonderful party for him last night that ran until two in the morning and here only three hours later, he made us get up and start practicing!" complained George.

"Oh, he is better then I was; I got the team up at four!" James told them. There was a lot of muttering about 'like father like son' and 'they're both crazy!'

"Now I was told that Malfoy gave the Slytherin team new brooms when his son got on the team. Now that I hate both Slytherin and the Malfoy's just as much even more then you do, I got you these." From a long black box in that had been invisible, he pulled out seven brand-new Firebolt 5's and handed them out. The team was in awe. All Harry could do was grin. They would win the Quiddich Cup for sure this year!

"Dad, thank you for the brooms. I really like them, but we only have five hours to train today and we have already lost one of them so we need to get going!" The team thanked Mr. Potter and took off.

Four hours later, they were hot, dirty, and tired. As they walked out of the locker room after getting changed, Harry asked them to slow down. He made them stand there for five minutes so that the Slytherin team would see them as they were leaving.

"Potter, I booked the field, get off now!" "Malfoy,

"With joy. We just finished anyway; we just wanted to stick around a little so we could show you the new gift that the team got from my father." Right after he said this the team held up their brooms, each with their name etched in gold on the broom. The Slytherins couldn't say anything. They just stood there stunned.

Ron took out a camera and snapped a couple of pictures of them, before the team walked off nearly in hysterics from laughing. "You'll have to send that one to my father, Ron; he would love to see it!" Harry told Ron through his laughter.

~*0o0o0o0o0o0*~

The next four weeks were all studying and Quidditch for Harry. He was working the team really hard. They had practice three times during the school week from five to nine and on the week-end five in the morning to noon. With their new brooms the team played wonderfully and Harry had very little criticism. Any time he wasn't playing Quidditch, eating, sleeping, or going to class, Harry studied with Hermione in the library.

Once he had caught up with his classes he continued to study and now was even farther ahead then Hermione. He was now top of his class in every subject but divination.

Even in potions, Snape couldn't deny that Harry's potions were the best. Plus a little threat from James about pictures of Snape in a dress helped Harry a lot.

A week before the big game, practices were increased by an hour or even sometimes two. Harry wanted to be extra sure that they won the game.

The day of the game Harry woke up very early. He went down to the common room and started going over the plays that the team had been practiced. Finally it was time to go out on the pitch. Lee Jordan started commentating right away with comments about the

Gryffindor's brooms. As Harry did a lope around the field he saw his parents in the stands, waving at him. He shook hands with Malfoy and the game began.

Within five minutes the chasers had scored five goals. Five minutes later Harry caught the snitch.

During the minutes between the catching of the snitch there had been six more goals scored by the chasers. The score was 260 to 0. Harry was very pleased to except the

Quidditch Cup from Dumbledore. James and Lily came and congratulated him with big smiles.

"He is even better then you are James." Lily teased. The party that night was great. Everyone participated. There were even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs smuggled in the Gryffindor common room. Even Hermione put down her books to celebrate.

At 2:30 McGonagall came in, told everyone to go to bed and yelled at the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs for being in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry decided to have Quidditch try-offs for next years team, because he wanted the help of the team members that were leaving. They needed beaters and chasers. Ginny Wesley, Seamus Finnegan, and surprisingly Hermione were the new chasers. Dean and Lavender were the new beaters.

The O.W.L.'s came and passed.

At the end of the year they got the results from them. Harry had gotten the highest amount of O.W.L's, five more then Hermione.

In what seemed like seconds it was time to go home.

On the train ride home Harry told his friends about what he and his father were going to do to the Dursley's. James was going to pick Harry up and they were going to go on a 'father son bonding trip' as Lily put it. James was supposed to tell the Dursley's that

Harry did not need to stay with them again and he 'forgot'.

When he got to the train station, there was Uncle Vernon there to pick him up. There was a silent ride to the house. Harry went straight to his room and made sure everything was in order for the 'surprise'.

The next morning Harry announced that a friend would be coming by to see him. His aunt and uncle were furious, Dudley was just scared. At 11:00 AM sharp, Prongs came barreling through the door and stood by Harry. Uncle Vernon just laughed when he saw the animal.

"That is your friend, boy? You are going to be locked into your bedroom for the rest of the summer. Oh, and don't plan on eating for a long time." He took Harry from the middle and started heaving him up the stairs.

This was not what Harry and James had planned.

James had never been so angry in his life. No one should be treated like that! He transformed into his normal self and held his wand against Uncle Vernon's back.

"Put my son down, NOW!" Vernon held tight on to Harry as if his life depended on his grip. But he did whip around. He was so shocked when he saw James that he dropped Harry quickly.

"Y-your dead!" he stuttered.

"Unfortunately for you I am not." He raised his wand high. What he did to Vernon though, was unexpected. He turned his hair purple - to match his face - and then his skin pink. He made his eyes yellow and his ears red. "For fifteen days you will stay like that. For every year you mis-treated my son. Don't worry though it will wear off then. My wife will probably be by sometime to fix you up before then. I expect you to treat her with curtsey. Or I will be back." With that he gapped Harry by the hand and left with a 'pop'.

"That was great dad! The look on his face was priceless!" Harry told James a little too loudly because Lily heard.

"The look on whose face?" James gulped. Lily was a very nice person. But when she was mad, you wanted to get out of her way. And she headed straight towards James. "The look on who's face?" she repeating.

In a small voice James said "Your brother-in-law's." Lily left at once; she was scared at what James might do to him, because James' temper was just as bad as hers.

When she returned Harry said, "I think I will send an owl to Ron now." And left quickly left. When he came back downstairs he saw his parents making out. "Eww" he said. They stopped at once. Whenever Lily and James had a fight it ended in a passionate kiss. In fact Harry had been born nine months later then a big fight between his parents.

~*0o0o0o0o0o0*~

A week after Harry had gotten home the nightmares began. He kept seeing awful images of Voldemort torturing and killing Muggles. Harry knew those were tortures from the past because of the style of clothing and the way the houses were designed. As an old habit Harry decided to write Sirius. In his letter he told Sirius about everything that had happened in his dreams, even if some of the parts were weird. The problem with Harry's dreams was he couldn't hear anything. He didn't know what they were saying or why

Voldemort was torturing the people he was.

Three days after Harry had written his letter, Sirius came running into his room.

"Harry, are you okay? I was so worried when I received your letter." Harry sat Sirius down and explained everything that happened in his dreams.

"And I don't know what they are supposed to mean." Harry concluded. Sirius looked like he was just as confused as Harry.

"I will write Dumbledore and ask him about your dreams; maybe he will know what they mean. Meanwhile, why didn't you tell your parents about these dreams?"

"My parents? Oh yes them, well I don't think that they would understand. You have been the one there, and you understand more of what I am going through. Also I have always gone to you if I have a problem. You were like a father to me when I didn't have one. You were the person I felt like was a role model for me. You would have died and still _would_ die for your best friends before you would let them get hurt." At Harry's words, Sirius felt touched. He was happy that his godson trusted him that much. He gave

Harry a big hug.

Little to the knowledge of Harry and Sirius James was standing right outside of the door during the conversation.

James was very upset. He didn't think he could ever be this angry with Sirius. He was also very disappointed in Harry. Why didn't he tell Lily or himself about the nightmares?

They had been told what had happened to Harry in all his years in school. He was beginning to wish that what happened in Harry's third year hadn't. The he, James, would have been Harry's first role model - the person that Harry confided in.

James walked down to the kitchen where Lily had had lunch set up for them from the house- elves.

"Ah James, there you are, will you go get Harry and tell him that lunch is ready." James just sat down and said nothing. As he began to chew his lunch Lily got worried.

_James always loves to go get Harry, what is wrong?_

"Well, if you don't want to I guess I will." She went up to Harry's room and was surprised to see that Sirius was there tickling him.

"Ok, ok" Harry laughed. "I will tell them." Sirius, satisfied with himself, let Harry get up. Then he noticed Lily had walked into the room.

"Good afternoon Lily. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you Sirius. It is time for lunch. You can join us if you want, Sirius."

"No, that's ok I need to leave now anyway, see you later Harry." Sirius left with a 'pop'.

"Well coming downstairs or what?" Lily asked Harry.

"I'm coming" he said and followed her to the kitchen.

They sat and ate lunch in silence. Finally Harry got the courage to speak.

"Mum, dad I need to tell you something." They both looked at him in interest to show that they were listening.

Harry told them about his nightmares. Lily was horrified that this had been happening to her baby. She ran over and hugged Harry. James just sat still; he was still hurt at what Harry had told Sirius earlier.

"Mum, you are suffocating me." He said in a choked sort-of way. Lily let go of him. "Dad, want to go play Quidditch in the back yard?" James cheered up right away. He loved to play Quidditch with anybody, anywhere, any time. He summoned their brooms and went outside to play. Lily just sighed.

Boys.

She would have gladly joined them because she loved Quidditch just as much as James, but she knew that the two boys needed to bond, and flying was the perfect way. She walked outside to watch them. She had to break the news some way and the only way she could was to tell them well they were happy, so that they wouldn't get to upset.

"Harry! James!" she called up to them. They flew towards her. "The Dursley's are coming over for dinner."

"WHAT" Harry asked horrified. He nearly fell of his broom in shock.

"You heard me, now I want you two to be nice to them. I don't want any repeats of what happened the last time you were with them." Harry and James cracked into identical grins as they though of the last time they had seen Vernon.

"What time are they coming over?"

"They will be here in an hour." At this Harry did fall of his broom. James caught him in mid-air so that he wouldn't hit the ground.

"Thanks, dad" he told him.

"You two get inside and get cleaned up, Quidditch make you very dirty. I want to make a good impression on them."

James and Harry snorted in laughter at that.

"How can we make a good impression if they already hate us?" Harry asked her. Lily just scoffed and walked away.

"We better do what she wants." James sighed.

They went into the house and got ready for dinner.

Far too soon it was time for the Dursley's to come. Lily greeted her sister with a hug that Petunia stiffly returned.

Vernon and Dudley were to busy looking around at that magnificent house. Lily showed them into the dining room, where laid out was their finest china. Lily had decided that the house-elves should bring in the food and not make it magically appear, because that might scare the Dursley's. Either way would have scared them, because when Petunia saw the house-elves she screamed.

It took awhile to calm her down, but finally she did. When they went to eat, they found that half the food on the table was gone. Dudley had eaten all of that food in the 10 minutes it took to calm his mother down.

James was not pleased.

"How did you ever get anything to eat with that cousin of yours around, you must have starved!" he whispered to Harry. Harry thought it was better not to say anything about the fact that he had starved. But James understood what his silence meant and was very angry. Harry dragged him out of the room, before James could explode. "We will go get more food from the elves." Was the excuse Harry used to get James out of the room.

"They starved you! How dare they! I should..."

"Dad, calm down, Mum would be really mad if you do anything to them. And plus they only really starved me once. But Ron and his brothers came and rescued me from them, so I am fine." Those words did not calm James down at all. They just made him even more mad at them. Harry told James to sit down and he would be right back.

Harry went to the kitchens where the house-elves were and requested more food. He went back to his father who was still fuming and told him that they better get back to the dining room or there wouldn't be any food left. When they returned Lily smiled thankfully at Harry.

The rest of dinner was awkward, partly because James was throwing angry glares at\ the Dursley's and they were quite scared of him.

"Why don't you go show Dudley your room Harry?" Lily told him after dinner. Harry rolled his eyes and told Dudley to follow him. As they were walking (or in Dudley's case, waddling) up to Harry's room Dudley got up enough courage to ask Harry a question.

"What were those things that came in with the food?"

"They are called house-elves. They are like our servants; they cook and clean for us."

"Oh"

"This is my room." Dudley stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harry's room. He looked around at all the Quidditch stuff he had and the moving pictures of Harry and his friends. Harry smiled as he saw his favorite picture, the one that Ron took of the

Slytherin team.

"Are those all your friends?" Dudley asked looking at the pictures.

"Almost, only the people in this picture are not my friends, they are my worst enemies."

"They don't look very happy."

"They aren't we had just showed them the best brooms you can get, our whole team had them."

"Team?"

"Quidditch team, it is a sport that we play on brooms."

"How?"

"I guess the only way for you to understand is to show you." Harry sighed as he got out his boom. _Mum is not going to like me flying in the house…_ Harry thought as he mounted his broom. He started zooming around the room. Dudley was amazed.

"Could I try?" he asked timidly. Harry was little nervous about letting Dudley on the best broom in the Wizarding world.

"One second" he said and got out of his Firebolt. If Dudley was going to ride a broom, it would be better if he broke Harry's old broom. Harry showed him how to mount the broom. Dudley managed to get on the broom without breaking it.

All in all Dudley was a bad flyer. He crashed into a few wall and the ceiling but finally got the hang of it.

Everything was going well until Lily came into the room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO FLY IN THE HOUSE! AND WITH YOUR COUSIN!" Harry didn't think that he had ever seen his mother so mad. He did exactly what his mother told him to do.

He helped Dudley dismount.

"Dudley, it is time for you to go home." She said in a nicer voice. She glared at Harry. To be honest, Harry was terrified.

"I think I will just go say goodbye then."

"You most certainly will not. You will stay right here and I will get your father to talk to you." Harry gulped, would his fathers temper be worst?

James came upstairs when his wife called. He put on a stern face when Lily told him what happened. Lily, pleased, left to go say goodbye to the Dursley's. James kept the stern face on for about a minute and then burst out laughing.

"You should see the look on your face!" James was still laughing. Harry relaxed.

"I have never seen her so mad." He admitted.

"Yeah, she has a pretty bad temper, it goes with her hair. I used to get in trouble doing the same thing. But I hear you got your cousin up in the air - that must have been a great picture."

"He wanted to try. I have no idea why. I always thought that he hated wizards just as much as his parents." James frowned.

"I want you to tell me everything that ever happened to you." Harry didn't really want to. He knew his fathers temper. But he also knew his father would be even madder if Harry didn't tell him.

"Well then I guess I should start with the cupboard under the stairs. So you remember seeing it?"

"Yes"

"I lived in there until I was eleven."

James was speechless. How could anyone do that to his son?

"Go on"

Harry went on to explain all the weird things that had happened to him. Ending up on the school roof, dying his teachers hair blue, dreams about flying motorcycles. When he got to the snake, James realized his son was a parselmouth. He had been told that before, but really hadn't really registered it.

James was very upset when he heard about before Harry's second year; that they had locked him in his room and barely fed him anything. He was horrified that Harry had gotten so upset that he lost his temper that he lost control of his powers.

"What did your aunt say that made you so upset you lost control of your powers?"

"Well, she said that you and mum were good for nothing and were drunk when you died."

"When you are murdered you won't be drunk."

"For years they told me that you died in a car crash."

"A CAR CRASH, A CAR CRASH COULDN'T KILL YOUR MOTHER AND ME!"

"That was exactly what Hagrid said when he came and got me from them."

James couldn't believe it. Harry didn't know how his parents had 'died' until he was eleven. He almost could feel his pain.

"Well after I blew up Aunt Marge I ran away in a fury, and that was the first time I saw Sirius."

"Really, what did he say?"

"Nothing, he was in dog form. I didn't know it was him though, and for some time that year I thought he was a Grim because he kept showing up to see me."

Just like now, thought James.

When Harry got to the Tri-wizard tournament he found it hard to continue about the end of the third task. He told how both Lily and James had come out of the wand. James now understood why Harry thought that Lily and he wouldn't understand, because they didn't. They had gotten a revised timeline of events from Dumbledore but now James knew what Harry had felt about everything. His son had spent his whole life being lied to, tricked, and betrayed by some of the people he had trusted the most. Now more then ever James wished he could have been there for Harry when he was going through all this. Like right now Harry looked on the verge of tears because of what had happened in his fourth year.

Or was he?

Harry was in a lot of pain. He had forgotten to watch the time. Now he had yet another explanation to go through. He only had to deal with it for another 15 minutes and it would be over, that is until tomorrow.

"Harry, what is wrong?"

"Fifteen minutes...explain then." Harry huffed. James watched him helplessly for fifteen minutes as Harry withered in pain. When the minutes were over James was very concerned. How long had this been happing to him?

"Explain NOW!" James yelled.

"Well Hermione said it was-"

"Hermione? That is how long this been happening?"

"Since I a week before I started school again." Harry said as quietly as he could.

"Why?" was all that James could get out.

"Well, I had Hermione do some research for me and she thinks it's a reaction to the curse Voldemort put on me. But Ron doesn't think so - he thinks that I am just stressed out."

"Ron knows too?"

"Yeah, I needed him to do a silencing charm on me at first because I screamed a lot."

"S-screamed…" James had not expected this at all.

"It happens everyday at 9:00 and lasts until 9:15. Then it stops." James couldn't say anything. He wished that he had known earlier… then he would have done something about it.

"You can't do anything about it, Hermione and I spent a lot of time looking for some way to cure it. We spent a lot of time in the Library between that and…" Oh no, another secret revealed.

"Between that and WHAT?" asked James asked sternly. Harry knew it was no use, he couldn't get himself out of this.

"Well we umm, we were doing what you did when you were in school."

"And what is that?" James tried to think of the things that he done in school, hoping

Harry hadn't done any of them.

"Webecameillegalanimagus."

"What was that?"

"We became illegal animagus." He said more boldly this time.

"Really?" Harry just nodded.

"How long did it take you? What do you turn into?"

"It took us all of last year. And I turn into..."

AN- Again, my amazingly bored friend decided to fix this fanfic, for God-knows what reason, and out of respect for her, I'm posting her lovely work.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Thank you guys for reading. Some other websites for Harry Potter fanfics are www.harrypotter.com (go to the message boards, Harry Potter Book Series) www.sugarquill.com and www.riddikulus.org those are the ones I spend the most time on. -Megs 


	5. Secrets

After about a week Harry got well enough to stand and walk around he returned to  
  
Hogwarts. Lily had tried to convince him to stay home another week, but he refused. He  
  
told her that he needed to study for his O.W.L's before he missed so much school that he  
  
would have to repeat 5th year. Finally, with much persuasion, she let him go and here he  
  
was. That evening when he walked into the common room, he saw that there was a huge  
  
party for him. Everything was going great until Fred reminded him that they would have  
  
to play Slythrine for the house cup in a mere 4 weeks. Harry ran to McGonagall's office  
  
to book the field in any possible time for the next four weeks. Then he returned to the  
  
common room and went to bed, with the party still raging on through the night. The next  
  
morning (Saturday) Harry woke the team at 5:00 AM to start training. They all grumbled  
  
about how lack of sleep would cause them to not play well and how Harry was turning  
  
into a mini Wood as they walked down to the pitch. Harry just told them that they had  
  
lost 3 weeks of training with him gone and that they needed to start now. In the air thirty  
  
minutes later Harry felt great to be back on his broom. As he watched the team warm-up  
  
he spotted a figure that looked very familiar in the distance. Harry told the team that he  
  
would be back soon and flew toward the figure. James was pleased to see that his son  
  
had the team out so early. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Well, I asked Professor Dumbledore to inform me of when your next practice was, assuming that it would not be for another couple of weeks. But no, I have a crazy son who wanted to have a Quiddich practice at five in the morning on the day after he gets back from the hospital. Your lucky I didn't tell your mother, she would have had a fit!" James told him with a smile on his face.  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, you will see soon, just assemble that team of yours, I want to have a talk with them."  
  
Harry flew off and got his team on the ground. James approached. "Mr. Potter, could you talk some sense into Harry? We had a wonderful party for him last night that ran until two in the morning and here only three hours later, he made us get up and start practicing!" complained George.  
  
"Oh, he is better then I was, I got the team up at four!" James told them. There was a lot  
  
of muttering about 'like father like son' and 'their both crazy!'. "Now I was told that  
  
Malfoy gave the Slythrine team new brooms when his son got on the team. Now that I  
  
hate both Slythrine and the Malfoy's just as much even more then you do, I got you  
  
these." From a long black box in that had been invisible, he pulled out seven brand-new  
  
Firebolt 5's and handed them out. The team was in awe. All Harry could do was grin.  
  
They would win the Quiddich Cup for sure this year! "Dad, thank you for the brooms. I  
  
really like them but we only have five hours to train today and we have already lost one  
  
of them so we need to get going!" The team thanked Mr. Potter and took off. Four hours  
  
later, they were hot, dirty, and tired. As they walked out of the locker room after getting  
  
changed, Harry asked them to slow down. He made them stand there for five minutes so  
  
that the Slythrine team would see them as they were leaving. "Potter, I booked the field,  
  
get off now!" "Malfoy, with joy, we just finished anyway, we just wanted to stick around  
  
a little so we could show you the new gift that the team got from my father." Right after  
  
he said this the team held up their brooms, each with their name etched in gold on the  
  
broom." The Slythrines couldn't say anything. They just stood there stunned. Ron took  
  
out a camera and snapped a couple of pictures of them, before the team walked off nearly  
  
in hysterics from laughing. "You'll have to send that one to my father, Ron; he would  
  
love to see it!" Harry told Ron through his laughter.  
  
  
  
The next four weeks were all studying and Quiddich for Harry. He was working the team  
  
really hard. They had practice three times during the school week from five to nine and  
  
on the week-end five in the morning to noon. With their new brooms the team played  
  
wonderfully and Harry had very little criticism. Any time he wasn't playing Quiddich,  
  
eating, sleeping, or going to class Harry studied with Hermione in the library. Once he  
  
had caught up with his classes he continued to study and now was even farther ahead then  
  
Hermione. He was now top of his class in every subject but divination. Even in potions,  
  
Snape couldn't deny that Harry's potions were the best. Plus a little threat from James  
  
about pictures of Snape in a dress helped Harry a lot. A week before the big game  
  
practices were increased by an hour or even sometimes two. Harry wanted to be extra  
  
sure that they won the game.  
  
The day of the game Harry woke up very early. He went down to the common room and  
  
started going over the plays that the team had been practiced. Finally it was time to go  
  
out on the pitch. Lee Jordan started commentating right away with comments about the  
  
Gryffindors brooms. As Harry did a lope around the field he saw his parents in the  
  
stands, waving at him. He shock hands with Malfoy and the game began. Within five  
  
minutes the chasers had scored five points. Five minutes later Harry caught the snitch.  
  
During the minutes between the catching of the snitch there had been six more goals  
  
scored by the chasers. The score was 260 to 0. Harry was very pleased to except the  
  
Quiddich Cup from Dumbledore. James and Lily came and congratulated him with big  
  
smiles. "He is even better then you are James." Lily teased. The party that night was  
  
great. Everyone participated. There were even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs  
  
smuggled in the Gryffindor common room. Even Hermione put down her books to  
  
celebrate. At 2:30 McGonagall came in and told everyone to go to bed and yelled at the  
  
Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs for being in the Gryffindor common room. Harry decided to  
  
have Quiddich try-offs for next years team, because he wanted the help of the team  
  
members that were leaving. They needed beaters and chasers. Ginny Wesley, Seamus  
  
Finnegan, and surprisingly Hermione were the new chasers. Dean and Lavender were the  
  
new beaters. The O.W.L.'s came and passed. At the end of the year they got the results  
  
from them. Harry had gotten the highest amount of O.W.L's, five more then Hermione.  
  
In what seemed like seconds it was time to go home.  
  
  
  
On the train ride home Harry told his friends about what he and his father were going to  
  
do to the Dursleys. James was going to pick Harry up and they were going to go on a  
  
'father son bonding trip' as Lily put it. James was supposed to tell the Dursleys that  
  
Harry did not need to stay with them again and he 'forgot'. When he got to the train  
  
station, there was Uncle Vernon there to pick him up. There was a silent ride to the  
  
house. Harry went straight to his room and made sure everything was in order for the  
  
'surprise'. The next morning Harry announced that a friend would be coming by to see  
  
him. His aunt and uncle were furious, Dudley was just scared. At 11:00 AM sharp  
  
Prongs came barreling through the door and stood by Harry. Uncle Vernon just laughed  
  
when he saw the animal. "That is your friend, boy? You are going to be locked into your  
  
bedroom for the rest of the summer. Oh, and don't plan on eating for a long time." He  
  
took Harry from the middle and started heaving him up the stairs. This was not what  
  
Harry and James had planned. James had never been so angry in his life. No one should  
  
be treated like that! He transformed into his normal self and held his wand against Uncle  
  
Vernon's back. "Put my son down, NOW!" Vernon held tight on to Harry as if his life  
  
depended on his grip. But he did whip around. He was so shocked when he saw James  
  
that he dropped Harry quickly. "Y-your dead!" he stuttered. "Unfortunately for you I  
  
am not." He raised his wand high. What he did to Vernon though, was unexpected. He  
  
turned his hair purple, to match his face and then his skin pink. He made his eyes yellow  
  
and his ears red. "For fifteen days you will stay like that. For every year you mis-treated  
  
my son. Don't worry though it will wear off then. My wife will probably be by  
  
sometime to fix you up before then. I expect you to treat her with curtsey. Or I will be  
  
back." With that he gapped Harry by the hand and left with a 'pop'. "That was great  
  
dad! The look on his face was priceless!" Harry told James a little too loudly because  
  
Lily heard. "The look on whose face?" James gulped. Lily was a very nice person. But  
  
when she was mad, you wanted to get out of her way. And she headed straight towards  
  
James. "The look on who's face?" she repeating. In a small voice James said "Your  
  
brother-in-laws." Lily left at once; she was scared at what James might do to him,  
  
because James' temper was just as bad as hers. When she returned Harry said "I think I  
  
will send an owl to Ron now." And left quickly left. When he came back downstairs he  
  
saw his parents making out. "Eww" he said. They stopped at once. Whenever Lily and  
  
James had a fight it ended in a passionate kiss. In fact Harry had been born nine months  
  
later then a big fight between his parents.  
  
A week after Harry had gotten home the nightmares began. He kept seeing awful images  
  
of Voldemort torturing and killing muggles. Harry knew those were torturings from the  
  
past because of the style of clothing and the way the houses were designed. As an old  
  
habit Harry decided to write Sirius. In his letter he told Sirius about everything that had  
  
happened in his dreams, even if some of the parts were weird. The problem with Harry's  
  
dreams was he couldn't hear anything. He didn't know what they were saying or why  
  
Voldemort was torturing the people he was. Three days after Harry had written his letter  
  
Sirius came running into his room. "Harry, are you okay? I was so worried when I  
  
received your letter." Harry sat Sirius down and explained everything that happened in  
  
his dreams. "And I don't know what they are supposed to mean." Harry concluded.  
  
Sirius looked like he was just as confused as Harry. "I will write Dumbledore and ask  
  
him about your dreams, maybe he will know what they mean. Meanwhile, why didn't  
  
you tell your parents about these dreams?"  
  
"My parents? Oh yes them, well I don't think that they would understand. You have  
  
been the one there, and you understand more of what I am going through. Also I have  
  
always gone to you if I have a problem. You were like a father to me when I didn't have  
  
one. You were the person I felt like was a roll model for me. You would have dies and  
  
still would die for your best friends before you would let them get hurt." At Harry's  
  
words Sirius felt touched. He was happy that his godson trusted him that much. He gave  
  
Harry a big hug. Little to the knowledge of Harry and Sirius James was standing right  
  
outside of the door during the conversation.  
  
James was very upset. He didn't think he could ever be this angry with Sirius. He was  
  
also very disappointed in Harry. Why didn't he tell Lily or himself about the nightmares?  
  
They had been told what had happened to Harry in all his years in school. He was  
  
beginning to wish that what happened in Harry's third year hadn't. The he, James would  
  
have been Harry's first roll model, the person that Harry confided in. James walked  
  
down to the kitchen where Lily had had lunch set up for them from the house- elves. "Ah  
  
James, there you are, will you go get Harry and tell him that lunch is ready." James just  
  
sat down and said nothing. As he began to chew his lunch Lily got worried. James  
  
always loves to go get Harry, what is wrong? "Well, if you don't want to I guess I will."  
  
She went up to Harry's room and was surprised to see that Sirius was there tickling him.  
  
"Ok, ok" Harry laughed. "I will tell them." Sirius satisfied with himself let Harry get up.  
  
Then he noticed Lily had walked into the room. "Good afternoon Lily. How are you  
  
doing?" "I'm doing just fine, thank you Sirius. It is time for lunch. You can join us if you want  
  
Sirius." "No, that's ok I need to leave now anyway, see you later Harry." Sirius left with a 'pop' . "Well coming downstairs or what?" Lily asked Harry.  
  
"I'm coming" he said and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
They sat and ate lunch in silence. Finally Harry got the courage to speak. "Mum, dad I  
  
need to tell you something." They both looked at him in interest to show that they were  
  
listening. Harry told them about his nightmares. Lily was horrified that this had been  
  
happening to her baby. She ran over and hugged Harry. James just sat still, he was still  
  
hurt at what Harry had told Sirius earlier. "Mum, you are suffocating me." He said in a  
  
choked sort-of way. Lily let go of him. "Dad, want to go play Quiddich in the back  
  
yard?" James cheered up right away. He loved to play Quiddich with anybody,  
  
anywhere, any time. He summoned their brooms and went outside to play. Lily just  
  
sighed, boys. She would have gladly joined them, because she loved Quiddich just as  
  
much as James, but she knew that the two boys needed to bond, and flying was the  
  
perfect way. She walked outside to watch them. She had to break the news some way  
  
and the only way she could was to tell them well they were happy, so that they wouldn't  
  
get to upset. "Harry, James" she called up to them. They flew towards her. "The  
  
Dursleys are coming over for dinner."  
  
"WHAT" Harry asked horrified. He nearly fell of his broom in shock.  
  
"You heard me, now I want you two to be nice to them. I don't want any repeats of what  
  
happened the last time you were with them." Harry and James cracked into identical  
  
grins as they though of the last time they had seen Vernon.  
  
"What time are they coming over?"  
  
"They will be here in an hours." At this Harry did fall of his broom. James caught him  
  
in mid-air so that he wouldn't hit the ground.  
  
"Thanks, dad" he told him.  
  
"You two get inside and get cleaned up, Quiddich make you very dirty. I want to make a  
  
good impression on them."  
  
James and Harry snorted in laughter at that.  
  
"How can we make a good impression if they already hate us?" Harry asked her. Lily  
  
just scoffed and walked away.  
  
"We better do what she wants." James sighed.  
  
They went into the house and got ready for dinner. Far to soon it was time for the  
  
Dursleys to come. Lily greeted her sister with a hug that Petunia stiffly returned.  
  
Vernon and Dudley were to busy looking around at that magnificent house. Lily  
  
showed them into the dining room, where laid out was their finest china. Lily had  
  
decided that the house-elves should bring in the food and not make it magically appear,  
  
because that might scare the Dursley's. Either way would have scared them, because  
  
when Petunia saw the house-elves she screamed. It took awhile to calm her down, but  
  
finally she did. When they went to eat, they found that half the food on the table was  
  
gone. Dudley had eaten all of that food in the 10 minutes it took to calm his mother  
  
down. James was not pleased. "How did you ever get anything to eat with that cousin of  
  
yours around, you must have starved!" he whispered to Harry. Harry thought it was  
  
better not to say anything about the fact that he had starved. But James understood what  
  
his silence meant and was very angry. Harry dragged him out of the room, before James  
  
could explode. "We will go get more food from the elves." Was the excuse Harry used to  
  
get James out of the room.  
  
"They starved you! How dare they! I should.."  
  
"Dad, calm down, Mum would be really mad if you do anything to them. In plus they  
  
only really starved me once. But Ron and his brothers came and rescued me from them,  
  
so I am fine." Those words did not calm James down at all. They just made him even  
  
more made at them. Harry told James to sit down and he would be right back. Harry  
  
went to the kitchens where the house-elves were and requested more food. He went back  
  
to his father who was still fuming and told him that they better get back to the dining  
  
room or there wouldn't be any food left. When they returned Lily smiled thankfully at  
  
Harry. The rest of dinner was award, partly because James was throwing angry glares at  
  
the Dursleys and they were quite scared of him.  
  
"Why don't you go show Dudley your room Harry?" Lily told him after dinner. Harry  
  
rolled his eyed and told Dudley to follow him. As they were walking (or in Dudley's  
  
case waddling) up to Harry's room Dudley got up enough courage to ask Harry a  
  
question. "What were those things that came in with the food?"  
  
"They are called house-elves. They are like our servants; they cook and clean for us."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"This is my room." Dudley stopped dead in his tracts when he saw Harry's room. He  
  
looked around at all the Quiddich stuff he had and the moving pictures of Harry and his  
  
friends. Harry smiled as he saw his favorite picture, the one that Ron took of the  
  
Slythrine team. "Are those all your friends?" Dudley asked looking at the pictures.  
  
"Almost, only the people in this picture are not my friends, they are my worst enemies."  
  
"They don't look very happy."  
  
"They aren't we had just showed them the best brooms you can get, our whole team had  
  
them."  
  
"Team?"  
  
"Quiddich team, it is a sport that we play on brooms."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I guess the only way for you to understand is to show you." Harry sighed as he got out  
  
his boom. Mum is not going to like me flying in the house Harry thought as he mounted  
  
his broom. He started zooming around the room. Dudley was amazed.  
  
"Could I try?" he asked timidly.  
  
Harry was little nervous about letting Dudley on the best broom in the wizarding world.  
  
"One second" he said and got out of his Firebolt. If Dudley was going to ride a broom, it  
  
would be better if he broke Harry's old broom. Harry showed him how to mount the  
  
broom. Dudley managed to get on the broom without breaking it. All in all Dudley was  
  
a bad flyer. He crashed into a few wall and the ceiling but finally got the hang of it.  
  
Everything was going well until Lily came into the room. "HARRY JAMES POTTER  
  
GET DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL  
  
YOU NOT TO FLY IN THE HOUSE! AND WITH YOUR COUSIN!" Harry didn't  
  
think that he had ever seen his mother so mad. He did exactly what his mother told him  
  
to do. He helped Dudley dismount. "Dudley, it is time for you to go home." She said in  
  
a nicer voice. She glared at Harry. To be honest, Harry was terrified.  
  
"I think I will just go say goodbye then."  
  
"You most certainly will not. You will stay right here and I will get your father to talk to  
  
you." Harry gulped, would his fathers temper be worst?  
  
James came upstairs when his wife called. He put on a stern face when Lily told him  
  
what happened. Lily, pleased, left to go say goodbye to the Dursleys. James kept the  
  
stern face on for about a minute and then burst out laughing.  
  
"You should see the look on your face!" James was still laughing. Harry relaxed.  
  
"I have never seen her so mad." He admitted.  
  
"Yeah, she has a pretty bad temper, it goes with her hair. I used to get in trouble doing the  
  
same thing. But I hear you got your cousin up in the air, that must have been a great  
  
picture."  
  
"He wanted to try. I have no idea why. I always thought that he hated wizards just as  
  
much as his parents." James frowned. "I want you to tell me everything that ever  
  
happened to you." Harry didn't really want to. He knew his fathers temper. But he also  
  
knew his father would be even madder if Harry didn't tell him.  
  
"Well then I guess I should start with the cupboard under the stairs. So you remember  
  
seeing it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I lived in there until I was eleven."  
  
James was speechless. How could anyone do that to his son? "Go on"  
  
Harry went on to explain all the weird things that had happened to him. Ending up on the  
  
school roof, dying his teachers hair blue, dreams about flying motorcycles. When he got  
  
to the snake, James realized his son was a parslemouth. He had been told that before, but  
  
really hadn't really registered it. James was very upset when he heard about before  
  
Harry's second year, that they had locked him in his room and barley feed him anything.  
  
He was horrified that Harry had gotten so upset that he lost his temper that he lost  
  
control of his powers.  
  
"What did your aunt say that made you so upset you lost control of your powers?"  
  
"Well, she said that you and mum were good for nothing and were drunk when you  
  
died." "When you are murdered you won't be drunk."  
  
"For years they told me that you died in a car crash."  
  
"A CAR CRASH, A CAR CRASH COULDN'T KILL YOUR MOTHER AND ME!"  
  
"That was exactly what Hagrid said when he came and got me from them."  
  
James couldn't believe it. Harry didn't know how his parents had 'died' until he was  
  
eleven. He almost could feel his pain.  
  
"Well after I blew up Aunt Marge I ran away in a fury, and that was the first time I saw  
  
Sirius."  
  
"Really, what did he say?"  
  
"Nothing, he was in dog form. I didn't know it was him though, and for some time that  
  
year I thought he was a Grim because he kept showing up to see me."  
  
Just like now, thought James.  
  
When Harry got to the Tri-wizard tournament he found it hard to continue about the end  
  
of the third task. He told how both Lily and James had come out of the wand. James  
  
now understood why Harry thought that Lily and he wouldn't understand, because they  
  
didn't. They had gotten a revised timeline of events from Dumbledore but now James  
  
knew what Harry had felt about everything. His son had spent his whole life being lied  
  
to, tricked, and betrayed by some of the people he had trusted the most. Now more then  
  
ever James wished he could have been there for Harry when he was going through all  
  
this. Like right now Harry looked on the verge of tears because of what had happened in  
  
his fourth year. Or was he?  
  
Harry was in a lot of pain. He had forgotten to watch the time. Now he had yet another  
  
explanation to go through. He only had to deal with it for another 15 minutes and it  
  
would be over, that is until tomorrow.  
  
"Harry, what is wrong?"  
  
"Wait.fifteen minutes..explain then." Harry huffed. James watched him helplessly  
  
for fifteen minutes as Harry withered in pain. When the minutes were over James was  
  
very concerned. How long had this been happing to him?  
  
"Explain NOW!" James yelled.  
  
"Well Hermione said it was."  
  
"Hermione?!? That is how long this been happening?"  
  
"Since I a week before I started school again." Harry said as quietly as he could.  
  
"Why?" was all that James could get out.  
  
"Well, I had Hermione do some research for me and she thinks it's a reaction to the curse  
  
Voldemort put on me. But Ron doesn't think so, he thinks that I am just stressed out."  
  
"Ron knows too?"  
  
"Yeah, I needed him to do a silencing charm on me at first because I screamed a lot."  
  
"S-screamed" James had not expected this at all.  
  
"It happens everyday at 9:00 and lasts until 9:15. Then it stops." James couldn't say  
  
anything. He wished that he had known earlier, then he would have done something  
  
about it.  
  
"You can't do anything about it, Hermione and I spent a lot of time looking for some way  
  
to cure it. We spent a lot of time in the Library between that and.." Oh no, another secret  
  
revealed.  
  
"Between that and WHAT?" asked James asked sternly. Harry knew it was no use, he  
  
couldn't get himself out of this.  
  
"Well we umm, we were doing what you did when you were in school."  
  
"And what is that?" James tried to think of the things that he done in school, hoping  
  
Harry hadn't done any of them.  
  
"Webacameillegalanigus."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"We became illegal anigmas." He said more boldly this time.  
  
"Really?" Harry just nodded.  
  
"How long did it take you? What do you turn into?"  
  
"It took us all of last year. And I turn into.." 


	6. Invisable Boy

Before James was a huge golden lion. On its forehead, there was a stripe that looked like lighting. Its eyes were brilliantly green. James was very impressed. Unfortunately Lily happened to walk in the room at this time to see a lion and her husband standing in Harry's room and Harry no where in sight. Lily was very smart and knew right away that the lion was Harry. For the second time that day she was livid.  
  
"How could you let him do that James?" her eyes full of rage.  
  
"I didn't, he did it on his own, in only a year! It took Sirius and I three years to figure out how to!" James was very pleased with Harry. Harry thought it would be better if he stayed in lion form for the time being.  
  
"Harry change back, now." Lily ordered him. The lion shook its head. "Harry" she said warningly. Harry shook his head again. "I will just have to force you to reveal yourself then." She pulled out her wand. Harry changed back before she could do anything to him.  
  
"How many people know that you can do that?"  
  
"Four"  
  
"Who are those four?"  
  
"Ron, Hermione, You, and Dad."  
  
"So you dragged Ron and Hermione into this to, what do they turn into?"  
  
"Hermione turns into a barn owl, whose feathers are the same color as her hair and Ron turns into a fox that's fur is the color of his hair."  
  
"Do their parents know?"  
  
"No, don't tell them, they would kill me if you told their parents!"  
  
"Come on Lil, let him have some fun. He has had less then I did. Of course he doesn't have Sirius there to egg him on."  
  
Lily caved; she couldn't believe that she was being such a pushover. "Speaking of Ron and Hermione can I invite them over for a couple weeks? They have always taken me in over the holidays, when I didn't have a place to go." Harry pleaded giving them puppy eyes.  
  
"Of course you can have them over. I will owl their parents formally inviting them over. Actually we can invite their families over for the first three days and then only Hermione and Ron can stay." Lily was very excited. She loved having house parties and it had been forever since she had been able to plan. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"We better leave your mother to her planning, once she gets started there is no way to stop her." Lily just ignored him. The next day she called Harry into her study.  
  
"How many Weasley's are there?"  
  
"Well there is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny." Lily had gotten happier as he kept on naming names.  
  
"And the Granger's?"  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione and her little sister Sarah."  
  
"That is all?" Lily was disappointed.  
  
"We could invite Sirius and Remus too, if you wanted and your friends Jenny, Margaret, and Diana."  
  
"You are defiantly my son, did you know that?"  
  
Harry was very pleased to hear this, everybody always said that he was exactly like his father, but he felt he also had a lot of his mother in him. "I can't believe that will only fill up seventeen of our rooms, we have room for 25. Help me chose, which room for which person. The room across from mine should be for Hermione, and the one beside mine should be Ron's. Oh and those joining room down the hallway should be Fred and George's."  
  
They continued like that for an hour and a half. James walked into the room with out them noticing. He smiled. It looked as though Harry and Lily had finally bonded.  
  
"Oh no, another planner in this family, I think that one is plenty." Harry and Lily looked up.  
  
"Ah, James we were just finished planning the activities for the three days. I think we will need to extend the pool will you do the honors? Harry and I will start decorating the rooms according to the persons personality."  
  
Just then Hedwig swooped into the room. "It is from Hermione! Her sister got her letter from Hogwarts! She will be transferring from a different private school in London."  
  
"That is great honey, but we need to start getting ready for our guests. Send Hedwig to the Weasleys and I will send Jade (Lily's owl) to the Grangers. Then we will start with Hermione's room. James will you get a hold of Sirius, Remus, Jenny, Margaret, and Diana?" She didn't even wait for his response; she just took off to go get Jade.  
  
The next few hours were spent getting ready for their guests. In Hermione's room they put books that she might not have found yet. In Ron's they painted bright orange and hung up Chudley Cannon's posters. House elves could be seen putting sheets on beds and cleaning all over the house.  
  
"Now Mum, we better tell Hermione that our house-elves have sick leave and we will pay them if they want to be paid. We should also give them new uniforms that look less like pillow cases, because other wise she will have a fit." Harry warned his mother.  
  
"We will have to keep her out of the kitchens or she will try to convince them that they need to be paid, and have breaks at Hogwarts it made us leave the kitchens, she upset them so much."  
  
"Don't worry, I have always felt the same way. I even tried to start my own club and made all my friends join." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You will get along with her wonderfully, she did the same thing. She made me secretary and Ron treasurer."  
  
"Ah James was my treasurer, Margaret my secretary, Jenny my co-president, and Sirius my vice-president. He was sad that he was dating me during that time." She laughed at the memory. She couldn't wait to really get to know Hermione, who Harry talked so much about.  
  
At eleven everyone arrived the next day. Everyone was amazed at the size of the house. "Molly, how great to see you again!" Lily was excited to see an old friend.  
  
"You two knew each other in school?" Harry asked he never knew that.  
  
"Sort-of Molly was a 7th year when I was a 1st year, she was the prefect that showed us the way to our dorms." Lily smiled remembering that night.  
  
"Yes what a difficult group you were with a certain bunch of boys that kept trying to sneak off." Mrs. Weasley said eyeing James, Sirius, and James.  
  
"Who us, no! We were prefect angels!" Sirius said innocently.  
  
"I better show you to your rooms Ron, Hermione." Harry started to lead them up to their rooms, when he saw them trying to drag their bags. He laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about your bags they will be carried up for you." When Hermione saw her room she was amazed.  
  
"Harry this is perfect! Look there is even a bed for Crookshanks!" Ron and Harry left Hermione to explore her room. Ron loved his room especially the candy that had been put out for him.  
  
"Your house is great Harry!" Ron told him. "Thank you Ron, you should have seen the look on my face when I first saw  
  
it! And then my first saw the house-elves."  
  
"House-elves?!? Hermione is going to have a fit!!" "No, they were offered pay if they wanted it and even clothes. They all refused."  
  
Just then Hermione walked in the room. "So, did you ask your dad how to add things to the Maunders Map?"  
  
"No not yet, would you like to come with me to ask?"  
  
"Sure." The trio went to go find James. They found him talking with Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Granger. Harry grabbed James' hand and starting pulling him away from the group saying "I need to borrow my father." Harry pulled him into his room, where Hermione and Ron were waiting.  
  
"So what is this about?"  
  
"We want to know how to add things to the Maunders Map." James smiled. "So you found more secret passages did you? I hope you are breaking a lot of school rules to find them." James eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Oh, we did." Harry assured him.  
  
"Good now hand me the map." Harry heisted before giving him the map. James tapped the map and said "This is Prongs and I wish to add more mischief to this map." The map showed all of Hogwarts.  
  
"Now all you need to do is take out a quill and trace where the new secret passages are."  
  
"Thank you dad." Harry said to them, and waited for him to leave. James pouted.  
  
"Fine then don't let me see where they are." And stomped of. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the next couple of hours talking about the passages that they had discovered, and what mischief they would create this year. Lily came into the room.  
  
"Look at you three you are as bad as James and the rest were when they were in school!"  
  
Harry grinned evilly "Worse".  
  
"It is time for dinner."  
  
In the dining room everyone was crowed around a huge table. Once again, Lily had their best china out. They had decided that the food would appear magically. The food was wonderful as it was always. Dinner at the Potter's was a little different. For drinks, you had to order what you wanted to your glass. Without his mother noticing Ron ordered several glasses of beer. It appeared, though that Ron did not handle alcohol well. He started to try to kiss Hermione and flirt with her a lot. He also kept slapping Harry on the back and saying random things. But trouble didn't come until he started talking very loud asking for the waiter to bring more wine and such. Mrs. Weasley heard him talking, in fact everybody did. Almost everybody laughed at him. The only ones that didn't was Mrs. Weasley and Percy. Percy couldn't believe that Ron would act so foolishly in front of a very important part of society, Mr. Potter. Ron's mum was about ready to explode on him. Harry seeing what was about to happen and being a good friend grabbed Ron's arm and led him out of the room. Then he took him to the kitchens to get him some Somber Potion. Seconds after taking it, Ron stopped giggling like he had before.  
  
"Harry what happened? Why are we here?"  
  
"Remember how you told me you were going to try some beer at dinner tonight?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Well, you had a little more then what you could handle." Harry told him what he had said and did. Ron went white.  
  
"Mum, knows I was drunk?" Harry nodded again.  
  
"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Sure, it is hung up in my closet." Ron ran upstairs as quick as he could. Harry returned to the dining room. Mrs. Weasley looked very angry that her son had not returned. Lily stood up at the end of dinner and told everyone that the adults were to go to the living room and drink coffee and the kids to the game room to hang out and play games. Sirius tried to get into the kids room, but Lily had charmed it so no one over 25 could go into the room. Because Harry knew that Ron's mother wouldn't be able to find him in this room, he went upstairs and got him.  
  
Everybody was having a great time so far at the Potters. Fred and George were making cracks at Ron for getting drunk. The adults had fun remembering all the silly things they had done in school. James went over to Sirius and Remus and they were talking quietly in the corner. James was telling them about Harry's question about the Marauders Map. "So do you want to steal the map and see the new secret passages that they found?" Sirius and Remus grinned; it was like being back at school. They stole the map and hid in the corner again. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." But instead of showing the school words started to appear. "Mr. Tucktail is glad that you are up to no good and encourages you to keep it up. Ms. Nighteyes would like you to make sure you cautious in your mischief so you don't get caught when you are up to no good. And Mr. Swiftail would like to wish you the best of luck in your trouble making." "Look at that, they changed the password! How did they figure out how?" James was amazed that they could figure out how to. "Where did they get their nicknames?" Sirius wondered out loud. "The same way we did. But they did it better then we did. They figured out how to do it in only one year!" "No way, James! It took us three? And there were four of us working on it! What do they turn into?" "A lion, a fox, and an owl." "We have to talk to them, first of all how could they get all the ingredients all in one year? It took us forever to get all of them, some of them are very rare." Remus said amazed. The trio set out to find the kids. James removed the charm over the door and took Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's hands and led them out of the room. He took them to Harry's study and sat them down as Sirius and Remus came in.  
  
"What did you change the password to?" James demanded of them.  
  
"Password, password to what? What do you need the password for?" Harry asked them innocently.  
  
"Potter, don't try that, I invented the innocent look and voice." Sirius said harshly.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you; I didn't give you that map back so that you could make it so that we couldn't see it anymore." Remus was trying the guilt trip but it wasn't working.  
  
"Oh, but we would enjoy seeing you try to get into the map" said Ron, smiling. James grabbed the map and said "I am Mr. Prongs show me your map." He demanded to the piece of parchment. Once again writing appeared on it. "Mr. Tucktail would like to ask Mr. Prongs to kindly mind his own business.  
  
Ms. Nighteyes would like to add that prying into other people's affairs is not a good habit, and could get you in trouble Mr. Prongs. Mr. Swiftail will now say goodbye to Mr. Prongs and beg him to find some other use of his time then messing with things that are clearly not his." Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. James scowled.  
  
"At least it was nicer to you then it was to Snape." Remus told him. "I had to do my best to keep from laughing when I saw what it said to him. And then I had to take it away from Harry." Remus was not very comforting. Harry took the map from his father and muttered something no one could hear and handed it back to him. On the top there was now colored writing saying "Mr. Tucktail, Ms. Nighteyes, and Mr. Swiftail present the new and improved Marauders Map." James saw a much more colorful and confusing map then what the original had had.  
  
"You three alone discovered seven new passages out of the school and what looks like fifteen more tunnels around the school itself! How long did this take you?"  
  
"Well we started half way through fourth year." Ron told him.  
  
"We improved it a lot, now you can get information about each person you see on the map by tapping their figure and saying the magic words."  
  
Hermione told them. "And by the color of the dot it tells you what house each person should be in, was in, and is in. The figure also is in the shape of the form the person is in. Animals also appear on the map." Harry told them. "So as you can see the younger generation is smarter and better at magic then the old, because that is just the beginning of what this map can do" Harry snickered.  
  
The 'old' generation couldn't think of anything else to say. The 'young' generation slapped hand for stumping the adults. They walked away laughing and complimenting each other, leaving James, Sirius, and Remus speechless. As they were walking down the hallway to their room they heard a shrill voice behind them. "RONALD WEASLEY!!!!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Ron froze.  
  
"Good luck mate." Harry muttered to him as Ron walked head down towards his mother.  
  
An hour later Harry popped into Ron's room and asked him how it went. Ron was shocked to see him and asked him where he came from.  
  
"There are secret passages all over the house, you can look in on any room, Dad doesn't even know yet."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"Oh she grounded me when I get home and said if I drink anymore that she would take away my permission slip to Hogsmeade." He said glumly.  
  
"Well, it could be worst, anyway goodnight."  
  
"Night!"  
  
Harry was not wake up happily the next morning. He was covered in honey. He looked around it was a mess! At the end of the bed was James laughing his head of at Harry.  
  
"So what was all this about being smarter and better at magic? Oh and by the way your friends got it too. I believe that Sirius used melted butter on Ron and Remus used melted chocolate on Hermione." With that he left the room laughing. Harry took a shower, it took forever to get the honey of his skin. He, Ron, and Hermione went down it breakfast all in terrible moods. They would get their revenge. That day everyone was supposed to relax. There were light snacks set out all day. People swam, played Quiddich, and played games. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent their day planning their revenge. First they in listed Fred and George to help them. Charlie was also going to help them. That night they slipped the sleeping potion into the after dinner coffee of James, Sirius, and Remus to insure that they would sleep very soundly. They also put some in Lily's because they didn't want her to wake her up when they were in James' room. At six the next morning they took out the cans of silly string that Fred and George had helped them make, it would stain their skin the color of the string and it wouldn't come off for a week. They each went to the room of the person they wanted revenge on. Everyone was amused to see that three grown men came down with their skin dyed pink, blue, and purple. Especially because they didn't even notice it until everyone laughed at them. The next days were spent getting revenge. Even when everyone but Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus had left the pranks continued. This summer was by far Harry's best.  
  
One night James asked the three what he was dieing to ask.  
  
"How did you get all the ingredients for the potion in a year, when that was what was the hardest thing was for us to get?" James was surprised when Harry blushed,  
  
"Well" Ron began "No one could deny giving us ingredients when they would help the famous Harry Potter."  
  
Harry blushed even more. "That wasn't all that helped. Hermione cast some convincing spells on some of the shopkeepers, and Ron got some of them from his brother in Romania. So we are just more resourceful then you were." Harry told them. "I still can't believe that you managed all that in a year, found all the secret passages, and got the three top marks in your year." James said still amazed they could do all that in a year. "And with all the Quiddich practice you had, there just wasn't time for everything!" The trio grinned evilly. They knew perfectly well how they had gotten more 'time'.  
  
"James, I believe your child is more of a trouble maker then you and maybe even more then Sirius, because he never gets caught it seems." Remus told James. Sirius was confused, he had rarely been caught breaking rules, but as far as they knew Harry hadn't gotten into any trouble in the last year at school.  
  
"How do you do it? I mean it takes a lot not to be caught, or seen, or heard you must be something that makes it so you can't be!" Sirius demanded. "We have the smartest kids in the school in our group; you only had one of the smartest." Ron told him. "We have ways to do things and friends in high places."  
  
"What friends?" Remus demanded. "Snape is always out to get you and so is Draco Malfoy, how you keep out of trouble so easily. I mean it is wrong, if you break the rules you have to pay for it at one point. Dumbledore must have caught you or somebody! It isn't fair; we were caught all the time!" Remus was very angry.  
  
"Well you only had my father in your group, and I am a mix of him and my mother. We also have employed the help of Ron's twin brothers, and Hermione's influence on the teachers. I am assuming that mum hasn't told you all the sneaky things she did school without being caught." Harry informed his father and his friends. James rounded on Lily.  
  
"You never did anything bad in school you were a goody-two shoes. Is our son telling me that you broke rules in school, like us?"  
  
"Worse I just got away with it, didn't you wonder why Harry changes into a lion instead of a stag, you things like that are genetic. Or did you not do your research when you were in school?" James was stunned. He never knew that Lily had become an angimus in school or that she broke any rules for that matter. Everyone had thought they were opposites but in fact they hadn't been at all. He was also upset at the fact that his son who had just met Lily found out a side of her that he had never seen. Now he knew that despite what people said, Harry had a lot of Lily in him. All too soon it was time to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Harry sighed as he picked up his new book for divination. He really needed to drop that class, because Professor Trewlany was still pred.icting his death more and more. Harry turned to Ron. "So how do you think I will die this year?" James was alarmed die? Why would Harry ask a question like that? Before Ron could answer he asked him "Why would you be dieing this year?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Every year in Divination Trewlany likes to predict my death, you would be surprised how many ways that she is coming up for me to die, you would think that she would have ran out of ideas by now."  
  
Hermione tutted "You should have dropped that class ages ago, and taken up something more useful like."  
  
"Athermancy" All three said at the same time. Ron and Harry laughed while Hermione scowled. James understood they had heard the lecture about Divination many times. They continued their shopping, that took the whole of the day. When they returned to the Potter's the house-elves packed their things for them, much to Hermione's disapproval. As the boarded the train Harry found it hard to say goodbye to his parents because now he was truly close to them. Halfway through the trip an unwelcome came into Harry's compartment. "So Potter glad to have Mummy and Daddy back? Well don't worry they won't be around much longer." Harry lunged at Malfoy. Ron had to pull Harry of him. Hermione put a vanishing spell on them as Ron helped Harry off the floor.  
  
"You really shouldn't be fighting Harry; you will be in trouble before you even get to school." Hermione scolded him. Harry was shaking in fury.  
  
"We will get him back this year, I swear we will, we know that secret passage way into the Slythrine common room and we are going to use it this year, no more little pranks we will get them bad this year."  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say, they had never seen Harry so mad and didn't know what to do. When they arrived at school, the feast was wonderful like always. Harry, Ron, and Hermione led the first years to the dorms. At 4:00 the next morning Ron and Hermione were woken up, much to their disgust and dragged into the Chamber of Secrets. The trio had totally re-done the chamber and decorated it in Gryffindor colors. It had plush scarlet sofas and chairs with a golden carpet. They had covered the statue of Slythrine with a huge Gryffindor flag.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" Ron asked sleepily.  
  
"We're going to get back at Malfoy and the Slythrines. Harry told them his plan and they grinned, "Do you think you can handle it?" Harry asked them. They nodded. They covered the Slythrine common room with Gryffindor colors but that wasn't the end of what they did. Everyone laughed when they saw the Slythrines at breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had dyed the Slythrines skin scarlet and their hair gold. If their skin hadn't already been red it would have been it otherwise. Harry took out his camera and snapped a lot of picture of red and gold people in Slythrine robes. Snape was livid for the curse had been put on everybody in the Slythrine house including the teachers. Dumbledore was chuckling to himself. Harry made sure to get a picture of Snape for his dad, Sirius, and Remus they would love to see it. Thinking about Sirius, made Harry realize that he was at the teachers table. After breakfast Harry ran to go talk to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello to you to. I am the new DADA teacher."  
  
"What happened to Mrs. Figg?"  
  
"She retired at the end of last year."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"That was brilliant by the way, I don't know how you did it, and their  
  
common room too!"  
  
"Do what?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Potter, once again don't try that on me, I created it. I also want to know how you managed it without waking anyone up."  
  
"Do what?" Harry repeated himself.  
  
"I will catch you this year Potter, you cannot get away with causing mayhem and not getting in trouble, it just isn't fair." With that, Sirius left. Harry laughed, they couldn't be caught, and so he wasn't worried about it and headed off to his first class. The next few weeks went smoothly for Harry and his friends, they were playing more pranks then they had ever and they still had not been caught. Harry had started Quiddich practice and everything was going great. James had sent Harry more Firebolt Fives for the new member of the team. They were by far the best team. Harry was getting top marks in all of his classes when all of a sudden he stopped showing up for them. Everyone was very concerned for him. Without him knowing, Lily and James were called to the school. Harry was called to Dumbledore's office and was shocked that his parents were there.  
  
"Now we have been hearing you have been skipping class and." James had started sternly and stopped abruptly. Harry had doubled over in pain and was on the floor shaking in pain. When he stopped his eyes remained closed. Lily was kneeled by his side. Harry lay there like dead, not moving. James scooped him up in his arms and carried Harry to the hospital on the way there he ran into Sirius.  
  
"James nice to.. Harry! What happened is he."  
  
James told Sirius to go get Dumbledore right away and that there wasn't time for questions. Sirius did what he was told. They got Harry the Hospital Wing and were relived to see that Harry was alive, just knocked out. When Dumbledore came Lily and James told him what happened. "Sirius go find Ron and Hermione the password to the Gryffindor common room is honey suckle." Sirius came back with Harry's two friends. When they saw him they were scared. "Did happen so badly that he passed out?" Hermione asked the adults. Dumbledore got very stern. "Hermione, has his spasms happened often?"  
  
"Well, of course, he said he told you about them."  
  
"Ms. Granger if I had known that this had been happening I would have done something about it. Is this why he has not been showing up to class?" Hermione nodded, she felt terrible.  
  
"He used to have them only once a night for fifteen minutes and then it started to get longer. Eventually it started to happen every hour. Every time he was able to fight it off, until now."  
  
"Did he say if he saw anything when he had these spasms?" "He never said afterward he was yelling things like 'let go of me' and go away' and when we asked him about it later he didn't respond." Hermione told them.  
  
"If we ever brought it up later he would change the subject." Ron added. "Dumbledore what is wrong with him will he be ok?" Lily asked Dumbledore very worried about her son.  
  
"I believe that when he was being tortured by Voldemort that some of Voldemort's soul was put into him. Just the tiniest bit. That is why he had those spasms once a night because that was the time that Voldemort was most angry. Voldemort must have found a way to get all the way inside Harry's mind and torture him. Now Harry has used all of his energy so that he can no longer stay conscious while fighting Voldemort out of his brain." Dumbledore looked very somber as he said this. Lily gave a sob as she looked at her son. All she or James wanted was for him to be awake. For two months Harry slept their, every once in a while he would get bruises or start to bleed, which Madame Pomphrey would cure right away. One night right after Lily and James had left the ward Harry woke up. He felt wonderful! He had finally gotten Voldemort out of his mind and body and it hadn't taken that long! He looked out the window and saw that it was very late. He wondered why he was in the hospital wing when he felt so great! So Harry decided to go up to his dormitory and sleep some so that he could be ready for classes tomorrow.  
  
The next morning was total chaos. Harry Potter had been discovered gone from the hospital wing. Everyone was in shock. They wanted to know who had taken Harry and where he was. Dumbledore thinking that a dangerous person could be around sent everyone to their common room while the teachers conducted a search of the school to see if they could find Harry. No one thought of looking for him in his own bed where he was currently asleep. Two hours later McGonnagal told the Gryffindors that Harry had not been found but the teachers were searching the school a second time just to make sure that they hadn't missed him or some clue to his whereabouts. The entire common room was depressed. Why would anyone take Harry from his hospital wing bed?  
  
Harry was very surprised when he looked at the clock. 11:30! He groaned. He was late for class. Why hadn't Ron woken him up? Just then Ron himself came into the room with a very depressed look on his face. All he wanted was his best friend back.  
  
"What's wrong Ron? You look like someone has died or something. And why didn't you wake me up, we are already late for class!" Harry asked him. Ron was in total shock. He ran over to Harry and gave him a big hug. "It is great to see you mate! Why are you out of the hospital wing? You should be resting, get off your feet!" Harry laughed at Ron. "But I feel great! Why should I be resting? I haven't been gone for more then a day!"  
  
"What do you mean? You have been out for two months several times we thought that you were going to die! And then this morning you disappeared from the hospital wing and you put your mother in hysterics! Everyone has been so worried that you had left us forever!" Ron was on the verge of tears. But what he had said took a while for Harry to get through his head. 'Two months! That felt only like a day!'  
  
"I better go find my mother then!" Harry ran from the room. So he wouldn't be seen he transformed into a lion and snuck out of the common room. No one noticed but Hermione who thought that she was seeing things. To make sure that it was just her imagination she turned into an owl and followed. Sure enough there was a great lion running through the corridors of the school it seemed that it was looking for some one or something. Hermione quickly became herself and called out to Harry. Harry turned around and went to go talk to Hermione. They went pretty through the same exchange that Harry and Ron had just gone through when Sirius showed up behind Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I expected better of you! There could be someone dangerous out and here you are in the hallway talking to...HARRY! Where have you been we all have been worried sick about you!"  
  
"I need to find mum, Ron said she went into hysterics when I was found missing from the hospital wing."  
  
"She is in Dumbledore's office, and Ron was right she did go into hysterics, but she will be better when she sees you. They all ran to Dumbledore's office Sirius said the password. When they entered the room they saw Lily on the floor in tears with James trying to coax her into a chair. As soon as he saw her Harry rushed over to his mother.  
  
"Mum, it is ok, I am fine! Look at me I feel great!" Lily slowly looked up; was it really him?  
  
"Harry!" She jumped up and hugged her son; she never thought that she would see him up and walking again! James also went over and hugged his son. Hermione took out a camera from no where and snapped a picture of the happy family while wiping tears from her eyes. When Harry saw the flash he remembered something. He broke apart from his parents and took out a roll of pictures from his robes. He whispered in James' ear "Our best prank yet!" And showed him the picture of the Slythrine Common Room, the Slythrines, and last but not least the picture of Snape all sporting Gryffindor colors. James looked at the picture in amazement.  
  
"You did this to them?" Harry nodded and grinned.  
  
"Malfoy insulted you and mum, so I got him back, big time!"  
  
James began to laugh very hard. Sirius hearing his laughter came over to see what James was laughing about. When he saw the pictures he laughed too.  
  
"You should have been there when it happened, James. The whole of Slythrine house was livid!"  
  
"I can't believe you managed that Harry! The whole house and Snape!" Sirius glared at Harry. "You did do it then, didn't you? And you still won't tell me how!"  
  
James looked confused. "Of course he did it, no one but my son could pull such a wonderful prank!"  
  
"That is what I thought to, I talked to Harry later and he pulled that innocent act on me."  
  
"Sorry Professor!" Harry exclaimed. Sirius looked stunned; he had never heard Harry call him that, not even in class!  
  
"You couldn't very well expect that I would tell a teacher that I pulled such a prank! That would be like going to see Dumbledore saying 'Will you please expel me or give me detention!'"  
  
Then Sirius realized why Harry had not told him, of course! "I just want to know where your head quarters is." James told Harry. "I could tell you, but there is no way you would be able to get into it, unless you have hidden talents, which I don't think you do. Only I can say the password. Not even Ron or Hermione can get in without me!"  
  
"So son, then where is this place that no one can get into but you?" James asked him smiling. In a whisper Harry said "The Chamber of Secrets" Not for the first time that day James was in complete shock.  
  
"But Slythrine built that, and you are not the heir of Slythrine!" "I know. If it is ok with mum I could show it to you now."  
  
James went and begged for Lily to let them. Lily agreed, but did not want to come this go round. So Harry and Hermione led them to the 'Out of Order' girl's bathroom. On the way there they ran into Ron and told him where they were going. When they passed Moaning Myrtle the said 'hi' and went to the sink in front of her stall. Harry looked at the snake and said something in Parseltounge that know one else could understand. James and Sirius were very surprised when they saw the entrance. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had replaced the tunnel and there was now a moving staircase like the one in Dumbledore's office. They descended down and led onto the gold and red railings. When James and Sirius saw the room, they were very impressed. "Like what you have done with the place, Harry. What is that big flag covering?"  
  
"Slythrine" Harry said nastily. "We didn't like looking at his ugly face." Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed them around the Chamber. It had a full kitchen in it, all of Hermione's books (so a small library) and many secret compartments with jokes and gags that they could pull tricks on other people. The Harry led James to his favorite part of the whole room. There was a gallery of pictures of the pranks that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had pulled over the last couple of years. James looked around and called Sirius over to come look at the pictures. Sirius started laughing when he saw all of the pranks they had pulled. Included on the wall were pictures of the last summer and what the trio had done to Sirius, Remus, and James.  
  
"I think your son has pulled more pranks in the last two years then we did in the whole seven years that we were here!" Sirius told James. James frowned.  
  
"You three simply do not have enough time to pull all of these pranks, practice Quiddich, and have the top three marks in your grade!" A very frustrated James told his son. Harry smiled.  
  
"Should we tell them, Ron, Hermione?" They nodded. "You two better sit down for this. It is a long story and these sofas have comforting charms on them, thanks to Hermione." Everyone sat down and looked at Harry expectedly.  
  
"Well as you know Hermione, Ron, and I are the smartest people in this school right now. We knew that we wouldn't have time to pull the pranks we wanted to, or study as much as we needed to, or practice as much as we could. So we came up with a plan. There is one part of this chamber we have not shown you. It is a secret room behind that Gryffindor flag. See we already changed the face of Slythrine to the face of Gryffindor before we put up the flag. In the room we created a time vortex. It took several months to get it to work, but we got it. It enables us to go back in time. But only the people you travel back in time with can hear or see you. So we repeat hours that have already happened pulling pranks of people and getting extra study time in. That is how the Slythrines did not hear us when we got them. That time we only went back a couple of minutes to get them." Harry looked up after telling the story. It looked as if his father and Sirius were completely lost for words. Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione. They grinned back, they all knew how clever they were. They thought they were the smartest students that had ever been at Hogwarts. Finally Sirius found some words. "You were able to create a time vortex! That is very advanced magic! Not even Dumbledore himself can create one I have seen him try! Only one wizard has ever been able to make one! And it took him a couple of years to figure it out! We must tell Dumbledore!"  
  
"NO!" All three yelled at once. "If Dumbledore knew what we have been doing he would expel us for sure! We have broken about a hundred school rules! The smallest the boys being in the girl's bathroom!" Hermione had panicked.  
  
"Mum and Dad would kill me if I get expelled! Harry and I have already used up all of our chances for not being expelled!" Ron to was not happy at Sirius' suggestion.  
  
"And he will make us stop using it! And know that we pulled all those pranks!" Harry was just as upset as his friends.  
  
"I do not think that Dumbledore would expel the three best students that Hogwarts has ever seen! We must tell him you have made an invention of the world! You have managed to do something that only one other person has ever done!" James was very excited. His son! His son had done a great thing that would be remembered at only 16! He would be famous, and so would his friends! As though reading his thoughts Harry said "But we are already famous. Me for what I did when I was one. Ron and Hermione for the adventures that we have had in school! We don't need any more fame until we are all on the national Quiddich team!"  
  
"Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted at him. "We said we weren't going to say anything until we started training this summer!" Hermione screamed at him.  
  
"I'm sorry it just slipped out, I forgot; remember I have been gone for two months!"  
  
"The national Quiddich team! seen. We will play for them in our seventh year, we have already signed the contract for the next three years." Ron informed them.  
  
"That is something we defiantly have to tell Dumbledore! You three aren't even out of school yet and you are going to play for England!" James was even more excited.  
  
"And we got accepted early to the best Wizardering College around." Hermione added. James fainted.  
  
He was waken up to the sound of people arguing.  
  
"No Sirius you cannot tell Dumbledore about any of this! When we told you we trusted you to keep our secret, if you do not Ron knows some you three are going to train with England!"  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders. "They were at all of our games last year and at the try-outs for the new team. I am going to play first-string keeper, Hermione first string chaser, and Harry first-string seeker. They said since Bulgaria used Krum that they would scout at Hogwarts. They said we were the best players they had ever good memory charms, because we cannot let this leak out to anybody!" Harry was yelling at Sirius. James knowing what would happen if Harry knew he was awake did an invisibility spell on himself and left. Dumbledore had to know what was going on and he knew that if he didn't escape now that they might hold him there too. When James left the Chamber he ran up to Dumbledore's office making himself visible again on the way up. He went in and told Dumbledore and Lily everything he knew. They were quite pleased.  
  
Still in the Chamber Sirius was still in a shouting match with Harry. "You have to tell him, it is his right to know what goes on in this school and what his students have done! It is very important that you tell him!" "No we will get expelled for sure if you told! You have to promise." Suddenly Ron interrupted. "Where is your father, Harry?" Harry looked over to the sofa that James had been lying on.  
  
"Oh no he has gone to tell Dumbledore! What will we do now?" "Maybe if we hurry we can catch him before he tells." Hermione said. So they all ran out of the chamber to find James. When they did find him, it was to late. Harry was livid. How could his father betray his trust like that? Hermione and Ron calmed down after they were told that they would not be punished or expelled, but Harry did not. He had never been this angry at anyone but Aunt Marge or Voldemort before. So before he exploded something, Harry ran from the office. Ron and Hermione looked after him wondering why he was so mad, because neither one of them had ever seen Harry so mad. James ran after Harry but it was too late, Harry had disappeared into one of his secret passages and out of sight. James did not understand why Harry was so mad. He was not in trouble so why worry? James was only in the castle for another couple of days in which Harry refused to talk to him or even acknowledge that he was there. He was pretty much the same with Sirius except he would talk to him when he needed to, like during class. James left the castle with a very heavy heart. He still didn't understand why Harry wouldn't talk to him and Sirius only when necessary.  
  
Through out the next couple of weeks before Christmas break James sent Harry many owls. Harry didn't respond to any of them. When Lily wrote Harry, Harry always answered in lengthy letters. Harry even went so far as to refuse to ride the broomstick that James had bought him. He rode his old Firebolt during practices. Lily was very concerned about both Harry and James; this was not good for their relationship. They barely knew each other and couldn't afford to fight. When Christmas break rolled around Lily made James go pick Harry up from the train station. Harry was not pleased. He did not want to ever speak to his father again. The trip home was an awkward one. No matter what James said he couldn't get Harry to talk to him. When they got to the house Harry went straight up to his room after greeting Lily. The week before Christmas Lily and James didn't see much of Harry at all. Harry had the house-elves bring his meals to his room. One day James went to Harry's study where Harry was doing his homework. "Son we need to talk." James told him. Harry just ignored him.  
  
"I don't even know why you are mad at me!' James said sadly. At this Harry blew up.  
  
"You don't know why I am mad!!!! How could you not? I told you a secret that I didn't have to tell you! I told you about everything, so that you and I could be closer!!!! About Quiddich, about College!!!! I wanted you to be apart of my life!!! But no, the second after I told you wanted to go find Dumbledore and tell him everything! And you did!!!! I thought that for once in my life there could be a parent-like person that I could truly trust and tell my entire secret to without telling anyone else!!! I didn't even feel that way about Sirius; he always went and told Dumbledore too! The one time I thought I could trust you, you went and told!!! And now you say that you don't understand why I am mad!!!" Harry had screamed very loudly at James. After finishing his speech, Harry ran out of the room. James just sat still. He had never thought about what happened that way. He didn't know that Harry had wanted to keep that secret so badly.  
  
About after a half-hour of sitting in the study thinking, Lily came in to check on him.  
  
"Sweetie, are you ok? I heard Harry yelling, what was that all about?"  
  
"I betrayed his trust, just like every other adult that he has ever come across. He trusted me enough to show me his secret. I betrayed that trust. He has been lied to and deceived his whole life by everybody he has ever cared about. I swore that I wouldn't, but I did. I am just as bad as all those other people."  
  
"James, you are not as bad as those other people. You were doing what you thought was best for your son. It was only natural for Harry to rebel your decision, remember when we were teenagers?"  
  
"Yes but when we were teenagers we hadn't lost our parents for most of our lives, been abused by muggles, and faced a dark lord four times. His life has been awful. He has always been alone, and has always had to stick up for himself with no help from others. He has also had to see a friend die right before his eyes! Right there, and he couldn't do anything about it." Lily did not know how to respond to this. She knew that her son had been through a lot of pain but never thought of it affecting him afterwards. He must be incredibly strong inside, she thought, to be able to see a friend die without going into severe depression. She knew that she would not have been able to do it.  
  
"I better go apologize for what I did to him. I want him to be able to trust me, but I am not sure that he will be able to." James said and then he left the room. When he got to Harry's room he saw Harry lying on his bed breathing heavily. James went and sat beside him.  
  
"I didn't know that you felt so strongly about your secrets." James told him honestly.  
  
"Well now you do." Harry replied bitterly. He knew what was going to happen. They would start talking and Harry would feel guilty and forgive his father, even though he did not want to. So they began talking. Harry was right just as he was about to say that he forgave James he cried out in pain. Without wanting to, Harry was pulled into a dream world. He saw two people being tortured by Voldemort. They looked terrified. Eventfully they were tortured to death. Harry was awaken with a start. . "Harry, Harry!!!" Harry awoke with a start. James was calling out to him. When James saw that Harry's eyes were opened he asked "Harry are you ok?"  
  
Harry was about to say something and then passed out again from the pain in his scar. Later he told James what had happened in his dream. They checked the news and sure enough Voldemort had tortured a couple to death.  
  
Harry was devastated. He hated to see people get hurt, unless it was Malfoy or Snape. James and Lily were trying to comfort him. It was not helping it was just making Harry feel worse. They were about to give up when Harry got an idea that would make him feel better. "What if we invited Remus over for Christmas!" He suggested. Lily was willing to anything to make Harry feel better. She also invited Sirius, even though Harry would not be happy about it.  
  
Harry was very happy the day that Remus came. Harry was still not happy with Sirius. When Sirius walked in the door he did not get his usual greeting from Harry. He took that to mean that Harry was still mad at him. This was very frustrating for Sirius. He had tried everything nothing seemed to work. Even though Harry had forgiven James, he still did not trust and didn't talk to him much at all.  
  
To get James back for the Christmas before Harry woke up at four in the morning. He used the secret passageway to sneak into his parents' room. So at 4:10 AM James was woken by water being dumped on him by what seemed to be an invisible person. At 4:15 Remus was awoken the same way and five minutes later so was Sirius. Once they were all up they were chasing an invisible Harry around the house. James was finally able to pull the cloak off. So then everyone was running around the house yelling and shouting at each other. When Harry got out of breath he just went into one of his secret passages and let himself catch his breath. Then ha appeared again and the chasing continued. This led to nearly an hour and a half of chasing Harry around the house yelling. Naturally this woke Lily up. In the end Lily ended up putting a silencing charm on the four men or should we say boys. The James pulled out his wand and tried to curse her but no words would come out of his mouth. Lily let Harry out of the curse first just to annoy James who was silently pleading with her. Harry was laughing his head off when Sirius and Remus snuck up behind him and dumped a bucket full of water on his head.  
  
"Hey dad, I found a way to flatten out hair!" Harry told James. Harry pulled out two cans of the silly string from the summer and started sparing Sirius and Remus. After another half hour they finished playing around and laughing. So they went to go open presents. Harry was amazed at the amount of presents he had, it was even more then last year. He decided in the end that his father and Sirius were trying to buy his trust back, because compassion didn't seem to work.  
  
"Harry your real present is out front." James told him. Harry ran outside to see what it was. He was in absolute shock, there before him was a corvette. It was black with silver steaks down the side. Harry had gotten his drivers license over the summer.  
  
"That is for the National Quiddich team and College." James whispered to him. But it was not quite enough Remus' eyes went wide.  
  
"The National Quiddich team, College!" Harry sighed. Here we go again. Before James could explain, Harry asked if he could go for a drive. James said sure. Since it was Christmas morning there were not many cars out on the streets and highways. Harry drove all the way over to Ron's house that was an hour and a half away. When he arrived Mrs. Weasley was the first person to come out of the house. She was very surprised to see Harry, this early in the morning on Christmas.  
  
"Harry, dear it is nice to see you." She said to him.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley, sorry to bother you on Christmas but I would like to invite you and your family for dinner tonight." He would call his parents later on and tell them, because he knew that his mother would be very happy to have people over.  
  
"We would be happy to come, would you like to come in?" As a response Harry walked in. Ron was surprised to see him. "Harry, good to see you mate, what are you doing here?" "Oh, I invited your family to dinner tonight. I want to show you my Christmas present. He took Ron outside and showed him his new car. "So what do think?"  
  
"Why did your parents but you that?" "Well you know how I was so mad at my dad and Sirius. Well that kept trying to reach me my words. But they gave up, so I think they are trying to buy me back. To bad it won't work." Harry said grimly. "Harry give it a rest, you really should give them another chance. I mean they are your father and god-father."  
  
"I think I will some time, just not yet. I can't believe they did that. So I will not tell them any more secrets for awhile. Could I use the telephone your father bought when you wanted to call me before our third year?" "Sure." Ron knew that the discussion was over.  
  
Harry was right, Lily was very happy to have the Weasleys over to dinner. Harry and Ron decided to drive back; everyone else would apperate or use floo powder.  
  
"I don't even think it is right to sit in this car. Cars like this are just meant for looking at not driving." Ron told Harry.  
  
"I know, I felt the same way." Harry replied as they started leaving the Burrow.  
  
When they got back to Harry's house a couple hours later (they had stopped at a fast food place on the way.) Remus looked at them in new eyes. "James told me what you have done I can't believe you three could do that!" Harry ignored him, ran up to his bedroom, and put on his invisibility cloak. James groaned when he saw Harry run past him. "Here we go again, thanks a lot Moony." He left to go find Harry.  
  
James spent a lot of time looking for Harry, but it was no use. Ron who knew perfectly well where Harry was hiding was pumped for information several times, but he never said anything. When it was dinnertime Ron went and got Harry from his hiding spot and told him it was time for dinner. At dinner James tried to engage Harry in conversation, but Harry refused to even sit near him. Everyone had a great time at dinner except James. He was completely miserable despite all of Sirius' attempts to make him feel better. Harry noticed this but did not care. His father had once again betrayed his trust after promising not to. Straight after dessert Harry ran back up to his hiding place. Little did Harry know that James had slipped some truth potion into Ron's drink. Ron was staying the night. So James went into Ron's room to question him.  
  
"Where is Harry hiding?" "In the walls."  
  
"How?" "Secret passageways in the walls it goes to every room in the house."  
  
"How do you get in?"  
  
"Harry has a password to get in."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
James cursed. Harry smiled as he watched through the walls. Hermione had said that it wouldn't work to have a password like that, but it did. Ron woke up from his trans.  
  
"Why did you do that to me Mr. Potter? "Because I wanted to talk to my son, but you didn't know the password to his hiding place." Ron smiled. For once it had been him and Harry who had been right, not Hermione.  
  
"We were right, Harry. This is one of the first times that Hermione was wrong."  
  
"I am not Harry, I am James remember? Why do you think that I am Harry?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why did you call me Harry?"  
  
"I didn't I called Harry Harry."  
  
"But Harry isn't here."  
  
"I know that."  
  
Suddenly it dawned on James. Harry could have kicked Ron. James ran to Harry's room. "I don't know." He said. The wall opened up.  
  
Harry put on his invisibility cloak and came out into Ron's room. He was running through the hallways looking behind him to see if anyone was following him when he ran straight into Sirius.  
  
"Well if it isn't invisible boy. " 


	7. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs return to the...

"Well if it isn't invisible boy. " Sirius said. He grabbed Harry around the waist and carried him into James' study. He put Harry in a chair and held him there while Harry was kicking and  
  
screaming. Sirius magically locked the door and windows in the room. Harry  
  
headed towards the secret passageway when James cam out of it and  
  
pointed his wand at Harry. James magically sealed the passageway.  
  
"Now we need to talk." But Harry would not give up that easily. He turned  
  
himself into a lion and tried to knock the door down. But Sirius had locked  
  
the door magically for that reason. It didn't matter how much Harry banged  
  
his head against the door it would not give way. Finally Harry gave up. But  
  
he did not go back to himself he stayed a lion. He refused to change back.  
  
He might have earlier but now he was really mad. In fact he was so mad  
  
that Sirius started giving James a weird look.  
  
"James maybe you should let him go now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he seems to lost control of his powers and you are turning red."  
  
James looked down at himself and sure enough he was turning red.  
  
"Oh well, I can be red. At least I am not blowing up." He said to Sirius. To  
  
Harry he said "I know that you are mad but we have to talk."  
  
The lion shook is head.  
  
"Ok then we are going to have to do this the hard way. Ready Sirius?" Sirius nodded.  
  
They both pointed their wands at Harry. But Harry did not care, he would  
  
not talk not matter what shape he was in. Sirius and James forced Harry to  
  
become human again. They pulled him into a chair. They started talking  
  
  
  
about what had happened. They wanted Harry to forgive them and give  
  
them a second chance or in James' case a third. But no matter what they  
  
said they could not get Harry to talk. James sighed.  
  
"Fine then you stay in here until you talk. If we don't talk by the time you  
  
get to Hogwarts Sirius will come talk to you everyday." James snapped his  
  
fingers and food appeared. "For your dinner." He said. He and Sirius  
  
dissaperated out of the room. But Harry was one of the smartest people in  
  
Hogwarts right now. He knew that he was allowed to use magic over the  
  
winter holidays and he dissaperated out of the room as well. He quietly got  
  
his cloak from where Sirius had dropped it and put it on. He changed the  
  
password to the secret passages and crawled inside. Ron had gone home  
  
awhile ago so he didn't have to worry about him. He snuck down to the  
  
kitchens and got some food from the house-elves because he did not trust  
  
any food that Sirius and James gave him after what happened to Ron.  
  
An hour after they had left, James and Sirius went back to James' study to  
  
check on Harry. They were very surprised when Harry was not there.  
  
"Harry where are you? This is not funny." James called. "Sirius he is not in here."  
  
"He has to be, I bet he is hiding until we unlock the door and let him out."  
  
James smiled. "This will not work Harry; you can't fool us, so come out."  
  
Harry did not come out. James was beginning to worry now. Then James  
  
put a spell that would show all hidden people in a room, nothing happened.  
  
"Sirius, he is not on here at all!" James was very worried now.  
  
"What? How could he get away?"  
  
"I don't know lets go ask Lily if she has seen him." They did. She replied,  
  
"Yes, I have seen him and he is very angry with you and will not come out of  
  
hiding. It is your own fault; you should have known that you couldn't keep  
  
your own child from getting away from you. You should not have tried to  
  
lock him in that study at all James Edward Potter. You should never lock  
  
your son anywhere." James was really nervous now. Lily was mad at him  
  
too. James did not see Harry at all before Harry left to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
After Harry had left, Lily forgave James because he needed someone to talk  
  
to now that his friends were gone.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking through the halls of Hogwarts talking  
  
when Sirius came out of no where.  
  
"Harry we need to talk." He said.  
  
The three just kept talking ignoring Sirius, both Ron and Hermione were not  
  
happy with Sirius either because of what he had done to Harry. They were  
  
very protective of their friend and their friend's feelings. If anything  
  
happened to Harry they would not rest until they found out who did it to him  
  
and made sure that person paid for it. Harry would do the same for the  
  
other two. He had become really close to his friends especially Hermione. In  
  
fact, he and Hermione were now dating. Ron did not care because he was  
  
going out with Hermione's sister in Ravenclaw. She was a year younger but  
  
Ron did not care. Anyway, Sirius kept following them. And they kept  
  
ignoring him. Finally, Sirius had enough; he did the leg-locker curse on them  
  
and made them stop moving.  
  
"Harry you need to forgive me and your father. James is getting very  
  
depressed now that you won't talk to him at all."  
  
"Well he should have thought of that before he did what he did." Harry told  
  
him. Hermione preformed the counter-curse and they disappeared into one  
  
of their secret passages. Sirius thought the only way to get through to Harry  
  
was to send a howler.  
  
When Harry received it the next day at breakfast it screamed at him.  
  
"YOU NEED TO START TALKING TO YOUR FATHER AND I AGAIN!! YOU ARE  
  
BEING SELFISH AND NEED TO LOOK OUT FOR THE WELL BEING OF OTHER  
  
PEOPLE NOT JUST YOURSELF. YOUR FATHER REALLY WANTS YOU TO  
  
FORGIVE HIM AND YOU WONT EVEN LET HIM APOLAGIZE!!!!!"  
  
Harry looked down. He would forgive his father now but not Sirius. Sirius  
  
did not need to send him that howler because Ron and Hermione had  
  
convinced him to forgive them the day before. Harry had already sent his  
  
father a letter and was going to talk to Sirius after breakfast. Instead Ron  
  
and Hermione did. They told Sirius what Harry was going to do before he got  
  
that howler. Sirius felt terrible so he did the only thing that he could think to  
  
do, he sent Harry another howler but this one was different.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK MADE A FOOL OF HIMSELF!! HE REALLY WANTS HARRY TO  
  
FORGIVE HIM FOR BEING AN EVIL GIT LIKE SNAPE!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE  
  
YOUR GOD-FATHER HARRY EVEN THOUGH HE DOES NOT DESERVE IT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry gave up. He just could not stay mad at anyone that said that Snape  
  
was an evil git. So after breakfast that day Harry went to go talk to Sirius.  
  
They talked for so long when Harry looked at the time he realized that he  
  
was late for potions.  
  
"Sirius, I am late for potions! Snape is going to kill me!"  
  
"Don't worry about Harry, I will write a note for you."  
  
"But he won't take a note from you! You know how much he hates you! He is going to give me detention and take pointes of Gryffindor!"  
  
"Fine, then I will go with you to see him, and stay in Potions class with you. I have always wanted to see how Snape taught. I don't have a class until this afternoon."  
  
So the two headed down to the dungeons. They had decided that Harry  
  
would try a note first. But Harry, of course, was right.  
  
"Potter, do you really think that you can get away with being late for my class with a note from Black? I think that will be.."  
  
"Sorry I kept Harry Professor." Sirius interrupted before Snape could take points of Gryffindor. Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh, and Professor I want to watch this class, Harry tells me that it will be an interesting lesson." Snape was infuriated.  
  
"That is not necessary Professor." He said in a strained voice.  
  
"Oh but I always wanted to learn the...oh love potion!" Sirius said looking at the board.  
  
"Well, I can't believe you are teaching them that, Professor! Remember what  
  
happened when we were learning it with Lily..." Sirius stopped because  
  
Snape looked as though he could kill Sirius at that point. All of the  
  
Gryffindor's were laughing very hard.  
  
"So as you already know, I never learned that potion. I think I will learn with the class."  
  
"Fine." Snape snapped. "Sit in your old place next to Potter."  
  
Sirius looked very happy as he sat down next to Harry and Ron. That was  
  
the best potions class that Harry had ever had. There were no points taken  
  
from Gryffindor for the first time ever. Harry walked to his next class with  
  
Sirius, which happened to be DADA. Sirius began the class when everyone  
  
had entered.  
  
"I think we have know finished our class on dementors. I know that it was  
  
very difficult lesson so we are going to spend the class taking notes.."  
  
Everyone groaned. Sirius put up his hand to silence everyone. "On the  
  
tricks that my friend's and I played on Snape when we were in school." Now  
  
everyone clapped and cheered, once again Sirius held up his hand. "You will  
  
have to write a two foot essay on what I say, so pay attention. It is also  
  
very important that you share this essay with at least one other person in  
  
your house that is not in your year." Everyone kept on cheering. So Sirius  
  
told many stories about all the pranks they had pulled in school. Harry had  
  
heard most of them but that was ok. At the end of class Sirius gave them 15  
  
minutes to get started on their homework. During this time Hermione raised  
  
her hand. "Professor, I don't think that we know enough about what you did  
  
to Snape." Sirius raised his eyebrows at this, and wondered where Hermione  
  
was going.  
  
"So I think that you need to come to the Gryffindor common room tonight  
  
and tell us more stories so that we can better do our homework." Everyone  
  
nodded in agreement. Sirius smiled.  
  
"If it ok with the rest of your house, I would love to. I will be there at 8:00  
  
so make sure that everyone knows." Hermione smiled. Harry looked at her  
  
with much admiration. He whispered in her ear "Great idea!" Sirius heard  
  
this and said.  
  
"Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter I said no talking in class, five points to  
  
Gryffindor for breaking the rules. Class dismissed!" They all left DADA with  
  
smiles. They passed the word around that Sirius would be telling stories  
  
about Snape in the common room at 8:00. Ron even went so far as to invite  
  
Fred and George back to listen.  
  
Sirius was surprised when he went to the common room that night. Those  
  
kids sure spread the word fast. When he entered everyone got quite.  
  
"Hello Gryffindor's! I am sure all of you have heard about my sixth year's  
  
class project. Because it was my two best friends and I, I have invited them  
  
here to help share out stories. James and Remus came out from Harry's  
  
invisibility cloak. Many people were surprised. "Professor Lupin!" The three  
  
of them conjured up a podium and began telling stories. They gave Harry a  
  
photo album to pass around. When McGonnagal did her rounds at 2:00 AM  
  
she heard roars of laughter coming from the common room. She walked into  
  
the whole of Gryffindor house sitting and listening to James, Sirius, and  
  
Remus. "Misters Black, Potter, and Lupin what may I ask are you doing here  
  
at this time at night!"  
  
"And that is exactly what she said when we got caught!" Sirius said finishing  
  
a story. The whole room exploded in laughter again. McGonnagal's lips got  
  
very thin. Sirius gulped.  
  
"Well kids you better get to bed and good luck to my sixth years on that essay."  
  
Everyone groaned and headed up to bed except the three men, Hermione,  
  
Harry, Ron, and the twins.  
  
"Mr. Weasley may I ask what you are doing here so late at night?"  
  
All three Weasley boys tried to answer at once. Fred and George gave Ron a look and started talking.  
  
"Mr. Black wanted us to help the sixth years with their homework." Said Fred.  
  
"Well seeing as most of the sixth years are now in bed, maybe you should go." They left. Then McGonnagal turned on Sirius.  
  
"I don't remember a time when you have disrupted the common room so  
  
much. You should know better then that by now. You are no longer in  
  
school anymore Mr. Black so act like it, you should go to bed as well." Sirius  
  
left with his head down.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin you are just as bad as him so please go home."  
  
James said goodbye to Harry and left. McGonnagal turned to Harry, Ron,  
  
and Hermione.  
  
"What are you three waiting for? Go to bed!"  
  
They ran upstairs and went to sleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows.  
  
Authors Note Thank you to all the Reviews! Sorry about the fight between Harry and James, the only reason I let it carry on that long was because at the point that I wrote this I was having writers block. (A couple months ago) As for romance that will come up in the next couple of chapters. Once again thank you for your support! ~*Meggles*~ 


	8. Another Yule Ball and Spring Break

The next morning all of Gryffindor house woke late. It was the second to last  
  
Hogsmeade visit of the year. None of the Gryffindor's could even look at  
  
Snape without laughing at him. This did not put Snape in a good mood.  
  
Harry was very glad that today was a Saturday and that he did not have  
  
Snape until Tuesday the next week. He did however have Quiddich practice.  
  
Lately he had the team working six days a week for as much time as he  
  
possibly could. That was why when the match against Hufflepuff came up  
  
Harry caught the snitch after three minutes. No one had scored at all so  
  
they beat Hufflepuff 150-0.  
  
The whole school was surprised when Dumbledore stood up at dinner two  
  
weeks before Spring Break. "Because the Yule Ball two years ago was so  
  
much fun we have decided to host a Spring Ball the night before you leave  
  
for Spring Break. All third years and above may come. Dress robes will be  
  
worn. Thank you."  
  
A buzz broke out over the Great Hall. Everyone began talking about the  
  
dance. Harry got it done as soon as he could "Hermione will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Of course Harry, what are girlfriends for?" And she kissed him. This was  
  
the first time that they had ever kissed in public, and the whole school saw  
  
them kiss. Unfortunately this included Sirius. As soon as dinner he went and  
  
owled James. The next morning while James was sitting enjoying his  
  
newspaper he saw Sirius' owl fly in. After he read the letter he dropped it as  
  
though it was a bomb. He went to talk to Lily.  
  
"Is Harry allowed to date?" He asked her. She was taken aback.  
  
  
  
"Of course not he in only 16! He is not old enough for dating; we discussed it at Christmas time, why?"  
  
"Because he is."  
  
"No, he can't be! He is just a kid! You and I didn't start dating until; well we were a different case! Who?"  
  
"Hermione"  
  
"But they are just friends!"  
  
"Not anymore, Sirius said he saw them kiss yesterday at dinner, in front on the whole school!"  
  
"We have to write him right away! He is not aloud to date! Not until he's is in College!"  
  
"I know, I am not happy with him, he should not break our rules like that! I thought he was more listened better then that. He will have to break up with her right away."  
  
When Harry received the letter from his parents he write his response quickly.  
  
Mum and Dad, I do not care what you think. I am not going to break up with Hermione. You can't stop me from dating her so don't try to break us up. It won't work. All my love, Harry  
  
Lily got the letter this time. "James, he says that he won't break up with her!"  
  
"WHAT?!? He has to we said so! We will have to talk to him when he gets  
  
home for Spring Break." So they did not write him back. Harry took that to  
  
mean that they had given up. The day of the ball was full of excited  
  
whispers. Four hours before it, Hermione went up to her room to get ready.  
  
He was going to go find Ron because he needed someone to talk to when  
  
Ron came running into the common room.  
  
"Harry guess what? My father is running for Minster of Magic! Your father is  
  
going to be his campaign manager!"  
  
"That is great Ron! Who is he running against?"  
  
"Just Fudge! I hope he wins!"  
  
"Me too, I am sure that he will be. He will be a better Minister then Fudge."  
  
Then they sat discussing Quiddich until an hour before the ball and they went  
  
upstairs to get ready them selves. Hermione was ten minutes late. Ron had  
  
gone to go meet Sarah. But when Hermione did come down, Harry could not  
  
believe his eyes. She was wearing light purple robes. She had sleeked her  
  
hair down again she wore it in a bun with a few curly strands of curls framing  
  
her face. Harry thought of how beautiful she looked. He gave her a dozen  
  
perfect red roses. She smiled as she took them.  
  
"Thank you Harry! That is so sweet! They are so beautiful!"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." He said and gave her a small kiss. She took out  
  
her wand and made them go to a vase in her room. They began walking  
  
down to the great hall completely absorbed in each other. Harry looked very  
  
good too. He was wearing contacts that his father had gotten him and green  
  
dress robes that made his eyes look even greener they were. His hair  
  
boyishly un-tidy. They walked into the hall and sat down next to Ron and  
  
Sarah. The great hall looked wonderful but neither one of them noticed they  
  
were to busy looking at each other. When dinner was over they were the  
  
first ones on the dance floor. They danced a couple of songs and then took a  
  
break. There was a camera man there to take pictures of the couples. Harry  
  
and Hermione had several pictures taken with several different back rounds.  
  
Harry gave the man several gallons, they would get their pictures on the  
  
train tomorrow. Sirius kept a very close watch over the two teenagers as  
  
they began to dance again. Later on Harry led Hermione outside so they  
  
could take a stroll around the grounds. He had set up a special surprise for  
  
her by the lake. He had hired several fairies to put on a small show for  
  
Hermione. They danced and sparkled. In the end they got together and  
  
formed the words 'I love you'. Hermione was so happy. She had never felt  
  
this happy in her entire life. All she wanted was for this night to last forever.  
  
They went back inside for the last dance of the evening. At the end of the  
  
dance Harry kissed Hermione passionately. Sirius was amazed at how much  
  
in love the couple was. He had followed them everywhere and recorded  
  
everything that happened on a wizard camcorder at Harry's request. Harry  
  
was going to edit it and then give it to Hermione as a two-month anniversary  
  
gift. After the ball they walked back up to the common room. They kissed  
  
one last time before they went to bed. They both had wonderful dreams  
  
about each other the whole night.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up happy. They ate breakfast and boarded  
  
the Hogwarts Express. Hermione sat on Harry's lap on the train. The  
  
pictures from the ball came around about half way through the trip. Both  
  
Harry and Hermione were pleased at their pictures. They were kissing in  
  
several of them. Then they started making out right their on the train. Ron  
  
came into the compartment after going to get Sarah.  
  
"Oh get a room you two!"  
  
They laughed and separated. They had a great time on the train they  
  
laughed and kissed and had a great time. When the train came to a stop  
  
they were all disappointed.  
  
"I will miss you Hermione and will write you everyday!" Harry said and then  
  
kissed her very long and passionately. At the very start of the kiss was when  
  
James walked on to the platform. He was furious. They should not be  
  
kissing that way, not at their age!  
  
James made his way over to them and cleared his throat. They separated  
  
and said good-bye. James helped Harry with his trunk and they made there  
  
way out to the car. For while they drove in silence. Then James decided to  
  
speak "Harry you are not allowed to have a girlfriend" he said.  
  
"What so you can date in school but I can't! I talked to Sirius about it you  
  
and mum started dating when you were 15, so why can't I date when I am 16?"  
  
James thought about this for a while. "Because we were more mature then you two are."  
  
"WHAT? You two hadn't been through anything difficult except detention! I have gone against Voldemort four times! We have created something that only one other wizard has done! We are going to be on the National Quiddich team and have been accepted to the best College available to wizards! And you say that we are not mature enough to handle a relationship!" Harry retorted.  
  
James was stumped he couldn't think of any other reasons for Harry not to date.  
  
"You just can't..because your mother and I said so." He said lamely. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I will not break up with Hermione unless you or mum can come up with two good reasons why I shouldn't."  
  
Once again, James had nothing to say. They sat in silence all the way back  
  
to the house. Lily greeted Harry with a hug when he came in.  
  
"Mum, I already told dad that if either one of you can come up with two very  
  
good reasons I won't break up with Hermione, even then I might not because  
  
I love her." With that he went up to his room. Lily was in shock she had no  
  
idea what just happened. Harry could not date they had said so! Because  
  
he was not sure if his parents wanted to talk to him or not he had Penny  
  
bring him his dinner in his room. So far Harry had convinced Penny to stay  
  
home while he was at school, but whenever he came home she begged to go  
  
back to school. That's what happened when she brought Harry his food.  
  
"Okay Penny, I give up you can come to school with me!"  
  
She nodded happily. "Master Harry will be glad to have Penny with him sir he will!"  
  
"Penny please once again call me just Harry, I hate it when you call me master it makes me feel like I am slaver. And are you still sure that you don't want to be paid or have days off?"  
  
Penny just gave him look and left the room. Harry sighed and ate his food.  
  
When he was done he wrote a letter to Hermione and sent off Hedwig.  
  
The next day Sirius and Remus came. Harry had answered the door and  
  
when he saw Sirius he said, "I see enough of you at school." And slammed  
  
the door. Sirius knew that Harry was just kidding and walked in the front  
  
door with Remus.  
  
"What about me, just 'cause you see Sirius everyday doesn't mean I don't  
  
get my greeting." Remus pouted. Harry ran over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Sirius did you bring the tape?"  
  
"Tape what tape? Oh this tape. You couldn't possibly want this tape." He teased.  
  
"Accio tape." Harry grabbed the tape. "Thank you for doing this for me Sirius, you're my favorite god-father!"  
  
"I am your only god-father idiot!"  
  
"I know, that is why it was safe to say." With that Harry left to go edit the  
  
video up in his room. He was busy making it perfect when James came into  
  
his room.  
  
"Even though we don't approve of it, your mother and I have decided that you can date Hermione."  
  
"Good, because no matter what you said I wasn't going to break up with her. Will you watch this for me, I want it to be perfect."  
  
James sat and watched the video, he was amazed at how much Harry and  
  
Hermione were in love.  
  
"How did you get all these shots?"  
  
Harry grinned. "I hired my own personal camera man named Sirius." James  
  
nodded to show that he understood. "You should show that to your mother, she would love to see it."  
  
"Okay, will you go get her?" James left and came back several minutes later  
  
with Lily in tow. Lily watched the movie and had tears in her eyes  
  
afterwards.  
  
"That was wonderful Harry, Hermione will love it! You are so much more romantic then your father!"  
  
"Hey I am still in the room!" James pouted. "More romantic is he give me  
  
more romantic." He leaned over and gave Lily a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Dad, it is time for me to say that I am still in the room and no child should  
  
have to see their parents do that, it is just gross."  
  
"Deal with it Harry." James kept kissing Lily hard on the lips. Harry groaned  
  
and left the room. He went down to the kitchen where he found Sirius and  
  
Remus.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry where are your parents?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"Upstairs making out on my bed."  
  
"Ewww, you would think they would have more tact then that. But once they get started kissing there is no way to stop them I remember that time in our seventh year when."  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Well they were making out pretty late at night and fell asleep on James' bed. The next morning Remus and I snapped several pictures of them. They were horrified when they woke up to our camera flashes."  
  
Harry and Remus snickered.  
  
"Anyway I am going for a drive. Please tell mum and dad for me, I should be back in three hours." Harry left Sirius and Remus wondering where Harry was going.  
  
Harry got into the car, because he now had contacts he could wear sun  
  
classes and he loved it. He drove over to Hermione's house that was only  
  
about a thirty-minute drive from his house. Mr. Granger was the one to answer the door.  
  
"Hi Harry! Where is Ron?"  
  
"Ron? Ron is at his house why?"  
  
"I thought that he was going with you and Hermione to dinner."  
  
"Yea dad he is, we just have to go get him, right Harry?" Hermione said giving Harry a look.  
  
"Right, well we better hurry to get to Ron's house." The two left. Hermione had never seen Harry's car.  
  
"Harry did you steal your dad's car?"  
  
"No this is my car, I got it for Christmas."  
  
"Wow." Was all that she could get out.  
  
"You know you look awfully nice for going out with Ron and me."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Sorry about that, they wouldn't let me go unless I said that you would both be there. So where are we going?"  
  
"You will see." Harry pulled up to the best restaurant around. It was a  
  
muggle place even though Harry still brought his wand with him. Hermione  
  
was very happy to see the restaurant.  
  
"Oh Harry, I love this place! It is my favorite restaurant!"  
  
"I know."  
  
They walked into the restaurant. The waiter behind the reservations desk  
  
gave them a skeptical look. "You have to have a reservation to be here." He  
  
said in a snotty voice.  
  
"Potter, reservation for two." Harry said. The waiters eyed got wide.  
  
"I am so sorry Mr. Potter of course come this way." Harry rolled his eyes  
  
even muggles knew that the Potters were very wealthy because of his  
  
mother. Harry had reserved the best table available. It was private up in  
  
the top of the building with a skylight so you could see the stars. The walls  
  
were also glass and had a lovely view of the city below.  
  
"Harry this is wonderful! I like the normal part of this restaurant but this is incredible.  
  
A waiter came and offered them a list of wines.  
  
"That is quite alright. We are not old enough to drink. But Hermione is to  
  
have whatever she wants." Harry said. Hermione gave him a glowing look.  
  
They ordered their food and had a wonderful time. Since it was their  
  
anniversary Harry had a dozen red roses delivered to their table. After they  
  
ate Harry had arranged a private dance for just him and Hermione. He  
  
magically set up a dance floor above the ground and put on slow music. The  
  
waiters knew that they were not to come up to the room no matter what.  
  
Harry twirled Hermione. After five songs Harry stopped the music and got  
  
rid of the dance floor. He made a large screen TV appear.  
  
"This is your real anniversary gift." He muttered in Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione sat there and watched the video. By the end of the video she had  
  
tears in her eyes just like Lily had she loved Harry so much.  
  
"How did you do that?" She asked wiping away the tears.  
  
"Magic." Harry kissed her very passionately. They stayed up there for  
  
another half hour kissing and whispering to each other. Then Harry said that  
  
he needed to take Hermione home. She was very disappointed.  
  
"But I haven't given you your gift yet."  
  
"You are my gift." He said. She blushed.  
  
"It is not as much as this but I think that you will like it." She pulled out a book.  
  
Harry took it and looked inside. There were pictures of Hermione, Ron, and  
  
him from all their years at Hogwarts. The sorting ceremony in their first  
  
year. Harry's first Quiddich match. Everything that had happened was in  
  
this book. He loved it.  
  
"How did you get all these pictures? Before we were even friends in our first year!"  
  
"Magic." She said repeating Harry's words. They kissed one last time and  
  
headed downstairs. Harry was given the bill, which was very high but he did  
  
not mind. They walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. They were about  
  
to get into the car when they met the most unlikely person.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Dudley? Is that you?"  
  
Harry vaguely saw the face of his cousin. He had lost a lot of weight. He  
  
was still over weight but he was a lot smaller then when Harry had last saw  
  
him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mum and Dad took me here to celebrate me being home for the spring.  
  
Harry, I would like to say that I am sorry for being so mean, I hope you will  
  
write me while you are at school." Harry was speechless. Was that Dudley?  
  
He wanted to ask 'Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?'  
  
but stopped himself.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Dudley come on honey it is time to go inside. What is he doing here?" Petunia asked.  
  
"I was eating dinner. And I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend  
  
Hermione." Hermione shook their hand and smiled. "It is nice to meet you  
  
at last, we better go Harry, and we are two hours past when you were  
  
supposed to go home." Harry gasped.  
  
"Yeah, bye Dudley, Aunt Petunia give my regards to Uncle Vernon." Said  
  
Harry fully regaining his voice back. Both his cousin and aunt looked  
  
surprised at the car that Harry left in. "Are you going to be on time  
  
Hermione?" "Yes, don't worry about me; I hope your parents go easy on you. Thank you  
  
so much Harry this has been the best night of my life."  
  
"Hermione it could not have been so great without you, hopefully if my  
  
parents don't kill me I will see you later." He walked Hermione to the door  
  
and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to go face his parents.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note- Wow isn't this amazing two chapters in two days! A couple of things about this chapter- One incase you didn't remember Sarah is Hermione's sister who is a year younger and in Ravenclaw. Two, I hope you didn't think my love scenes are too corny. I am not a romance writer and never will be. Thank you again for the reviews. ~*Meggles*~ 


	9. The end of 6th year and a Birthday Party...

When he got home he saw a very worried Lily and James.  
  
"Harry, your home! We were so worried!" Lily sobbed. James yelled at him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO US!!!!? WE HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE!! YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL US WHERE YOU WERE! OR CALLED! YOU ARE AN HOUR LATE! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
  
Harry went up to his room with his head down. He had not meant to worry  
  
his parents. All he had wanted to do was give Hermione a good time, but  
  
even his parents couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had left over from his  
  
date. He lay down on his bed and looked through the photo album that  
  
Hermione had given him. They were all wizards' pictures. He sighed. He  
  
loved Hermione so much and hoped she felt the same way. He now thought  
  
that he couldn't live without her. Harry fell asleep thinking about her.  
  
The next morning he woke up very happy. He walked downstairs for  
  
breakfast; he had forgotten what his parents had said the night before. He  
  
walked into the kitchen practically floating.  
  
"Have a good time?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"The best." He replied smiling.  
  
"So how did she like it? Where did you take her? What were you doing that caused you to be so late?"  
  
"Whoa one question at a time. I think she liked it." Then he went into full detail of the whole night with Hermione.  
  
"Wow, you did a very good job, you will never have a hard time keeping a girl." Remus commented. Harry blushed.  
  
"So what prank should we pull on dad?" Harry asked as he grinned evilly.  
  
They spent the next half hour talking about what they could do to James.  
  
When James cam down he gave Harry a stern look.  
  
"Look dad, I'm sorry it was Hermione's and I two month anniversary and.." "Two months!?! I thought you just started going out?"  
  
"No, we just didn't kiss in front of teachers until I asked her to the dance."  
  
Harry said giving Sirius a side-ways look. Sirius looked embarrassed; he did not know that Harry knew that he had told his parents.  
  
"I'm surprised that he didn't find out about us earlier. He saw us walking  
  
through the halls ways holding hands. I guess that Padfoot here just isn't as  
  
smart as he used to be." Sirius smacked Harry upside the head. That's  
  
when Lily came down.  
  
"Giving my son the since he needs?"  
  
"No I am smacking him for insulting me." Sirius grumbled. "I am just as intelligent as I always was."  
  
"It is not just you Sirius; everyone in this room is going senile!" Harry ran  
  
out of the room to avoid several blows to the head. He waved his wand and  
  
changed into a swimsuit. He went out to the pool and started to do swim  
  
laps. Most of the time Harry liked to run but he was not sure if it was a good  
  
idea with Voldemort after him. When he was on hi fiftieth lap he felt  
  
something pull at his ankle. He tried to surface but could not. No matter  
  
how hard he tried he could not get himself up to the surface. He opened his  
  
eyes underwater to see what was pulling on him as he looked down he saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I really could leave you there...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nevermind.  
  
Peter Pettigew with his wand out using a spell to keep Harry down. Because  
  
he could not get to the top he made as much noise as he could hoping he  
  
would get someone's attention. For awhile it did not seem to be working but  
  
finally there was a splash of someone getting into the pool. Harry did not  
  
even see who it was before he passed out.  
  
James stared at his child passed out on the bed. Then he looked to someone  
  
who used to be his best friend. He felt hate boiling inside of him. A person  
  
he had trusted so much, had done this to his son. James felt that Harry had  
  
enough pain in his life without having this happening to him. James  
  
remembered all those years of school, all the adventures that they had had  
  
together. When had Peter turned on his best friends? Because of Peter  
  
Harry had no parents for thirteen years. The thirteen years he had needed  
  
them the most. Then he heard Harry groan and blink his eyes. James  
  
hurried over to his son. Lily was at the store and she had dragged Sirius and Remus with him.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" He asked. Harry looked up and saw his fathers face.  
  
"Dad, what happened, Wormtail.."?  
  
James pained to hear the old nickname for Peter, the one he and Sirius had given to him.  
  
"It's okay now Harry. I heard you in the water and dived in. I brought you  
  
up to the surface and before he could dissaperate I caught Peter and tied him  
  
up, I will alert the ministry soon, but I wanted to make sure that you were ok  
  
first." James explained. Harry looked over at Peter. He had an identical  
  
look of hate on his face that James had. Just then they heard people  
  
entering the house. James used magic to call Sirius and Remus upstairs to  
  
Harry's bedroom. They walked in with grins on their faces that changed as  
  
soon as they saw Peter.  
  
"What is...that doing here?" Sirius spat. Remus looked too mad to speak.  
  
"Trying to drown my son."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry on the bed and hurried over to him.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry? How did this happen?"  
  
Harry tried to sit up to explain what happened but Sirius pushed him back down.  
  
"You need to rest. Does your head hurt? Is there anything I can get? Does it hurt anywhere? Lean forward I want to feel your forehead." Harry laughed.  
  
"I am just fine Sirius, please let me sit up. I just ran out of breath for awhile I am just fine now."  
  
Remus meanwhile rounded on Peter as he woke up. Peter looked around  
  
wildly. He looked terrified of James; because it still had not reached  
  
Voldemort that he was alive. This was strange because there had been a  
  
newspaper article about it, but still people were still very surprised to see Lily  
  
or James.  
  
"J-James, Prongs m-my o-old friend. It i-is nice t-to see you again." He  
  
stuttered. Then he looked to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Mooney, Padfoot!"  
  
"Don't-you-dare Peter! Don't you dare call us all by our nicknames. You have no right to call us by the names that we used when we were friends." Remus yelled at Peter.  
  
James was shaking in fury.  
  
"You traitor! You tried to kill your best friends! We trusted you, and you  
  
ratted us out, you bastard!" James yelled at him. Sirius was not in the room  
  
anymore he had gone to get Dumbledore and the ministry. Then Peter  
  
looked at Harry.  
  
"I saved your life Harry you owe me, let me go!"  
  
James was even madder now.  
  
"How dare you address my son? The one you almost killed. The only reason  
  
you saved his life was because of ancient magic, you had too! The only  
  
reason that you are alive today is because of Harry! Because he has a bigger  
  
heart then anyone in this room." James was still shaking. Then Sirius came  
  
back with a bunch of people. Unfortunately for Harry they had brought  
  
dementors. He had a terrified look on his face and ran into the secret  
  
passageway to get away from the pain in his head. This did not help James' mood.  
  
"Idiots! Why did you bring them! Harry can't handle being around them!  
  
He was tortured with them! And you bring them into his room!"  
  
The group looked apologetic.  
  
"We are sorry Mr. Potter we forgot." One of them muttered and sent the  
  
dementors away. They handcuffed Peter and took him away. James went  
  
over to where the secret passageway was and tried to coax Harry out. But  
  
Harry refused; he just sat on the floor shaking in fright. James sighed there  
  
was no hope. He went to go get Lily to see if she could get Harry out. By  
  
now Lily had been told everything that had happened. She couldn't get  
  
Harry to come out either. For two days straight Harry sat in the passageway  
  
not leaving his spot on the floor. He wouldn't eat anything. James had to  
  
force him to drink. Finally Lily owled Hermione to come help. In the letter  
  
she explained everything that had happened to Harry and what he was  
  
doing. As soon as she got the letter Hermione apperated to Harry's house.  
  
She ran up to Harry's room where his parents were still trying to get him out.  
  
"Mr. Potter I owled Ron as well so he will be here shortly." Hermione told James just as Ron came into the room.  
  
"Hermione, where is he, we have to help him!" Ron practically screamed. "Why are you so anxious Ron? We will get him out." Ron looked embarrassed.  
  
"Well awhile back Harry and I cast a spell on each other. I can feel his emotions and feelings and he can feel mine. That is why I have been so down the last couple of days but I did not realize what was happening until I got your owl so I came here at once!"  
  
Hermione gave him a calculating look.  
  
"And why was I not included in this?" She asked sourly.  
  
"Because you and Harry are dating and we thought that if you ever had a fight or anything that you two wouldn't want to feel each others emotions so the spell is just between Harry and I." Ron explained.  
  
Lily and James had heard the whole conversation and were pleased that Harry had such a good friend. The two decided to approach Harry together. They walked over to the secret passageway.  
  
"Hey mate! How are you? Hermione and I were just going to go play a game of Quiddich in the backyard; we would love for you to come join us!" Ron tried with a hopeful look on his face. It didn't work Harry had the same blank look on his face.  
  
"Harry don't you want to go for a drive in your car? We could go to an amusement park and ride the roller-coasters there is one pretty close to here." Hermione to tried. Again nothing happened. Ron and Hermione tried several more ideas when Hermione walked over to Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry felt a warm sensation growing in him. He reached forward and kissed her back. Ron to now felt a lot better then he had before because Harry was.  
  
"Way to go Hermione! You did it!" Ron shouted. Harry looked up at him. "Hermione did what?" He asked.  
  
"Pulled you out of your trans, nothing was working so Hermione kissed you and it worked!" As soon as he said trans Harry got the glazed look back on his face, remembering what had happened a couple of days ago. "Oh no you don't mate." Ron said and grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him up.  
  
"You are going to leave this passageway."  
  
Harry reluctantly followed Ron out. Lily and James were so happy to see him standing up. They ran over to him and gave him huge hugs trying to comfort him. Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So are we going to do all those things you promised that we would?"  
  
Ron looked nervous at those words. Harry smiled.  
  
"I was just kidding, Ron lighten up!" Ron gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Mum can they stay until we go back to school?" Harry asked her giving her a pleading smile.  
  
"Of course dear, that would be great, you two better get your things and  
  
permission from you parents." She said to Ron and Hermione. They nodded  
  
and disapperated. Just as they left Harry got an owl. The seal on the  
  
envelope was that of the National Quiddich Team. He opened it and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, We are delighted that you have joined our team with your two friends. We would like to inform you that training will begin this summer. The only Quiddich Pitch that we could get was in California, in the United States. You are to take a muggle transport called an airplane there are your tickets enclosed. There is also a muggle and magical passport for entering the United States. We will give you more information via. Owl Post when the date is closer. Training will be for a month.  
  
Yours truly, Jay Muller, Quiddich couch and coordinator  
  
  
  
Harry was very excited when he looked at the tickets. He would be flying first class on August 1. He ran to go show his father the letter. James was even more excited.  
  
"But won't you have to miss a lot of school to go play Quiddich? I mean where will you find the time for studying and such?" Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his father.  
  
"Oh right I forgot, time is nothing to you!" James said feeling stupid. Harry suddenly felt a great leap of excitement; Ron must have received his letter. "That's ok I know that you are to old to think clearly about these things!" Harry said with an evil smile on his face. James was going to take a swat at him when Harry darted away.  
  
"I'm just to fast for you old man!" He teased as he left the room. James was very grumpy I am not old! He thought to himself, I haven't even reached forty yet! He went to find Sirius and Remus to plan their revenge on Harry for calling them old. But they didn't plan on Harry to start thinking of pranks to pull on them.  
  
The next day at the Potter house had a lot of whispering between the two groups, evil grins, and laughs. Both groups tried to get Lily to help them, but she refused to help at all, she didn't want to get in on the pranks because she didn't want anything to happen to her. That evening Harry, Ron, and Hermione struck. They changed the old Marauders things around. They  
  
replaced things like their toothpaste and after shave into their own 'special'  
  
products. Each was unique to its victim. The next morning was very  
  
eventful. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took out their camera's and started  
  
taking pictures. Sirius had grown a very long beard, much longer then  
  
Dumbledore's. But unlike Dumbledore's it was bright orange as was his now  
  
very long hair. Remus' teeth were now like vampires and glowing green.  
  
This matched his green fur that was covering his arms and legs. But James  
  
was by far the funniest. His hair had turned white. He had wrinkles on his  
  
face. He had shrunk a full two inches and his knees kept giving out, so he had to walk with a cane. Harry made sure that he got a lot of pictures of him. All three of them were in a fury. They knew that the other three were going to get them, but not this soon or hard. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sides hurt from laughing so hard. Lily to could barely contain her giggles. The 'young' Marauders slapped hands for a job well done. That night though the old Marauders were ready to get their revenge. Because they expected it, Harry, Ron, and Hermione created doubles of them and placed them in their beds. They all went to an entirely different part of the house and slept. When they went to check on how there doubles were doing they couldn't help laughing. The old Marauders had done a good job. They had dyed rainbow colored hair and warts. Their eyes were glowing pink, and their ears were pointy and covered in hair. But it did not matter because it was not them. They made their doubles disappear and went downstairs. They laughed at the looks on James', Sirius', and Remus' faces. They had done their best work on theses kids and here they were looking perfectly normal.  
  
"How did you do that?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah those spells don't have a reverse effect!" Sirius complained.  
  
"Not only don't you get caught pranks don't work on you!" Remus said angrily.  
  
The trio just grinned evilly.  
  
"To bad we have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. It is a shame you don't  
  
have time to plan another prank on us." Harry said with mock sadness.  
  
They spent the day playing Quiddich and playing around. That night Harry,  
  
Ron, and Hermione put doubles in their rooms. They also put another  
  
version of them in the rooms they had spent the night before because they  
  
thought that maybe James had found where they had slept. They slept  
  
soundly that night. They went and got rid of their doubles and triples before  
  
they left for the train station. Sirius was taking them because he had to go  
  
back to Hogwarts too and decided not to apperate. Surprisingly there was  
  
nothing wrong with their doubles or triples. They had expected for there to  
  
be serious damage done to them. They pushed it out of their minds. They  
  
went to Sirius' room to wake him up. They were about to pour water on him  
  
when he sat up and started spraying water at them. They were soaked!  
  
Sirius was laughing really hard at the looks on their face. Ron waved his  
  
wand and they were all dry again. They told Sirius to hurry up that they  
  
needed to be at the station in an hour if they were going to catch the train  
  
back. They hurried around the house for about ten minutes and then they  
  
left. Getting into the car Lily had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mum, it's ok I am only going to be gone for a couple of weeks and then I will be back here with you!" Harry said in an exasperated voice as he gave her a hug good-bye. James was driving them to the station. As they got out of the car to get onto the platform Harry called out "And don't you dare touch my car dad, because I will know!" They heaved their trunks up on the train and found an empty compartment. Ron groaned.  
  
"Did either one of you finish your homework over the vacation? Because certain teachers gave us tons of work to do and I didn't have time to finish it." Ron said giving Sirius a look.  
  
"Ron you know perfectly well we have all the time in the world to finish that homework when we get back to Hogwarts!" Hermione said stating the obvious. Harry nodded in agreement. Then Sarah came into the compartment.  
  
"There you are I have been looking everywhere for you three!" Ron didn't even respond he just went over and gave her a long passionate kiss. Harry took the hint and started kissing Hermione in the same manner. Sirius looked around.  
  
"Really you two couples need to get a room!" he said and was about to leave when he bumped into Malfoy going out of the compartment. Malfoy gave him a nasty look.  
  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy I don't believe that you have any business in this room so I will have to ask you to leave."  
  
Malfoy scoffed and left. Sirius went back into the compartment. He was not pleased to see the couples still making out.  
  
"Lets play a game of exploding snap!" He suggested. They stopped kissing  
  
to play, which was what Sirius had wanted. They played for the remaining  
  
part of the ride. They went up to the castle and settled back in. They did  
  
not have long, however, before Harry started working them hard for the  
  
Quiddich Cup. They practiced and practiced.  
  
When the day of game you could feel the tension. There were several fights  
  
between Gryffindors and Slythrines. When the game began there were roars  
  
from the crowd. Colin Creevy was commentating. It was the easiest game  
  
that Gryffindor had had all year. Harry caught the snitch in three minutes before anyone could even score. So they won the Quiddich Cup. Three fourths of the school were very happy. There was a huge party that night in the Common Room. This time McGonnagal didn't even try to stop it. During the party, Harry decided to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, you do know that after next year you will be Quiddich Captain." Harry said. Ginny had a look of shock on her face, she had never thought about that.  
  
"Well I think we should select the team this year and have them train with us next year so we will get the Quiddich Cup even after I have left." All Ginny could do was nod.  
  
"Good, I am glad that you agreed." Then he left to go talk to Ron and Hermione. They decided to make their announcement tonight for the entire Gryffindor House. Harry stood up on a table and called for silence in the room. Everyone looked at him with respect.  
  
"I would like to tell you all something that Ron, Hermione, and myself have  
  
been keeping secret for quite sometime now. We thought it would be best if  
  
our fellow Gryffindors to know first. Next year the three of us will be joining  
  
England's National Quiddich team." Everyone started cheering. The rest of  
  
the night was spent congratulating the three of them. By four in the morning  
  
everyone had gone to bed. The next couple of weeks were spent studying  
  
for finals. Of course Harry, Ron, and Hermione had plenty on time to study.  
  
No one had actually seen them study for a long time. That was because  
  
when they did study it was always in The Chamber of Secrets. Harry had  
  
made a recording for Ron and Hermione so they could get into the Chamber  
  
without him. In the mean time they used this study time to pull pranks on  
  
people, mostly Slythrines. They had gone as easy as signs taped on peoples  
  
backs saying 'kick me' or something similar to that to elaborate spells put on  
  
people. This lightened up the mood around the castle. People were  
  
beginning to wonder who these pranksters were. They started referring to  
  
them as the marauders because every time they pulled a prank they would  
  
leave a message and sign it the marauders. Soon the exams started.  
  
McGonnagal had them turn pigs into desks sort-of like what she had done for them in their first year. Points were given for the quality of wood on the desk and taken away if the surface was still a hairy. Harry was adding filing cabinets to his when McGonnagal walked past.  
  
"Good Potter, Weasley, Granger, I am glad to see that you devote some of your time studying instead just pulling pranks and playing Quiddich." The  
  
trio looked stunned. They hadn't known that she knew they were the one  
  
pulling the pranks. For DADA they had to perform a Protrnus and answered  
  
some questions on a test. For the extra credit you had to name at least  
  
three pranks preformed by Sirius to Snape while they were in school. History  
  
of Magic was just as boring as always and consisted of many questions about  
  
the Warlock's Convention of 1709. In Herblogy they had to keep a dieing  
  
magical plant from dieing. Care of Magical Creatures was easy; all they had  
  
to do was write a six-inch summery on the Snidget. In Divination they had  
  
to read their partners mind. Before the test Harry and Ron talked about  
  
what they would be thinking about so that they could pass, even though they  
  
were not supposed to know what the test was about. Charms was pretty  
  
easy as well. They had to charm a piece of parchment to talk to a person  
  
that wrote on it. All three of them had experience with that so they did just  
  
fine. Potions was the hardest. They had to make the draught of the Living  
  
death potion and test it on a mouse. The mouse had to still be breathing and  
  
not dead. Neville had come up with a very weak potion that only kept the  
  
mouse asleep for a half hour. Malfoy had killed his mouse, but Snape  
  
overlooked it. Finally exams were over. The weather seemed to be  
  
celebrating as well because it was beautiful out. Students could be seen  
  
sitting around outside looking at the lake. Harry had Penny bring them their  
  
lunch outside. The three friends sat outside for hours talking about the last  
  
six years of school.  
  
"I can't believe that we will soon be seventh years." Hermione said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"It seems like yesterday that I was just meeting you on the train. Remember the dirt on your nose Ron? Or that spell you tried to turn Scabbers yellow with!"  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here? Were you laughing about how little time you have to live, Potter?" Malfoy had come up on them. Harry felt anger come over him. Before he knew it Malfoy was swelling. Not like Aunt Marge but like he was having an allergic reaction to something. They all laughed again at Malfoy's puffed up face. Hermione pulled out a camera and snapped a few pictures. Malfoy ran to the hospital wing.  
  
"Harry how did you to that without a wand?" Ron demanded.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said lazily. "When ever I get angry I loose control of my powers. I set a snake on Dudley, blew up Aunt Marge, and turned my father's skin red. I don't do anything but get mad and 'pow' something bad happens when to the person I am mad at."  
  
Hermione had a look as though she just realized something.  
  
"Oh no, Ron we are headed to the Library. Which one are we going to Hermione? The Chamber one or the public one?"  
  
"The Chamber, now I have figured something out."  
  
Ron and Harry rolled their eyes as they headed to the girls bathroom. Hermione headed straight to the library there and Ron and Harry sat down to a game of chess. After an hour of flipping through books Hermione said something.  
  
"I found it!" She yelled.  
  
"Good now Ron can stop beating me a wizards chess." Harry said and walked over to her with Ron right behind him.  
  
"Harry you are the Lanoitome!" She said dramatically. Harry and Ron just gave each other blank looks.  
  
"Honestly you two you need to read more!" They waited they knew that Hermione would explain.  
  
"There is a their ways until they defeat that lord for good. But you are different from the other ones. Look here read this section. Harry looked down to read:  
  
The only true whole prophecy about you! There is one every time a Dark Lord appears. They stay with Lanoitome will have several qualities that the others do not. Whenever they show great emotion something will happen. Sometimes it won't affect them but other times it could save their lives. They will show great power in their studies. He/she will also hold one common gift with the evil lord. The real Lanoitome is meant to defeat the darkest lord that ever existed. But he/she will not do this by himself. He will have to great friends that equally powerful but in different then his/hers. They are the Redaer and the other is the Lacigol. Together they are meant to face the evil.  
  
"Wow!" Harry breathed. "Well it all fits. Hermione you most be the Redaer and Ron you must be the Lacigol."  
  
"How did you know which was which?" Ron asked.  
  
"Look at the names. The Lanoitome is emotional backward. The Redaer is  
  
reader backwards and the Lacigol is logical backwards. Hermione reads  
  
more then anyone I know and Ron I have never seen anyone beat you at  
  
chess so you are very logical." Harry finished.  
  
"S-should we tell Dumbledore?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"Not yet, I think we should get more information on everything, let's tell him next year when we begin school." Ron said.  
  
"I agree with Ron, that is a good time to tell him and it gives us time to do our own research." Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
  
The next morning Ron got a howler.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Open it and see." Hermione said. He did. Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed over the great hall. "RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT MAKING THE NATIONAL QUIDDICH TEAM! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US BEFORE YOU TOLD THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE! BUT NO WE HAD TO HEAR IT SECOND HAND THROUGH GINNY! WE WILL BE TALKING ABOUT THIS WHEN YOU GET HOME!"  
  
The hall broke out in whispers; Ron Weasley was going to play for England! Ron looked confused.  
  
"She sent me a howler about that? That seems kind-of stupid if you ask me."  
  
Dumbledore took this chance to stand up.  
  
"Yes everyone Ronald Weasley will be playing Quiddich for England as will Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."  
  
The hall broke out again. They were going to have three national Quiddich  
  
players at there school at their school next year, everyone was very excited.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. The last couple of weeks were people always asking  
  
them if they were playing on the team. So the trio spent most of their time  
  
in the Chamber of Secrets to avoid people. On of the rare times that they  
  
were in the hallways Sirius popped out on them.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione Dumbledore wants to see you three." He told them. The followed him Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Kit-Kat bars."  
  
They got onto the walking staircase and knocked on the door. When they came into the room Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Ah come in! Take a seat." They all sat down.  
  
"I would like to discuss a couple of issues with you three. First is the  
  
problem with the Head boy. See both Harry and Ron are the best choices,  
  
you got the same grades on your exams. Usually when this happens we ask  
  
the sorting hat. We did. The problem is that it wants you both to be Head  
  
Boy. We have never had this happen in the history of Hogwarts. Every  
  
other time one has been slightly better then the other but that is not true in  
  
this case. We think we would like you both to be Head boy if you think that  
  
the two of you can handle working together." Harry and Ron had huge grins  
  
on their faces. The spoke the same words at the same time.  
  
"We would love to be co-head boys Professor we will work together really well." They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Ok then next issue. I have received a letter from the National Quiddich team. They want you to be able to use your magic this summer for the camp. You are to sign a form to say that you will use your magic properly and not blow any big things up." He had a twinkle in his eye. They all nodded and signed their names.  
  
"The next order of business is that I got another letter regarding you three. The magical college that you will be attending, William's School of Magic, has seen your final exams scores. They wish to send a professor from the college to teach you college level classes for the next term. If all goes well you will go into College as juniors instead of freshman. I want to know if you think that you will have time to do this."  
  
Looking at the boys faces Hermione spoke. "We would love to, as for time that is not a problem for us."  
  
"Well that is all I need to talk to you about. The good-bye feast is about to start so let's go join the rest of the school for tonight." They walked to the great hall. The feast was wonderful as usual. Before they knew they were back on the Hogwarts Express. The journey seemed very short to the three friends. Harry looked at his two best friends before they left.  
  
"I will see you in a month! And I miss you already Hermione!" Then he gave her a long kiss. Ron looked at Harry with a mock hurt voice said "What Harry you don't miss me already! Where's my kiss?"  
  
"Right there!" Harry pointed to Sarah. Ron smiled and kissed her. They walked off to find their parents. James had brought Harry's car for him to drive.  
  
"I thought I told you not to touch my car!" Harry teased. About half-way on the drive home Harry turned down the radio.  
  
"What did you decided how horrible that music is!" James said.  
  
"No I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"When is Sirius' birthday?"  
  
"It is two weeks, why?"  
  
"Because I want to get him something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is a surprise."  
  
"Even for me?"  
  
"Yes." Harry turned the radio up again. James sighed, teenagers, he thought. Lily was so happy about Harry being back home. She had missed him so much. Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to spend the whole month they were home with their parents. This was because this was their last summer and wanted to spend it with their parents.  
  
"Mum, Dad I am going to be gone for the day. I want to go get Sirius' birthday present."  
  
"Where are you going and when are you going to be back." James demanded. Harry had to tell his parents where he was at all time since spring break.  
  
"Hogsmeade, and at the latest eight tonight, but I should be back earlier then that."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry apperated to Hogsmeade. He felt bad he had told his parents that he would be here, but he was really going to visit Hagrid. He went up to the castle and knocked on Hagrid's door. Hagrid opened it.  
  
"'Arry what are you doing 'ere?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Come on in, I will make some tea."  
  
"Hagrid remember when you took me from my parents house when I was a baby?"  
  
"'O course I do, how could I forget?"  
  
"Well I was wondering what you did with Sirius' bike." Hagrid's face light up. "I still have it, it is in the shed behind my house. It is still in great shape! Why do you ask?"  
  
"I want to give it to him for his birthday."  
  
"That is a great idea 'Arry, he will love it!" They walked back to the shed. Harry went over to the bike that was covered in a cloth.  
  
"Do you think that I can fly it home?"  
  
"Sure you can, it is pretty good shape, but don't forget to make yourself invisible."  
  
"Of course, thank you Hagrid! I better go if I want to get home by the time I said I would be."  
  
"Bye 'Arry!"  
  
Harry made great time on the motorcycle. He reached home an hour before he said that he would be home. He apperated up to his room and grabbed his invisibility cloak and hung it over the motorcycle, then he hid it in his room. He spent the next week just spending time with his parents. They talked a lot about everything. Harry gave them more detail on what had happened to him during the years. He talked his parents into having a party for Sirius. They invited a ton of people from when they were in school. Finally the big day came. Harry loved the look on Sirius' face when he saw all the people who came to his party. Since Sirius was an adult he didn't get many real gifts just things like gift certificates and pictures from his school days. Harry had disappeared for a short while. Sirius was wondering where he was when Harry came downstairs. He brought a large box in front of Sirius. "Happy Birthday Sirius! I hope you like this present." Sirius knew that if it was from Harry that he would love it. He looked at it and wondered what Harry could get him that was so big. When he opened the package he was in complete shock!  
  
"My motorcycle! Where did you get it Harry? I thought it was long gone after I gave it away to Hagrid that night!"  
  
"And that is where I got it, from Hagrid. I went and saw him he has had it all these years."  
  
Sirius was very pleased. "Thank You Harry, this is the best present ever!" He went and gave Harry a big hug. Lily took a camera put at one of the tables of the two of them hugging. James too was in shock. He was also a little bit jealous of Sirius. After all Harry was, his son and Harry had never given him anything like that. Why didn't Harry do things like that for him?  
  
James had been there for Harry when he almost drowned and when he was  
  
in the hospital. He realized that when Sirius had first seen Harry after he got  
  
hurt he started asking questions making sure that Harry was ok. He felt  
  
Harry's forehead and such when James hadn't even thought of that! James  
  
went to his study and closed the door. Harry noticed this and headed  
  
towards the study. The door was locked so he used the secret passageway  
  
to get in there. He watched James for a couple of minutes and then entered the study.  
  
"Dad what's wrong? I thought that you would enjoy seeing all your old friends." "Oh hi Harry. I just have some work to do that's right. I really need to get this work done." James said in a tone less voice. Harry knew that he was lying and his feelings were hurt. He thought that his father could tell him what was wrong. Harry pushed it out of his mind for awhile and went to enjoy the party. He liked meeting his parents' old school friends. He went over to where Sirius and Remus were.  
  
"Oh there you are Harry, why don't you go get your photo album of the pranks you have pulled, I want to show Gary here that the Marauders are still at Hogwarts. Harry smiled and ran upstairs. Within a couple seconds he  
  
came back down with a big black book. They group with Sirius thought some  
  
of the little pranks were the best but when Harry got to the pictures of the  
  
Slythrines the group went numb with laughter. Harry preformed a couple  
  
charms and enlarged the pictures and put them in a place where everyone could see them. Underneath Harry had glowing words saying "Harry's  
  
Prank". Gary looked at him and asked him the question that everyone else wanted to know. "How did you get away with doing magic over the summer, when I was Hogwarts you got expelled for doing that." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Well it is because Jay Muller wanted me to be able to use magic while I am training." Harry said. All the men knew who Jay Muller was and most of the women did too. Then Ken, another friend of Sirius' spoke up. "The Jay Muller of England's team? "  
  
"Yep, he said that during training that he wanted all of the team to be able to use their magic. Dumbledore agreed as long as I didn't blow anything to big up." Harry enjoyed the affect of his words. They all asked Harry tons of questions for the rest of the night. Sirius was really proud of Harry for making it and followed him around for the rest of night to show him off to all his friends. Harry was like the son that Sirius never had. Harry forgot completely about James for the rest of the night. Harry got to bed very late that night. It was three in the morning when the party finally died down. Harry slept wonderfully. Sirius had spent the night because the party had gone so late. James was not happy to see Sirius that morning at the breakfast table. Sirius looked up at him.  
  
"Hey James! Where were you? You missed all the fun. Harry told everyone about his pranks and playing Quiddich! He really livened up the party! It wouldn't be the same without him. He most defiantly your son." James just nodded and told the house-elf what he wanted for breakfast.  
  
"James what is wrong?" Sirius asked. He hadn't seen James this mad for a long time.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Your lying James Potter. I have known you since we were seven. I can tell when you are upset and you are not happy right now." James blew up.  
  
"YOU ARE ALWAYS WITH HARRY! HE SEEMS TO LIKE YOU SO MUCH MORE THEN ME! HE TELLS YOU EVERYTHING BEFORE HE TELLS ME! HE GETS YOU WONDERFUL THOUGHTFUL GIFTS! HE SHOULD JUST MOVE IN WITH YOU! HE THINKS THAT YOU ARE HIS FATHER AND I AM NOT!"  
  
Sirius was taken aback. He had never thought of the fact that Harry went to him first.  
  
"James the only reason he comes to me first to me is an old habit. He finds it easier to write a letter to me then to just talk to you. It is hard for him to just say straight out." Sirius explained to James. This just made James madder. Sirius also thought that he knew Harry better. Sirius knew his friend's temper. James would soon begin to get violent. Sirius was not going to let that happen.  
  
"James the only reason I relate so well to Harry is because he is so much like you. When I thought you were dead it pained me to look or talk to me. He is your spit and image with a little Lily in him. His facial expressions, his voice, his hair. He reminds me so much of you. He even likes mischief as much as you do. No one could ever mistake him for anyone's son but your own. I just happened to meet him first it is not your fault."  
  
James began to calm down. Sirius always knew how to make him feel better.  
  
"I'm sorry Padfoot." He muttered. Sirius smiled at the sound of his old nickname.  
  
"Nothing at all Prongs think nothing of it." Sirius gave him a manly hug. Harry came into the kitchen right at that moment.  
  
"Awww Kodiak moment." Harry snapped a picture with the camera that he now carried with him at all times. They blushed and separated.  
  
Lily came into the kitchen she was really pale. James went over to her.  
  
"Honey what is wrong?"  
  
"P-petunia and Vernon!"  
  
"What did they do to you? I will kill them if they hurt you!"  
  
"No that's the problem! They were killed. Dudley was at a friends house  
  
spending the night and Voldemort came and..and.." Lily couldn't say  
  
anymore. She didn't need to everyone in the room bowed their heads. No  
  
one really liked the Dursleys but they hadn't wanted them dead (despite  
  
James' threats). The funeral for them was the next day. Harry wore his best  
  
black robes forgetting that it was a muggle funeral. Lily and James did the  
  
same. The muggles that were there were horrified at the clothes that the  
  
Potter's wearing. They thought it was very inappropriate for them to wear  
  
such things to a funeral. Harry's 'Aunt' Marge was angry that they had  
  
come. She looked at Lily with disgust. (Vernon told her that they had really  
  
been in comas these last thirteen years when they came out and took Harry  
  
away.) "Why are you here?" She spat at Lily. Lily looked hurt.  
  
"She was my sister. Even though we had our differences that didn't make  
  
her anything less then that. I have to right to come pay my respects to my  
  
sister." James glared at Marge and put his arm around her shoulders and led  
  
her away with Harry following behind them. Harry looked behind him. He  
  
would never have to deal with the Dursleys again. He however was wrong.  
  
****PLEASE Read and reply! I beginning to think of taking this fanfic off of fanifction.net! So please tell me what you think, even if it is a flame!**** 


	10. Dudley, Quidditch, and Snape

Three days after the funeral a woman dressed in a navy blue suit rang the door at the Potter house. Sirius was the one to answer the door. He was laughing at James' hair that was now a purple color. Harry had dyed it to last for two months. James was now chasing Harry around the house with his wand raised.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No I am Sirius, Sirius Black, I will go get James. Come in."  
  
Sirius wasn't sure if this woman was a muggle or witch. He went into the other room and called James by magic to come see this woman. James came into the room trying to look professional but it was hard with purple hair.  
  
"Yes how may I help you?"  
  
"I am Katherine Heart. I am a social worker." James tensed up.  
  
He called Harry into the room. Harry came in as soon as he was called he  
  
was going to sit outside and listen to the conversation before he was called  
  
into the room. He came in a sat down next to his dad.  
  
"I have come to talk to you about your nephew." James relaxed at once.  
  
"Ok then Harry will you please go get your mother she will want to hear anything about Dudley." Several minutes later Lily came into the room.  
  
She shook the woman's hand and sat down. Harry had his cloak and was  
  
listening in. James knew that he was there and didn't do anything about it.  
  
"Now Dudley's legal guardian is his other Aunt, Marge Dursley. But we at the agency feel that she is not a good guardian for Dudley or any other child for that matter. You are his only other living relatives. We would like to have him live here until he is old enough to live by himself. We of course will want to check to make sure that your house is a good place to live. If you don't take him he will have to have a foster family. We have done an investigation of you and believe that you are fit to take care of him."  
  
Lily nodded. "We will take him if you think that we should. After all his parents took care of Harry for fourteen years."  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to have a look around your house." James looked about ready to protest when Lily asked the social worker something.  
  
"Are you a muggle?"  
  
"Goodness no! I am a half witch/muggle and I decided to get a job in the muggle world instead of a magical job!"  
  
"Then you may be our guest to look around our house, I hope that you understood our cautions."  
  
"Of course can't have the muggles know about our kind."  
  
She looked around the house. She thought it was a wonderful house. "I have one other question for you. Mr. Potter is your hair always that color?"  
  
James blushed. "No my son cursed it, normally it is as black as his."  
  
She smiled. "I will be bringing Dudley here tomorrow please have a room prepared for him." Then she left.  
  
Lily set to work at fixing Dudley's room at once.  
  
"Harry dear, what were Dudley's interests when you were living with him?" "Ummm. Eating, beating me up, eating and did I mention eating?" Harry laughed. Lily gave him a stern look. "I want you to be nice to your cousin. He has been through a terrible ordeal."  
  
"I know, I know mum, the last time before his parents died he was actually being nice to me. He wanted me to write him." Harry left the room thinking about that.  
  
Dudley came to the house the next day looking very nervous. Lily told him to leave his bags and showed him to his room. Dudley's room was not as big as Harry's but was still pretty big. Harry was happy that it was on the other side of the house. Lily did everything to make sure that Dudley was comfortable. James could care less about Dudley. He spent as much time as possible with Harry. They were outside playing Quiddich when Lily came outside. "Harry, dear will you come down here for a second?"  
  
Harry flew down to her.  
  
"Harry I think that you should spend more time with your cousin."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think that he is lonely. He needs to spend time with someone his age."  
  
"So did I. He made it so I didn't have any friends at all until I was eleven. He never played with me! So why should I hang out with him?"  
  
Lily gave Harry a pained look.  
  
"Fine. Dad we better go in."  
  
Harry went up to Dudley's room.  
  
"Hey Dudley how are you?"  
  
"Fine. Harry can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shot."  
  
"Why is Uncle James' hair purple?"  
  
Harry laughed. "I dyed it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We play pranks on each other all the time, want to see some pictures?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Accio photo album." The big black book came zooming into the room. Harry flipped through the pages and showed all the pranks that he and his friends had pulled. "We did a lot of these during exams to lighten up the mood."  
  
"You have exams? Like normal school?"  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Yes we do, though they are a little different."  
  
Meanwhile Lily and James were discussing Harry's birthday party downstairs.  
  
"Who should we invite?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Well the given is the Weasleys and the Granger girls. Then there is Sirius  
  
and Remus, who are here anyway. I was also thinking all of the Gryffindors  
  
in Harry's year. And some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Also I think  
  
that we should get a hold of the old Gryffindor Quiddich team, the one Harry  
  
was on before he was captain. Oh also that nice 6th year boy who is always  
  
hanging around Harry and his brother. That should cover it." Lily said  
  
thinking if there were any other people that they should invite.  
  
"Ok then next thing on the list. Party favors and food." James said looking down at the list that he had made. The spent another good hour talking about what to feed people and what to have as activities. Harry was still upstairs talking to Dudley.  
  
"Well, I better get started on my homework. I have a ton of it and I need to get it done before the first." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am going to be in the Untied States for a month training for Quiddich." Then Harry left the room. He was really sick of Dudley's questions. He went down to the kitchen to say hello to his parents before starting his homework.  
  
"Hello Harry how are you?" James asked as Harry walked into the kitchen. "Fine, I was going to grab a bite to eat and then get started on my homework."  
  
"That's good you want to work hard if you want to be Head boy."  
  
"Umm Dad, I am already Head Boy, well co-Head Boy." Harry said.  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"It slipped my mind." Harry said off handily.  
  
Lily and James just goggled at Harry as he walked out of the kitchen. He was in his study working when he saw an owl with a letter come into the room. It had the Hogwarts crest on it. Harry opened his letter having the normal letter and list of supplies. His Head Boy badge was also enclosed. Harry noticed an extra piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, The form below is a permission slip for a three weeklong field trip in the fall. You will be teaming up with a partner of the opposite sex for a three weeklong class on how to survive as an adult in the wizardering world. You will need to fill out the form below and have your parent/guardian sign this form. You most also put down the name of the girl that you wish to be partnered with below.  
  
Please send this back as soon as possible if you want the partner you choose. Sincerely, Professor M. McGonnagal  
  
  
  
Harry went to go find his parents. He was so excited. He finally found them whispering in Lily's study. "Hey what are you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." James said quickly and hid a piece of parchment under the table. Harry let it go.  
  
"I need you two to sign this permission slip."  
  
James took the slip and smiled.  
  
"Well Lily they have seemed to change the rules since our time."  
  
"What rules?"  
  
"Before they picked the person that you were with. They put your mother with Snape. We were of course going out at that point. Your mother just about killed him. He tried to make moves on her. Of course when she told me I had a fit to. To make a long story short Snape and I both came out with a lot of bruises and cuts."  
  
Lily smiled at the memory.  
  
"You really got him, James. He had two black eyes and a swollen lip right?" "You forgot a broken arm." James laughed.  
  
"I would like to do that to Snape.." Harry said. James smiled at Harry.  
  
"If you do wait until after you are out of school then."  
  
"Of course I can just image him now 'Potter you have a head as big as your fathers. Two hundred points from Gryffindor and a month of detention.'"  
  
Harry imitated Snape's cold voice.  
  
"Did you ever say that?" James asked him.  
  
"Yeah he did. Oh that gives be a great idea for a prank!"  
  
All three of them laughed.  
  
"Oh Harry I can't believe that you will be turning 17 in three days! Remember Harry's first birthday James?"  
  
"Of course I do! I was convinced that he was old enough to ride a broom. I got him up on my broom. You were so mad, Lily. You wouldn't talk to me for a whole week after that. You thought that he would fall off."  
  
"Dad you put me on a broom when I was one? Isn't that a bit late? Knowing you I would have thought you would have much earlier then that!"  
  
They were all laughing again. Sirius came into the room.  
  
"Well don't we look like a happy little family? The house-elves want me to tell you dinner is ready."  
  
They stood up and went to the dining room. Dudley was already there sitting down. He looked nervous.  
  
"Aunt Lily, Uncle James I got a letter from my school. There is going to be a trip to Spain for the Spanish class. I need you to sign the slip and to pay the fee." He said very nervously. He remembered when Harry asked his parents to sign the permission slip to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Of course we will Dudley, how much do you need?" Lily asked kindly. "Well the trip itself is two hundred pounds and I have to have a hundred pounds at least for spending money." He said this very quietly.  
  
"Well we can defiantly afford that especially with the money we will give Harry for his trip right James?" She gave James a stern look.  
  
"Oh of course, whatever you need." James said in a flat voice. Sirius laughed at his tone a voice.  
  
"I'm glad you are so enthusiastic about that Prongs!" Sirius said in a teasing  
  
voice. Remus wasn't there right then, it was the full moon in a couple days  
  
and he needed to take his potion for a week before hand. James just glared  
  
at Sirius. If Dudley was scared of James it was nothing compared to his  
  
feeling towards Sirius. He was rarely in the same room as Sirius and never  
  
talked to him at all. Sirius thought this was very amusing. Lily had told him  
  
off several times for trying to scare Dudley. The next three days were spent  
  
shopping for Harry's trip to the US and in secret shopping for his birthday  
  
  
  
presents. They also got all of Harry's school supplies. When the day of his  
  
birthday came Lily, James and Sirius were very excited. Harry woke up early  
  
that morning. He wore his best robes because he knew that his parents were  
  
going to have a party for him. He was right. But he had not expected a  
  
party this big. He saw all the friends he had ever had at Hogwarts. Even  
  
Oliver Wood was there. He was having a wonderful time but really wanted to  
  
find Hermione to talk to her. When he finally found her she was talking to  
  
Neville. "Hermione could we talk privately for a second?"  
  
"Sure Harry. I will see you at the beginning of term Neville."  
  
He pulled Hermione into the secret passageway to talk to her.  
  
"Hey there, I have missed you so much!"  
  
"Oh Harry I missed you too. Letters just aren't good enough." Harry gave her a long kiss.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that you put me down on your form." Harry said with a little concern in his voice.  
  
"Harry of course I put you down! How could I not!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Then Ron came into the secret passageway.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but it is cake and present time Harry."  
  
The three walked up to the head of the table. The cake that the house- elves  
  
had made was huge and looked wonderful. Everyone sang Happy Birthday  
  
and Harry blew out his candles. The cake tasted as good as it looked.  
  
Afterwards Harry looked at his stack of presents. It was the most amount of  
  
gifts that Harry had ever seen. He got everything from candy to quills. This  
  
  
  
had been his best birthday ever. Everyone had left by nine because Harry  
  
needed to pack for his trip. He would be transporting his bags through a  
  
special transport that was set up for the trip. Ron and Hermione were  
  
spending the night so that they could all go to the Airport together. They  
  
couldn't apperate or use floo powder because it was illegal to apperate out of  
  
the country until you were eighteen and they would be staying in a muggle  
  
hotel for a month. They went to Gatwick airport right outside of London.  
  
Ron was amazed at the monorail that they had to take to their gate. Lily  
  
was in tears when the voice came that it was time to board the airplane.  
  
"Mum, I will see you at Christmas time or earlier then that if you come to my  
  
games. So don't worry about it." Lily just nodded and blinked away her  
  
tears. She hated saying goodbye to Harry. James gave Harry a hug and  
  
reminded him to write a lot. This was going to be Harry's first time flying.  
  
Ron's too. Hermione had flown before but had never sat first class. They  
  
all had seats close together. Harry and Hermione shared a seat and Ron was  
  
in the seat behind them. He was sitting by a muscular looking guy with  
  
sandy hair. He introduced himself. "Hi I am Ron Weasley. These are my two friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."  
  
The man stared at Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
"Yes that is what Ron said. So are you going to play Quiddich in California?"  
  
"Oh yes, I am a first string beater. My name is Greg Mason. What do you all play?"  
  
"We all play first string. I play seeker, Hermione plays chaser, and Ron keeper."  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be playing already?"  
  
"Well sort-of. We are going into our seventh year at Hogwarts." Greg's eyes widened.  
  
"You are not even out of school yet?"  
  
"Nope." All three said at once. They looked at each other and laughed. They talked about another hour about Quiddich. Then Greg pulled out a small purple vile.  
  
"This is a sleeping potion. You will want to sleep on this trip, because they only give you a day to get used to the time change." They nodded and all took a sip of the potion. Before they knew it a girl with short brown hair awakened them.  
  
"You will want to get up now. The flight attendant said we will be landing shortly. Oh and I am Kristy Taylor, I play first string chaser."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kristy." Hermione said. She went through the whole speech about who they were and what they were playing. They landed in five minutes. They had to go through customs. They were glad that they sent their luggage ahead of time so that they didn't have to go get it. In the airport was funny because there were a bunch of people with funny accents. (At least to them.) There was a cab driver holding a sign that said Potter, Weasley, Granger, Mason, and Taylor. They went over to the driver.  
  
"This is us." Harry said.  
  
The driver led them to a stretch limo. They crawled inside. There was a bar  
  
and TV in there. They had quite a nice trip to the hotel. The hotel they were  
  
staying was huge. A middle-aged man wearing a baseball cap greeted them.  
  
"Welcome everyone! I am Jay Muller. The rooms will be as follows. Harry and Ron will have a room. Hermione you will share a room with Kristy. And Greg you will be with Will again."  
  
They went into the check in counter and got their room keys. They went to their room. It was really big for a hotel room. They each had their own room and bathroom. There was a kitchen, living room, and dining room. When Harry went into the room that was his he saw a creature much like in his second year.  
  
"Penny! What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Master James sent Penny to come take care of Master Harry. Penny will cook and clean for Master Harry and Master Ron."  
  
"Oh ok, Penny, if you want. I am going to go tell Ron that you are here so that you don't scare him." Harry went over to Ron's room.  
  
"Hey Ron, Penny is here to cook and clean for us so if you see her don't be scared."  
  
"Who is Penny?"  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, it is kind-of embarrassing. My first Christmas with my parents they gave me a house-elf named Penny. She is really nice. If you want anything from her she will give you anything you want." Harry went back to his room to sleep. It was morning his time but he was still really tired. So he changed into his boxers and went to sleep.  
  
He was woken the next day by the smells of bacon and eggs cooking. He followed his nose and found Penny making breakfast.  
  
"Thank You Penny." He said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Will you go wake up Ron and tell him breakfast is ready?"  
  
"Of course Master Harry!"  
  
Harry cringed. He had given up getting her to call him Harry. Ron walked sleepily into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Harry."  
  
"Good morning Ron."  
  
They sat in silence eating their breakfast. Penny kept bringing them more food and pumpkin juice.  
  
"Well I think that is enough for us Penny. Thank you for breakfast." Penny smiled and bowed to Ron and Harry.  
  
"So Harry how come I never saw Penny at school?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't let her come at all with me until after spring break last year, when she insisted. My father sent her to come take care of us. Anyway lets go see if Hermione is awake yet."  
  
They knocked lightly on Hermione's door. Hermione came to the door. "Good Morning Harry."  
  
Harry gave her a light kiss on the lips before stepping inside.  
  
"Would you two like some breakfast? I was just about to make some."  
  
"No that's ok Hermione we have already eaten."  
  
"You two know how to cook?" She asked.  
  
"No but Penny is a very good cook and she made our breakfast for us."  
  
"And who is Penny?"  
  
Harry looked embarrassed. "She is my house-elf. And before you say anything I have offered her clothes and pay several time, she refuses. Oh and don't make your breakfast yet, I will go get Penny. She looked bored when we left the room."  
  
Harry went to his room and got Penny. Penny was very happy to make another person breakfast. Then Kristy came into the kitchen. "Morning all, Hermione what did you make for breakfast? It smells wonderful."  
  
"I didn't make it Penny, Harry's house-elf did. Here I had her make some for you too."  
  
They waited for the girls to finish eating and then headed downstairs to meet Jay. They were ten minutes earlier then they were supposed to be. So they sat on the couches in the lobby and talked until Jay came down. He was very impressed that they were already up and ready to go. He handed out there schedules for what they would be doing everyday:  
  
8:15- Meet in Lobby. 8:25- Take van to the pitch. 8:40- Warm up by working out in Gym. 9:15- 2:00- Practice 2:00-4:00- Lunch 4:15- Back at Quiddich Pitch. 4:20-7:00- Practice and scrimmage. 7:00-9:00- Overview of the practices. 9:10- Personal improvement practice. 9:50- Late dinner. 11:00- Get to know the team. 12:30- Return to rooms.  
  
"Wow Hermione this schedule doesn't give us a lot of 'alone' time." Hermione gave Harry a very stern look that reminded him of Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Harry we aren't supposed to have a lot of 'alone' time. We are here to train."  
  
"Oh are we?" Harry said in a mischievous voice.  
  
"Harry no." Harry ignored her. He leaned in. They were on the sofa making out until a man with a scruffy beard came up to them.  
  
"Hi I am William Young. But please call me Will. I thought you might want to know that we are about to leave."  
  
"Thank you Will, I am Hermione Granger and this is, as you may have already figured out, is my boyfriend, Harry Potter.  
  
Will's eyes widened. Harry saw his eyes do the usual flick up to Harry's forehead. They climbed into the van.  
  
"So Will what position do you play?"  
  
"First string beater. You?"  
  
"First string seeker. Is this only the first string team here?"  
  
"Yeah the second and third string had to be there an hour before us. I remember when I had to do that I was so mad. I really wanted to be first string, so how long have you been on the team? I started seven years ago straight out of Hogwarts."  
  
"Well this is my first year, and I am a 7th year a Hogwarts."  
  
"Really I didn't know that they let people still in school on the team. You must be really good."  
  
"I suppose so. My two best friends are on the team too. If you left seven years you just missed my coming up. What house were you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor. We hadn't won in years!"  
  
"Well we have won the last two years and in my third year. In my 2nd and 4th years it was cancelled and in my 1st year I was sick for the game and we didn't have a reserve seeker."  
  
"Why was it canceled in your 2nd and 4th years?"  
  
"Because people were being attacked in my 2nd year and the Tri-wizard tournament in my fourth." Harry pained to remember that fourth year.  
  
"Wow the Tri-Wizard Tournament! That must have been fun to watch! Who were the champions?"  
  
"Victor Krum, Fleur DeLaCour, Cedric Diggory, and well me!"  
  
"There were four?"  
  
Hermione saw where the conversation was going and started kissing Harry. Will saw what was happening and turned to talk to Ron.  
  
"Thank you Hermione I didn't want to continue." Harry felt a sudden pain. "Ron are you ok?" He asked because he knew that was where the pain came from.  
  
Ron looked embarrassed. "Yeah I am find Harry, sorry about that."  
  
Harry noticed that Ron's hand was red. He laughed.  
  
"Is there something that I don't get here?" Will asked confused.  
  
"Well Ron and Harry preformed a spell on each other so they could feel each others emotions and pain. Your grip was just a little too much for Ron so Harry felt the pain."  
  
Ron blushed the color of his hair. Will just laughed.  
  
"Wait you are a Weasley aren't you? I played on the team with your brother Charlie."  
  
"Didn't everybody." Ron muttered he hated it when people mentioned his older brothers. Before they knew it they were at the Quiddich Pitch. After working out they each had different obstacle course to go through. Harry caught the snitch 56 times in the practice time. Near the end the whole team stopped to watch him. He kept catching the snitch and then releasing it. Ron didn't let a single shot go through and Hermione scored every point against the enchanted keeper.  
  
"Ok team break! Potter, Weasley, Granger would you please see me after your showers."  
  
The three of them wondered what they had done. They went with their heads down to see jay after their showers.  
  
"Why do you three look so glum? All three of you broke world records today! There is no need for you to keep practicing this afternoon. I want you three to help the other players with their positions. Now go enjoy your lunch." All three of them had huge grins on their faces as they discussed what to do for lunch.  
  
"We can go where ever you two want to. It is on me today!" Harry no  
  
longer felt bad for Ron because by the end of the season he would have a ton  
  
of money by the looks of things. They went to an American place they had  
  
never heard of called the Olive Garden. They celebrated their success.  
  
Before their two-hour break they all went to send owls to their parents.  
  
When they got back there was a straight scrimmage first string vs. second  
  
string. They won 300 to 0. Hermione got fifteen shots on the other keeper  
  
and Ron didn't let anything pass him. Harry of course got the snitch.  
  
Everyone was very happy as they went to the overview. Jay was very pleased with their three newest players. For the meet the team they had to stand up say their name, their position, their sting, they school that they went or still went to, and how long they had played Quiddich, Jay started.  
  
"I am Jay Muller couch of this team. I went to Hogwarts and have been playing Quiddich since I was old enough to get on a broom." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hi I am Harry Potter. I am a seventh year at Hogwarts I play seeker first string. I have been playing Quiddich since I caught a rememberall after a fifty foot dive in my first year." Ron and Hermione went next. The team was surprised to hear that Hermione had only been playing Quiddich for a couple of years.  
  
The other first stings were: Kristy Taylor, chaser, Fiona MacHall, chaser, Greg  
  
Mason, beater, and Will Young, beater. They had a great time talking to each  
  
other and laughing. At mid-night everyone went to bed, exhausted from  
  
their first day of training. The next couple of weeks were spent training and  
  
training and training some more. Even though Jay didn't think it was  
  
possible Harry, Ron, and Hermione improved greatly working with real  
  
Quiddich players not just kids. On the last week of training there was a  
  
press conference for the team. The Daily Prophet was sending reporters  
  
galore to write on the Quiddich team. People were amazed that the famous  
  
Harry Potter and his friends were playing on the Quiddich team before they  
  
had even graduated from Hogwarts. Ron loved the attention he got now.  
  
They did a lot of interviews (thankfully none with Rita Skeeter.) When the  
  
day was over everyone was really sick of answering questions. They would  
  
be leaving in two days to go home. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going  
  
straight to the Hogwarts Express when they got back. Penny was very busy  
  
the day before everyone left. She cooked and cleaned for the whole team  
  
now and had been appointed official house-elf of the team. She was very  
  
pleased when she got this appointment and worked harder then she had  
  
before. Penny was making sure that they all had everything packed for the  
  
trip. Everyone had bought a lot of souvenirs from America to bring back for  
  
their friends and family. They were all going home with a lot more luggage  
  
then they started with. Also the day they left they got all the posters and  
  
logos for the team. There colors were red and white. Harry looked at the  
  
poster that had Ron, Hermione, and himself on it. "We are going to have a  
  
fun time decorating our dorm this year wont we Ron?" Ron just nodded. Harry knew that Ron was feeling down.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?"  
  
"Well it will be weird to be back at Hogwarts. I mean we have been living around and acting like adults this last month and know we are going to be back to being kids. It is kind-of depressing."  
  
"Oh Ron only for another year Ron and then we are free to diss Snape as much as we want without being punished."  
  
This lightened up Ron's mood a little. It was a teary good-bye to all of the other teammates. They had all grown really close in the last month. At the good-bye party Jay stood up to make a speech. "Congratulations team you have lived through training. We have the best team we have ever had this year. I would like to say that us not winning the cup is as unlikely as Harry missing the snitch or someone scoring on Ron or Hermione missing a shot!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"I would also like to tell you that we will be playing all of our home games at Hogwarts this year in honor of our three best players!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not expected this at all.  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to expand the field for a national standard and to add more stands. Our first game will be on November 6th. You all of course have the tickets that you requested for the top box for your friends and family. Please note that all of Hogwarts was also invited so if you have siblings there you don't have to give them the tickets. And I propose a toast. To us!"  
  
They raised their glasses.  
  
On the flight back was very uneventful except the fact that they played Lord of the Rings for the movie and Ron about had a heart attack. They got off the plane feeling very relaxed and ready for the day because they had taken more sleeping potion. Once they found a safe place they apperated to Kings Cross station and boarded the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment in the back of the train. They had already sent their luggage ahead of time to Hogwarts. About five minutes into the trip Sirius came into the compartment with James.  
  
"Dad what are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"It is nice to see you too Harry." James said smiling.  
  
"I thought that I would join Sirius for the train ride. I have some umm, business at Hogwarts. You call it that couldn't you Sirius?"  
  
"Sure you could James; if giving Snape a piece of you mind is business then yes you could call it that."  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Actually I really wanted to hear about the last month. You didn't send your mother and I enough owls."  
  
"Sorry dad, we were really busy. Oh and I have a present for you mum, Sirius, and Remus."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tickets."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Some games."  
  
"Some?"  
  
"Well season passes, top box, if that is good enough for you."  
  
Both Sirius and James went over and gave Harry a big hug. "They must have cost a fortune, even I don't spend that much on things like that, your mum would kill me."  
  
"Well they didn't cost me anything. All I had to do was say the number of tickets that I wanted and they gave them to me because I am on the team." The lady with the cart came into the compartment. She groaned when she saw James and Sirius.  
  
"Not you two again. You ate all of my candy supply when you were in school you and you two friends." She complained. James pouted. "We weren't that bad."  
  
"Oh yes you were now would you like anything? Or with you it would be easier to ask what you don't want."  
  
James pulled out a lot of galleons. "We will have everything." The lady just left the whole cart there.  
  
They had a wonderful trip back to Hogwarts. They stepped off the train and went over to say hello to Hagrid who was directing the nervous looking first years. There was a golden carriage that had the words 'Reserved for head students' on it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at it and smiled. The trio climbed in. They were very surprised to see Professor Dumbledore in there waiting for them. They greeted him.  
  
"It is traditional for the new head students to ride with the Headmaster up to the school.  
  
You will have your own rooms this year. There will be a small common room  
  
for the three of you. I would also like to ask you to tell everyone about the  
  
Quiddich games that will take place here this year. I think that the school  
  
will be very happy about this. After the feast I would like you three to report  
  
to me after the feast tonight so I can tell you where you will be staying. It  
  
will be in Gryffindor tower of course just in a different section. Ah we  
  
seemed to have appeared to have arrived at the castle. I will be seeing you  
  
shortly." Dumbledore left the carriage before they could say anything. They  
  
climbed the stairs up to the Great Hall. They had a wonderful time at the  
  
feast. James had been invited to stay for the meal and he accepted. At the  
  
end of the feast Dumbledore stood up. "I believe that Mr. Potter, Mr.  
  
Weasley, and Ms. Granger would like to tell the school some new of theirs."  
  
He smiled and gave them an encouraging smile.  
  
"This year the National Quiddich team of England will be."  
  
"Playing all their home games here this year.."  
  
"Everyone is invited to come watch us play..."  
  
"We would be delighted if you came to watch." They said the last part together.  
  
The students were very excited about this news and left the hall talking about it.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to go see Professor Dumbledore. "There you are. Congratulations on your wonderful job at Quiddich training. I heard you three did quite well."  
  
"Thank You Professor." They all said at once.  
  
"We have got to stop doing that." Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"We know." They said, again together.  
  
Then they all laughed.  
  
While Harry was talking to Dumbledore James was going to go find Snape. James remembered where the old potions teacher's office so he tried there first.  
  
"Well, well isn't it a little late to be working? Oh wait I forgot about your lack of a social life and friends." James said as he walked into the office. "Potter, what do you want? At least I work; you spent fourteen years dead, why? Because you were betrayed by one of your 'friends'. So I wouldn't talk if I were you Potter."  
  
Snape had hit a nerve with James.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the way you have been treating my son the last six years. I hear that you can be an even bigger ass then what you were in school. I didn't think that it was possible."  
  
"Well your son brings out the best in me, just like you did. I don't think he has a once of Lily in him except for those awful green eyes."  
  
"Was that a threat Potter? My my aren't we a little over proactive of our son. What Potter Jr. can't stand up for himself?"  
  
That was it for James. He had gotten himself worked up before and now he was really mad.  
  
"Snape one more word and I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? Raise your daddy from the grave to come beat me up? You Potters always need some one else to stick up for you. Lily almost died because of you Potters she deserved better."  
  
James was about to pull out his wand to curse Snape when Snape went flying across the room. He had boils all over. James turned around to see what was there. 


	11. Lockhart and Young love

Harry was standing there trembling. He had heard the conversation and lost control of his emotions.  
  
"Harry how did you do that?" James asked.  
  
"I lost control of my emotions, I'm sorry." He hung his head and turned to leave.  
  
"Harry wait! I am not mad at you at all! That was brilliant I want to know how you did that!"  
  
Harry thought for a second and then nodded as though he had decided something.  
  
"I am the Lanoitome." He said in a very serious voice.  
  
"You are? How long have you known? You need to tell Dumbledore!"  
  
"Yes I am. I have known since the end of the last term and I just finished telling Dumbledore." He said in a would-be-calm voice but he had just attacked a teacher.  
  
"Dad, I have to go. Ron and Hermione are waiting for me. You better get Professor Snape to the hospital wing." He left as quickly as he could. James slowly conjured up a stretcher and put Snape on it. His boils were beginning to heal. Harry must be calming down James thought. Snape was just starting to wake as James reached the hospital wing.  
  
"Potter what did you do to me?"  
  
"Nothing Snape."  
  
"Nothing my ass Potter! I am on a stretcher with one hell of a headache you did something to me and I want to know what!"  
  
"Language Snape!"  
  
"What are your precious ears to good to hear...."  
  
Madame Pomphry came out of the hospital wing because of all the shouting going on outside.  
  
"Gentlemen! May I ask you why you are here? Why Professor what happened to your head?"  
  
James just noticed that Snape's head was unusually large. James figured that it was an after effect of Harry's attack.  
  
Snape ended up being just fine just angry. He told Dumbledore that James had attacked him. James informed him that he had indeed did not do any such thing. To make Snape happy Dumbledore gave James a one-question truth potion. James once again told them that he had not so much as touched Snape. Snape wanted to know what happened then but the potion had worn off and James would not answer.  
  
Harry had gotten back to the dormitory not much later after he attacked Snape. He went up to the fat lady 'Pumpernickel!" He went to the second portrait to the left. "Kettle Corn." He walked into a fairly good-sized room where there were several couches and a roaring fire. Ron and Hermione looked over to him from one of the couches.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Ron had felt Harry's anger.  
  
"Snape. I lost control again he said that it was my fault that my mothers was almost killed and insulted my father. I think that it is easier for me to lose control now."  
  
Harry plumped down on the sofa next to Hermione while she tried to comfort him.  
  
"Guys is it ok if I give Sarah the password to this common room?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Of course it is Ron! I mean she is a prefect anyway right? The Prefects have to know the password for our dorms incase of an 'emergency'. And they can hang out in here if they like, it's just that other head boys and girls didn't want them in here." Harry said. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. The next couple of days were wonderful.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were glad that they no longer needed to go all the  
  
way to The Chamber to do their work. On the third day of school, the  
  
professor from the college came to start tutoring the three head students.  
  
They were told to go to an abandoned classroom after dinner that day. When they got there, there was a young women looking at some papers on her desk. "Hi I'm Jennifer Adams. Please call me Jenny; since there are only three students in this class, I think that we can be informal. I however do not know your names so please introduce yourselves and tell me a little about you life."  
  
The three looked at each other. They knew that their names would get a reaction out of Jenny. Silently they agreed that Harry should go first to lesson the blow for Ron and Hermione. "I am Harry Potter. This is my best friend Ron Weasley and my girlfriend Hermione. We are Gryffindor 7th years." Jenny took a couple of seconds for Jenny to recover from the shock that she was teaching three very famous children. She finally was able to choke out "Well could tell me a little about you. I mean more what you are like on a personal level not as famous people."  
  
They all smiled at the same moment. They spent that class period talking to Jenny and getting to know her. By the end of the period she was part of their 'group'. At the end of the period they invited Jenny to their dorms so they could tell her about their adventures. They stayed up until three in the morning talking. "Well I better go. You three have class tomorrow and you need to sleep and you only have a couple hours to do that." They smiled. They had all the time in the world to sleep. They had not told Jenny about the time vortex.  
  
Within the next couple of weeks Jenny became a great friend. In their special night classes they had already covered half of the years curriculum. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having a great seventh year. Occasionally there was a Quiddich practice with Jay and the rest, the team was getting better and better with each practice. The Hogwarts Quiddich season was cancelled. This was a great disappointment to the school but Harry was a little relieved that he did not have to worry about being captain as well as all of his school duties. In the blink of an eye November the fourth came. That day you could feel the excitement in the air. Many people, like Neville, had never been to a professional Quiddich match. After a long breakfasts of 'good lucks' Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to the locker rooms. They were surprised to see more then the Quiddich team in the room. There were several good-looking cheerleaders getting ready for the game. (male and female) Harry looked at Hermione. "Did you know that we had cheerleaders?"  
  
"Of course Harry! They were practicing on the other side of the field at Quiddich Camp last summer. Are you trying to tell me that you didn't even notice them?" Harry blushed.  
  
"I was to busy looking at you."  
  
Now Hermione blushed. "Harry I am not that pretty! I mean those cheerleaders are ten times more beautiful then me. How could you not notice them?"  
  
Harry didn't know why Hermione was putting herself down. He believed that there was no more beautiful woman in the world then his Hermione. To express his feelings he leaned in and gave Hermione a long passionate kiss. The kiss ended by Ron saying "Come on guys there will be plenty of time for that after the game. Jay is going to give us his pre-game pep talk now."  
  
They walked over to the center of the room where everyone was gathered around Jay. Jay saw them come and began his speech. "Team there is no way that we can't win this game. We have the Americans in our hands. Ron make sure that nothing, and I mean nothing goes into those hoops. Hermione, Kristy, Fiona score as many goals as you can and don't let them have the ball if you can help it. Greg and Will beat those bludgers as if there was no tomorrow at the other side of the field. Harry catch the snitch quickly and don't get in the way and get hurt by something. We want the other teams in the league scared."  
  
They heard a voice echo over the field.  
  
"Welcome to the England vs. America game! I am Gilderoy Lockhart Order of Merlin, third class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of the Witch Weekly's Most-Charming smile award. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in shock. They all spoke at once. "Why is Lockhart here?"  
  
"Is there something wrong, you three?" Jay asked concerned about his three best players.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with us. It is just that Gilderoy Lockhart was our DADA teacher. Then he sort-of lost his memories, in an er-accident involving us." Ron explained.  
  
Jay relaxed, he would ask about the 'accident' later. Lockhart's voice boomed over the stadium. "I give you England's team! Weasley, Taylor, Granger, MacHall, Mason, Young, and Potter! They zoomed out on their brooms; Harry felt pleasure as the wind flowed through his hair. The crowd was cheering loudly. There were as many people as there had been at the World Cup! Harry noticed many flashing omnioculars in the crowd. He found the top box where his mother, father, Sirius, and Remus were looking up at him. He also saw Lockhart's golden hair sparkling in the sunlight. He was currently saying that he had taught Harry, Ron, and Hermione all that they knew about flying. James looked infuriated, he started yelling at Lockhart about how Harry didn't need anybodies help to be a great seeker and never did. Mr. Weasley was also not happy about Lockhart's comments. But then he was also sitting by Fudge, which could have been what was upsetting him. Mr. Weasley was doing much better on the polls then Fudge was. The wizarding community seemed to think that if James Potter thought that Mr. Weasley would be the best wizard for the job then he was. Mr. Weasley had told everyone in one of his speeches that James would be his number two advisor (Dumbledore was first of course.)  
  
When James was done yelling at Lockhart he turned back to the game. Hermione had scored five goals in the first seven minutes of the game. They were slaughtering the American Team when Harry sighted the snitch. It was about fifty feet away from him so he dove for it. The American seeker was on the other side of the field and stood no chance in catching it before Harry. As Harry leaned forward and grasped his hand around the ball the stadium went up in an up roar. England had won 200-0.  
  
"And Mr. Potter catches the snitch! I would like to remind everyone that I will be signing copies of The Still Magical Me. Oh and the team will also give out autographs. Please be kind and make sure that they have something to sign."  
  
James was yelling again. Lockhart ran out of the top box as soon as he could. The line for the team's autographs went all the around the lake. As they signed autograph after autograph, Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried their best to smile and have polite conversations with the fans. One little boy with big brown eyes gave Harry an invitation to his birthday party that weekend. Harry thanked him and asked if Ron and Hermione could come too. The little boy beamed and nodded his head. (Head students were aloud to leave Hogwarts on the weekends.) The next person in line looked oddly like Harry. "I'm sorry sir you can not have my autograph because I have a strong suspicion that you have been driving my car."  
  
James laughed. "Then I will have to turn to this beautiful young lady here." He said and looked over to Hermione.  
  
"I am sorry sir. I know that you have been driving Harry's car. I put a spell on it and it tells me every time someone drives it and who is driving it." She said with a smile.  
  
James pouted. "Fine then. I suppose you won't give me an autograph either." He said turning to Ron. Ron smiled. "I would never refuse an autograph to a fan!" He reached for a piece of parchment and singed 'Don't drive Harry's car, Ron Weasley.'  
  
James laughed again. Behind him, Sirius groaned loudly. He shoved past James and talked to Harry. After ten minutes of impatient fans, they finally got rid of James and Sirius. After many hours of signing the trio's arms felt like they were about to fall off so they decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they walked into the room it exploded with cheers. There was a huge party and from the looks of it the entire Gryffindor house was there. There was more signing and several pictures taken.  
  
Finally, at three Harry managed to convince everyone that it was time to sleep.  
  
By the time, they woke up the next day it was time for lunch. Harry used his invisibly cloak so he knew when everyone had left the Great Hall except the teachers. When they entered to teachers clapped loudly. (Except Snape who has his usual murderous glare on his face.) "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger it is nice that you could join us this afternoon. The school was quite disappointed that you weren't here. Congratulations on you excellent performance." Dumbledore said to them with the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Professor." They said together. By now they were used to speaking in one voice and now just ignored it when it happened.  
  
"Professor there was a little boy who invited me to his birthday party yesterday and I would like to go. I know that head students are allowed to leave the school. And I think it would be a big deal for this little boy."  
  
"Of course Harry, but please take Ron and Hermione with you."  
  
"Thank you headmaster." Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione to tell them that they would have to go to Hogsmeade to get some presents for the little boy.  
  
On Saturday morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hogsmeade. The invitation said that the party started at four in the after noon. Harry had wrote Jay and gotten season tickets to the games, though they were not top box seats they were still very good seats for four. Right at four o'clock they apperated to a medium sized house that looked with party balloons all over the place. They walked up to the door and knocked. A middle-aged lady with short blonde hair opened the door. She gasped when she saw who it was. "H-Harry Potter! And his friends! Come in, come in welcome may I ask you why you are here?"  
  
"I believe that we were invited to your sons party Mrs.-"  
  
"Gerald. But please call me Nina. I didn't believe my son when he said that he invited you and you said yes! I thought that even if you had said yes to him I never thought you would actually come!"  
  
"Well I try to do my best to keep the promises I make, now where is your son? And what is his name? I hope you don't mind that Ron and Hermione are here. During the school year I can't leave Hogwarts without them." Mrs. Gerald blushed. "His name is Ian, and it is an honor to have all three of you here. Follow me into the back room where he is still waiting for some of his friends to arrive."  
  
They followed her into the back and saw a big room with a fireplace in it. There were four little boys sitting close to the fireplace looking at it expectedly, Harry recognized one of them as Ian.  
  
"So what's going on guys?" Harry asked them in a casual way. "Mr. Potter! I am so glad that you came! You brought Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley too!" Ian ran over and gave his hero a hug. Harry smiled and gave him a small hug back. Ian was beaming.  
  
"Please call me Harry, as you already know this is Hermione and Ron. Happy Birthday Ian, by the way. How old are you going to be twenty this year?" Harry asked in his talking to little kids voice.  
  
Ian giggled. "No silly I am turning seven!"  
  
"You sure you look a little young for seven! I thought you were at least nineteen!"  
  
This made Ian blush. Then a little girl came out of the fireplace. She looked shocked at the three friends talking to Ian.  
  
"Ms. Granger!" She ran over and gave a very startled Hermione a hug. "I always wanted to meet you! I was so jealous when Ian got to see you, and here you are! And so is Mr. Weasley!" The little girl blushed.  
  
Hermione whispered in Ron's ear "Sarah has computation now Ron."  
  
Ron blushed madly and gave Hermione an angry look. The afternoon went wonderfully. Some of the older siblings of the guests look annoyed that they had to be there until they spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Whatever Mrs. Gerald had planned was cancelled. There was a small Quiddich camp set up and they showed the kids some Quiddich moves. When present time came around, Ian shrieked so loud when he opened Harry's present that his mother was very concerned. When Ian's father saw it he gave out a whoop. Ian ran over and gave Harry another big hug.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry! This is the best birthday present I have ever got!"  
  
Ian's father looked like he could have hugged Harry too but thankfully he thought it wise not too. At the end of the party when all the kids had gone to bed Mr. and Mrs. Gerald were seeing Harry and co out the door. "Once again thank you so much Mr. Potter those are amazing seats! They must have cost you a fortune!"  
  
"I have my connections. Thank you for letting us come. We better go we have to be back at the castle by mid-night. So good-bye! I guess that I will see you at the next Quiddich game!" With that they all disapperated.  
  
When they got to the entrance hall they found a very white-faced Sirius. "Harry! There you are! I have been looking for you all day!" Harry laughed at his godfather. Sirius was always worried about something or other.  
  
"Sirius we were at the birthday party remember? And what if we had been in the Chamber you wouldn't have been able to find us there if we were there." Sirius waved his hand impatiently. "I asked Moaning Myrtle. By the way she says she hasn't seen you at all since school started. Have you given up on your pranks?"  
  
"What makes you think that we gave up?" Harry asked in his 'innocent' voice. This sent alarms off in Sirius' head. Harry sounded just like James when he was about to pull a prank.  
  
"What are you three up to now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh lets just say that we are going out with a 'bang' this year." Harry said and then ran off. Sirius was really worried now. When Harry's idea of 'payback' was to dye the whole Slythrine house red and gold he didn't want to see what Harry called a 'bang'.  
  
Sirius thought about warning Dumbledore, but he wanted to see what Harry would do. Later that night there was a knock on Sirius' office door.  
  
"Huh?" it had wakened him up.  
  
Sirius went and opened the door Harry was there.  
  
"Is something wrong Harry? Are you ok?"  
  
"I am fine Sirius." Harry assured him. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Then why are you here at this time of night young man?" He said in a mock scolding voice.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor. Tell my father to meet me in the entrance hall tomorrow at mid-night. I need to talk to him about something important."  
  
Harry left before Sirius could ask what was so important. Sirius did as he was told. James was surprised when he got the letter. He wondered what Harry wanted and why it was so secret. He told Lily where he was going and left.  
  
Harry snuck out of the common room that night with his cloak. He saw his father standing in the middle of the hall looking around for Harry. Even though what Harry wanted to discuss was an important issue he thought he might as well have some fun. He snuck up behind James and tapped him hard on the shoulder. James shouted and looked wildly around. Harry took of the cloak and was practically fell down with laughter.  
  
"Why you little." "Save it Dad, this is really important. Let's go for a walk, with you with me I wont get into trouble if we get caught. It is also Sirius' night duty tonight and he is yet to take a single point from me."  
  
They walked out onto the grounds in silence.  
  
"Harry what is it? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Dad. That is what I wanted to talk to you about everything is perfect so perfect that I want to ask Hermione something very important. I need to know if we have any family traditions that I need to keep as far as the ring goes."  
  
"The ring? What ring?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are truly slow Dad. The wedding ring. The one I am going to get for Hermione."  
  
James was in shock and stopped walking. "You're going to propose?"  
  
"Yes I am, now hurry if I am not back soon Hermione is going to wonder where I am."  
  
"Ruby's. All family wedding rings must have a ruby on them. Are you sure about this Harry?"  
  
"Positive and don't you dare tell anybody!"  
  
"I won't. I am glad that you trust me again. Can I tell your mother?" "Of course. I don't think that we should have secrets like that in our family. I have to go. I will talk to you later." Harry ran back up to the castle. McGonnagal stood at the head of the class that Monday. "You do not need your books today." Everyone was very surprised and stunned.  
  
"Get those looks off your faces. It is not that big of a deal. You all have an  
  
assignment for your field trip coming up this week. Until four this afternoon  
  
you are to plan with you partner what kind of furniture you want in your  
  
house. For the lucky few of you who have been chosen to be in the Muggle  
  
upper class you will be hiring servants for your house. At four you will go to  
  
a muggle furniture store and buy your furniture, with a limited budget. You will also be responsible for decorating your home. And remember when you are doing this that each couple will have a 'baby' to look after. That is all. Class dismissed. They left class talking happily. Ron looked a little glum though because he had to be with Lavender because Sarah was only a 6th year. On the way to the common room Harry sent Hermione ahead telling her that he needed to talk to Sirius. Before Ron could follow Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty class room. "Harry what's up? You have been nervous all day!"  
  
"Ron I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Anything, mate as long as it won't make me make a fool of myself."  
  
"First I need you to distract Hermione for an hour this afternoon at least and second will you be my best man?"  
  
Ron's eyes got wide. "Bloody Hell Harry! Are you going to propose to Hermione?" Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Then yes I will do my best to distract her. And I would be honored to be your best man if you are sure you want me to be."  
  
"Of course Ron! No one else would be good for the job! You are my best friend ever! You rescued me from the Dursley's and have stood by me in my adventures even if it put you in danger. You are like the brother I never had and no one else is fit to be my best-man."  
  
Ron felt himself blush. He hadn't known that he was that important to Harry. "Ok then, we better get going. Hermione is going to think that you are up to something."  
  
They had a great time planning the furniture that they were going to get. When four came Harry was nervous. Ron was going to pretend to be overly protective of Harry and play the big brother thing on her so that she wouldn't look for Harry. Ron told her he needed a word and left with a very confused Hermione. Harry ran to the jewelry shop.  
  
There was a woman with brown hair that was graying in the store. She looked surprised to see a boy there without a girl with him.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I need a ring. An engagement ring that is, I am going to propose to my girlfriend tonight. The ring must have a ruby on it though."  
  
The women's face light up. "I think I have just the ring." She said she disappeared into the back and came out with a small velvet box. When Harry saw what was inside he gasped. The engagement had a gold band and a beautiful diamond on it. Then the wedding ring had two rubies that when it was placed with the other ring they came together to form one ring.  
  
"It's perfect! How much is it?"  
  
This time the women's face fell she mumbled "100 galleons."  
  
Harry grinned. "I will take it! I would also like something engraved on the ring. I want to engagement ring to say Harry and Hermione and the wedding ring to say forever."  
  
"I can do that, but it will cost 50 more galleons."  
  
"Of course, I will take it!"  
  
She waved her wand. In soft glowing letters it said Harry and Hermione forever if the two rings were put together. Harry pulled out his money paid for the ring and thanked the women. As he left the shop, the women wished that she was the one being engaged to.  
  
Harry found Hermione and Ron walking near the shrieking shack. Hermione was very red in the face and embarrassed about something. "There you two are I have been looking for you everywhere!" Harry said to make it sound like he had. Hermione rushed over to him and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Wow what did I do to deserve that?" Harry asked happily.  
  
"Harry I love you so much. I promise I will not hurt you, not ever! Please forgive me for whatever I did that made you get Ron to question me."  
  
Harry shot Ron a look. 'What did you do to her?' he thought in his mind. 'I think I might have gone overboard a little, sorry Harry.'  
  
Then they realized they weren't talking out loud. They silently agreed to talk about it later.  
  
"Hermione you didn't do anything at all. Ron is just being protective. He gave me the same chat."  
  
Hermione looked relieved.  
  
They had a great time talking and getting their things for the three weeklong field trip. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all some of the 'lucky' people who would be in the upper class. They interviewed servants and got their decorating ideas. They would be living as muggles so they had to do everything the muggle way. That night Harry was very nervous. He set everything up and was ready for Hermione, and he hoped she would say yes. Hermione went into her dorm room to get ready for bed when she saw a note on her bed.  
  
Hermione- Where you find your hearts desire In an old room of class You will find the one you admire On a simple piece of glass.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Hermione thought quickly. The room Harry found the Mirror of Erised in! She quickly dressed up a little and headed towards the classroom. When she got there she didn't see Harry anywhere just another note. All she found was a small mirror that at writing in lipstick on it:  
  
Petals of red stain the floor Follow them and you will find Who you are looking for.  
  
Hermione saw rose petals leading out of the room. She followed them; she reached the entrance of the astronomy tower. There were candles lining the stairs up. She smiled as she went up, Harry was always so romantic. When she got there she saw Harry lying on a blanket looking up at the stars. Hermione went and sat next to him.  
  
"What is the purpose of this?" She asked him.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
Hermione smiled bigger. They shared a kiss and then Harry said, "Look at  
  
the stars Hermione!" The stars were moving positions and forming what  
  
looked like words. Hermione was finally able to read it she gasped. They  
  
said 'Will you marry me, Hermione?' She looked Harry straight in the eyes.  
  
Authors Note- I am really sorry about my poetry. I am terrible at it, and I am not very good at romance either, so please be a little kind about it. I am glad you all liked the Quidditch, I do try to put a little of everything in. Also sorry this chapter is so short, I will post more soon. Please Review! ~*Meggles*~ 


	12. Disclaimer and HP 5

~*Disclaimer*~  
  
I am aware that I have not done a single disclaimer this entire time so I will take this chance now and do so. First of all this is a fanfiction website, and you can't really sue me for not doing a disclaimer.I asked my father who is a lawyer, and he said that people cannot win a case on these circumstances. Also, I highly doubt that anyone will mistake my writing for JKR's. I mean really. I am not that good of a writer, You would have to be really stupid if you thought I was her. Anyway I am done rambling now. Everyone has heard about the 5th book right? I will post the information here anyway.  
  
  
  
In a blaze of marketing magic, "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" by J.K. Rowling will go on sale on Saturday, June 21. But the long-awaited fifth volume in the hyper-popular series was already casting a spell with yesterday's announcement.  
  
"Far out! Oh, wow! This is great! I'm so happy!" said bookseller Deborah Johnson of Child's Play on upper Connecticut Avenue NW. Finally, she said, she has an answer for the swarms of young readers who want to know when- when-when the book will appear. "Not to mention that I would like to read it myself," she added.  
  
She's not alone. There are more than 190 million copies of the first four Harry Potter books in print worldwide. The publication of a new Harry is like a volcanic eruption; its ash rains on publishing industries the world over. Many parents have praised the series for turning their children -- especially boys -- into avid readers.  
  
The long-awaited "Phoenix" will stretch out for some 38 chapters and 255,000 words. That's more than 50,000 words longer than the 734-page, 37- chapter Volume 4, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," published in 2000. The new book will be released simultaneously in the United States, Britain, Canada and Australia.  
  
According to the American publisher, Scholastic, the new Harry begins with the words: "The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. . . . The only person left outside was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four."  
  
Deeper into the novel, Rowling writes: "Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses. 'It is time,' he said, 'for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything.' "  
  
Early reaction on Internet message boards focused on the Hogwarts headmaster's ominous words. "At last! The sex talk!" wrote a guy named Bertram.  
  
"I bet," predicted Jean-Jacques from Germany about the series's villain, "Voldemort will turn out to be a relative of Harry's, either uncle or grandfather."  
  
Jonny Dach, 16, a junior at Georgetown Day School, has read all the Harrys. "I think she's going to develop the romantic angle a little more," he said. He would also like Rowling (rhymes with bowling) to incorporate more aspects of her earlier books in this volume. "I think the third book is by far the best."  
  
Dach said he prefers reading the British editions. "I'm going to preorder it off Amazon U.K.," he said.  
  
Scholastic is expecting superlative sales, but as of press time had not decided how massive the first printing will be or how much the book will cost. The company initially printed 3.8 million copies of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." More than 3 million sold on the first weekend and Scholastic scrambled back to the presses.  
  
"We ordered 600 copies of 'Goblet,' " Johnson recalled. "We sold out by mid- morning."  
  
This time around, she said, "we're going to order a lot. We'll be taking pre-orders. We're going to be organized about how we hand them out."  
  
At the other end of the retail spectrum, Amazon.com was also revving up for more Pottermania following the news. "It's very exciting!" said Kristin Schaefer, a spokeswoman for the online retailer. "Everyone's been eagerly awaiting this announcement. We have more than 600,000 customers who have asked us to e-mail them."  
  
That's the largest number of pre-orders in the company's history. The previous record was 400,000, for "Goblet."  
  
"In these frenetic times," said Barbara Marcus, president of Scholastic Children's Books, "we are so fortunate to be able to make reading one book the most anticipated event of the year 2003."  
  
The books are sold in more than 200 countries and have been translated into more than 50 languages.  
  
By 3 p.m. yesterday, the new Harry Potter book -- even without an estimated price -- was the No. 1 seller on Amazon.com. At the Fairfax County Public Library, readers have already put new Harrys on hold. The library estimates -- based on the announced British price of 16.99 pounds -- that the book could cost up to $30 here. It is planning on buying nearly 500 copies for the 21 branches, said spokeswoman Lois Kirkpatrick.  
  
Johnson said her customers probably wouldn't flinch at $30 for a Harry Potter book. "That's something Harry Potter has done," she says. "It's lowered the resistance of parents to buying hardcover books."  
  
Most chapter books for kids, she said, go for $20 or less. "Goblet" sold for $25.95.  
  
"Number 4 had a few flaws," said Johnson of the plot. "But kids could live with them and the story is fantastic."  
  
The first in the series, "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," was published by Scholastic in 1998. As the series has grown up, so has Harry Potter; in each book he's a year older. And the books continue to get darker and more complex. "This has been a debate," Johnson said. "What age children are these being written for?"  
  
She said "Goblet" was a bit strong for younger folks. "I am stunned because people tell me they've been reading it to their 6-year-olds," she said.  
  
She added, "It's not clear what's going to happen next. We're working our way up to war. A cataclysm. Who knows? She is marshaling the forces of good against the forces of evil." 


	13. Answers, feild trips, and a visit from D...

"I would be honored Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry was so happy. He pulled out the ring he had bought for Hermione. She gasped again when she saw it.  
  
"Harry it is beautiful! I love you so much!"  
  
Harry slipped the ring onto her finger. They kissed, kissed, and then kissed some more. Harry spoke "We better go back to the common room because Ron is going to kill us if he can't talk to us soon. He says he will come and get us if he has to."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Ron and I can talk telepathically. We don't know why but we can. Let's go."  
  
They walked slowly back up to the common room. Ron was very pleased when they came back.  
  
"That is so great you two! I am very happy for you!"  
  
They went to bed after that and slept wonderfully. The next morning when Hermione woke up she thought that it all might have been a dream. She looked down at her hand and there sure enough was her ring. It was five thirty but Hermione could not sleep anymore. She got dressed and went to the owlery she used Hedwig. She put a spell on Hedwig so that she could be magically transported to Hermione's parent's house and after the reply is magically sent back. She was practically floating towards the common room when she ran straight into Sirius.  
  
"Aren't we up early today? What are you so happy about?" He asked. Hermione held up her hand. Sirius' eyes went wide when he saw it.  
  
"D-did Harry give that to you?"  
  
"No Ron did. Honestly Sirius don't be stupid."  
  
She walked off to go find Harry. When she reached his room she smiled. He looked so peaceful and happy sleeping there. Just then Hedwig came back looking very ruffled. Hermione grabbed the letter from her parents.  
  
Dear Hermione, We are so proud of you and Harry. I wish you two the best and we will be seeing you at Christmas. With all our love, Mum and Dad  
  
Hermione walked quietly out of Harry's room. She was glowing when she went into the regular common room. The first thing she sis was go wake up Sarah. "Look Sarah! Harry proposed last night! Isn't it beautiful?" That woke Sarah completely up at once. She gave out a loud gasp that woke the rest of the girls in her dorm up. They all crowed around Hermione to see the ring. They all congratulated Hermione and asked when the wedding would be. But Hermione simply told them that she had talked to Harry about yet.  
  
Back at home James was not sure how to break the news of Harry's engagement to Lily. She was so protective of him when it came to his love life. But he did not have the time to tell her. Hedwig flew through the window that day and Lily took the letter she had with her.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad, As you both all ready know I proposed to Hermione. She accepted. We have yet to set a date or even other important matters but I am so happy and I wanted you to know. Thank you for the advice about the ring Dad. All my love, Harry  
  
"JAMES!!! Get in here RIGHT NOW!" Lily yelled.  
  
James walked into the kitchen from his study.  
  
"Yes my love?" Then he saw Hedwig and went white. Lily held up the letter.  
  
"Our son wrote us a letter it seems that he is to marry Hermione. Of course I am very happy for them but then I saw the last line of this letter." She handed the letter over to James who took it nervously.  
  
"'Thank you for the advice on the ring Dad.'" James read aloud. 'Thank you Harry.' He thought to himself. Lily was not looking very happy.  
  
"He told you that he was going to propose to Hermione and asked you about the ring. That is what you must have been doing when you went to  
  
Hogwarts that night. But instead of coming home and telling me right away you didn't say a word. I want to know why you did not tell me."  
  
James was afraid now. He knew Lily's temper better then anyone. "I was trying to figure out how to tell you, I wasn't sure how you would react." He said in a very small voice.  
  
"You were not sure how I would react to my son getting married? Didn't you know that I would be excited and happy for him? You should have told me straight out!" She said sharply.  
  
James hung his head. "I'm sorry Lily." He said as though he was going to cry.  
  
Lily at once felt awful for yelling at him. She went over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. They stood their making out until there came a 'pop' from behind them.  
  
"Just what I need more love birds!" Groaned Sirius.  
  
"Don't you have class Sirius?" James asked without taking his eyes and barley any of his lips of Lily.  
  
"No it is lunch right now and I don't have a class for another hour. Did you know about Hermione and Harry?"  
  
"Yes Sirius now go away, I am very busy right now."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and left with a 'pop' again.  
  
Sirius ran up to the castle to give Harry 'the' talk because James didn't seem like he was going to. Before going to see Harry Sirius wrote James to tell him that he was going to talk to Harry so that James wouldn't have to worry about it. He went to the Gryffindor Common Room and braced himself. Harry was sitting with Hermione on his lap and they were whispering to each other. Sirius went over and cleared his throat. Harry looked up.  
  
"Yes Sirius?"  
  
"I need to talk to you Harry, alone." He said looking with a stern gaze towards Hermione. Understanding Hermione got off of Harry and went to go find Lavender to tell her the news.  
  
"Harry is there someplace that we can go and talk without being interrupted?"  
  
"Yeah, the Chamber of Secrets. If you want to go there though you have to promise you will not say a word to anybody what is down there." "I promise, let's go I really need to talk to you." They walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Harry hissed at the sink. As they headed into the main area of the Chamber Sirius gasped. There were potions everywhere! There was also what looked like spells being created and test tubes all over the place. Harry lead Sirius over to one of the couches.  
  
"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked. Sirius snapped back to him.  
  
"Well I heard about you being engaged and I need to have a talk to you about it."  
  
"Sirius if you want me to break the engagement don't bother trying. I love Hermione with all of my heart."  
  
"That was not ummm what I was um going to talk to you about." "Then what?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
Now that it was, actually time to talk Sirius was suddenly nervous. "Well Harry when a man and a women..."  
  
Harry went white in the face and his eyes got big. "This really isn't necessary Sirius I know all about um that already."  
  
Sirius shook his head. He continued explaining. Harry got more and more horrified as Sirius went on. When he had finished Sirius got up to leave.  
  
"Now that you understand I will leave you."  
  
Harry sat on the couch to stunned to move. He had never thought that he would get 'the talk'. On his way off of the stairs Sirius saw Hermione standing there looking as though she was about to go in.  
  
"Oh hi Sirius, is Harry down there? I have been looking for him everywhere." "Yes he is. You may go see him now if you like." Sirius swept past her and Hermione looked after him wondering what had just happened. She went down to find Harry still sitting on the couch looking shocked.  
  
"Sweetie are you ok?" What happened?"  
  
Harry snapped into reality.  
  
"I am fine, Sirius just gave me 'the talk' and I was a little shocked I guess." Hermione looked at Harry. "Poor baby, my mum gave me that talk when I started dating you, it was horrible." She sat on Harry's lap again.  
  
"Anyway we need to work on getting our house ready now. Today is meet the neighbors day and we need to get ready. Remember we are moving into that house tonight and we also have the party that we planned. The better we know our neighbors the better the grade we get. And then we need to take our aging potion and meet our 'baby' that we have to take care of for the next three weeks."  
  
"Baby?" Oh yeah McGonnagal said something about that, I wonder if it is going to be a girl or a boy."  
  
"Let's go so that we can get ready then. We have to use the port-key and here it is."  
  
Harry looked nervously as the port-key. Ever since his fourth year Harry had hated them.  
  
Hermione noticed how Harry was feeling.  
  
"Harry it is ok, it will take us straight to our house but no where else. No here is your potion. We should age about five years so be ready."  
  
"Oh that reminds me I have something for you to wear during the next three weeks." Harry pulled out the wedding band that went with the engagement ring. Hermione gasped as he put it on her finger.  
  
"Harry it is beautiful!"  
  
"Not as much as you." Harry said.  
  
Hermione blushed. They took their potion and grabbed the port-key. They arrived in a beautiful room that they recognized as a babies room. In the middle of the room there was a baby cradle. Inside there was a small baby girl fast asleep. There was a piece of paper on the baby.  
  
Your last name while you are here is Porter. Your babies name is Rebecca Anne and is a year old. Remember you are in a muggle neighborhood so you have to act like muggles. NO MAGIC at any time in less it is an emergency Mr. Potter. There will be more instructions later on tasks you must complete on this trip. Have a good time. Yours truly, Professor M. McGonnagal  
  
"Well isn't that friendly. We better go meet our servants and then get dressed for the party Hermione. Hermione!"  
  
Hermione was staring at the little girl.  
  
"Harry look she is so beautiful and tiny. Her eyes and hair look like yours but she had my face structure and my ears too. I wonder if this is what a little girl that we will have together will look like."  
  
"Well McGonnagal said that it would be what a baby would look like if it was ours so yes to your question. We better go now, you can carry Becky with you if you want."  
  
"Becky?"  
  
"Yeah I thought it sounded like a good nickname. We can't go around calling her Rebecca Anne all the time it is to formal."  
  
Hermione nodded and picked up the baby with great care. They went to where the servants quarters were and knocked. The door was answered by a very proper looking man.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Porter! When did you arrive we were not expecting you so soon. I will have Jessie and Kayla begin cleaning for the party at once and my wife Gina will begin cooking."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Smith. You have met us but this is our daughter, Rebecca Anne. And please call us Harry and Hermione. We will let you carry on we need to go get ready now."  
  
Harry and Hermione went upstairs to put their formal wear on. Hermione was wearing an ivory looking dress with a little glitter on it here and there. She wore her hair down and curled it at the ends so that it framed her face. (Because of the aging potion her hair was straight.) Harry couldn't stop staring at her. Hermione was also surprised at how good Harry looked. He was wearing a tuxedo and with his hair still as messy as always he looked quite handsome. He was also wearing contacts to show off his brilliantly green eyes. They walked downstairs arm in arm to greet their guests. They knew that one of the Hogwarts teachers would be there to observe their behavior. Harry hoped that it was Sirius. After about five minutes the door bell rang. Charles answered it. He led two people into the back room where the party was to be taken place. They looked incredibly snobbish and looked around as though they were trying to find something wrong in the house to show that Harry and Hermione were not good people.  
  
Harry walked over and gave them a warm smile. "Hello I am Harry Porter and this is my wife Hermione, it is nice to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all ours. I am Rolland and this is my wife Victoria." He said in about the snobbiest voice he could and shook Harry's hand stiffly.  
  
Then another couple walked in the room. They were a little younger then the other couple but still looked like snobs. Harry got into a discussion with Herbert about what they did for a living.  
  
"So what do you do Mr. Porter?"  
  
"Please call me Harry. I am a stock broker." (Harry and Hermione had to pick fake jobs to tell people) "And yourself?"  
  
"I am a lawyer so if you ever need one here is my card."  
  
Harry and Hermione spent the night socializing with their neighbors and having small talk. By the end of the night they were worn out.  
  
"Man, I didn't know that people could be as snobby as our neighbors. They are so full of them selves, they should use their money towards the good of others and not the latest fashions or cars." Harry complained to Hermione, as they were getting ready for bed that night. Hermione sighed. "Well we will have to remember that Harry after we finish out Quiddich career. You, Ron, and myself will have quite a lot of money by that point if things keep going the way they are."  
  
They crawled into their beds. All the students had been told that they were to sleep in separate beds and not fool around at all, but they had to sleep in the same room. Harry and Hermione stayed up a little bit longer and went to sleep.  
  
They were woken up a several hours later by the baby monitor. Harry told Hermione to go back to sleep. He stumbled down the hallway to Rebecca's room. He went over to the cradle and picked up the crying baby carefully. He fed her a milk bottle and then rocked her slightly. He actually sat there holding and rocking her singing little lullabies to her, even after she fell asleep. Hermione came into the room around 7:00 AM. She took out her camera and snapped a picture of Harry and Becky.  
  
"Hey sweetie how are you?" Harry asked. Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Oh Harry, you are going to be a great father! I love you so much!" Harry carefully put the baby down and went and gave Hermione a kiss.  
  
**To Lily and James..**  
  
"I don't know James, it is strange that he rose and we haven't been hearing from him at all lately. No muggle deaths no torturing or kidnappings. He is up to something and we have to find out what." Lily said to her husband in a very worried voice.  
  
"I know Lily. For Harry's sake we better find out soon. I couldn't live without either you or him. I am glad that he doesn't know about the order. He would feel awful that so much time and effort has gone into protecting him even though it is necessary, he wouldn't understand." "We better go now or we will be late for the meeting and Remus will never let us hear the end of it."  
  
Together they used floo powder to get into a large room that had a banner of a phoenix on the back wall. In the middle of the room, there was a large table with six chairs on each side.  
  
Over the next five minutes, more people began to arrive. When at last the last person there stood up and looked at the group seated around him. "Welcome to the 5th meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Will everybody please stand and when I call your name sit." The man was interrupted before he could say anything else.  
  
"Must we go through this each time? We all know that there will be one person not here and we are glad for it."  
  
"Yes we must go through it. Now I will start with myself, Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonnagal. Professor Sprout. Professor Flitwick. Professor Snape. Professor Black. Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter. Mr. Lupin. Mr. Fletcher. Ms. Figg. Mr. Pettigrew." On the last name, no one sat down or moved.  
  
"Fine then on to business. As you all know this is the 5th meeting of the order. Is there anything that anybody wishes to discuss?"  
  
James stood up. "Lily and I feel that Voldemort is up to something. There have been no attacks recently and we take that as a bad sign and not a good one."  
  
As soon as James sat down Sirius stood up. "I agree with them but we need to find out what he is up to. Snape you are our spy we need to know what Voldemort is planning before it is to late. You have not given us any information in the last four meetings and I think that it is due time that you tell us what you have been up to."  
  
Snape glared at Sirius and stood. "He is planning to use giant snakes to attack Harry. He of course does not know that Harry is a parseltounge. The plan is for them to surround Harry and capture him. That is all the information I have. I do not know the time or the place." He sat down. "Then I think that it is time to discuss what we know about Harry so that we can protect him." Dumbledore said. He waved his wand a huge screen appeared in front of the room where the banner had been.  
  
Lily began to speak. "There is one thing that only four of us in this room know about Harry. You see he did something that James did while he was in school. He became an anigamus."  
  
Murmurs were whispered from person to person. When it had quieted down Lily continued.  
  
"He turns into a lion with a lightning shaped stripe on his head and bright green eyes. Hermione and Ron did the same thing. Hermione is an owl and Ron is a fox."  
  
Dumbledore had a look you didn't get to see often at all. He was very surprised. When he recovered he was going to tell everybody what he knew about Harry.  
  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione created something that only one other wizard has created. It explains how the three are able to pull their pranks and get high grades. They created a time vortex. I have seen it myself, it is an wonderful machine. Also Harry is the Lanoitome. Professor Snape I believe that he was the cause of your incident at the beginning of last year. I believe that you said something insulting and Harry heard."  
  
Snape was furious. "He should have been punished for attacking a teacher then! When I get my hands on him..."  
  
James stood up abruptly. "You will not touch my son. If you so much as brush past him in a mean way I will be there to take you down." Sirius started yelling at Snape as well.  
  
"You deserved what Harry did to you! He told me what you said and I would have given you worse injuries then that if I were him."  
  
"Gentlemen calm yourselves. We are not enemies in this room. Harry will not be punished because he lost control and he can not help it now please sit down so that we can carry on." Dumbledore said in a calm voice. They spent the next three hours discussing what to do with Voldemort and how to stop Harry from ever having to go against him again.  
  
**Two and half weeks later, Harry and Hermione..**  
  
"Hermione can you believe that we have to go back to school in two days." Harry sad his voice sad.  
  
"I know. I really have fallen in love with little Becky. I wish she was a real baby." Hermione said just as sad.  
  
"We have to plan our going away party. Remember we found a bigger house then this and we couldn't help but buy it. I really wish we didn't have to get back together with those neighbors of ours. But I can't wait to be able to use our magic again. I hate doing things the muggle way. Now we need to invite the children of the families for this one. And we should tell them that it is casual party. Which to these people means they need to where their 200 pound clothing not their 500 pound clothing."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Now Harry be nice. They are not that bad."  
  
"Yes they are. Let's make it earlier in the evening so that we can show Becky off to everyone. I am really going to miss her, I hope we have a little girl just like her."  
  
"Me too Harry. That reminds me we have a lot of work to do when we get back to Hogwarts. We have a wedding to plan."  
  
"I wish it would just happen no planning but oh well. Right now we have to plan this party. Now we have to come up with games for the kids and write out the formal invitations."  
  
They spent that night and all of the next day planning the party. Then the night that Harry was dreading came. Harry was surprised to see that one of the children that came over with Katie Bell. Her father, John, introduced her. "This is my daughter Katherine. She has just graduated from college."  
  
"KATIE?!?" Harry asked. "I had no clue you were a muggle born!" He said the last part quietly so that no one over heard him.  
  
"Harry? Why are you here? Your last name is Potter not Porter."  
  
"Oh it is the 7th year field trip remember when you did it?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and wow I had thought that this would be one of my parents really boring parties that they dragged me to. So what have you been up to? I have been at Muggle College so I have no clue what is going on in the magical world."  
  
"Well I am playing for England with Hermione and Ron."  
  
Katie was in shock. "But you are not even out of school yet!"  
  
Harry spent the rest of the night catching up with Katie. He had a great time. Hermione was happy because she got to show off Becky.  
  
At the end of the night before she could leave Harry called her over. "Keep your summer open. There is going to be a wedding." He grinned.  
  
"You are engaged Harry that is great! That is great, who is the lucky girl?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"That's great Harry. I should see you this summer!"  
  
The next morning Harry and Hermione were a little sad. They had not been woken up once in the night by Becky because she was gone now. They got their things and went to Kings Cross Station and boarded the Hogwarts Express. The aging potion had worn off and they looked like their normal selves. Hermione gave back the wedding ring sadly. They found a very happy Ron on the train. "Thank God that is over. I never thought that it would. My 'son' Arnold was a pain. He was always crying or wanting something I never got a moments peace! And then Lavender insisted that I always took care of him because she thought that the man should have some of the reasonability. I can't wait to get back to Sarah! How did you two do?"  
  
"We had a wonderful time Ron! Look at this picture of Harry with Becky."  
  
"Becky?"  
  
"Rebecca Anne. Harry wanted to call her Becky for short. I miss her already!" Hermione said. Ron looked at the picture.  
  
"Harry she looks just like you! I bet that if she got older she would act like Hermione here though."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked in a stern voice.  
  
Harry started talking before Ron could. "He means more sweet and beautiful everyday sweetie."  
  
"Awe Harry you can always make me feel better that is why I love you so much!"  
  
"Really you two can't you keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" Ron asked annoyed.  
  
"Ron do you know why I didn't feel your feelings when we were gone?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Because I disabled it before we left. I thought that we needed to be separate for the trip."  
  
"Oh. Could you re-able it then?"  
  
"Already did, I was hoping you wouldn't notice."  
  
They had a great train ride back. Harry and Hermione had decided to 'keep their hands off each other' for Ron's sake during the trip. About halfway through Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Who is going to be your maid of honor?"  
  
"Sarah of course! Not having her for my maid of honor would be like Ron not being your best man!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Ron blushed. He was really happy for his friends. Dumbledore gave a feast to the returning students. Classes began the next day. Harry had double-potions first period. Snape was completely awful the entire class. Harry had gotten there five minutes early so Snape couldn't yell at him.  
  
"Potter! You are to early five points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Then later on, "You are holding your knife the wrong way! Another five points! Potter! Why don't you pay attention! You took that cauldron off the fire five seconds to late! 10 points from Gryffindor!" All in all Snape took off sixty points in one lesson from Harry alone. After class, Harry went straight to the owlerly. He had been about to blow Snape and it took all he and Ron could do to keep Harry calm. Harry took out a piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Dad, I am sorry to bother you because I know you are busy making sure Mr.Weasley is minister but Snape is being awful! You told me to write you if he was being mean, and he is! It took all the self-control I have not to blow him up! He took a total of sixty points from Gryffindor for things like 'holding my knife the wrong way'. I will get Sirius to give us the point back but he also insulted our family. Please come 'talk' to him because I cannot until I get out of school! All my love, Harry  
  
James got the letter the next morning. He was very angry. He set off for Hogwarts as soon as he could. He rushed into Snape's office. He started yelling as soon as he got in there. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SON LIKE THAT! HOLDING HIS KNIFE THE WRONG WAY! YOU CANT HOLD A KNIFE A WRONG WAY! SIXTY PIONTS! AND YOU INSULTED OUR FAMILY! I AM GOING STRAIGHT TO DUMBLEDORE ABOUT THIS! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE YOU AT LEAST SUSPENED FROM THIS JOB!"  
  
James stormed out of the office before Snape could say anything. Snape walked up to Dumbledore's office several minutes and found James complaining to Dumbledore about Snape's behavior. Snape swept in the room. "Severus I am very disappointed in you! Harry was here earlier telling me about what you said to him! He is just 17."  
  
"But Professor..."  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand to silence him.  
  
"I will have another teacher observe your seventh year classes for the rest of the year. That was completely un-called for. You may leave now." Snape swept out of the office glaring at James who had a look of great triumph on his face.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the Chamber of Secrets planning the wedding.  
  
"Hermione how many should be at the wedding? I don't know anything about your family except your parents and Sarah."  
  
"Well I have six cousins. Two of them will be perfect for the flower girl and ring bearer!"  
  
"That's great Hermione, who else?"  
  
"All our friends from school Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, ect..." "Oh and the old Gryffindor Quiddich team Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie." "Hey what about my brothers?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well they are a given your whole family is." Harry replied. Ron looked embarrassed.  
  
"Wait Hermione! Isn't your family muggles?" Harry asked, worried.  
  
"Yes but we don't have to invite them to the reception. Most of them will not want to stay anyway. Ron we are going to keep your father away from them. They think that I am weird enough without his questions on the po- leece men."  
  
They all laughed at this.  
  
"Ok Hermione, what about bridesmaids?"  
  
"Well Sarah, I was thinking Kristy and Fiona from Quiddich." "Anymore? Maybe Lavender, Parvarti and Ginny?"  
  
"Oh yeah defiantly Ginny. I guess we have known Lavender and Parvarti for seven years so we should ask them. As long as they don't get all giggly. Oh and Jenny! We have become such great friends with her!"  
  
"That makes Sarah, Kristy, Fiona, Lavender, Parvarti, Ginny, and Jenny. That is seven brides' maids now I need seven ushers. Well Ron is one. Then my father, Remus, Sirius, and then Mr. Weasley. And Fred and George. Ron will Percy, Charlie, or Bill be offended?"  
  
"I know that Bill and Charlie won't be, you barely know them! But who knows about Percy? You can't do anything without offending him!" They laughed again.  
  
"Ok other guests then."  
  
"Dumbledore." They all said at once. Ron conjured up a screen so that all they had to do was name somebody and it would appear up there. "McGonnagal, she is strict but has been a great teacher." Hermione said.  
  
"Hagrid, though we might have to have him sit in the back because he is so large. And hopefully he won't scare your relatives, Hermione but we can't not invite him."  
  
"True and as long as we are inviting teachers Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and my Arithmancy teacher, Professor Vector oh and don't forget Professor Sinstra.  
  
"And there is no way on earth that I am inviting Snape or Trewlany." Harry said with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Of course not, Harry. How about Fleur DeLaCour and Victor Krum?" Harry, who had been very happy, got a saddened look on his face.  
  
"Harry." Ron said sternly knowing what he was thinking. "That was three years ago, it was not your fault."  
  
Harry looked down.  
  
"If only I had just taken the cup, like he wanted."  
  
"What? Harry you never did tell us what happened that night. All we know is that Voldemort came back again that night." Ron said, he really wanted to know what happened to his best friend that night.  
  
Harry shuddered but told his friends what happened, every detail. Hermione was sobbing by the end of the story and Ron looked as though he was about to cry.  
  
"Harry how could you possibly stay strong after that? I would have fallen into depression in the least." Hermione asked.  
  
"I would have too. But then my life took a turn for the better. I got my parents back. After they came back I had something to live for and someone who loved me. And then I got you Hermione. You gave me more reason to stay strong then anything else."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes gathering their emotions together. "Now we need to talk about the last meeting of the Order Of the Phoenix. I cannot believe they still think that it is secret. They most think we are really stupid. I mean they try so hard to cover it up and make it so obvious when they are lying. But I think that I agree with my parents. Voldemort has  
  
been way to quiet recently. And Snape has to wrong about the attack because Voldemort does know that I can talk to snakes. It was in the Daily Prophet for the whole world to see!"  
  
"Well I always thought that he was a tad on the slow side." Ron said. Harry would have laughed if they were talking about anyone but Voldemort. Ron looked at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I was just trying to lighten up the mood." He said, apologetic. "That's ok, Ron let's get ready for our end of the year prank. I see that the charm you invited is coming along well Hermione."  
  
"Oh it is. But remember guys the graduation in the night before the night we leave, we pull our prank at the end-of-the-year feast, when it is to late to be expelled."  
  
"Hermione, we know! You have only told us what a million times?" Harry groaned.  
  
Hermione faked a pout. "Also guys Sirius is dying to know what we are doing down here, he was looking around for ten minutes before I could get him to look at me and not the potions and spells."  
  
"Why was Sirius down here?" Ron asked. Harry blushed. In his mind Ron heard 'He gave me 'the talk''.  
  
Ron looked sorry for his friend. 'I feel bad for you Harry but not as bad as I do for me, you see my father told me he had to 'talk' with me at Christmas. I already know what is coming.'  
  
Harry grinned at Ron.  
  
'Good luck, mate!'  
  
"Would you two stop? I mean really, I am still here." Hermione said annoyed that Harry and Ron were not talking aloud.  
  
"Sorry Hermione!" They said together.  
  
The next couple of weeks were full of work. Between classes, Quiddich, planning the wedding, and planning the end of the year surprise Harry, Ron, and Hermione had almost know free time. A week before Halloween Dumbledore stood up during dinner. Everyone in the hall got silent.  
  
"Our muggle studies class has decided to have a Halloween ball, but taking the muggle approach to it. This ball is for 3rd years and up. You must wear costumes but you do not need a dancing partner. That is it; please return to your dormitories because I believe that you have class tomorrow!" They all walked out of the hall talking about the dance. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"You don't even have to ask!" She said and gave him a kiss. He smiled and said  
  
"We better go get Ron and go see Dumbledore. I believe that it is the head students job to organize the all ball."  
  
When they found Ron he was busy making out with Sarah, who by the looks of it, had just been asked to the ball.  
  
"Ron, we have to go talk to Dumbledore now. Oh and Sarah it is seriously gross to see your sister making out like that!" Hermione said giving her 'stern' look that reminded everyone of Professor McGonnagal.  
  
Sarah laughed and said, "So you know how I feel when I see you making out with Harry! I have to get back to the Ravenclaw Common room anyway." She left with a big grin in her face. They headed to Dumbledore's office. He looked up when they entered the room and smiled. "I was just about to call you three, but it seems you know what is going on at Hogwarts even better then I do."  
  
Just the Sirius entered the room. "You wanted to see me Professor?" He asked with a side ways glance at Harry.  
  
"Sirius how many times do I need to tell you? Call me Albus; you are no longer a student here. I believe you act more like a student then Harry here."  
  
Sirius scoffed and glared at Harry for a couple of seconds. "I have decided that the four of you will plan the ball along with the ideas from the muggle studies class. But I am assuming that you already knew that, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded and Sirius looked confused.  
  
"So we get to plan everything?" Harry asked when Dumbledore nodded an evil grin could be seen from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Sirius groaned. "Harry Potter you are worse then your father and that is saying a lot!" "Thank you. But I could never do it without Ron and Hermione." They all smiled. As they left the room Dumbledore called after them, "And try to keep the pranks to a minimum."  
  
"So to the Chamber?" Hermione asked, Harry and Ron nodded. "You too Sirius, we will need teacher permission for this!" Harry said. Sirius groaned again. He was sure that Harry had requested him as the teacher help so that they could get away with their pranks. He was such a push over when it came to his Godson.  
  
When they had gotten comfortable on the couches Ron conjured up the screen again.  
  
"We need to make a list of all the things we need to do to get ready for this ball."  
  
"The first thing we need to do is talk to the muggles studies class. Hermione will you please see when they are?"  
  
Sirius was surprised when Hermione took out her wand and muttered something toward the screen. First Harry, Ron, and Hermione's schedules appeared, then along side them was what appeared to be the muggle studies classes.  
  
"We need to meet with the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years. That means five classes that we have to miss. We can't make people suspicious by being in two places at once." Harry turned to Sirius with puppy dog eyes. Sirius looked at Harry blankly for a couple of seconds before it clicked. "You want to miss MY class?"  
  
Harry nodded and told Ron to make the puppy dog face too, then Hermione caught on. So Sirius sat there with three teenagers looking at him with the most pathetic looks on their face. He sighed and said "Fine, miss my class! It's not like you don't already know what we are learning anyway." Harry smiled. "Thanks Sirius you're the best! Now back to planning. We have to get entertainment for the dance and the people in third year and below since, they will not be at the dance. And we have to order drinks and food ect. But for now let's talk about entertainment. It needs to be like a muggle dance. I was not allowed to go to muggle dances with Dudley, so it is up to you Hermione because we know the muggle studies class's ideas are going to be out of date."  
  
"I never went to a muggle dance either, I was to busy studying." Hermione said in a small voice. Ron rolled his eyes at the same time Harry did. "Well then extreme times calls for extreme measures." Harry said looking at his friends. They gave him a confused look.  
  
"I have to write Dudley."  
  
They looked at him with shocked faces.  
  
"B-but Harry you hate Dudley! With passion! He made your life miserable and you want to write him!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, now please stop looking at me like that! I am going to go write him now so that we can get the information as soon as possible." He pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to write.  
  
  
  
Dear Dudley, Incase you haven't noticed this is Harry writing you.("I bet he won't notice." Ron said. Harry laughed.)The muggle studies class at my school wants to hold a muggle (non-magic) style Halloween dance. The problem is no one here knows what muggle dances are like. Please write back a.s.a.p so that we can start planning the dance. Just write your letter and then attach it to Hedwig (my owl) and she will take it to me and don't worry she will wait for you to return this letter. I will see you at Christmas.  
  
Your Cousin, Harry Potter  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the owlerly and sent the letter with Hedwig.  
  
Dudley received the letter the next morning at breakfast. He of course did not know that it was customary for owls to deliver letters at this time. Hedwig scared the headmaster out of his wits. Dudley took the letter and read it quickly. He was amazed that Harry had finally written him! However, he was not sure how to explain a dance so he did something that shocked Harry into dropping the letter in is cereal the next day. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, I am not quite sure how to explain a dance. But if you want, we are having a dance in two days and are allowed to invite family members of our age to this dance. Not many people do this because if they do have family members our age they go here or to the all girls school across from us call York's School for Girls. You may bring your girl friend if you wish but your friend is not allowed. You know where my school is. If you wish to attend the dance, you must come here a half an hour before hand to see the headmaster. Maybe I will see you soon, Dudley  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? Earth to Harry." Ron said trying to get Harry's attention. Because he was un-able to speak from the shock he just got he handed the letter to Ron. Ron read it, and he was to in shock and then he handed it to Hermione. It was a funny sight to see the three head students looking completely blank and shocked. Malfoy took this opportunity to swagger over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oh look Potty is marring the mud-blood. What's the matter Weasel? Can't  
  
afford to go to the wedding. I wouldn't worry too much about it; Potter is  
  
not going to be around long enough for there to actually be a wedding."  
  
Malfoy's face was suddenly covered with bright red pimples. His cold blue  
  
eyes looked like they had been infected because they were red and puffy.  
  
The pimples started showing up on his arms and legs as well. He stood there  
  
horrified when Sirius came into the hall and saw what was happening. He  
  
had Hermione escort Harry and Ron out of the hall so that he could yell at  
  
Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy 150 points from Slythrine for insulting another student  
  
like that. Two weeks of detention for talking to Harry like that. Also your  
  
Hogsmeade privileges have been revoked for the next two visits. I hope that  
  
makes you think before you say something as insulting as that again."  
  
Before Malfoy could protest Sirius ran out of the hall to go find Harry. He knew that Malfoy must have said something really awful to make Harry lose control of his temper like that. He found him, with Ron and Hermione in an empty classroom. Harry was trembling in anger. Sirius went over to him. "Harry I need to know what Malfoy said. Other wise I will get in trouble for the points I took from Slythrine and the detentions I gave him."  
  
"He called Hermione a-a mud-blood."  
  
Sirius looked shocked that anyone would use that kind of language with Hermione. That was enough to the points he took from Slythrine. "Then he insulted Ron's family, which is pretty much the same as insulting you or dad or mum to me and told us that I would not live long enough to get married."  
  
Sirius was fuming now. "Don't worry I am going to go see Dumbledore about this Malfoy problem. I am also going to write your father and make sure he lodges a complaint. Also Ron, your family will soon have more money then the Malfoys do so don't worry about it."  
  
Ron's eyes got wide. "Why do you say that?" Sirius pulled out what he was going to show them earlier. There was a large headline on the Daily Prophet- Arthur Weasley new Minister of Magic! Harry suddenly had the urge to jump up and down and it took him a while to figure out that that was what Ron was feeling.  
  
"That's so great Ron! He deserved it! That means something can be done about Voldemort now through the ministry and not just through-" Hermione covered Harry's mouth before he could continue. Sirius looked at Harry with alarm. 'Do they know about the order.' He thought to himself. Harry used the excuse "Um, we better get to class now. Don't want to be late for." he looked down at his schedule and cursed.  
  
"DADA. Sirius today is one of the days we have to go talk to the muggle studies class. I will see you later."  
  
The three ran out of the room as fast as they could. Then Sirius realized that  
  
he was late for teaching his class and followed their example and ran out of  
  
the classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the next few days working  
  
with the muggle studies class. When the day of the muggle dance at  
  
Dudley's school came up Harry was surprised to see Hedwig with a letter.  
  
The letter was from Dudley telling Harry that the dance was very formal and  
  
that they needed to get dressed up for it. Harry hadn't even thought about  
  
what he was going to wear. He had assumed that he would just wear his  
  
dress robes but forgot that in the muggle world they didn't wear robes. That  
  
night Harry and Hermione got ready for the dance. They had to be at  
  
Smeltings by 4:30 because the dance started at 5:00 and went to 11:00.  
  
Harry decided to wear a tux and to put his contacts in. He did his best to do  
  
something with his hair but as the mirror had told him many times it was  
  
useless. But when Hermione came down the steps Harry was speech less.  
  
She was wearing a light blue sparkling dress with silver high heels. The  
  
dress was not like a mini-skirt but it was to about her mid-thigh. She had  
  
put sparkling lip gloss on her lips and light blue eye shadow. There were  
  
silver bangles around her wrists but it she had kept her hands plain so that  
  
you could see her beautiful engagement ring. Around her neck she wore a  
  
silver heart shaped locket that Ron had given her with pictures of Harry and  
  
Ron in it. She had curled her hair (not in the bushy way) and put the front  
  
bangs into a small half pony tail that was clipped back by a diamond butterfly  
  
clip that Harry had gotten her for her birthday. Every guy in the common  
  
room was looking at Hermione with awe. They were jealous of Harry just as  
  
the girls were jealous of Hermione. Harry held out his arm to escort  
  
Hermione out of the common room. Dumbledore gave them a port-key to use to get to Dudley's school. They went straight to the headmasters office to present themselves to him. They knocked on the door. When they were given the ok to go in they saw a balding man with gray hair look up at them.  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"Sir, I am Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley's cousin. And this is my fiancé, Hermione Granger. Dudley invited us to the dance."  
  
The mans jaw dropped. "You are Dudley's cousin? You look nothing like him at all! And here I was thinking I needed to order extra food if a cousin of his was coming."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh. "Well sir Dudley looks like his father and I look like my father and we are cousins on our mother's side."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you. Please take a seat." He said indicating to the two chairs in front of his deck. They sat.  
  
"Mr. Potter what school do you attend?"  
  
Harry had to think quickly and Hermione had a look of worry on her face.  
  
"I go to a very small private school called Gryffindor Academy."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"And how are your grades in school, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Not at all. I am currently tied for head of my class with Hermione here." "Well I can hardly believe that you are related to Dudley. But Dudley did say that his cousin's name was Harry Potter. Please just go down the hall and through the doors wear the dance is about to start. Before it starts however there will be a feast. You two are assigned to sit at Dudley's table. I hope you have a good time."  
  
Harry nodded and led Hermione down the hall.  
  
Above the door to the gym, a large poster said "NO SMELTINGS STICKS AT THE DANCE. YOU WILL RECEIVE DENTENTION."  
  
Harry looked at it and laughed. Then he pointed it out to Hermione. There was a snobbish looking man at the doorway with a list in his hand.  
  
"Name please." He said.  
  
"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Table six."  
  
They walked in. They immediately spotted Dudley with a not-very happy looking girl. She was of average weight/height/looks. Pretty much, she just seemed plain average.  
  
Harry went over to the table and sat down next to Dudley. Dudley was staring at Hermione and his date was staring at Harry.  
  
"Oh how rude of me! I am Harry Potter and this is my fiancé Hermione Granger." He said to break the awkward silence. He also said fiancé pointedly at Dudley so that he would stop staring.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Dudley said and stopped staring at Hermione. "This is my girl friend Jane Hall."  
  
"Hall? As in Yvonne Hall?" Hermione asked Harry gave her a questioning look.  
  
Jane look startled. "Why yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"It's me! Hermione! Your cousin. Your mother is my mother's sister!" "Hermione? You have changed a lot! I didn't even recognize you! I haven't seen you since you went off to that school of yours." Her eyes got wide.  
  
"Is he also one of your type?" She asked looking scared.  
  
"Of course he is! Harry was my best friend through sixth year until we started dating. He just proposed a like a month ago! Isn't the ring beautiful?"  
  
Jane looked at the ring with longing. Harry heard Ron's voice in his head yelling at Hermione. Harry told him to shut-up.  
  
"Hermione, Ron would like you to know that he was your best friend too. He is mad that you left him out!"  
  
"Tell him to shove it. Of course he was my best friend too! And still is he is just being sensitive."  
  
Dudley and Jane just looked at them with looks of confusion on their faces. Harry explained, "Ron and I are telepathic with each other. I am also allowing him to hear our conversations tonight so he can take notes on what is going on to present to the muggle studies class next week."  
  
Just then two couples joined their table. One of the boys sneered at Dudley. "Hey Dursley, where is this cousin of yours? I haven't seen anyone your size around so is he just another one of your imaginary friends?"  
  
Dudley was about to speak when Harry cleared his throat. "Ahem."  
  
They boy looked over to Harry and did a double take when he saw Hermione. "I am Dudley's cousin, Harry Potter and this is my fiancée, Hermione."  
  
The boy stared at Harry for a couple of seconds. The girl beside him spoke. "You can't be Dursley's cousin, you look nothing at all like him!" Dudley glared.  
  
"I look like my father and he looks like his father and we are related on our mothers' side. Anymore questions?" Harry repeated the explanation that he had given the headmaster earlier.  
  
"Yeah is your family even poorer then Dursley's here? Because I have never seen you around so you must not have enough money to go here." "No I go to a much more private school. It is almost impossible to get into it. And my family is very well off. Probably more so then your family. But un-like you we don't wave it in front of other people. We have enough class not to."  
  
The boy was about to respond when the headmaster stood up. He could not command silence like Dumbledore could, but he gave a threatening look around.  
  
"Welcome to the annual fall dance. Tonight we have two guests among us. They are Mr. Harry Potter and his fiancée, Ms. Hermione Granger. Mr. Potter is Dudley Dursley's cousin. They attend Gryffindor Academy. Would you two please stand up while we give you a Smelting's applause. Once again, everyone look surprised that Harry was related to Dudley. Servants brought the food in. Though the food was good, it was nothing compared to  
  
Hogwarts food. After dinner it was time to dance. Harry led Hermione onto  
  
the dance floor. They had both gotten quite good at dancing. Harry and  
  
Hermione were having a wonderful time. It was a good thing that Ron was  
  
taking notes because they wouldn't have remembered anything. The ball  
  
was about ready to end when several people entered wearing black cloaks.  
  
Harry spoke to Ron quickly. 'Ron go get Dumbledore RIGHT NOW! There  
  
are death eaters here!' Harry felt Ron panic and knew that he was running  
  
to Dumbledore's office right then. Harry pulled Hermione away from the  
  
death eaters much to her dislike. They were terrorizing the muggles. There  
  
were screams and crying all over the place. Harry stood in the middle of the room and yelled out at the top of his lungs. "LEAVE THEM ALONE! IT IS ME THAT YOU WANT! LEAVE THE MUGGLES ALONE AND TAKE ME."  
  
Harry heard Hermione gasp. He took out his wand and held it up to the death eaters. They started to advance on him. Before Harry could curse them they all yelled "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hands and he crashed straight into a deatheater. The deatheater grabbed him around the middle and disaperated. The rest of the death eaters did the same thing. Seconds after they had left Dumbledore came running into the room with some teachers and ministry members. They found Hermione in a corner in hysterics and shaking badly. Ron showed up as well. He ran over to  
  
Hermione. "Hermione? Where is he? I can't communicate with him anymore!" Ron asked with much urgency in his voice. Hermione could not reply. Ron understood that the death eaters had taken Harry and he to, sank to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I really could just leave you there..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh Nevermind.  
  
Harry was woken up by a word 'enervate'. He looked around. He saw deatheater everywhere. In front of him was Voldemort himself.  
  
"So Harry Potter, we meet again for the last time."  
  
Harry looked at him coldly. "Tom, I can't say that it is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
This did not please Voldemort. "Well then Potter if you call me by my muggle name then I will have to use some muggle torture devices on you as well as wizard ones." He conjured up a thick black leather belt and began beating the life out of Harry. Harry did his best not to cry out in pain. A couple seconds after he had finished with the belt Voldemort cried out  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Harry yelled out in pain. It was terrible. Because Voldemort was so angry the curse was stronger then it had been last time. He preformed the curse again. Harry screamed even louder and this seemed to please him. "Potter it would be so easy to kill you know. But I love to see you in pain. So you get to keep the wounds for awhile. But don't worry you will not escape this time!" Voldemort waved his wand again and Harry was chained painfully to a wall. Then Voldemort disaperated.  
  
As soon as he left Harry preformed the spell he, Ron, and Hermione had practiced many times. It was the opposite of the disarming spell and you could only perform without a wand. He concentrated hard and tried his best to ignore the pain. After about five minutes there is wand was in his hand. Harry did I few healing charms and then disaperated to Hogsmeade.  
  
Because he could not walk he was going to summon his boom. Before he  
  
could he collapsed on the ground and everything went black. Lily and James apperated to Hogsmeade, Dumbledore had alerted them as soon as he got  
  
back to Hogwarts. They were walking up the street when they heard a moan  
  
from behind them. James whipped around. When he spotted Harry and ran over to him. Lily was right at his side. James stood over his son and shook  
  
him as hard as he could. But Harry was out cold. Lily pulled James away  
  
from and Harry and picked her son up into her arms. Lily marveled over how light he was. As carefully as she could she carried Harry up to the school.  
  
James meekly followed behind her, his head down in sorrow. Lily took Harry straight to the hospital wing. James went in first to make sure that it was ok to bring Harry in. He saw Dumbledore leaning over Ron who looked as  
  
though he had fainted.  
  
"Ah James, I have already started up search parties to find Harry." "You don't need to do that Dumbledore." Lily came in Harry still in her arms. She took him over to an empty bed and lay him down. Madame Pomfrey hurried over to wear Harry was lying. James sank down into the chair beside Harry's bed and watched as Madame Pomfrey fussed over him. She was muttering things like "Small healing charms.defiantly an unforgivable curse.probably some muggle torture .."  
  
This caught James' attention. "Muggle torture? Voldemort would not use muggle torture!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey winced at the Voldemort's name. "Mr. Potter I am afraid your question cannot be answered until Harry wakes up." She replied sadly. Just as she said this Ron woke up.  
  
"Where's Harry? Is he alright..He stopped letting me know what was going on...felt pain...fainted..Where's is he? I still can't reach him!" Madame Pomfrey could not go over to Ron. She sent Lily to go talk to him because if she didn't keep trying to heal Harry then Harry might not make it. Lily did as she was told and tried to comfort the screaming Ron.  
  
"Ron, it's ok, Harry is here in the hospital wing you don't need to see what he is seeing."  
  
Ron tried to jump out of bed but Lily held him down as tight as she could.  
  
"Mrs. Potter! I need to see Harry! I need to see that he is alive!" He yelled at her. She kept holding Ron down but opened the curtains so that Ron  
  
could see Harry. Ron's eyes widened. "Oh my God! He looks dead! Please tell me that he is not dead! Is that why I can't feel him anymore? Please, please don't let him be dead!" Ron was totally out of control.  
  
"Ron, shhh, Harry is not dead, but he is close to it. I am going to go get Dumbledore and then I will ask you to tell us everything you saw and felt from Harry." She said in a quiet comforting voice. She called Professor  
  
Dumbledore over (who was standing over Harry in the next bed.) And asked Ron to tell them what happened. As calmly as he could Ron told them the  
  
story. "Harry and Hermione were dancing and whispering to each other  
  
when several cloaked men came into the room. Harry pulled Hermione out  
  
of danger and went to the middle of the room. When he saw that the death eaters were terrorizing the muggles he told them to leave them alone since it  
  
was Harry that they wanted and that they should take him instead. Before he got out his wand he said to me 'Ron I don't want you to see this. Take  
  
good care of Hermione for me, and goodbye my friend.' Then I couldn't feel him anymore and everything went dark. I little later I felt pain, a burning  
  
pain but I know that it was less then what Harry was feeling. A felt one more shot of pain and then passed out."  
  
Lily put a hand over her mouth. She was so proud of Harry! She went over to her husband who was still in the chair next to Harry not moving, just holding Harry's hand tightly in his. Harry looked terrible. He was bleeding all over the place. He also was bruised and very pale. Harry slept straight through the night. The next morning Hermione was informed that Harry was in the hospital wing. She actually skipped all of her classes to stay at Harry's side. She tried kissing him to make him wake up but this time it did not work. Harry lay there as if dead for two weeks. For two whole weeks Hermione sat faithfully at his side talking to him, telling him everything. How that because of his sickness the Halloween Ball was delayed until he was well enough to go. That everybody was worried about it, and how Ron blamed himself. Finally just about as she was about to leave for the night hope gone Harry spoke to her.  
  
"Hermione please don't leave me!" She turned around sharply. His beautiful green eyes were opened and looking at her in hope. She rushed over to him.  
  
"Harry I will never leave you!" She gave him a tight hug, and he wheezed in pain. She quickly stop hugging him and started apologizing. After  
  
comforting her he asked her what happened. She told him everything that had happened in the last two weeks. When he heard about Ron he remembered to switch their connection back on. He spoke to his friend. 'Ron I am awake now. Please stop worrying, this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop it."  
  
There was no response but several minutes later Ron burst into the hospital wing. "Harry!"  
  
"Ron, how are you mate?" Harry asked as causally as ever.  
  
"I am a lot better now that you are awake! I haven't had anybody to pull pranks with for two weeks! The school is suspicious that the marauders don't exist anymore! And we can't have them thinking that now can we?" Harry laughed and agreed. Hermione scoffed, "Harry just woke up and you two are already planning pranks! Anyway I think that we should get Madame Pomfrey or Dumbledore and tell them that you have woken up Harry, it has been a depressing two weeks!"  
  
"Ok Hermione, why don't you go get them and Ron and I will stay here and plan our pranks!" Harry said with a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to go find the two teachers. As soon as Hermione had told her Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Harry asking him many questions and poking and prodding at him. Much to her dis-pleasment  
  
Dumbledore came in half way through the examination. He made Madame Pomfrey stop and asked Harry many questions about what had happened with Voldemort. Harry told him everything except one little detail. Dumbledore knew that he was holding something back and asked gently, "Harry what did you say to make him so mad?"  
  
Harry smiled he was hoping that Dumbledore would ask. "I addressed him as 'Tom'"  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Oh did you? I can't imagine that he liked that."  
  
"No," Harry was about to go on put just then Lily and James came into the hospital wing. They ran over to Harry and gave him tight hugs until he complaining that if they didn't stop then they were going to break his ribs. They sat and talked for quite some time until Madame Pomfrey came in a kicked everyone out of the wing. Harry spent the rest of the night pleading to be able to leave the hospital wing. But Madame Pomfrey would not budge. "If I have to I will tie you down to that bed!" You are not strong enough to leave. You will be here for at least another two days, and probably more!"  
  
Harry groaned. Later that night Ron snuck into the hospital wing. (He had to use a secret passageway to get in because Madame Pomfrey had locked the door.)  
  
"Ready Harry?" He whispered in the darkness. Harry responded by crawling out of bed. They snuck quietly down to the dungeons and set up their next prank. Then they went back to the hospital wing they met an angry Madame Pomfrey. "HARRY POTTER!  
  
How dare you sneak out of the hospital wing! You are not well enough to be out and about, especially at this time of night! And you Ronald Weasley helping him! 20 points from Gryffindor and get back into that bed right this instant!"  
  
Harry walked over to the muttering to himself. Once he crawled into bed Madame Pomfrey put a spell so that he couldn't get up and then sent Ron to bed.  
  
The next day before classes Sirius came to see a not happy Harry. He laughed when he saw his godson magically tied down to the bed. "What did you do to deserve this?" He asked laughing. "I didn't do anything! Well all I did was sneak out of the hospital wing! It wasn't that big of a deal! I didn't go that far only down to the..." Harry stopped himself. 'Why do I never keep my mouth shut?' he wondered to himself.  
  
"And what were you doing in the dungeons?" Sirius asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't you just told me."  
  
"So what were you doing?"  
  
"Well maybe you want to sit in on the next potions lesson. There will be a great show." Harry said with a mischievous look on his face.  
  
"And will you please take this awful curse off! I hate just lying here in bed!"  
  
Sirius shook his head and laughed. "Nope, you need to be taught a lesson anyway. I knew that you would get caught sometime. I was only hoping that I was the one to actually catch you!" He laughed again and left a fuming Harry tied down to the bed. To get back at Madame Pomfrey Harry changed several things in the hospital wing. Here perfectly neat white beds were now tye-dyed orange and green. The walls were an awful orange shade of red to clash with the sheets. The floor was pink. When Ron and Hermione came and visited later they laughed. Ron said, "You might as well say that a pissed off Harry Potter was here!" They continued to talk. Ron told Harry that the Halloween ball would be on Friday. Hermione looked nervously at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked her worried.  
  
"Well Dumbledore felt bad about what happened at the muggle dance. Of course none of the muggles except Dudley and Jane remember what happened. And well he um made me um write to um Jane and um invite her to um our dance." Hermione said the last part very quietly but Harry knew what she had said.  
  
"So as inviting Jane, inviting Dudley? To Hogwarts? Is he crazy?" Harry burst out.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter my sanity has been questioned many times." Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing, his eyes twinkling. Harry looked up. "Um hi Professor."  
  
Dumbledore laughed and looked around the room. "I see that you have been rather busy." He said chuckling. "Madame Pomfrey will not be pleased but that was your objective I believe."  
  
Harry nodded and waited for the blow. But there wasn't one. Dumbledore just smiled down at him. Unfortunately at that point Madame Pomfrey walked in to the wing and screamed. She started yelling at Harry telling him how inconsiderate he was. By the time she was done she barely had a voice. Harry looked at her impatiently, "Since I am so inconsiderate can I leave now?"  
  
She gave him a sharp glance. "Fine, it is not like I can really keep you here anyway. You are worse then your father." She un-did the spell. Harry stood up said "Thank You" and left the hospital wing. As he walked out of the door he collided with Lily.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Harry what are you doing? Get back into the hospital wing right this instant!"  
  
"But mum."  
  
"No buts!" She pushed Harry back into the hospital wing.  
  
When she entered herself she gasped. "Harry did you do this?" He nodded.  
  
"And then Madam Pomfrey was so annoyed at me she let me go! Please let me out of this room now!"  
  
Lily sighed. "Fine, but I want you to come here everyday and get a check up."  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could to meet Hermione and Ron. He snuck up behind his to talking friends and poked them each on the back. They turned around startled. As soon as they saw Harry they relaxed.  
  
"So Harry looking forward to the Halloween Ball?" Hermione asked slyly.  
  
"I look forward to anything that involves me spending time with you!" They  
  
kissed. Ron sighed. "Really you two, I swear you should lay off each other!"  
  
They separated. "Oh my God Hermione! We have to go to Hogsmeade!  
  
They must have our costumes done by now!" Harry said to Hermione. Ron looked at them curiously, "What costumes?"  
  
"Our Halloween costumes!" Hermione said.  
  
"I knew that but what are you two going to go as?"  
  
Harry smiled. "You will see, let's go Hermione!" They left quickly so that Ron couldn't follow them. Harry and Hermione walked into a small shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ah Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, you have come at last. I believe that your  
  
costumes are ready. But before you leave I would like you to try them on."  
  
They did. They both looked fantastic. They took them off and the cashier  
  
said "That will be 200 galleons please." Hermione gasped, that was a lot of  
  
money. But Harry simply took out his wizard credit card and paid. Before  
  
heading up to the castle the stopped at the Three Broomsticks. They ordered  
  
to butter bears and a chocolate sundae. They slowly fed each other the  
  
sundae. Then an hour and a half later they were back up at the castle with  
  
Ron. Ron was begging to know what their Halloween costumes were but  
  
they told him that he would just have to wait. That Friday Dumbledore  
  
informed Harry that Dudley would arrive in the morning and the Harry and  
  
Hermione needed to meet him at the train station. So at 7:00 the that  
  
morning Harry found himself at Hogsmeade station watching the Hogwarts  
  
Express pulling into the station. He had only two classes today and they  
  
were double potions and double DADA. Dudley and Jane would be attending  
  
those classes with Harry and Hermione. When Dudley stepped off the  
  
platform he spotted Harry and Hermione on the other side and walked over  
  
to them with Jane not far behind them. They were wearing their school  
  
uniforms. Harry sighed when he saw what they were wearing.  
  
"Dudley there is no way you will be able to get away with wearing that!" Harry waved his wand and Dudley was wearing plain black Hogwarts robes but with no house on them. Hermione did the same thing for Jane. They lead their cousins over to the head students carriage and climbed in. Dudley  
  
stopped Harry. "What about our luggage?"  
  
"It will be taken up to the castle for you."  
  
"Castle?"  
  
"Our school."  
  
Dudley looked out the window the whole way up to the castle marveling at the size of it. When the carriage stopped they went into the great hall where all the students were eating breakfast. They took the two over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron. Dudley was amazed at the golden sparkling plates and the amount of food provided.  
  
"Dudley today I have double potions and double DADA. Professor Dumbledore said that you are to come to class with me. In potions today there will be a great show for you." Harry grinned evilly. Harry led Dudley through the many corridors down to the dungeons. Sirius had to be at this lesson anyway today to make sure that Snape was nice (or as nice as Snape ever got) to Dudley and Jane. Half-way through the class Sirius wondered if anything was going to happen. Suddenly golden words appeared over  
  
Snape's head. 'Mission Impossible: Get the Grease out of Snape's hair.' The Gryffindors laughed as a shampoo poured onto Snape's hair. Someone invisible rubbed into his skull. Then water appeared, washed it out, and then dried. Snape was trying frantically to stop it but he couldn't when the hair was dry it was actually clean. It also looked as though Snape dyed his hair because all the black came out and Snape was blonde! All the Gryffindors were clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard and Sirius pulled out a camera and snapped several pictures of Snape with clean, blonde hair. To say the least Snape was furious. He dismissed the class and ran to go fix his hair.  
  
Harry gestured for Sirius, Dudley, and Jane to follow him. He led them down to the Chamber of Secrets. "Sirius put that camera in this solution." Sirius did what he was told, wondering what Harry was up to. As soon as the camera was completely submerged in the solution the solution dried up and in it's and the camera's place there were several wizard photographs. They laughed the pictures showed each step of the transformation of Snape. "How did you create the solution?" Sirius asked them.  
  
"I could tell you but then I would have to kill you." Harry said in a joking tone of voice. Dudley was on the other side of the room examining one of the potions. As he reached down to touch Harry yelled out to him. "Don't touch that!"  
  
But it was to late, one of Dudley's fingerings had touched the liquid. Dudley's head began to swell twice the size of what it normally was. Harry quickly muttered a spell and his head shrunk back to normal. "Don't touch anything Dudley! You were lucky with that potion is perfected, otherwise you might have gotten hurt!"  
  
Dudley nodded and looked scared. Harry looked down at his watch and cursed.  
  
"We are late for DADA!" He started running toward the exit of the chamber  
  
when Sirius stopped him. "Harry it is ok, I am the professor, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry said feeling stupid. They walked up to the DADA  
  
classroom. There they found the rest of the Gryffindor 5th years talking and  
  
laughing with each other. Sirius called the classes attention. "Since tonight  
  
is the Halloween I have decided to give you a period of working on your  
  
costumes. But before that I want to show you all what Harry, Ron,  
  
Hermione, and I were doing before we arrived late for this class. He took out  
  
the pictures and passed them around the room.  
  
"Harry I have a special assignment for you and Hermione, because you have  
  
told me that you have finished your costumes. He took out some money  
  
handed it to Harry and whispered something in his ear. Harry smiled called  
  
for Hermione, Dudley, and Jane to follow him. They came back about a half  
  
hour later with butter bear and many sweets. They were having a great  
  
time. Towards the end of class, Harry and Ron decided to have a friendly  
  
duel. The class created a circle around them. They had fun shooting the  
  
tickling spell and the jelly legs curse at each other. They both knew all the  
  
counter-curses because of Harry's fourth year. Ron was about to shoot  
  
another spell at Harry when the bell rang. Slowly everyone began to leave  
  
the class talking about the duel. Harry and Hermione disappeared off  
  
somewhere and left Dudley and Jane with Ron.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with them?" He yelled after Harry.  
  
"Show them to their rooms." Harry shouted back and ran after Hermione.  
  
Ron didn't see any of Harry or Hermione before the dance. They seemed to  
  
have disappeared and Harry wouldn't tell him where they were. Ron and  
  
Sarah were going as Romeo and Juliet. Dudley and Jane went as Tarzan and Jane (go figure). The head students and their dates had to sit at the head  
  
tables with the teachers. Harry and Hermione were still nowhere to be seen.  
  
Ron saved them two seats next to Sirius. Suddenly there were sparkles all  
  
over the entrance to the great hall. Two flying figures flew into the room.  
  
Ron was shocked to see who it was. It was Harry and Hermione and they  
  
had wings! Harry was wearing dark green robes lined in gold. Intertwined in  
  
his messy black hair was a crown of golden thorns. He was covered in gold  
  
glitter. Hermione was wearing a long slinky silver dress. Her skin seemed to  
  
be sparkling. In her hair, there were woven wild flowers that made a crown. For necklaces and bracelets she was wearing what looked like enchanted daisy chains. But nothing in either one of their costumes were as spectacular as their wings. They looked as delicate as butterfly wings but were strong enough to hold their weight so they could fly. Everyone stared at them in amazement as they flew and sat down in the seats that Ron had saved for them.  
  
Dumbledore clapped as the couple flew over to their seats by Sirius. "I am pleased to introduce you to the Fairy King and Queen, Oberon and Tatiana! And now that all of head students here I believe that it is time to eat!"  
  
Food appeared on the many tables in the Great Hall. After the food appeared, Ron asked, "How did you two get wings?"  
  
"A simple spell." Was Hermione's answer.  
  
There was a pretty lady sitting by Sirius. She had beautiful brown hair that she was wearing in a long braid down her back.  
  
"Sirius, who is the woman sitting next to you?" Harry asked wondering who she could be. Sirius blushed. "This is Ariel, my girl- my friend." He blushed even more.  
  
"Ariel this is my godson Harry, his fiancée, Hermione, and his best friend, Ron."  
  
"It is nice to meet you Harry, Sirius talks about you all the time." If possible Sirius went even a darker red. Harry laughed at the look on his face. "So Sirius what exactly are you two dressed as?" Harry asked eyeing their pointed ears and robes.  
  
"Oh we are wood elves. Of course Ariel here is more beautiful then any of them."  
  
Ariel blushed and gave him a soft kiss, Hermione giggled.  
  
Finally, when all the food had disappeared and most of the tables moved there was the dance floor. The Weird Sisters were playing for them again. Because they were the head students (and head students dates) Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sarah got to start the dancing. Slowly people joined them in the dancing. After about five songs, Harry led Hermione outside. He conjured up a blanket for them to lie down on. They sat talking for awhile but then decided to enjoy their wings while they still had them. They flew around the grounds talking to each other and holding hands. They returned to the great hall in time to dance to the last song. Harry conjured up a small dance floor for Hermione and himself. At the end of the dance everyone clapped. Dumbledore stood up. "I believe that that is the end of our dance. Please thank the head boys and girl for this wonderful occasion. And now off to bed, all of you!"  
  
Harry and Hermione decided to fly up to the common room to give people something to look at as they climbed, tired, to their common rooms. As they flew into the common room there were cheers and clapping for them. They took a couple of bows and then hurried off into their private common room where Ron, Dudley, and Jane were waiting for them. "Harry, Hermione that was amazing! You should the pictures Sirius and I took! And please, please, please tell me how you did it!"  
  
Harry just shook his head and smiled. Ron gave him an annoyed glance. He was silently yelling at Harry, but Harry just ignored him. "Let's go to bed shall we? It has been a long night." Harry said and before Ron could reply he gave Hermione a good-night kiss and went up to his bedroom. He closed the curtains around him and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next Monday dragged himself out of bed. He had stayed up late last night talking with Hermione. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. When he got down to the common room Ron laughed.  
  
"Harry I have one word for you. Caffeine."  
  
Harry started to growl back but was interrupted by a yawn. Ron laughed again.  
  
"Shut up Ron. Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"She already went to breakfast and if we don't hurry we wont get any." They hurried down to great hall and only had time for a couple pieces of toast before they had hurry off to DADA. Sirius laughed as they came into the room. "Rough morning?" He asked his eyes glinting. Harry gave him an angry glare. They took seats on other sides of Hermione as she started to lecture them about being late. Sirius began the class.  
  
"Today we will be learning the legend of the Lanoitome. I know that it is technically a History of Magic class but seeing as Professor Binns does not believe in legends I think that it is important for you to learn about this." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stole glances at each other. Sirius continued on with the lesson telling the class information that Harry already knew. He ran up to Sirius after the bell. He was not happy. "Why did you do that lesson? How dare you, you practically told the class about Ron, Hermione, and me! How dare you!" Harry knew that Sirius knew about them because of the meeting of the order. Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
  
"How did you know that I knew?" He asked suspiciously. Harry's face got red. He muttered something about not being late for Charms and ran out the door. After classes that day Sirius went to Dumbledore's office. "Peanut Butter!" He took the moving staircase up to the office and knocked. "Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice. Sirius hurried into the room. "I think Harry knows about the order!" Dumbledore looked at him quickly. "What makes you think that?" He asked in a sharp tone of voice.  
  
"Today I did a lesson on the Lanoitome. After class he came up and yelled at me for telling. But he didn't tell me who he was and he knows James didn't. After I pointed that out he practically sprinted out of the classroom. He must know about the meeting."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I will send for him then. I believe that he practicing with next years Quiddich team."  
  
Sirius nodded and headed out the door. But when he got down to the field and into the locker rooms he couldn't believe what he saw this was no Quiddich practice.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: And there you have it. I wanted to make up for my short chapter last time. As for Hermione/Harry, I have to say that I am about the most predictable fanfic writer ever. Sorry about that. Please Read and Reply! 


	14. The Order and the Heir

There were at least two-dozen students surrounding a large table. They looked to be Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and even Slythrines! Yes Draco Malfoy was sitting about two seats down from Harry now talking as though he was reporting something. He was actually talking in a civil tone with Harry and Harry was listening quietly. Sirius could not hear what they were saying so he walked closer to hear what was going on. He heard Harry speak.  
  
"Sirius you can come out now we know that you are there." He said calmly. Sirius stood up to his full height. Harry looked over to him.  
  
"Yes?" Sirius was amazed at how calm Harry was.  
  
"Um, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you right now." Harry sighed. "Fine, meeting dismissed. We will continue this later."  
  
He waited for everyone to leave, removed the table and other elements in the room and followed Sirius up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked up as they entered.  
  
"Ah Harry, please take a seat. I have some questions to ask you."  
  
Harry nodded and waited.  
  
"Do you know about the Order?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Since you started it in our fifth year. Do you expect that we wouldn't notice of something was going on at Hogwarts? Especially something as important as this."  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked.  
  
"Well then Harry you may leave, I expect you will say nothing of this to anyone it is a very secret operation."  
  
Harry began to stand up but Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. Harry slumped down in the chair he knew what was coming. Dumbledore gave Sirius a curious glance. "We need to talk about what I saw down on the Quiddich pitch. What was that? And why was Draco Malfoy there?"  
  
"What did you Sirius? And what is this with Mr. Malfoy? I hope you didn't hurt him Harry."  
  
Sirius explained what he had walked in on. Dumbledore looked at Harry.  
  
"I believe that you have some explaining to do." Harry gave another long sigh. He knew that there was no point in holding back any information.  
  
"Well when we discovered the Order of the Phoenix in our fifth year we  
  
decided to start our own. Adults are to set in their ways to truly do what we  
  
have been doing. We, Ron, Hermione, and myself, approached many  
  
Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and several of our fellow Gryffindors. After about  
  
two months of meetings we realized that we could not have a full order  
  
without Slythrines. I approached Draco. At first he thought it was an  
  
elaborate plan to pull a prank on him but he showed up with several  
  
Slythrines anyway. We discovered that he really didn't want to be a death  
  
eater and neither did the other sons and daughters of death eaters but they  
  
were always pressured into it by their parents. We took action to eliminate  
  
possible death eaters before they became them by inviting them to join our  
  
side. They of course had to pass several truth tests, all of us did. During the  
  
last year the sons and daughters of death eaters have been spying on their  
  
parents finding out useful information and helping me avoid several attacks.  
  
Without the our Order I would probably be dead by now."  
  
Harry sniggered when he looked from Dumbledore to Sirius. They had had no clue what was going on.  
  
"We also have stopped several attacks on muggles, and that is why Voldemort has been so quiet recently. We haven't let him be loud." Dumbledore recovered first.  
  
"Harry I believe that you are the cleverest student this school has ever seen. No one in the history of this school has done it so much service while still in school. But I would like to know more about your order and how you have prevented attacks on muggles when most of the members of your order are stuck at school."  
  
Harry grinned. "We have more then students in our order. Remember we started it in our fifth year so a lot of our members have graduated. Fred and George Weasley for example their joke shop is more then what it seems they have given us a ton of help since they have left the school. But it would be easier if I just gave you our files. Hermione has insisted that we give a detailed report on every act that we have done."  
  
Harry closed his eyes in concentration. Several seconds later a huge book  
  
zoomed into the office. Harry handed Dumbledore the book. He quickly  
  
flipped through the book. There were pictures of what looked like death  
  
eaters meetings, scared looking muggles, and death eaters down on the  
  
floor. It looked as though Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up to more then  
  
pranks and schoolwork. In the back of the book there was a list of all the  
  
people in the order and their house and if they had one there occupation.  
  
Dumbledore was amazed at the amount of people in the order. It looked as  
  
though every seventh year was involved and a lot of younger students as  
  
well. They even had first years! Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Sirius  
  
would you be so kind as to call an emergency meeting of the Order?"  
  
Sirius didn't even respond he just quickly left the room.  
  
"Harry what kind of leadership do you have for this order?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Well there is me who heads the meetings and assignments, Hermione is secretary, Ron heads the Gryffindors, Sarah the Ravenclaws, Susan Bones the Hufflepuffs, Draco the Slythrines, and Fred and George the graduated members. Why?"  
  
"I will ask you to explain more in depth later but right now I want you to get your leaders together and go down to the Order room, you know where it is." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
Harry left just as Sirius had. He sent a letter to Fred and George quickly and then went to go find the other leaders. About a half hour later everyone was gathered and they walked together down to the Order room. The adult order was there waiting for them. Everyone but Sirius and Dumbledore were surprised that Draco was there. Dumbledore asked them to take a seat. Lily and James looked at Harry curiously. 'What is he doing here?' They wondered. It looked as though Dumbledore had already called role. He stood up and looked around at the group in front of him. "I know that all the adults in this room are wondering why these young people are among us. It seems as though are young Harry Potter here and his friends have started their own Order."  
  
There were gasps all around the room, Dumbledore held up his hand for silence.  
  
"I will let Mr. Potter explain exactly what they have been doing."  
  
Everyone was silent and waited for Harry to begin. He told them the same story that he had told to Dumbledore and Sirius earlier that day with little bits of narrative here and there from Ron, Hermione, Sarah, Draco, Fred, or George. When he had finished they looked at him in shock. Lily and James were beaming with pride. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Harry laughed at the looks that the adults had on their faces.  
  
Time pasted quickly for Harry and his friends. They were all busy with  
  
schoolwork, Quiddich, pranks, and the Order. Before long it was time for Christmas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were pleased to hear that since  
  
they were 7th years they got an extra week of vacation. (sort-of like senior  
  
skip day but longer) The decided that because it was there last Christmas  
  
while still in school to spend most of the time with their families except for an  
  
occasional date or two. Before they left however, they left Professor  
  
Dumbledore his birthday present, which he opened the morning before they  
  
left at breakfast. They could here him chuckling as he pulled out three pairs  
  
of thick socks. He winked at Harry. On the way home they exchanged  
  
presents because they would not be together for Christmas this year. Ron  
  
smiled as he opened his gift from Harry. 'I know that with Fred and George  
  
around this holiday that you will not get much candy. This is a safe stash of  
  
candy. There is a spell on the candy so no one can tamper with it. -Harry.'  
  
Inside was mounds of Ron's favorite candies, he grinned. From Ron, Harry  
  
got a book called The greatest seekers of all time. He flipped through it and  
  
sure enough there at the end of the book was a smiling picture of Harry.  
  
Hermione gasped when she opened her present from Harry. There was a  
  
gold heart shaped locket with rubies around the edges. In flowing words it  
  
said 'Harry and Hermione Forever'. Inside the locket there were wizards  
  
photos that changed every five minutes. The pictures showed anytime that  
  
Harry and Hermione were together. They were all a little disappointed when  
  
the train came to a stop. They sighed and dragged their trunks off of the  
  
train and onto the platform. Mr. Weasley came over to give Ron a hand.  
  
Hermione nudged Harry, and he nodded.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, we know how much you love muggle stuff and you have been so kind to Hermione and myself that we got you a Christmas gift."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled and opened the beautifully wrapped gift. Inside there were a lot of ordinary things like tape and a cd player. Inside there were cards that explained each object and how it worked. Mr. Weasley's face changed from a polite smile to a delighted grin. He was already beginning to point stuff out to Ron. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry spotted James, gave Hermione a kiss goodbye, and then headed over to him.  
  
James smiled at his son as he came over. He couldn't believe that this would be Harry's last Christmas home from school. But he was going to make sure that is was the best Christmas that Harry ever had. On the way home James gave Harry a nervous glance, Harry noticing this asked him what was wrong.  
  
"There is going to be an extra person staying with us a week during Christmas and I need to tell you some things about her before we get home."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that you met her at the Halloween ball with Sirius."  
  
"You mean Ariel?"  
  
James nodded, sighed and continued. "We were going to try to keep it a secret from you but seeing as that is impossible I might as well tell you. Ariel is the Heir of the Dragon."  
  
Harry shrugged; he had no clue what the heir of the dragon was and why it was important.  
  
"She has the power to transform into and control all dragons, no matter what type."  
  
Harry muttered, "Could have used her in my fourth year."  
  
James laughed.  
  
"So why does it matter?"  
  
"Well it is considered a Dark Art to be able to talk to any animal that cannot speak. Many think that the Heir of the Dragon is meant to be a follower of Voldemort."  
  
"Dad did you really think that I would judge anyone like that? I mean I can talk to snakes but I am not evil am I?"  
  
"Only when you are pulling pranks."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
When Harry walked in the door he was nearly trampled by an over excited Lily.  
  
"Mum, you are going to suffocate me!" Lily released him and stood back to get a good look at him. "Harry, I believe that you have grown a full two inches since I last saw you! You are taller then your father now!"  
  
Noticing that James had just walked in the door Harry added, "And more handsome."  
  
James glared at him mockingly. After Harry had settled in he went downstairs to find hid parents. They were sitting at the kitchen table talking to each other quietly. When Harry entered they smiled. They started to talk about Quiddich and England's chances at the cup this year when the doorbell rang. Before his parents could stop him Harry ran to the door.  
  
When he flung it open there was Remus, Sirius, and Sirius' girl-wait no friend Ariel at the door. He showed Ariel to her room and told her to leave her luggage downstairs while secretly cursing Sirius with an invention of his own. Ariel noticed this and winked at him. When they came back downstairs Sirius was groveling over Remus and James who were looking at him as though he had lost his mind and laughing. When Sirius spotted Harry he ran over to him. "Oh Harry! How glorious and brave you are!"  
  
He continued on and on and Harry was nearly crying from laughing so hard. Ariel recognized the type of spell and took it of Sirius as soon as she remembered how. Remus and James realized what Harry had done and now were congratulating him his small but funny prank. Sirius was still recovering. It took him awhile to remember that Harry was the one the cursed him started yelling. That just made Harry, James, and Remus laugh harder, and Sirius stomped off upstairs.  
  
That was the beginning of the prank wars. There were three teams;  
  
Sirius and Ariel had teamed up, James and Harry, and then since they were  
  
the only two left Lily and Remus. Harry conjured up a large screen that kept  
  
up with the points for each pair. James and Harry struck first. On only the  
  
second day of the holidays they snuck into Sirius' and Ariel's room. They  
  
had both been sleeping peacefully, but that would not last for long. Screams  
  
woke everybody in the house up. Apparently Harry and James thought it  
  
would be funny if they dumped horse manure over the sleeping couple. Sirius was now chasing Harry down the hallway, sending curses at him. Ariel  
  
already had James in a full body bind and was using the tickling charm on  
  
him. Finally after Remus and Lily had already finished eating breakfast,  
  
Sirius gave up chasing Harry and Ariel had taken the curse off of James.  
  
That afternoon they had to go pick Dudley up from school. James flat out refused to go get his nephew. He was still upset about what Dudley had done to Harry when they were younger and James couldn't forgive that fact that is was at Dudley's school when Harry was attacked. Lily fought with James about it for about another five minutes and then sighed and gave up. She had really been hoping that James would take to Dudley.  
  
"Fine," she snapped, "don't go. Harry do you want to come along for the drive?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Of course he didn't want to go.  
  
"I will let you drive your car!" Lily said, hopeful. She had hit Harry's weak spot. Harry got up and grabbed his keys Lily smiled and followed.  
  
An hour later they pulled up in front of Smeltings. There were groups of boys talking to each other, looking as though they were waiting for their parents. Harry noticed that the snobby boy that had been at his table was talking to Dudley in a very unpleasant tone. Harry came up behind them and cleared his throat. They spun around.  
  
"Are you ready Dudley? My mum is waiting."  
  
Dudley nodded. The snobby boy turned to Harry. "And who are you?"  
  
"Harry Potter, Dudley's cousin."  
  
"So you are the fat oafs cousin, what does your parents not have enough money to send you here?"  
  
This was going the same way as the last conversation Harry had had with this boy.  
  
Harry ignored him and led Dudley over to the car. He made a point of revving the engine and flashing a grin at the boy. He gaped. The ride was pretty much un-eventful until about 30 minutes before they returned to the house.  
  
"Aunt Lily could some friends come over the holiday?"  
  
Harry was so shocked at the question he almost crashed the car. Lily gave him a stern look.  
  
"Of course Dudley! We would be delighted to have some of your friends over!"  
  
She put an emphasis on the 'we'. Harry coughed.  
  
Dudley grinned. "Then I can call them when we get home!" The he thought for a second. "We do have a phone, right?"  
  
Lily nodded. Harry was in too much shock to even speak for the remainder of the trip.  
  
Later that night there was an explosion coming from Lily and James' room. Apparently Lily had told James about her plan, and he had not taken it well. Harry snuck up to their room to hear their conversation. He was secretly hoping that his father would win the argument. He heard his father whining, "But Lils, what about all the magic stuff we have around? And the house-elves! What about them?"  
  
"We'll manage. Harry you might as well come into the room, I know you are there."  
  
Harry meekly came into the bedroom. James smiled to see his son trouble making. He winked at Harry and smiled. Harry couldn't help grinning. "Really James, you're encouraging him," she scolded.  
  
He laughed. When he saw the look on Lily's face his grin faded a little. "Ok, fine Lily! Dudley's friends can come over! But it better be after Sirius and Remus leave!"  
  
Lily had a look of delight on her face and left to go find Dudley. "So Harry when is your next game?"  
  
"In two days, we are playing America, it should be an easy win!"  
  
The smile on James' face vanished. "What are we going to do with Dudley during the game? We can't just leave him here, who knows what he would do!"  
  
"We could always take him with us. I am sure Jay could get us another top box seat. Er..or two if it is necessary."  
  
James laughed.  
  
It seemed as though Remus and Sirius had made some kind of alliance versus James. Harry also made an alliance with Remus but they were against Sirius. Lily teamed up with Ariel against Remus and James with Lily against Sirius. There was a lot of mistrust, yelling, and chasing around the Potter mansion.  
  
Sirius found himself looking like a fourteen-year-old girl with zits all over. James was covered in bandages that wouldn't come off for a least a day, Lily had all her robes tye-died awful clashing colors like brown and bright pink (that wouldn't come out), Remus could only talk in rhyme, Ariel's hair was constantly being braided, and un braided and then braided again (inside joke) and Harry's hair was like a porcupine needles The pranks would have been worse if it weren't for the up-coming Quidditch game. Lily had the house-elves make a marvelous cake for dessert the said 'Good Luck Harry!' and had broomsticks all over it. Harry smiled.  
  
After dinner there was a honk outside.  
  
"Their here!" He yelled. The Quiddich team had a bus (much like that  
  
Knight Bus, but it could travel over seas.) The bus was had the crest of the  
  
Quiddich team on it. Harry quickly said good-bye to his parents and rushed  
  
out the door to wear his team mates were waiting for him. He smiled as he  
  
walked onto the familiar bus. When you first got on the bus there were rows  
  
of seats just like a normal bus. However after going through a door in the  
  
back there was a small Quidditch field and several obstacle courses for the  
  
various positions. There was a small spiral staircase that led up to the living  
  
area of the bus. There was a room for each player with their respective  
  
names on the doors. There was also an area to play games and to cook  
  
food. (Though Penny was the only one to ever really spend time in there.)  
  
The team stayed in the bus while in foreign countries. Harry went over to  
  
where Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him. He loved the bus  
  
trips. Within a couple of hours they had reached the Quidditch pitch in  
  
California. As always when they played a different time zone they were  
  
given a special potion that made them instantly adjust to the time zone that  
  
they were going into. When the bus pulled into the parking lot in front of the  
  
parking lot (American Wizards used cars a lot more then British ones did.)  
  
there was a great crowd of people the surrounded the huge bus as though  
  
they were going to take it over. As the team stumbled out blinking in the  
  
sunlight there were loud cheers and clapping. The new team members were  
  
stunned. They had never been welcomed to a game like this before. On  
  
their way over to the pitch they signed many autographs and posed for what  
  
seemed millions of pictures. Finally after what seemed like ages they  
  
reached to pitch, the same one that they had had training on last summer.  
  
They immediately went to the locker rooms to change into their robes. After  
  
Jay's regular pep-talk (it reminded Harry a lot of Oliver Wood's) they were  
  
surprised to see the Americans already on their brooms flying. It looked as  
  
though they were visiting the people in the crowds having short  
  
conversations with the fans. Jay laughed at their confused faces.  
  
"It is a tradition in America for the team to meet the fans before and after the game. And because we are on their turf we will be doing the same thing so please mount your booms and take off."  
  
The trio zoomed off together towards the crowd. Harry frowned slightly when he saw a huge billboard giving information on the team members. His of course talked about what had happened when he was a baby and his various encounters with Voldemort. He quickly looked away and started to scan the crowds for people he knew. He spotted Ian, the little boy's who party he had gone to, and flew over to him. The little boy a look of pure joy when he saw Harry flying over.  
  
"Hi there Ian, are you enjoying the Quidditch games?"  
  
"Of course Harry! It is still the best birthday present I have ever gotten!"  
  
The people that were sitting next to Ian were amazed that he was on a first name basis with the most famous boy in the world. Harry was pleased that he had managed to make this little boy happy. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Oliver Wood motioning for him to come over. Harry said good-bye to Ian and his father and headed over to see his old Quidditch captain.  
  
"Oliver, it is great to see you again! How have you been? I hear you have taken a job at the Ministry of Magic!"  
  
"I've been great Harry! Yes, I gave up my Quidditch career, I work for the department of Magical Games and Sports. And Katie told me there are to be wedding bells soon, Congratulations!"  
  
Harry smiled, that was the perfect job for Oliver.  
  
"Yep, hey I have to go now but do you want to come to the party after the game? It is only for team members and friends."  
  
Oliver beamed. "Count me in!"  
  
Harry flew back down to the locker rooms where they were to wait for their names to be called. Within a couple of minutes they were back up in the air. Hermione grabbed the quaffle as it was released and headed down the field. One of the American beaters hit a bludger at Harry they he dodged and Greg hit to the other side of the field. The American team called a time out. Greg spoke to Harry. "Saw you were talking to Oliver Wood, great keeper he was. Though I will never forget his first game. I felt bad about the bludger."  
  
Harry laughed, "Yeah, I invited him to the after game party, do you think anyone will mind?"  
  
"Of course not, it will be great to see him again."  
  
The referee blew his whistle and they were back up in the air. The American seeker was following Harry carefully around. Harry rolled his eyes, they never learned, so he would just have to teach him a lesson.  
  
Harry went down in a sudden dive, as though he had seen the snitch. The American seeker followed and the crowd cheered. About two feet away from the ground Harry pulled up. He got the desired result. The American seeker crashed with a sickening crunch on the ground. There was a time-out as medi-wizards flooded the field to rush the injured seeker of the field. He had to be replaced by I second string seeker, that was not as good. In the next five minutes Harry caught the snitch. They had won 350-10. Ron was beating himself up about the goal that he had let get through while Harry dived. It was the first goal he had ever missed. The infamous trio hit the showers and headed to the party.  
  
As they were entering the building where the party was to take place there were camera flashes and reporters everywhere. They just smiled and waved before ducking through the door. When they walked in the door they found the room decked in the teams colors. (red and white) There was loud music blaring all over the room magically magnified. Harry found Sirius and James adding some um, questionable liquid to the punch bowl. Harry laughed. He knew that he better tell Ron and Hermione to avoid drinking any punch. As he was walking around looking for his friends he spotted a flustered Oliver Wood arguing with the man who prevented those not invited to the party to come in.  
  
"But sir, Harry Potter invited me, I used to play Quidditch with him on the Gryffindor team!"  
  
The man snorted. "Yeah and I am his godfather Sirius Black, and now I will have to ask you to."  
  
Harry quickly stopped him from saying anything else.  
  
"Oliver, I am glad you could make it! Oh so sorry Gus (the name of the guard man) I forgot to add him to the list!"  
  
Harry grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him into the room, Oliver smiled appreciatively.  
  
"Thank you Harry I thought he would never let me in!"  
  
"Quite alright Oliver, let me introduce you to the team. I believe you already know Greg Mason, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley this is.."  
  
He continued on with the introductions. The team took to Oliver right away. "So Oliver, how many of Harry's pranks have you suffered through?" Fiona asked.  
  
Oliver gave her a curious look. "Pranks? Harry never pulls any pranks! You must have him confused with the Weasley twins!"  
  
Everyone around laughed. Oliver was quite confused. Ron spoke up after he had regained control of himself. "Oliver, the twins seem like Professor Binns compared to what Harry has done!"  
  
They spent the remainder of the evening telling Oliver about all the pranks Harry, Ron, and Hermione had pulled. Unfortunately Harry had forgotten to warn everybody about the punch. He himself, forgot about it to and they all ended up have about eight glasses a piece. By the end of the night the group was slobbering and being silly. To say the least Jay was not pleased when he saw his entire Quidditch team drunk. He managed to get them somber but not before James and Sirius had snapped many pictures of a drunk Harry.  
  
The next day they said sad good-byes to each other, they didn't want to  
  
leave. It was hard to believe that they only had one more team to play, and  
  
if they won that match they would be going to the Quidditch World Cup!  
  
Harry returned to home to his parents and Sirius surrounding him suddenly  
  
congratulating him and telling him how proud they were of him. Harry  
  
beamed. Literally! Everyone in the room was in shock, including Harry. He  
  
was glowing gold and red all the people in the room felt happiness wash over  
  
them as the glow left Harry and spread around the room. When the glow  
  
was gone no one could say anything until Harry said one word,  
  
"Dumbledore," they all nodded in agreement. Harry quickly went over to the fire pace to call the headmaster. "Professor, I need to talk to you!" Harry yelled into the fire. Because he was the headmaster of Hogwarts he was the only person who could apperate out of the castle. Dumbledore came immediately. He looked concerned at first but then he noticed the red and gold sparks left from the glow and smiled. "I am assuming that you want to know what happened in here?" Dumbledore asked. They all nodded. "It is part of Harry being the Lanoitome. I believe that we have only seen what happens when Harry is extremely angry. But this is what happens when he is filled with joy, he has the power to make everyone in the room fell warm inside and happy. It means that he is getting very powerful if he can make this happen."  
  
Lily and James were pleased to say the least. They were incredibly proud of  
  
their son. Dudley, who had been in the back of the room looked bewildered.  
  
He had seen Harry play Quidditch at the game and was impressed but he  
  
was beginning to be jealous of his cousin, something he had never thought  
  
he would feel toward him. Dudley was also confused about what was going  
  
on. What did the old man mean more powerful? Was it possible for one  
  
wizard to be more powerful then another? He knew there was something  
  
different about Harry then the other wizards but he didn't know what. Uncle  
  
James was always going on about how great Harry was and how proud he  
  
was of Harry's grades and of the pranks he had pulled at school. Uncle  
  
James hated Dudley. Though he had never said it out loud Dudley could tell  
  
by the way his uncle was rarely in the same room as him and when he was  
  
he never talked to Dudley. Just pretended he was not there. Aunt Lily was  
  
nice though he knew that she would never think of him on the same level as  
  
Harry, her only son. Dudley was sure that if Aunt Lily wasn't around Uncle  
  
James would be just as bad as his father had been to Harry. Sirius was a  
  
totally different story. Dudley hated that man more then anybody, he was a  
  
criminal! And they let him spend time at their house! Imagine that, how  
  
could anybody be so stupid? Suddenly Dudley was snapped out of his trance  
  
when an elf came in and announced that dinner was to be served. 'At least I  
  
am well fed,' Dudley thought to himself as he headed into the dining room.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner, Professor? I don't think it will be a  
  
problem for the house-elves to set another plate." Harry addressed his  
  
headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I think I will take you up on that Harry, if it is ok with everyone else here?" He looked around the room full of smiles and took them to mean yes. Dudley groaned to himself when he saw the old man come in the dining room and took a seat next to Uncle James. He sighed; this was going to be a long night.  
  
Harry had never seen his father and Professor Dumbledore sit side by side as they were now. They were both laughing at a joke that Sirius had just told. Harry suddenly saw something that he had never noticed before, and here it was so clear in front of him. His father, James Potter and Dumbledore had the same sparkling blue eyes!  
  
James noticed the look of recognition on Harry's face and panicked. He and Dumbledore had always been careful not to stand side by side or sit right next to each other. James stood up with a bang muttered something about having to talk to Dumbledore and the two left the room right away. This confirmed Harry's suspicions. Somehow, someway he was related to Dumbledore. Which of course made him angry because if he was indeed related to Dumbledore then where had Dumbledore been when he was growing up? Why was he left with the Dursleys?  
  
In the other room James was frantically explaining about what happened. Dumbledore looked slightly upset that this was the way that Harry had found out.  
  
"James calm down, I will talk to him after dinner."  
  
"You don't understand! Harry is going to be so mad at me for keeping this secret from him!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He understood that Harry had quite a temper and often took it out on James. After he had calmed James down they headed back into the dining room, where Harry was shooting them death glares. At the end of dinner Harry wasn't at all surprised when Dumbledore said that he would like a word. Harry glumly followed his headmaster into the other room to 'talk'.  
  
"Harry in less your father and I are mistaken I believe that you have figured out our little secret."  
  
"Little secret? Little? Finding out that I really did have a living relative while I was with the Dursleys is not little. Why didn't you come take me away? You should have been there. Especially the last summer I was with them!"  
  
Dumbledore got worried all of a sudden by the look on Harry's face when he mentioned the last summer he had had with the Dursleys. Why was that one any different then the others?  
  
"What happened the last summer at the Dursleys?" He asked in a kind voice. A wall was put up on Harry's face it now showed no emotions. Dumbledore decided not to worry about that just yet, he would get James or Sirius to talk to Harry about it later. After several minutes of silence Harry spoke.  
  
"So how are you related to me?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I am your grandmother's brother on your dad's side, making me your great-uncle."  
  
Harry just nodded slightly to show that he understood but was still not letting Dumbledore know what he was thinking.  
  
"Harry it would not have been good for you to grow up with me. I was too busy to take proper care of a child. You were much better off growing up in the muggle world. I did what I thought would be best for you!" Dumbledore was practically begging Harry to forgive him.  
  
"You could have been a whole lot better to me then the Dursleys were! If I had been living with you I wouldn't have."  
  
Harry stopped himself and then stormed up to his room. When he got there he locked the door with a spell that he had invented with the help of Ron so that no one could enter the room with out him saying that they could. He threw himself down on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Dumbledore was very worried about Harry. What had happened at the Dursleys that was so bad? He went straight to James who was sitting talking to Sirius, Ariel, and Lily.  
  
"James did Harry ever tell you what happened during the summer before his 5th year?"  
  
James looked confused. "He told me that nothing happened really that summer, why?"  
  
"I have the feeling that something happened to him, and he wont tell me what. Sirius did he ever say anything to you?"  
  
A weird look crossed Sirius' face. It was much like Harry's earlier, and didn't say a thing about what he was thinking. But being Sirius he couldn't lie to his best friend.  
  
"Yes he did." He said shortly.  
  
"And what happened?" Dumbledore prompted.  
  
"I can't tell you." Sirius said in a bland voice.  
  
"YOU BETTER TELL US! I AM HIS FATHER! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!" James yelled.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't, a promise I intend to keep."  
  
James pleaded with Sirius a little more and then Lily pleaded with Sirius but he would not give anything away. Then Lily had an idea. "Dudley," she said then she and James ran to go find their nephew. They found him in his room watching the T.V. they had bought him for his birthday. (It had been the only gift that he had gotten from them.)  
  
James turned it off with his wand and Dudley whipped around to protest. But when he saw James he stopped and waited to hear what was going to happen. Because he was a muggle a simple truth spell would work to find out exactly what had happened.  
  
"Dudley what happened during the last summer that Harry was at your house?"  
  
"Dad punished him for the pain he had caused our family."  
  
Lily looked terrified and James livid. "And how did he punish him?" James asked in a forced voice.  
  
"Well first he made him work all day, and stopped feeding him. Then when Harry refused to do anything but stare in space he got out his large leather belt and he let me use my smeltings stick. Mum used a whip that she had from when she used to horse back ride. Dad locked him in the cupboard and thought that he would be gone for good after that. Then Harry's stupid  
  
godfather came and took him away for the last week of the holiday."  
  
James didn't think he could be as angry as he was now. He needed to blow  
  
something up right away and chose Dudley's T.V. When Dudley woke up out  
  
of the trans that occurred from the spell he was shocked to see he no longer  
  
had a T.V. And when he asked James what happened he replied, "You don't  
  
deserve one." He quickly left the room with Lily not far behind. As he left  
  
the room he locked the door. James told the house-elves to give Dudley his  
  
meals in his room and to make sure not to spoil the brat. Lily, who usually  
  
would stand up for Dudley didn't dare. James would just blow up at her and  
  
she understood why he was so angry. Also she was so upset about what had  
  
happened to Harry that she couldn't speak. Why did everything have to go  
  
bad for her son? She and James went to Harry's room to talk to him. When  
  
they tried 'alohmora' and it didn't work they were worried. They decided to  
  
just talk to him in the morning. (Which was Christmas)  
  
Christmas morning was different then it had been the last two years. No pranks were pulled and everyone got up late. Harry had had a bad night. Through his dreams Harry had re-lived all the bad things that had ever happened to him, starting with his parents 'dieing' and ending with his last encounter with Voldemort. He groggily went down the stairs with dark rings under his eyes. The night before Lily and James had gone out after hearing what happened to Harry and bought him twice the amount of presents that he already had. (Which by the way was already a lot.)  
  
Then they stayed up half the night decorating the tree and the house to make it look perfect.  
  
When Harry got downstairs he had to blink a couple of times to realize that he was still in his house. There was fake snow falling from the ceiling, dancing fairies flouting around like stars, and Christmas music could be heard all over the house. Harry grinned. He would forget his spat with his father for today, even if it was just today because Christmas is a time for family. He found his parents snuggling by the fire and Sirius and Ariel doing the same thing. Before they noticed him he whipped out his camera and took a picture. The two couples looked up at him and smiled. Harry couldn't be to angry at them if he had come down stairs of his own free will.  
  
"About time you woke up, we were beginning to think that someone put the sleeping curse on you." James teased. Harry just smiled. They had about thirty minutes of just sitting by the fire talking until Sirius had had enough.  
  
"Come on, let's open presents!"  
  
The group raced into the living room where the tree was. Harry, of course, won because all those years of dodging Dudley and his gang had paid off. When he saw the amount of presents under the tree all Harry could do was stare. There were mounds of presents overflowing the bottom of the tree all wrapped perfectly. Harry quickly summoned the gifts he had gotten for everyone and passed them out to their right-full owners. Harry seemed to have gotten everything he had ever wanted. Included in this was a collection of antique brooms, a wizard computer (very different from muggle ones), enough candy to fill a whole shop, a mini Quidditch field that would show Harry any game that he or friends had played, a muggle bike (Lily and James wanted to get him something that he should have had from his muggle child hood), a wand cleaning kit, books on pranks, pranks themselves, and much much more! Finally there was only one present left. It was a large brown envelope that seemed to have many papers in it. When Harry opened it he gasped. He couldn't believe that his parents had done this for him! There in front of his very eyes were the deeds to a house. "You wont be actually live in it until you are married, but I thought that you might want to buy the furniture and other things before then," James explained.  
  
"Wow," was all that Harry could get out. Then he heard a voice in his head. 'Harry having a good Christmas?' Ron asked.  
  
'Absolutely wonderful!'  
  
'I just got an owl from Hermione; we are all invited over to her house for Christmas supper tonight. Ask your parents if it all right and then I will owl her.'  
  
"Mum, Dad we are invited to Hermione's for dinner tonight, can we go?" Lily and James were confused. There was no owl there or any other signs of communication in the room. How did Harry know that they were invited anywhere?  
  
"Of course dear, that would be wonderful!" Lily was finally able to get out. Harry told Ron the good news and then told Ron that he needed to spend more time with his family.  
  
The elves made them a wonderful Christmas brunch. The rest of the afternoon was spent talking, laughing, and just having a good time. When evening came they all got ready to go to the Granger's. Harry had pleaded with his parents to let him take his car instead of apperating. They agreed and told Harry that they would meet him there because he had to leave earlier to get there on time. When Harry came to the door he was greeted by a passionate kiss from Hermione. "Wait and see what my parents got us for Christmas."  
  
He whispered in her ear. He had decided to take Hermione there after dinner so they could explore the house together.  
  
Right as Hermione was going to ask what the present was Lily, James, Sirius, and Ariel apperated into the room. Lily came forward and gave her future daughter in-law a hug. After everyone had been introduced, the Grangers led them into the dinning room where the Weasley's were already sitting around a large table. The meal was wonderful! Most of the time was spent talking about the up-coming wedding and the Quidditch World Cup. When Mrs. Granger had finally taken the last of the dessert away, Harry asked to be excused from the table with Hermione. Of course there were many jokes about what they would be doing. (Mostly made by the twins)  
  
"What is this all about?" Hermione asked after they had left the room.  
  
"My parents Christmas present to us. I haven't even seen it yet but I thought we should explore it together!"  
  
Hermione was very confused! What was Harry talking about? Before she could ask Harry had grabbed her around the waist and they dissaperated. He quickly put the blindfolding charm on her and led her in the front door. Harry was amazed at the size of the house, and loved its location. (Just outside of Hogsmeade in a muggle town.) Hermione was giggling as Harry pulled her into a kiss. Then he took the blindfold off. She gasped. "Harry why are we here? This is a magnificent house!"  
  
"I am glad you think that Hermione, because it is ours."  
  
Hermione looked as though she was about ready to faint.  
  
"O-ours? How could this be ours? We haven't bought a house yet!"  
  
"Mum and Dads present!"  
  
Hermione gasped once again. Harry grinned. "Shall we explore then?" He asked she nodded. The house was even more magnificent then what they first saw it. There was a small lake outside about half the size as the one at Hogwarts. They counted 26 bedrooms in all. When Hermione pointed that out Harry laughed. "Well my parents except a lot of grandchildren.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh do they Mr. Potter?" After spending some time kissing lightly with each other and flirting. (NOTHING else) They reluctantly decided to go back to Hermione's house to tell Harry's parents of their approval. When they returned everyone was sitting around the fire with butter beer, laughing and talking. "Ah here are our two favorite little love birds!" Sirius announced. By staying up to the wee hours of the morning Harry and Hermione managed to give everyone a tour of the house at the end of the night Harry proposed an idea.  
  
"I think that this raw group of people should get together every Christmas! No matter who we add," he said this looking at Hermione, "family should always be together on Christmas!"  
  
"Here, here!" The group shouted.  
  
Things however would not go as well the next day. His parents yelling at each other about Dudley awaked Harry.  
  
"He doesn't deserve to have friends over! Not after what he did to Harry!"  
  
"James we have already bee through this! His friends have already been called, and they are coming in a two days! He said he was sorry and if Harry can forgive him so can we!"  
  
"But Lily."  
  
"No, they are coming over and that is final."  
  
There was a door slamming. Harry knew that his mother had won the argument as she usually did. But how did they find out? If Sirius had told them.  
  
At that very moment Lily came in to check on Harry. Harry asked her how she had found out about what had happened during the last summer at the Dursleys. Her smiled faltered. "Dudley told us."  
  
Harry was happy that Sirius hadn't been the one to tell them but he hadn't wanted them to know in the first place. After Lily had left the room Harry got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. He noticed that his father was being unusually quiet through out the meal. When Harry was about to get up from the table James grabbed his arm, Harry winced. He knew what his father wanted to talk to him about so he meekly followed James into the study where he sat down. After several minutes of silence, James spoke.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a low voice. Harry sighed but said nothing.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked with a little more anger.  
  
"Because you probably would have gone and killed the Dursleys if I had! Sirius would have to, but he couldn't leave me!"  
  
James glared at him. "That is not the point. I am your father, and you should have told me! Whenever you are in pain, I am! Now I would like you to tell me exactly what happened, right now!"  
  
Harry really didn't want to but he knew that James would use the truth potion if he need to.  
  
"Well it started when I first came in the house."  
  
Flashback: "Boy you are going to earn your keep this summer!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry was in shock after just coming from the Tri-wizard tournament. He was handed a list of chores from the second he walked in the door. 'Vacuum the house, dust, wash the floors, mow the lawn, and wash the windows.' The list seemed endless. Uncle Vernon told Harry that if he didn't do his chores he wouldn't eat. But Harry was in too much shock to do anything. He just sat staring out into space the whole day not doing anything. For days all Harry did was sit in his room, doing absolutely nothing with a glazed look on his face. He kept seeing and hearing what had happened after he had taken the cup. At night when he was a sleep he dreamed about it. His friends would write him letters and he would vaguely reply with 'my summer is fine' and many 'I will be alights' One morning Harry woke up screaming and shacking. Cedric.dead.Voldemort.alive.his parents.death eaters."kill the spare". Uncle Vernon came stomping into the room. "Boy you are going to pay for that, you most have woken the entire neighborhood up! Dudley, Petunia come here with the weapons I said you could use."  
  
Harry was horrified, what weapons? All of a sudden he felt a blow to his head, a belt! Petunia with a whip, Dudley with his stick. Even after Harry was unconscious they continued to beat him. So know one could see into the room Vernon roughly picked up his nephew and through him in the cupboard under the stairs. Unfortunately for him, Sirius was staying with Arabella Figg. Harry had not answered any of his letters and Sirius was worried. In dog form Sirius broke into the house two days after the beating had taken place. Vernon was not successful in keeping Sirius out. When Sirius found Harry he cried out in horror. His godson looked worse then he had when he had come from the third task! Without much trouble Sirius picked Harry up and left the house, warning Dursley that he would be back.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
James was shacking. He couldn't have imagined that something that horrible could ever happen to Harry, his son! Now more then ever James wished that he could have been there for his son. If he had been able to protect Harry properly as a baby then none of this would have ever happened. Harry would have grown up being loved by his parents and godparents. Harry was sitting in the chair with his eyes down, looking as though he was ashamed. 'He has know reason to be ashamed' James thought to himself. This was not the Harry that James knew. He seemed smaller in a way more scrawny, the way he had looked when living with the Dursleys. Harry was always confidante and always held his head up high. Then something occurred to James.  
  
"Why didn't you fight back?" James asked. Harry stared his father in the eyes for a second and then looked back down. Something clicked in James' mind.  
  
"You let them! You let them hurt you! Why?" He demanded. Harry spoke in a small voice. "I didn't go through half as much pain as Cedric or his parents did."  
  
James stared at his son disbelieving. Harry had let them hurt him! He had thought that he dissevered to hurt like that!  
  
"Harry," James said sternly, "Cedric's death was not your fault. No one deserves to be treated the way the Dursleys treated you! How could you think that?"  
  
Harry said nothing and just walked out of the room with his head down. James sighed. It seemed no matter what anybody did Harry would blame himself for Cedric's death. James never wanted to let Dudley to leave that room but Lily wouldn't let him lock the monster up. Well, Dudley would at least stay in there until his friends came the next day.  
  
Harry sat in his room thinking. He knew that he shouldn't blame himself for the death of Cedric, but he wished that he had just taken the cup. He should have listened to Cedric, and just taken it! Then Cedric would still be alive! He heard the doorbell ring. Must be Dudley's friends, though he no longer had to worry about them beating him up he still didn't like them. They would be here for a whole week! Maybe he could invite Ron and Hermione over to help him endure the long week.  
  
"Harry, would you please come down here?" Lily's voice floated up the stairs. Harry got up and headed downstairs, not really wanting to go. He was not surprised to see Piers Polkiss and some other boys that were around Dudley's size and type. He recognized Piers' mother, but not the other parents who where looking around impressed at the size of the house. There were going to be four boys staying with the Potters. There was Piers, John, Henry, and Carl and they were all bullies. Just the first day and a half of their stay Harry had been blamed for a broken vase, stealing one of the boys CD, breaking a CD, tripping Piers, setting a bedroom on fire, and putting a virus on Carl's computer. Of course the boys made the mistake of complaining to James, thinking that a father would be harder on Harry, instead of Lily. If they had not been muggles James would have cursed them into oblivion for blaming his son for anything. Three days before they were supposed to leave Lily had enough.  
  
"Boys, why don't you get out of the house for awhile? I hear a new amusement park had opened close to here why don't we take you there?" They loved the idea, and Lily felt relieved to get those boys out of the house. Unfortunately she was forcing Harry to go as well. Harry complained and begged, with the help of James, but Lily once again put her foot down.  
  
"But you may bring Ron and Hermione if you like," she said to try to make the trip better for Harry. Harry smiled and went off to owl his friends. Before they left Dudley and his friends were convinced that they would get to ride in Harry's car, but there was no way that Harry would even let them get near it. (He put a repelling spell on it) He apperated to the park to meet Ron and Hermione. Ron was the most excited because he had never been to a muggle amusement park. Harry did a quick spell to change his wizard credit card into a muggle one as he walked up to buy their tickets. As they walked through to the main area of the park Ron was embarrassing Harry and Hermione. He would point out the most obvious muggle things. (A popcorn maker, the cement sidewalk, balloons, ect.) When Harry saw the group of Dudley and his friends he decided to get back at them for all the trouble they had caused over the last couple of says.  
  
He whispered something in Hermione's ear, waved his wand, and pushed Hermione towards the group. Harry had changed her appearance, so that Dudley wouldn't recognize her. She was wearing a sluty outfit, a mini skirt and a tube top. Her eyes were changed to blue and her hair blonde. She went over to the boys and started flirting endlessly with them pretending to be attracted. In no time they were all drooling over her. When John tried to grab her butt he felt a electric shock go up his arm, Henry tried to lean on her shoulder and got the same treatment, Piers however went for her chest. As soon as he reached that range he was blasted about eighty yards away from Hermione. When he came back looking sheepish, Harry came over. "Oh I see you have all met my fiancé. They gaped at him with a mixture of jealousy and anger. Ron took out his camera and snapped a few picture before the three of them walked off laughing.  
  
The rest of the day was great! Harry, Ron, and Hermione rode all the rides and almost never had to see Dudley and his friends.  
  
Finally, it was time for Dudley's friends to go home and Harry to go back to Hogwarts. Lily cried as her son got on the train. She missed him terribly when he was off at school.  
  
The next couple of months went smoothly at Hogwarts. Classes were  
  
attended, pranks were pulled, Quidditch was practiced, and homework was  
  
done. The England team even won it's game against France meaning that  
  
they would be going to the Quidditch World Cup in Australia this year! One  
  
night Harry decided to looked around the restricted section of the library (7th  
  
years were allowed to). He found a book labeled The Hogwarts Heirs, it  
  
looked as though no one had read this book in ages. There was dust  
  
covering the book like a blanket. Harry sat down and started reading.  
  
Several hours later when he had finished reading the book his face had gone  
  
pale. He couldn't let what happened in this book happen again, he knew  
  
what he had to do. He had to leave Hogwarts. The next day Ron and  
  
Hermione could tell that there was something wrong with Harry. He was  
  
very distant and barely ate anything. Straight after dinner that night they  
  
went to go tell Sirius about it. Sirius told them that they would have to  
  
watch Harry closely for the next couple of days to make sure that everything  
  
was all right. Ron was frustrated because Harry was no longer letting him  
  
talk in his mind or fell his emotions. It was quite annoying. That night Harry  
  
was looking through the book again to see where he needed to go to avoid a  
  
bad situation. The book told him that he needed to get in contact with the  
  
Dragon heir. Harry knew the he had heard this somewhere but couldn't  
  
remember when or where he had heard it. When he saw Sirius walking  
  
  
  
around in the library he knew at once where he had heard. He ran over to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, where does Ariel live?"  
  
Sirius looked confused, why did Harry care where Ariel lived?  
  
"In Hogsmeade, that is how I met her, drinking at the Hogs Head. Why?"  
  
"No reason," Harry said a little to fast and left in a hurry.  
  
Before he knew it Harry was down in Hogsmeade. It was the first time he had ever been there without Ron and Hermione, and it felt wrong somehow. He did the search spell and knocked on Ariel's door. She didn't look surprised to see him.  
  
"It's time isn't it?" She asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"We will have to find a way for you to disappear without anyone looking for you afterwards I have just the plan. She led Harry into a secret room in the back of the house that was decorated with many pictures of dragons. As Harry heard the plan he couldn't help but be excited even though he knew the pain it would cause his parents, his friends, and himself. But he had to go; they were all in danger while he was still at Hogwarts.  
  
The next day Ron and Hermione noted that Harry was worse then the day before. He looked scared as they walked through the hallways as though someone was about to attack. Harry woke early the next morning to write four letters. The first one was to Hermione Harry's hands shook as he carefully wrote;  
  
Dearest Hermione, I love you, and I never want you to forget that no matter what happens. Remember I will never truly be gone, as long as you still love me in return. I will miss you dearest and hope to see you again someday. -Harry  
  
Then one to Ron;  
  
Hey mate! You must have been shocked when I wasn't there to wake you up in the morning. I hope Snape doesn't dock you to many points. Please take care of Hermione for me and make sure she spends some time having fun! I will miss you. Your Friend, Harry  
  
Next came Sirius;  
  
Padfoot- Thank you so much for helping me through out the years, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me countless times. Keep smiling and never be Sirius. Your Godson, Harry  
  
He wrote the hardest one last, the one for his parents;  
  
Dear Mum and Dad, I could never express in word the amount you two have done for me my whole life. Mum, your love saved my life and Dad your map was my savior from everyday life. Please don't be sad. I love you both and please try not to kill Dudley. Your Son, Harry  
  
Harry was breathing hard as though he had just ran around the lake a couple  
  
times. He carefully put the letters in both Ron and Hermione's rooms before  
  
saying a silent good-bye to Gryffindor Tower. He slipped the note into Sirius'  
  
room and then sent Hedwig to his parents. He met Ariel in the Shrieking  
  
Shack to perform the curse. First they made a hollow copy of Harry. It was  
  
just like a dummy then Ariel shot a strong killing curse at it. (Avada Kedrva)  
  
There was a bright flash of green light added to the pinks and purples of the  
  
early morning. Harry put his invisibility cloak on and dissaperated. After  
  
making sure that everything was in order and then followed after Harry. 


	15. Boy Who Lived?

Hermione picked up the small piece of paper from her bed stand. She knew  
  
that Harry had written her a not. 'He is so sweet,' she thought to herself as  
  
she opened the note. After she read it she dropped it in shock. No he  
  
couldn't be gone. She would go to his room and see him there laughing with  
  
Ron over this joke. When she reached his room she found all his belongings  
  
and his trunk, this calmed her down. She went back to her room to get  
  
dressed. Just as she was about ready to leave, there came a shriek from  
  
Ron. She ran to find him staring at a note, like hers. When she saw the look  
  
on Ron's face she knew that this wasn't a prank. Harry never pulled any  
  
pranks without Ron. The two friends clasped on the floor, not speaking, in to  
  
much disbelief to even cry. That is how Sirius found them. He too, it  
  
seemed had gotten a note and was as white as parchment.  
  
"Dumbledore," he said and they nodded. They numbly walked to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Licorice Wands."  
  
Dumbledore no longer got surprised with people bursting into his office at all hours.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?" He asked.  
  
"How did you know it was Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well you are his best friends and godfather I would think that he would be with you. Now what is wrong?"  
  
They said nothing and just handed him the notes they had gotten from Harry. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to get wider with each note. "He's gone after him."  
  
He whispered.  
  
"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked, looking scared.  
  
"Harry must have gone after Voldemort."  
  
No one could say anything. A large owl came swooping into the room. Dumbledore quickly read it and any sparkle that was left in his eyes was completely gone now.  
  
"The mayor of Hogsmeade has informed me that there was a bright green light coming from the Shrieking Shack this morning." The four looked at each other and then all ran to the door at the same time. They had to know. They approached the Whomping Willow, Sirius tapped the not and they headed down the secret passageway wondering what they would find at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Lily screamed. She had been sitting down to breakfast thinking about writing Harry when Hedwig had come into the room. She had started the letter with a smile on her face and now she was screaming. Remus, who had just moved in because he couldn't afford to live anywhere else, came running into the room. James was with Arthur Weasley at the ministry of magic. Lily handed him the note and he went pale.  
  
"We need to get this to James." They apperated to the office. James looked happy to see his wife.  
  
"Hey Lils, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?"  
  
She handed him the note. He let out a shout of astonishment. Everyone in  
  
the room stared at him. But he was far from caring. He immediately  
  
disaperated to Hogsmeade with Lily and Remus not far behind. They got up  
  
to the castle just in time to see Ron disappear under the whomping willow.  
  
The group followed the same route. About halfway to the shack they heard  
  
a cry of anguish. They sprinted down to the entrance. The house was in a  
  
wreck. They looked around and saw blood all over the place. There was a  
  
definite sign of trouble all around. The floors were scratched up, the  
  
furniture over turned, and the windows all broken. Hermione was on the  
  
crumpled on the floor holding a broken pair of glasses, crying. Ron was  
  
standing looking as though he didn't want to believe what was going on.  
  
Sirius sank into a chair looking at the remains of his godson, feeling as  
  
though he was going to throw up. Lily quickly turned away from the sight,  
  
not wanting to see what was there she was leaning on James, who was  
  
throwing up and crying. Remus silently cried for Harry. Dumbledore looked  
  
around at the group of heart-broken people and swore to himself that he  
  
would get revenge.  
  
Harry stared up at the huge castle before him. Even bigger then Hogwarts! 'So this is Gryffindor Castle,' he thought to himself. Ariel popped up behind him. "I'll give you the grand tour," she said smiling. It took four and a half hours to show Harry the main parts of the castle. All through the halls the paintings welcomed him and the house-elves were beside themselves. It had been years since any humans had been in the castle other then Ariel. After they ate a fantastic dinner, made by the elves, Ariel glanced down at her watch and gasped.  
  
"Harry I have to go, Sirius will be needing me for moral support!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ariel looked annoyed, "You died remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," it had just struck Harry that his friends and family thought he was dead.  
  
"Now well I am gone I want you to go settled. Tomorrow we will begin our research and training." She was gone with a 'pop'.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the head student's common room with Ron and  
  
Sarah looking at her engagement ring. Well more then anything she was  
  
glaring at it. The funeral for Harry was to be in a week. She felt a rush of  
  
anger towards Harry. How could he go after Voldemort when they had been  
  
so happy? They could have won the Quidditch World Cup! The end of the  
  
year prank would have been hilarious and their wedding beautiful. Harry's  
  
last words were repeated over and over again in her mind. 'Remember I will  
  
never truly be gone, as long as you still love me in return.' These words  
  
haunted her. What had he meant? Of course he was gone! She would  
  
never see him again. But there was a tiny voice in her head the doubted it.  
  
There were no remains of Harry, just blood. She should have felt something  
  
when Harry died for Harry was her true love. Then it occurred to her, "Ron!"  
  
Ron looked startled for a second at the sudden outburst from Hermione. She had barely spoken since they had left the shrieking shack.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Did you feel any pain this morning or last night? I mean not real pain, but mental pain? Like you did when Voldemort tortured Harry?"  
  
Ron had a confused look on his face. "No, I didn't feel any thing! A couple days ago Harry stopped letting me feel his emotions." Ron's eyes got wide. "You don't think.no he can't be.I mean the shack was a mess.is he alive?"  
  
"Ron if he was dead you should have felt his pain, even if he blocked out you out. You can't ever truly undo the spell the two of you preformed. No matter what you would still feel any major pain coming from Harry!"  
  
James was looking around Harry's bedroom. There were the pictures of  
  
Harry, smiling and having fun with his friends. It pained James that Harry  
  
really hadn't had any friends before he was eleven! That was eleven years  
  
without a single person that his son could rely on. It was amazing the way  
  
he had made it through all that he had. Remus came into the room and  
  
watched as his friend practically broke down in tears.  
  
"James," he said softly, "the funeral will be in an hour." James simply  
  
nodded and left the room to get ready. Remus sighed. James had not  
  
cracked a single smile since the day Harry had died. Nor had he pulled any  
  
pranks, laughed, or even look as though he was about to laugh. James' life  
  
was entirely centered around the death of his son. Lily wasn't doing much  
  
  
  
better. She was in complete denial. You could often hear her going on about  
  
how well Harry was doing in school and how much fun they would have when  
  
he came home. Remus looked around the room, sighed and left to go to the  
  
funeral.  
  
There was an amazing amount of people at the funeral. Everyone wanted to  
  
pay their respects to the Boy Who Lived. There were a lot of speeches. Lily,  
  
James, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Dumbledore, and then Ron.  
  
"Harry Potter was my best friend. When I first met him he had nothing but gold in a Gringotts bank. Even though he had no love or friendship growing up he was always generous and gave whatever he could to the good of others. Harry also was brave. We had many adventures together at Hogwarts and whenever any of his friends were in trouble he was their right away to save us. Harry Potter was a true friend and a true Gryffindor."  
  
At this point Ron's voice broke and he could say no more. The rest of the  
  
service pasted with a blur. Everyone was crying at the great tragedy.  
  
Hermione, who was supposed to make a speech couldn't even get herself to  
  
stand up and walk up to the podium. Afterwards, sitting the empty  
  
Gryffindor common room Hermione was thinking over Ron's words.  
  
"Harry was a true friend and a true Gryffindor." That was it! That is why  
  
Harry had to leave, why everybody had to think that he was dead! Harry  
  
was the heir of Gryffindor.  
  
Harry was sitting in the massive library at Gryffindor Castle, studying. He  
  
couldn't help but think about how much Hermione would love this library.  
  
There were tons of books! He missed his friends and family a lot over the  
  
last month at the castle. He wondered if they had forgotten him, or if they  
  
had gotten over his 'death' yet. He heard a bell ring through the air. 'Ugg,'  
  
he thought to himself time for another training session with Ariel. Training  
  
sessions were always in the after noon and they took a lot out of Harry. With  
  
Ariel he practiced all the muggle forms of fighting, swords, martial arts,  
  
boxing, ect. He made his way to the training room wondering what it would  
  
look like today. Everyday it was set up a different way, depending on the  
  
training that they would be doing that day. Today, Harry was surprised to  
  
see many sofas, chairs, and a roaring fire. Ariel was sitting in a large  
  
armchair close to the fire, and was motioning for Harry to come sit in the  
  
chair beside her. He and Ariel had become good friends in the last month.  
  
Though she was instance in Harry's training she was always kind, and easy  
  
to talk to.  
  
"Today we are going to plan your return," she said smiling. Harry couldn't believe his ears. She wanted him to return, already? "But are you sure that I am ready?" Harry asked her worried.  
  
"Of course I am! I wouldn't be having this conversation with you if I didn't know you were! I have never seen one of my students make as much progress as you have in the last month."  
  
"So you think that I am the true heir? Not just another fake?" There had been many students who Ariel had thought were the real heir of Gryffindor. But now she knew that it was the Potter line all along that held the power of Gryffindor.  
  
"And what about my father?" Harry asked.  
  
"When he 'died' he gave all the power of your family to you. The power is stronger if only one person has it, not father and son. Also you have your emotions, which double your power."  
  
Ariel had also taught Harry how to control his feelings and use them to help him. That of all the training had taken the most amount of time. "So this is how we are going to do it."  
  
Sirius sat in his office completely miserable. It had been a month since his godson had died and he still couldn't get it through his head that Harry was gone.  
  
He was still deep in thought when he heard a knock on his door. 'Why would someone come to my office after class?' He wondered to himself as he opened the door.  
  
"James, what are you doing here?" He asked looking at the man in front of him. That same man burst out laughing. 'He has finally lost it,' Sirius thought as he led the man into his office.  
  
"Sirius, really you would think after knowing the two of us for so long that you could at least tell us apart! Look at my eyes, do you really think that I am Prongs?"  
  
Sirius eyes got wide, and then he fainted.  
  
Harry sighed, "Enervate."  
  
Sirius looked up at the godson he thought was dead.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead!"  
  
"Supposed to be, now come with me I need to tell Dumbledore but I didn't know the password."  
  
Sirius numbly followed his godson. He was in so much shock that he couldn't say anything, just follow. They reached Dumbledore's office. "The boy who lived," Sirius said. Harry raised his eyebrows the password was him! When the reached the top of the staircase they heard voices inside it sounded like Ron and Hermione were in there talking to Professor Dumbledore. Harry held Sirius back for a second. He took down the wall that he had so carefully put up before. 'Ron! Are you making a move on my fiancé in there?'  
  
Dumbledore and Hermione were quite shocked when Ron went rigid. They were about to ask him what was wrong, but then Harry came bursting into the office.  
  
"HARRY!' Hermione cried out as she ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Dumbledore didn't say anything but pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"Mr. Potter I am assuming, and please correct me if I am wrong, that you have a good reason for being here and alive." Dumbledore finally spoke after a awkward silence. "And I think it would be easier if you just told us all at once, so please write your parents, they will be quite eager to here from you."  
  
Harry nodded but did not reach for the quill. He wanted to show off what he had learned. He simply picked up his wand muttered a few words and there before them was a letter written to his parents. The group looked at him in amazement. Harry grinned and gave the letter to Hedwig who always seem to know when Harry needed her.  
  
James was sitting on the couch in the living room deep in thought. It  
  
had been a month since Harry had died, but he just couldn't get over it! How  
  
could such a caring, wonderful, talented boy have something so awful done  
  
to him? James wished that he had gone after Voldemort instead then maybe  
  
Harry would be alive now. Hedwig flew into the room. Hedwig had been  
  
flying in and out of the house randomly since Harry's death. James saw that  
  
she had a letter this time. Curiosity got the better of him as he opened the  
  
envelope. He almost fainted right on the spot when he saw the writing. It  
  
had to be a joke! But somewhere in his heart he wanted to believe that it  
  
was true. He wanted his son to be alive and healthy. Making his decision  
  
James pulled out his wand ready to apperate to Hogsmeade when Lily came  
  
into the room.  
  
"And where are you going?" She asked him, looking angry that he was going to leave without her.  
  
"Um, Dumbledore wanted to talk to me so I am going to Hogwarts!" James said thinking quickly. He didn't want to get Lily's hopes up just to have them crushed again. But Lily brightened. "I'll go with you! I haven't been to Hogwarts in awhile!"  
  
James sighed. He couldn't tell Lily that she could not come or why he was really going.  
  
"Ok then, let's go," he said wondering how he could shake his wife off when they got up to the castle.  
  
When they had finally finished walking up the hill from Hogsmeade, James realized that it was lunch. "Lily, dear why don't you go ahead and eat lunch? You look famished! I will be right down to join you soon!"  
  
Lily knew that James was up to something, but she also knew that he  
  
wouldn't be telling her this unless it was important for him to go to  
  
Dumbledore alone so she went into the great hall. James sighed with relief  
  
and walked to the Headmasters office. However, before he could start  
  
guessing the password Harry stepped out into the hallway. James couldn't  
  
remember a time he was more happy to see his son. Even with all the times  
  
he had been kidnapped, they had known that he might be alive. James had  
  
truly thought that he had lost his son forever and here he was standing  
  
before him beaming.  
  
"Hey Dad, Snape doesn't know that I am alive yet, I am going to play a little trick on him in the dungeons, wanna come?" Harry asked with his normal look of happiness.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!! You just came back from the dead and you are already thinking of pranks to pull? Where the hell have you been? Everyone thought that you were dead and then all of a sudden you pop up from no where as if NOTHING has happened!"  
  
Harry was taken aback, his father had barely ever yelled at him! He hung his head. "I'm sorry dad. I keep forgetting that everyone thought that I was dead for the last month. I have only been socializing with house-elves and one person for the last month, I wanted to do something fun!"  
  
Though he was puzzled James smiled. "You really are my son then aren't you?"  
  
"No, Sirius had a secret affair with mum," Harry said sarcastically. James rolled his eyes. After a minute off silence James finally said, "So are you going down to the dungeons or not?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Of course!" Father and son walked together imagining the  
  
face of Snape when they got down to the dungeon. When they arrived they  
  
were pleased to see that there was a first year class of Slythrines entering  
  
the room from lunch. (Many more parents were sending their children to  
  
Hogwarts for schooling because they thought it would be safer, so the first  
  
year classes were huge!) Harry whispered something into James' ear, James  
  
laughed, nodded, and pulled out his wand. After a few, well chosen words,  
  
Harry 'floated' into the dungeon. Snape looked up annoyed from his desk to  
  
see who had bothered him and nearly fainted at the sight of Harry. James  
  
had put the ghosting charm on Harry. It made him appear to be a ghost for  
  
a half an hour. That half an hour would be spent getting payback on Snape.  
  
Harry was slowly advancing on Snape, acting like a zombie. Snape was  
  
backing away slowing from the Harry. All the first years in the room ran as  
  
quickly as they could out of the room. Harry was having so much fun  
  
taunting and making Snape regret every mean word he had ever said.  
  
Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end. Albus Dumbledore  
  
happened to be walking past the dungeons, when he heard James laughing  
  
his head off. Being a naturally curious person Dumbledore found Harry and  
  
Snape in the classroom, though James had tried to stop him.  
  
"Mr. Potter! That is hardly what I think you should be doing right now!  
  
There will be several people who wish to talk to you. 10 points from  
  
Gryffindor, try more harmless pranks next time."  
  
Harry hung his head. There was nothing worse then to have Dumbledore  
  
disappointed in you. As he left the room he slowly turned back into his  
  
normal self. This shocked Snape even more, and he fainted.  
  
Harry was standing in the same room that he had been called into during the  
  
Tri-wizard Tournament. But this time he was even more nervous. This time  
  
he would be seeing his mother again. According to his father and Sirius,  
  
Harry knew that his mother had not taken his 'death' well. He wondered how  
  
she was going to take his 'rebirth'. What seemed like hours (though really  
  
only a minute or so) Harry paced back and forth in the room. It was like a  
  
prison that he could not escape. Finally, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Harry stopped pacing croaked, "come in," and waited. The door seemed to  
  
be taking it's time to open. His mother appeared in the doorway. When she  
  
saw Harry she ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. She let go and  
  
stared him hard in the face as though she was making sure that it really was  
  
her son. But she did not ask him where he had been or why he had come  
  
back. She simply took him over to a sofa by the fire and held him in her  
  
eyes as though he was still a baby, crying. To anyone who happened to be  
  
looking it would have seemed strange to see a woman trying to hold a  
  
seventeen year old like a child, but to Harry it seemed the one thing that had  
  
always been missing in his life until now.  
  
The next week was a terrible time in both the wizard and the muggle  
  
worlds. Voldemort, it seemed no longer was trying to kidnap Harry. No, now  
  
it seemed that he was trying to take over the world again. Everyday there  
  
were more sightings of the Dark Mark. Muggles simply thought that it was a  
  
cult of people who choose random victims and shot fire-works in the sky.  
  
But the wizard world knew better. Things were as bad if not worse then they  
  
had been fifteen years ago before Harry had defeated Voldemort. Before at  
  
least people had some idea of whom Voldemort was targeting but now he  
  
just killed whomever he felt like, without warning. Every ministry official was  
  
called off of his/her department of work to set of defenses of the world.  
  
Hogwarts, it seemed was the only safe place in all of England. The Order of  
  
the Phoenix (both of them) were working full force. All lessons had been  
  
cancelled except DADA that was now taught several hours a day by all of the  
  
staff. When not having defense lessons members of the Order were meeting  
  
trying to figure out how to stop the attacks. All the graduated members  
  
were staying at Hogwarts and helping them. Houses no longer mattered.  
  
Everyone knew where every common room was and what the password  
  
was. There were absolutely no fights between the houses because it felt as  
  
though the whole school was just one house. A lot of pressure was put on  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione because they were the head boys and head girl.  
  
Finally after a stressful meeting with his parents (who where staying in the  
  
castle) Harry made his decision.  
  
"Mum, Dad I am the only person who can stop him, I have to get rid of him or he will take over the world."  
  
Lily and James looked shocked.  
  
"Harry you can't go! You just came back to us I will not lose you again!" Lily cried.  
  
"You are only seventeen, Harry. You are a child, for once let the adults take care of things," James pleaded with his son. Harry however was not going to give in.  
  
"I am not a child and you know that Dad! I have seen more then most adults ever see and I am going. I am sorry, and I love you both." Harry left the room before they could hold him back. He went to Ron and Hermione. They looked up at him when he entered the room. "You're going aren't you?" Hermione asked, though she knew the answer.  
  
"I have to. But I wanted to tell you in person before I left this time." Harry said.  
  
"We're coming with you," Ron said indignantly. Harry had honestly not  
  
expected this at all. "Did you really think that we would let you go through  
  
this alone you great prat?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, agreeing with  
  
Ron. It was no use trying to stop them from coming. They would follow him  
  
no matter what he did or said. So he simply nodded towards the door and  
  
they stood up to follow him. The trio went down to Hogsmeade and  
  
apperated. They stood in a forest clearing and there in front of them was  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
  
**Authors Note- I know the part with Lily and Harry was cheesy, but you know, at the time I thought it was a good idea. Thank you everyone for reviewing. By the way, I am grounded right now and am not supposed to be on the internet at all.but I guess I just can't get away, so with this and my two other fics that I am currently writing, I am not so sure how often I can post, bu I will post as often as I can! ( ** 


	16. Defeat and Gradution

"Mr. Potter I see that you are trying to make killing you easier. I'm touched." Voldemort said and laughed the chilling laugh that had haunted Harry's dreams for so long.  
  
"Mr. Riddle, why is it that every time we meet you say that you are going to kill me and yet here I am still alive."  
  
This made the Dark Lord stop laughing. "You will pay for that Mr. Potter. Crucio!"  
  
It only took about one second for Harry to through off the curse. No one could believe what was happening. "Let's duel like proper wizards, or are you to scared?" Harry taunted in a cool voice.  
  
Voldemort only lifted his wand. "Medicamentosus!"  
  
"Deliquatitudo!"  
  
"Iphigenia!"  
  
"Demonstrator!"  
  
Then the fateful words were recited. "Avada Kedvra!" A flash of green light was headed at Harry. It seemed to move in slow  
  
motion. Harry closed his eyes. This was it. The end of the Boy Who Lived,  
  
the end of life, the end of pain. Harry thought of all the people he would  
  
miss. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, the Weasley's, Dobby, his professor's  
  
even Snape, all his classmates including Draco and Colin. The parents that  
  
would go through anything for him. Ron who would gladly die for him. And  
  
Hermione. Hermione who loved him with all her heart and he loved her with  
  
all of his. He felt a rush of love and gratitude towards his friends and family.  
  
'Yes,' Harry thought, 'I was loved and that is all that anyone could ever ask  
  
for.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I really could leave you there...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But I wont! Something miraculous then happened. Red and gold shot out of Harry's  
  
chest forcing the green light away. The brilliant red and gold light struck  
  
Voldemort at the same time that the green light was forced into the heart of  
  
the dark lord. For what seemed like the first time ever Voldemort stumbled  
  
back. The impact made him fall over. Slowly it ebbed away Voldemort's  
  
body and mind. Within a couple of minutes Voldemort, the Dark Lord,  
  
Master, You-Know-Who, He-who-must-not-be-named, and Tom Riddle  
  
ceased to exist. He simply was no more, gone, never to return.  
  
Harry suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He saw ministry wizards  
  
and witches standing in a circle around the clearing. It looked as though Ron  
  
and Hermione had been held back by some strong looked wizards and were  
  
still fighting to get to Harry. Those not holding back Harry's friends were  
  
staring at him in amazement. They had just witnessed the greatest defeat of  
  
a dark wizard, since well, since Gryffindor had gotten rid of Slythrine.  
  
Ron and Hermione were finally able to get out of the guards grasps and ran  
  
over to Harry. As Hermione approached Harry scoped her up into his arms  
  
and gave her a long passionate kiss. There once again was a golden and  
  
scarlet flash of light and everyone in the clearing felt themselves get a warm-  
  
fuzzy feeling inside.  
  
There was what sounded like angry people fighting to get to Harry, but the ministry officials wouldn't let them.  
  
"But he is my son."  
  
"And my godson."  
  
"Please just tell me that he is all right!"  
  
Harry realizing who it was called out, "Mum, Dad, Sirius, I am here!"  
  
It seemed as though the officials thought getting Harry's approval was  
  
equivalent to having the Queen of England tell you to do something. James,  
  
Sirius, and Lily were let through. Lily ran to her son. "Harry, how dare you?  
  
How could you leave us like that? You could have died! It's a good thing the  
  
ministry stopped you from doing anything stupid. YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"  
  
Lily was sobbing against James' chest. Sirius approached Harry.  
  
"How could you do that to your parents, to me? You now that you mean everything to us. At least you went to say goodbye to them, why didn't you come see me too? I would have stopped you!" It seemed that Sirius Black did have a nasty temper. Ron came to Harry's defense before there could be any more damage between godson and godfather.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! HE JUST GOT RID OF THE MOST EVIL WIZARD EVER AND YOU ARE TELLING HIM OFF!"  
  
That got James' attention. "He what?" James asked stupidly.  
  
"He defeated Voldemort." Ron replied. This was the first time that Ron had ever said his name, Harry was proud of his friend.  
  
"Really Harry," Ron said reading his thoughts, "you're proud of me because I said his name and you just defeated him!"  
  
There were a few awkward moments then when Harry finally spoke. "We better get back to Hogwarts lessons began again on Monday, and we need some time to do our homework." This earned him more strange looks, so he just shrugged his shoulders and disaperated.  
  
As quickly as he could Harry walked up to the castle. As he came to Dumbledore's office, "Ton-tongue toffees!" He burst the door open and announced, "He's gone!"  
  
Dumbledore looked puzzled, "Who's gone?"  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry launched into the whole story of what had happened. "And so I disaperated into Hogsmeade so that I could come see you right away." Harry slumped down into a chair, absolutely exhausted.  
  
"I believe that you need to go to the hospital wing, Mr. Potter. Your emotions must have taken a lot out of you especially because you didn't use your wand to channel them. I will escort you myself."  
  
Harry was too tired to protest and let him self be led by the old man to the hospital wing.  
  
The headlines in the Daily Prophet the next day were all about Harry.  
  
Boy Who Lived, Lives Again!  
  
Is You-Know-Who Really Gone?  
  
Harry Potter, How did he do it?  
  
When Ron showed him these papers Harry just rolled his eyes. "I'm not that great. The only thing I am is the idiot that won't die!"  
  
Ron had laughed.  
  
It seemed like no time had pasted at all when the last two weeks of school  
  
had come. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could be at all times of the day or  
  
night dashing around the castle, meeting in empty classrooms, and  
  
whispering hurriedly between classes. The school knew that they were up to  
  
something, they just didn't know what.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were very frustrated. Normally they knew  
  
everything that went on in the castle, but the teachers were being more  
  
secretive then they ever had been. They were planning the 7th year's  
  
graduation and graduation dance. As a tradition, the teachers did all the  
  
work without the help of any 7th years, including the head boy and girl.  
  
Knowing that the head boys and girl were not the ordinary kind they held all  
  
their meetings at odd hours in strange places and not even the famous trio  
  
could guess where they were or when. But what would be happening the  
  
night of graduation remained a secret to all but the teachers. All that Harry,  
  
Ron, and Hermione knew was that they were to give speeches.  
  
"There has to be SOME way to find out what the teachers are planning!" Said an angry Ron.  
  
"Why don't we just let them keep their secret?" Hermione suggested. The looks that she got from her two best friends told her that they would do no such thing.  
  
"Well," Harry said slowly, "it really doesn't matter, I mean they will pay for it at the end of the year."  
  
"True but." Hermione gave Ron her 'look' to shut him up. "Fine! We will just get them back at the end of the year, let's revise the plan again."  
  
Harry lay down on the banks of the lake. It was the day after the last NEWTS, 7th year skip day. (Muggles called it senior skip day)  
  
"Potter, I am amazed where are your friends? You are never seen without them?" Draco Malfoy approached Harry.  
  
"I don't see you with your body guards either Malfoy, so shove off."  
  
Malfoy looked taken aback at sharp Harry's words were. Ever since 5th year  
  
the two had gotten along pretty well. (as well as two arch enemies could)  
  
They had staged that fight in the great hall earlier in the year so that the  
  
teachers didn't get suspicious and find out about their order. (Though they  
  
eventually found out) Harry winced at the look on Malfoy's face.  
  
"Sorry Draco, I just can't believe that I will be leaving this castle in a week. I  
  
feel like it was yesterday we were nervous first years waiting to be sorted.  
  
What are you planning on doing after school?"  
  
This startled Draco more then anything. This was the friendliest that Harry had ever been with him, and it seemed wrong somehow.  
  
"I'm applying to be an auror. After all these years in the order, I will miss it later on. Though my father wont be too pleased. I assume that you will be playing Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah, at least for a little while. Then I guess I will go into the ministry, everyone expects it of me."  
  
"Potter you could run for Minster of Magic in any country and win right now. Hell, you could declare yourself King of the Magical World and no one would stop you!"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
The day before graduation all the 7th years were fitted for robes to wear to  
  
the ceremony. The Gryffindors in red, the Slythrines in green, the  
  
Ravenclaws in blue, and the Hufflepuffs in yellow. Where their house crests  
  
usually were was the Hogwarts crest. They would sit in alphabetical order by  
  
house. Each of the head of houses would give a speech then the Hermione,  
  
Ron, and Harry. One by one McGonnagal would call their names and they  
  
would come up to the stage and accept the diplomas. Then Dumbledore  
  
would give a speech and they would no longer be children, but full adult  
  
wizards and witches. All the families of the graduates were invited.  
  
Afterwards there would be a dance (like a prom) just for the 7th years. The  
  
theme of the dance was un-known until that night. A platform and chairs  
  
had been set up outside by the lake. Everything was ready for the next day.  
  
That day 7th years had all their classes and each teacher were going to give  
  
a little speech to the students. McGonnagal was first for the Gryffindors.  
  
"I know that most of you will agree now with the statement that I made in  
  
your first year about transfiguration being the most dangerous and complex  
  
magic at Hogwarts." She shot a look at Neville, who for the first time ever  
  
chose a seat in the front of the class. "I believe that it is amazing that  
  
certain people in this classroom have not been expelled yet." This time she  
  
shot a glance and Harry and Ron who looked down with guilt, they had  
  
'bended' many rules. "But I can say with much confidence that this class is  
  
the most talented that I have ever taught and you will all have great success.  
  
Also as your head of house I have never had a class to cause as much  
  
trouble as you have and yet still redeem yourselves in the end. I wish you  
  
the best on your adult life. And for the last time ever, you are dismissed."  
  
She looked as though she was about to cry.  
  
The next class was DADA. When they arrived they found the classroom filled with food and games. Sirius was standing in front of the class as he always did, but now wearing bright red robes (in honor of Gryffindor) and a huge grin.  
  
"All your other teachers are going to give you long boring speeches about how proud they are of all you are give you advice for your adult life. Of course because I am the opposite of my name, I had to be opposite of your other teachers. I know you all see these robes I have on, and by the end of this class I want you all to have signed them so that I will have something to remember this class for. When you are not signing, please make as much noise as you can and PARTY!"  
  
Everyone laughed and had a great time in their last DADA class. Remus came in halfway through the class to everyone's happiness. He and Sirius got into fight about who was the better teacher while the students just laughed at the two friends. They needed the laugh because next they had potions. Snape glared at them as they entered the classroom. Before Snape could say anything Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Snape said giving Harry permission to speak.  
  
"Sir I would like to say some things before class starts today."  
  
"Fine, it is not like the rest of us have anything better to do other then listen to the great Harry Potter speak."  
  
Harry ignored his sarcasm and stood up. "I would like to say that asphodel  
  
and wormwood make the draught of the living death potion, that a bezoar is  
  
a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that will cure most poisons,  
  
monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant also known as aconite. Oh  
  
and we must be your regular bunch of dunderheads that you teach because  
  
we have not learned to bottle fame, brew glory, or even learned how to put a  
  
stopper in death."  
  
Harry would have probably continued but for the look on Snape's face. Though he had faced Voldemort Snape's glares still made him want to run as far as he could in the other direction.  
  
"Now that Potter has showed that he has first year knowledge I have nothing to say to you. None of you appreciate potions and think of it as that nasty class you were forced to take. Never more however, class dismissed." They left the class as quickly as they could eager to get out of the dungeons and to their next class, which for Gryffindors was Charms.  
  
Professor Flitwick was standing on his regular pile of books. In his tiny voice he announced, "I have asked Mr. Finnigan to do a demonstration for all of you to show how much that you have learned."  
  
Seamus grinned as he went to the front of the room where a feather was waiting for him.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather rose up above the desk. Harry took out his wand and whispered. "Inflamara" The feather burst up into flames and there was a roar of laughter. Seamus looked disappointed. Harry called out, "And some things never change," and winked at Seamus, who realizing what had happened, grinned.  
  
Professor Sprout gave a regular teacher like speech, Hagrid burst into tears, Professor Trewlany predicted Harry's death one last time, and Professor Binns made them all want to die a long slow full death with his last lecture.  
  
Things went by to quickly for the seventh years after that. It seemed as though no time had passed before they were walking down to lake getting  
  
ready for the graduation ceremony. Harry was pleased to see his parents  
  
and Remus waving to him in the audience. Ron, by far had the largest group  
  
of relatives. Not only was his entire immediate family there, but several  
  
uncles and cousins with flaming red hair sitting with the family as well.  
  
Hermione's speech was her usual lecture about how hard work and  
  
studying had gotten them to where they were. Ron's was a lot of jokes that  
  
everyone laughing. Harry knew that his was going to the one that everyone  
  
took seriously.  
  
"Seven years ago when the Hogwarts Express took of for my first time I  
  
remember thinking that I didn't know where I was going to, but it had to be  
  
better then the place I was leaving behind. I don't think I could have said  
  
anything more true then that. Right after I finished thinking that I met my  
  
best friend forever and only a little later did I meet the love of my life. Both  
  
of them to whom I owe any success or accomplishment in these seven years.  
  
Though if it hadn't been for Mrs. Weasley I would have never found my way  
  
onto the platform."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's face went red as Fred and George pretended that it was the greatest thing in the world to help Harry Potter get on a train. When the laughter dies down Harry continued.  
  
"Hogwarts has changed me in many ways, some for the better and some for  
  
the worse. At first I was only the Boy Who Lived. Then the boy who was  
  
stupid enough to take a fully-grown mountain troll on. And I am sure that  
  
you all remember the boy and his friends who lost Gryffindor 150 points in  
  
one night. By the end of the year I was thought as the Boy Who Lived again.  
  
But I was much more then that, even if I didn't realize it at first. In only  
  
my first year here I had found confidence that had never been there before, I  
  
found friends who have never let me down, I found a whole branch of my  
  
family that I had never known about. In only my first year I found out who  
  
Harry Potter truly was. Maybe I should have graduated then!"  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
"You are my mentors, my enemies, my friends, and my family. I would not  
  
be who I am today if it weren't for all of you. I wish you all the best of luck  
  
in your adult life. And that includes you Sirius, whenever you decide to grow  
  
up."  
  
Sirius shot Harry a look of mock anger as he took his seat by Ron and Hermione.  
  
Slowly one by one McGonnagal called their names and they came up on the stage and accepted a diploma from her and shook hands with each teacher in turn. Dumbledore's speech was filled with wise words that were way above everyone's IQ until his last ones. "Ladies and Gentleman I present you with the Hogwarts class of 2000!"  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered and red, blue, yellow, and green caps were thrown up into the air.  
  
The seventh years had two and a half hours before the dance, which for the  
  
girls was not nearly enough time and for the boys was forever. After telling  
  
Harry what a wonderful job he had done Hermione ran up to the dorms. Lily  
  
gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before going to go help Hermione (her future  
  
daughter-in-law) get ready. Sirius and Remus were on decorating duty. Ron  
  
was completed swarmed by his family, unable to escape from their clutches.  
  
This left Harry and James alone.  
  
"That was some speech you made. I remember when I made mine; actually more like didn't make it. Sirius thought it would be funny to set fireworks off while I was speaking and no one could hear a thing I said."  
  
Harry laughed. The two of them chatted carelessly, walking around the grounds. Two hours later Harry looked down at his watch and cursed. "Dad, I have to go, I only have a half hour to get ready!"  
  
Before James could react Harry transformed into a lion and ran up to the castle. James shook his head and followed, as a human.  
  
Thirty minutes later Harry ran out of breath down to the common  
  
room, Hermione waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. (There is a first  
  
time for everything.) Harry smiled when he saw her. To him, she seemed to  
  
get more beautiful with each dance. It was a tradition for the head boy and  
  
girl to wear their house colors to the end of the year dance. Ron, who looked  
  
terrible in red had decided to break the tradition and left it up to Hermione  
  
and Harry to carry it out. Hermione was wearing sparkling gold robes with  
  
red trimmings, and Harry Gryffindor red robes with gold trimmings.  
  
They walked together down to the entrance hall and gasped.  
  
Suspended in mid air in front of them was a glittering blue staircase with the  
  
words Above the Clouds Hogwarts Class of 2000 hanging above it. When  
  
they reached the top they were even more amazed. The teachers had really  
  
out done themselves this year! They were standing on a clear platform and  
  
below them was what looked like a small city with lights twinkling through  
  
the fake puffs of clouds. Small silver tables were spread around the room;  
  
Harry and Hermione went and sat by Ron, who was looking lonely without  
  
Sarah there with him. At the head of the room there was a slightly longer  
  
table that Dumbledore and the heads of houses all sat at, Harry was not sure  
  
where the other teachers would be saying. Dumbledore stood up beaming at  
  
the newly graduated students. "Welcome to the 7th year end-of-the-year  
  
ball. I believe you all have your menus just order your favorite food and let  
  
the feast begin!"  
  
Just after Dumbledore had sat down the remaining teachers came into the room. They all took seats with the students. Sirius came over grinning to come sit by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"And what may I ask, are you doing here?" Harry asked. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Yes you may ask, and because you are now 'adults' in the wizardering world it is tradition for the none head of houses to sit with the no-longer students to symbolize that you are no longer children. Everyone is now instructed to call us by our first names."  
  
Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "I will NEVER call Snape by his first name!"  
  
Sirius gave him a look of mock surprise. "What don't you like our dear Severus?"  
  
Snape, who had heard that comment shot a death glance over at the table  
  
and the four laughed. After the plate had been cleared Dumbledore stood up  
  
and made the tables disappear. Soft music began to play and Harry led  
  
Hermione onto the dance floor. They had a wonderful time for the rest of the  
  
night. Harry was sure that he had danced with every girl in the room.  
  
Hermione, too, it seemed had danced with every guy. (Though Harry had the  
  
most amount of dances with her, and Ron after that) The dance finally dies  
  
down around three o'clock. The tired 7th years made their way to the  
  
respective dorms, talking and laughing the whole way back.  
  
Melancholy fell over the castle for the 7th years the next morning.  
  
Today was their last full day before they would leave school behind forever.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Parvariti, and Lavender spent  
  
a good portion of the day making a yearbook for the 7th years and their  
  
teachers. They used pictures from Colin Creevy and his little brother, prank  
  
pictures, and several other ones and put them in a book. Then they simply  
  
used the duplicating charm to make as many of them as they needed. The  
  
yearbooks were to be handed out on the train ride home the next day. As  
  
soon as they finished the yearbook, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the time  
  
vortex back two hours so that the prank for that night would be set up.  
  
Finally, an hour before the feast, the prank was set up and ready to go for  
  
that night. The trio passed Sirius in the hallway going back up to the  
  
Gryffindor common room. He eyed them suspiciously before asking,  
  
"What are you three up to?" In an annoyingly adult like voice. Ron raised  
  
his eyebrows looked around at Harry and Hermione and said, "who us? How  
  
could you possibly think that we are up to something? I thought you knew  
  
us better then that Sirius, we would never cause any trouble for anyone!"  
  
Sirius glared at him. "I really should Dumbledore that you are going to do something!"  
  
Harry just grinned. "But you wont!"  
  
The trio walked off laughing.  
  
The next hour could not pass fast enough for the three pranksters.  
  
Several times Ron and Harry had to hold Hermione off from going and  
  
stopping the prank from happening. Finally it was time to go down to dinner.  
  
The students filed in and it was announced that Gryffindor had won the  
  
house cup for the 7th year in a row. Sirius was glaring at Harry through the  
  
first half of the dinner. But when nothing seemed to be happening he  
  
stopped, thinking that he had a positive influence on Harry for once. About  
  
10 minutes before the feast was to end there was a big bang and the  
  
teachers table was covered with pink smoke. When it cleared away the  
  
entire student population burst out laughing. The head table had  
  
disappeared and in its place there was a large platform. There before the  
  
very school were the teachers all dressed in slinky red or pink dress robes.  
  
As if that was not enough to laugh at music began to play over the hall.  
  
Those who were muggle born recognized it at once. Lady Marmalade. (from  
  
Moulin Rouge) But the lyrics were not sung by Pink ect, no as soon as the  
  
singing was supposed to start the teachers started singing. Not only were  
  
they singing but they had a dance routine to go along with it, that included  
  
back flips and dance moves that the teachers could not have pulled off  
  
without magic. Each teacher has his/her own solo. Harry had to say that he  
  
quite enjoyed watching Professor McGonnagal (with her hair down) singing  
  
about sleeping with men. None of the teachers had been exempt from this  
  
prank. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had made sure that odd assortments of  
  
teachers were singing and dancing together. McGonnagal and Trewlany;  
  
Hagrid and Flitch; and Sirius and Snape. The song finished with Sirius and  
  
Snape in a duet. Many students had fallen out of their seats because they  
  
were laughing so hard. All of the teachers had taken this prank badly except  
  
for Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling as usual. McGonnagal  
  
completely lost it when she saw that her hair was down and screamed over  
  
the hall, "POTTER, GRANGER, WEASLEY! MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
But she was to late. Harry, Ron, and Hermione has already slipped out of  
  
the Great Hall down to the Chamber of Secrets to develop the five rolls of  
  
film that they had taken during the song. Secretly they made thousands of  
  
copies of the pictures and posted them up magically so that they could not  
  
be taken down for 24 hours in all four common rooms and all over the  
  
hallways. The trio decided to stay hidden that night, so not to be caught by  
  
any teachers all who were out to catch the troublesome trio.  
  
Harry had no clue how they were going to avoid the teachers  
  
tomorrow. Not only did he really want to eat breakfast in the Great Hall for  
  
the last time but he wanted to walk freely around the grounds. Suddenly it  
  
hit him! He would sneak up behind the teachers and perform the calming  
  
spell on them before Ron and Hermione woke up so that the teachers  
  
wouldn't even think of getting revenge. So the next morning Harry crept out  
  
of his bed at the crack of dawn and whispered the spell over the sleeping  
  
professors knowing that when they woke up that they would feel completely  
  
(if no abnormally) calm. He smiled at his cleverness, anyone who had meet  
  
him in his first year and then didn't see him again until today would swear  
  
that he had been taking lessons from Hermione. He went back up to the  
  
common room to wake Ron and Hermione. Ron he yelled at in his head but  
  
he had a different plan for Hermione. He conjured up a banquet of flowers,  
  
went into her room and softly kissed her on the lips to wake her up. She fell  
  
into the kiss and when it was over opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning love," Harry said, kissing her again and handing her the  
  
flowers. She took a single flower out of the bunch and tucked it behind her  
  
ear making her hair sweep from the front of her face. Then she took out her  
  
wand to change into her Hogwarts robes, took Harry's hand and the two  
  
walked together down to meet a grumpy Ron.  
  
"You wake her up pleasantly! Did you ever consider that I might not want to wake up to your voice yelling at me!"  
  
Harry grinned, "I'm sorry I will give you a good morning kiss next time too so you don't feel so neglected."  
  
Ron glared at him and said, "let's just go down to breakfast, I'm starving!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "What a surprise!"  
  
They laughed. Then Hermione remembered the prank from the night before. "We can't go down to breakfast. The teachers will kill us as soon as they spot us."  
  
"All taken care of m'dear. I have it all taken care of, just a simple calming spell solved the whole problem."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "What spell did you use?" She asked hurriedly.  
  
"Lepidus, why?"  
  
If possible Hermione's eyes got wider. "Harry how could you be so stupid?  
  
Lepidus was made illegal several years ago because of its effects!"  
  
Harry was confused. "What effects other then calming the person down?"  
  
"HARRY! Lepidus as the effect of angel dust on wizards and witches. It  
  
makes them loopy and carefree, not what we want teachers to be like on the  
  
last morning of school!"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It will wear off as soon as the Hogwarts Express leaved the station. In plus it gives another great addition to our prank!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron look confused. "What is angel dust?"  
  
Hermione whispered something in his ear. Ron burst out laughing. In fact  
  
he couldn't stop laughing all the way down to the Great Hall and what he say  
  
in the hall made him laugh even harder. At the teachers table every teacher  
  
but Dumbledore (who hadn't needed the calming charm) were laughing  
  
merrily with each other making what looked like daisy chains and tying like  
  
crowns on each others heads and connecting them to make bracelets,  
  
necklaces, and anklet's. But that was not all. When all the teachers had  
  
flowers hanging from their necks and on top of their heads Snape conjured  
  
up a fire in the hall and they all sat around it singing songs like Kum-by- ah.  
  
Dumbledore was chuckling as he watched his staff making fools of  
  
themselves in front of the school. Harry knew that Dumbledore knew what  
  
had happened because the old man had winked and smiled at Harry when he  
  
entered. Harry and Ron were so beside themselves with fits of laughter that  
  
Hermione had to be the one snapping pictures of everything. (Including  
  
Sirius and Snape holding hands in a circle together.)  
  
Breakfast ended to soon. Sadly, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express  
  
for the last time. He was sad to be leaving Hogwarts. The castle had been a  
  
home for him when he didn't have one. Like most of the 7th years Harry sent  
  
is trunk and other belongings home via floo powder. Though it was an option  
  
to skip the train trip home, no one did so that they got a chance to say  
  
goodbye to their classmates. The yearbooks that had been made the day  
  
before were distributed and Hermione explained to those who did not know,  
  
how to sign yearbooks. They had fun passing the books around and reading  
  
what other people wrote in the yearbooks. There were many tears as the  
  
train pulled into Kings Cross, Lavender going so far as having to be coaxed  
  
off the train when she flat-out refused to leave it. Harry said goodbye to his  
  
friends and family, met his father, and together they dissaperated home.  
  
*****Authors Note- This is not, I repeat NOT the end of this fic unless you want it to be. So tell me what you think and if you want I will continue, there is still quite a bit left. ******** 


	17. Revenge, World Cups, and Weddings

At home a teary eyed-Lily meet them at the door.  
  
"Harry, dear your speech was wonderful! I am so glad that you are home now!"  
  
"Mum, I need to breath!"  
  
James laughed as Lily released her son from her grasp. Harry suddenly remembered the rolls of film that he had to show his dad.  
  
"There is something I HAVE to show you before Sirius comes dad, I think you will appreciate it."  
  
He summoned his pictures and warned James to sit down before he looked at  
  
them. The first picture almost had James on the floor laughing. The second  
  
did have him on the floor laughing. In fact Harry was worried that his father  
  
was going to chock because he was laughing so hard. James was laughing  
  
all the way through dinner. Finally Lily got annoyed at the constant stream  
  
of laughter she pointed her wand at him and muttered, "gravis," that made  
  
him stop laughing at once.  
  
Harry was nervously awaiting the next day. He knew that his  
  
godfather would not partially happy with him after the pranks that he had  
  
pulled on the last couple of days of school. Harry thought it would be best if  
  
he stayed up in his room for awhile that morning so that Sirius had time to  
  
calm down. (He had been planning on using the calming spells all of break  
  
but seeing the results of that he thought it might not be the smartest thing  
  
to do.) Harry heard a knock at the door. He silently walked down the stairs  
  
to see who it was and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Remus. The doorbell  
  
rang again. Harry apperated up to his bedroom, hoping that Sirius wouldn't  
  
find him there for awhile.  
  
Sirius Black came storming into the house right after he had rung  
  
the doorbell. He saw Remus and James in the front hall looking like they  
  
were about to burst out laughing. He looked over to James, "WHERE IS  
  
YOUR SON!" He yelled. Sirius had to get revenge on his godson for that  
  
trick, that had been the most humiliating last two days of his life. James  
  
gave Sirius a serious look. (no pun intended)  
  
"Sirius, you and I need to talk. It is an important matter, let's go into the family room so that we can sit down."  
  
Sirius, to say the least was confused. He meekly followed his best friend into the other room, with Remus not far behind.  
  
"Take a seat," James said. Sirius sat and looked from one friend to the other.  
  
"Now, Sirius I am very concerned about our friendship." James said.  
  
Sirius was even more confused then ever now. "Harry has shown me proof that you have been getting awfully close to Snape recently, singing duets with him, holding hands, and such."  
  
Sirius was red in the face. Remus and James burst out laughing at the look  
  
on their best friends face. Sirius was so mad at Harry that he couldn't talk.  
  
James and Remus were laughing so hard that they didn't even notice when  
  
Sirius left the room to go find Harry. He found his godson sitting on the bed  
  
with his muggle headphones up listening to music and he smiled evilly.  
  
"Furnunculus," he muttered. Harry through his training with Ariel knew felt  
  
the spell coming at him. Before Sirius could even knew what was happening,  
  
Harry blocked the curse with a swift movement of his wand. Then he got off  
  
the bed quickly ready to attack. He relaxed as soon as he saw a shocked  
  
Sirius.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Demanded Sirius.  
  
"A friend taught me." Harry said shortly. Sirius just stared. He was so  
  
shocked that he completely forgot his anger towards Harry. He talked with  
  
Harry about everyday things (Quidditch, Quidditch, and more Quidditch)  
  
before going to find James to tell him about what just happened.  
  
"He did WHAT?" James practically yelled after Sirius told him what happened.  
  
"I told you he didn't even know that I was there, but when I cast the spell he seemed to know that is was coming and blocked it. No effort whatsoever!"  
  
"Where could he have learned to cast such a powerful spell? I know they don't teach them that at Hogwarts!"  
  
Sirius was thinking. (a dangerous thing indeed) "James, did you ever find  
  
out where he was during that month? I mean it is a little odd that all the  
  
signs pointed to him dead, and that there was a great struggle. But when he  
  
came back he was in perfect, if not better then before, state! He couldn't  
  
have been with Voldemort because Snape would have known, and he would  
  
not have come back so easily."  
  
James frowned. Harry had never told them where he had been for that one terrible month or why he was gone. "Let's talk to him about it."  
  
They found Harry in his study reading a book about Quidditch World Cups. He looked up when Sirius and James entered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The two men took seats in chairs next to Harry.  
  
"Harry we need to talk," James said. Harry looked puzzled. He hadn't done anything wrong had he?  
  
"Harry we need to know where you were for that month."  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable. He had been hoping that no one would ever ask him that. Ron, hearing the thoughts apperated to the Potter Mansion, because he to wanted to know where his best friend had been. Harry stared at his father, godfather, and best friend. 'They have to right to know,' he thought to himself.  
  
"I was at Gryffindor Castle," he said slowly. Blank looks crossed the faces of the other people in the room.  
  
"And why were you there?"  
  
Harry looked over to his father. "You mean that you didn't know! I mean the reason I was at Gryffindor Castle was for the same reason that Voldemort wanted to kill us."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dad, the Potters are the descendants of the Godric Gryffindor. Didn't you ever wonder why this house is called Godric's Hollow?"  
  
James couldn't believe it. He was an heir of Godric Gryffindor, greatest of the Hogwarts four? (at least in his opinion) Because James was taking so long to pull himself together, Sirius took over the questioning. "And what did you do there?"  
  
"Well, Ariel was training me to face Voldemort."  
  
Harry clamped his hand over his mouth. He had to much and Sirius was now processing what Harry had just said.  
  
"Ariel? My Ariel? My girlfriend Ariel? She knew that you were alive? And  
  
she didn't tell me?" Sirius then got up and disaperated. Harry sighed; Ariel  
  
was going to kill him it was supposed to be a secret. 'Oh well better go find  
  
him' and Harry too, disaperated.  
  
When they appeared in Ariel's house there was no trace of her there. Harry  
  
knew that she must have gone to Gryffindor Castle for a couple of weeks for  
  
something like a vacation for her. He was thankful. He would have no  
  
trouble explaining to Sirius why she had done what she had done, and get  
  
him to forgive her. They both went back to the Potter's house where James  
  
was still sitting in the same chair, in complete shock. Ron, who was always  
  
thinking of his stomach, had gone down to the kitchen for lunch. LUNCH! Harry ran downstairs to go get Ron.  
  
"Ron, if we don't hurry Jay is going to kill us! Practice started 30 minutes ago, and we play for the cup in one week!" (AN- Later someone pointed out that the World Cup only takes place only every four years, but for the sake of this fic it is going to happen every year.)  
  
Ron, who was in the middle of a sandwich, chocked as he tried to swallow  
  
one last bite. Within five minutes they were on the pitch. Hermione gave  
  
them her 'you should have been on time' look as they tried to slip into the  
  
locker rooms where Jay was giving a speech. He glared as his keeper and  
  
seeker snuck in, but didn't acknowledge them. Practice went to eleven that  
  
night, and everyone felt as though they could barely move. Harry knew that  
  
Oliver Wood would have been delighted with the last practice session.  
  
The next week passed quickly. Dudley came back from school.  
  
(Much to James' and Harry's displeasure) He seemed not to have found a  
  
job yet, there for did not have enough money to move out. Harry waved  
  
goodbye as he boarded the bus for Australia. (Where the Quidditch Cup was  
  
taking place this year) Because there were a couple hours before the game  
  
actually started, Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought it would be fun to go to  
  
the camp sight where the people going to the game were camping. They  
  
wore their hoods up so that no one would notice them. They glided around  
  
looking at what people were selling. Harry smiled and pointed to miniature  
  
figures of them walking around in one sale booth. Ron grinned when he saw  
  
them and walked over to the booth.  
  
"Are these really like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley?" Ron asked, winking at his two friends.  
  
"Oh yes! Just watch!" The sales man said. He lifted a small Harry and a small Hermione and put them together. They started smiling shyly at each other and then holding hands and even started kissing. Ron started laughing.  
  
"May I try something?" Harry asked. The sales man nodded. This  
  
time Harry picked up a small Ron and Hermione and put them down  
  
together. The immediately started yelling and shouting at each other.  
  
Hermione frowned at this and put the two little people back in their  
  
respective places. Ron was pink in the ears and Harry was laughing now.  
  
"You're right," Harry said to the sales person, "they are defiantly like Harry, Ron, and Hermione"  
  
The man raised his eyebrows. "Do you know them?"  
  
"I would hope so!" Harry said. He lowered his hood to show his face. The  
  
man gasped. Several other people that were around gasped as well. They  
  
were in the presence of HARRY POTTER! All of a sudden Ron started  
  
laughing again. Harry looked over to where Ron was looking. His gaze fell  
  
on a small Ron and Harry who seemed to get out of their separate areas and  
  
where changing a miniature Hermione's hair color. Hermione scoffed when  
  
she saw this and once again placed the figures where they were supposed to  
  
go. After several photographs and autographs the trio made their way back  
  
to the stadium where they got ready to play the game against France. Harry  
  
grinned at the people in the stands as he flew out to begin the game.  
  
The quaffle was released. But none of the chasers even had a  
  
chance to score. Harry dove as soon as the whistle was blown, and caught  
  
the snitch in less then a minute! It was a world record! The people in the  
  
stands went crazy. Some hadn't even realized what had happened until the  
  
commentator announced it. The France supporters were horrified. The  
  
English team did a lap of victory, and Harry got to accept the Quidditch Cup.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered as he gave Hermione a long passionate kiss.  
  
Harry felt great. He had won the Quidditch World Cup!  
  
The next couple of months went quickly. Before they knew it the  
  
week of the wedding approached. It was to be the social event of the year!  
  
Everyone of importance would be there. The Minister of Magic, Dumbledore,  
  
England's Quidditch team ect., even the Malfoy heir was invited. Harry and  
  
Hermione decided that they would get married at Hogwarts in front of the  
  
lake. The reception was going to take place in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It  
  
seemed that the entire wizard world had sent them wedding presents. They  
  
had everything from fine china to trashcans. Both Harry and Hermione  
  
received several howlers saying that they had taken his/her boy/girl friend  
  
from people they had never even met. The wedding had cost several million  
  
galleons. Harry wanted everything to be perfect for Hermione. Her dress  
  
was custom made. (At wizard weddings it was tradition for the bride to wear  
  
a muggle-type dress and the groom to wear black dress robes) The brides'  
  
maids also wore custom made dresses, ordered from muggle Paris. Harry  
  
had hired professional hair and make-up artists for those in the wedding.  
  
(Though he told Hermione that she was beautiful without make-up of any  
  
kind but that she was going to put it on anyway and he didn't want her to  
  
have to struggle with it.) Interior decorators and florists were hired to  
  
decorate the place where they were to get married and the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione insisted that they pay the house-elves that would be making the  
  
food for the reception and the rehearsal dinner. There were photographers  
  
hired to take pictures of everything and record the wedding. Madame  
  
Rosmerta would be supplying the drinks for the wedding. (for a price as  
  
well) Fred and George Weasley were getting paid not to pull pranks during  
  
the ceremony. Harry even went so far as to pick and pay a reporter from the  
  
Daily Prophet (who was going to have an article on it anyway) to cover the  
  
wedding so they wouldn't have to deal with someone like Rita Skeeter. A  
  
band had been hired. Harry had taken dance lessons before hand so that he  
  
wouldn't stumble over anyone's feet. Dumbledore was going to cast a  
  
powerful spell to prevent rain if it looked like it was going to pour. Security  
  
would be top notch. Harry would not have dark wizards or anyone else ruin  
  
his wedding. Also the Minster of Magic being there just caused there to be  
  
even more then there would have been normally. Hermione was constantly  
  
busy consulting with people about flowers or cloths. She couldn't believe  
  
how Harry was spending on this wedding! As a muggle tradition it would be  
  
her parents paying for the food at the reception and rehearsal dinner, but  
  
that was all Harry would let them buy. Lily and James weren't letting Harry  
  
pay for much of the wedding either. They insisted that because they had  
  
missed most of his life that this would be making up for some of it. (They  
  
said that there was no way to make up for all the lost time.) Two days  
  
before the wedding Harry approached Hermione looking nervous.  
  
"Hermione, this is the necklace that my mother wore on the day she married my father. Both of us would be honored if you wore it as well." He opened a velvet cast. Inside was the most beautiful necklace Hermione had ever see. It was silver with diamonds and sapphires on it. They glittered in the sun.  
  
Hermione gasped. "I would love to wear this! Are you sure your mother wants me to?" Harry grinned. "Yes, it was actually supposed to be passed down from mother to daughter on my fathers side, but my dad was an only child so it went to my mother, and now to you!"  
  
Hermione was amazed. "How long has it been in your family?" She asked.  
  
"Since Godric Gryffindor gave it to his wife." He whispered. Hermione went into a state of shock. She was going to wear the necklace of Glenda Gryffindor!  
  
"May I try it on?"  
  
Harry answered by removing it from its case and fasting it around Hermione's neck and handed her a mirror he had conjured. She had expected it to feel heavy, but it was as light as a simple gold chain. When she looked in the mirror, she felt like a queen. It seemed to fit perfectly on her throat, like it was made for her. Lily came into the room.  
  
"Oh Hermione dear, it looks wonderful on you. I need to talk to you about the flowers."  
  
Harry knew that he had lost his fiancé and mother for awhile so her left the room to go find Ron.  
  
The day of the wedding Harry didn't think that he was this nervous  
  
facing Voldemort. He knew that he was doing the right thing without a doubt  
  
but that didn't stop him from feeling like he was going to throw up any  
  
second. The day started with Sirius and James trying force food down his  
  
throat, so that he wouldn't faint during the ceremony.  
  
Hermione woke up feeling as light as air. She was getting married  
  
today! By the end of the day she would no longer be Ms. Hermione Granger.  
  
She would be Mrs. Hermione Potter. The name just seemed right to her.  
  
She met with her group of bridesmaids, Mrs. Potter, her mother, and Mrs.  
  
Weasley. She spent the morning and part of the afternoon getting made up  
  
and put into her dress.  
  
Ron, Sirius, and his father were pulling Harry from place to place.  
  
When the time came he escorted his mother and Mrs. Weasley into the  
  
church. (Lily had insisted the since Mrs. Weasley had been so mother-like to  
  
Harry his first four years of school that she, to should be considered a  
  
mother) He stood at the front of the church with Ron on his left and the  
  
priest in front of him. The flower girl and the ring bearer came first. Harry  
  
had to admit that they were awfully cute. Then one by one each bridesmaids  
  
came in. They all looked beautiful! Hermione had chosen for them to wear a  
  
light blue color that was the same color as the sky today. Sarah came first,  
  
then Fiona, Kristy, Lavender, Parvarti, Ginny, and lastly Jenny. As Hermione  
  
started down the aisle everyone stood up. Harry's breath was taken away.  
  
She looked absolutely perfect! Her hair was straightened and falling around  
  
her face. The dress she was wearing was pure white without many bows and  
  
ribbons. A veil covered her perfect face. If he didn't know better, Harry  
  
would have thought that an angel had fallen out of heaven. Her father,  
  
beaming with pride, led her down to Harry. He took her hands in his as they  
  
kneeled down in front of the priest ready to exchange their vows. The couple  
  
didn't even listen to what the priest was saying, they were to busy looking at  
  
each other. After the I do's Harry slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger. It  
  
was announced, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter you may kiss the  
  
bride!"  
  
After a passionate kiss the two enjoyed the walk up to castle for the  
  
reception. Actually, only Harry walked. He had scooped Hermione up in his  
  
arms and carried her the whole way. Happily they waited for everyone to  
  
make their way to the Great Hall. After they had eaten a wonderful meal,  
  
Ron tapped his glace with his spoon. The room grew quiet. He stood up.  
  
"Good evening everyone! I am Ron, the best man. I have known  
  
Harry and Hermione ever since the train ride to Hogwarts in our first year.  
  
Hermione just stumbled into Harry and I's compartment looking for a toad,  
  
though she found much more then that. She found true love. Sorry Neville."  
  
The room burst out laughing, and Neville went red.  
  
Ron's voice became serious. "I have never seen a couple so deserving of  
  
each other. I wish you two the best of luck. To Harry and Hermione!"  
  
He sat down. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Sarah made her speech and  
  
then the dancing started. Harry was grateful for the dance lessons he had  
  
taken. He danced first with Hermione, then his mother, Mrs. Granger, and  
  
then Mrs. Weasley. At three in the morning Harry and Hermione rode off on  
  
a broomstick together, off to their honeymoon at Gryffindor Castle. There  
  
life together had begun.  
  
*****Author's Note***** This is still NOT THE END! There is more to come, if you want me too. Thanks to the reviewers..I know a lot of others authors list them but I am currently writing three fanfics at the same time, so I don't have a lot of extra time! Once again thank you. ~*Meggles*~ 


	18. Seven Years After Hogwarts

I only got one review on the last chapter and so normally I wouldn't post but you can thank my friend Ariel and her morals that I am posting another chapter.  
  
Seven Years Later.  
  
Seven years since the trio's seventh year. Seven years after the defeat of  
  
the Dark Lord. Harry and Hermione remained happily married for this time  
  
and now had three children, Ronald Sirius Potter (who was four), and two  
  
twin girls Rebecca Anne Potter, and Lily Hermione Potter. (who were three)  
  
Ron had married Sarah the summer after she had graduated. They had two  
  
sons, Harold Remus Weasley who was the twins' age and another one a year  
  
younger, Charles Arthur Weasley, who was one year old and Sarah was  
  
currently pregnant with her third child. Sirius had married Ariel and they had  
  
adopted a child when she was 8. Her name was Natalie Black. Fred and  
  
George had not married and both had had several girlfriends. Ginny had  
  
married Colin Creevy, Bill Weasley surprisingly married Fleur and they had  
  
five children; William, Arthur, Molly, Gabrielle, and Virginia. Arthur (though  
  
everyone called him Art) was the same age as Harry and Hermione's son.  
  
Charlie had not married and Fred and George swore that he had married a  
  
dragon. Draco Malfoy had married a Hufflepuff from their year name Liberty.  
  
They had three boys with another child on the way.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had retired from Quidditch after winning  
  
seven World Cups in a row. (Once again, for all purposes in this story the  
  
World Cup is held every year) Ron had gotten a job in the Magical Games  
  
and Sports department at the ministry. Hermione had a job developing new  
  
spells and potions and got to spend several hours researching everyday.  
  
Harry didn't have a new job yet or so he thought.  
  
An owl flew into the bright home of Harry and Hermione Potter. Lily  
  
(who was visiting) was trying to coax the twins to eat their breakfast. But  
  
they were proving difficult, acting much like their father and grandfather.  
  
Ron (the oldest) was giving them a severe look that reminded everyone of  
  
Hermione. Hermione had already gotten started on work for the day and  
  
Harry was pretending to read the newspaper while really just laughing at his  
  
mother's attempt to feed his children. All of the Potter children looked like  
  
Harry. Except for Ron, who had deep brown eyes. Both the twins had bright  
  
green eyes and already there baby hair was impossible to straighten.  
  
Hermione claimed that the only thing that she had done in the making of the  
  
twins was birth them. They were consistently trying to cause trouble. Back  
  
to the owl. It bore the Hogwarts seal; it had been a long time since Harry  
  
had had an owl like this. After he read the letter he spit pumpkin juice all  
  
over the place. Lily stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"Did you know that Sirius retired at the end of last year?"  
  
Lily frowned, "No, did he really?"  
  
Harry nodded. "And Dumbledore wants me to take his spot!"  
  
"Really! That's wonderful dear, will you take it?"  
  
Harry frowned, "I'm not sure I better talk to Hermione about it, I have only two days to deicide!"  
  
"Go ahead and go, I will take care of the twins and Ron."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully at his mother and went to go find Hermione.  
  
Hermione was working in a large lab that they had built onto the house for  
  
her work. She looked frustrated when Harry came in and disturbed her.  
  
"Yes?" She asked irritably.  
  
"I got an owl from Dumbledore this morning saying that Sirius retired last year."  
  
"Really, that's nice for him, that means Natalie wont have to have her father for a teacher, you know she is going to Hogwarts this year."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"He offered me the job."  
  
Hermione looked taken aback but then relaxed. "Of course, you are the best person for the job, I mean you are the boy who lived!"  
  
Harry frowned at her he hated it when people referred to him as 'The Boy Who Lived'.  
  
"But what about you and the kids? I don't want to leave you here alone all the time!"  
  
"Harry don't worry about us! We have your parents, my parents and Sirius to help us if we want. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will baby-sit if we need them to!"  
  
"So you think I should take it?"  
  
"Of course! Now send that owl straight to Dumbledore and let me work!" Harry kissed her lightly on the lips before going back to the kitchen. He wrote his letter of acceptance and sent it off.  
  
In the next two days Harry tried to spend as much time as he could  
  
with his children. He would miss them terribly while he was Hogwarts.  
  
Finally the day came for Harry to leave. The twins cried as he kissed them  
  
good-bye. Ron was at Bill's house playing with Art. Harry gave Hermione a  
  
long kiss as he grabbed his wand and dissaperated. He arrived at  
  
Hogsmeade station where he met two house-elves. One shrieked with  
  
delight. "Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby is glad to see you sir! Professor  
  
Dumbledore sent Dobby and Winky to meet you sir! Winky will take your  
  
bags and Dobby will show sir to sir's room."  
  
Harry laughed. He took a carriage up to the school. It felt great to be  
  
back here. Dobby showed him to his room, which was near the Gryffindor  
  
Common Room. His room was wonderful! It looked exactly the way his  
  
head boy room looked in his 7th year just to a greater scale. He decided to  
  
go down to the Great Hall to see what was happening. He wore his  
  
invisibility cloak. Harry was surprised to see that students filled the room  
  
and then kicked himself mentally. He was late! Harry watched as food was  
  
cleared from the tables. Dumbledore stood up to make his usual start-of-  
  
term announcements. He gave a slight nod towards Harry to acknowledge  
  
his presence. Harry had forgotten that Dumbledore could see through his  
  
cloak.  
  
"I am sorry to say that Professor Black retired at the end of last year."  
  
There were groans throughout the hall; Sirius had been popular with the  
  
students. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "We will have an  
  
excellent replacement for him. But the new Professor wishes to remain  
  
anonymous until your first class, which is why he did not grace us with his  
  
presence."  
  
Harry smiled. Dumbledore had come up with an excuse for his lateness.  
  
The students left the hall. Harry heard several rumors about the new  
  
teacher before heading to meet with Dumbledore and the other teachers. He  
  
removed his invisibility cloak as he entered the room. Everyone there smiled  
  
except for Snape, who seemed to still be here.  
  
"I believe that everyone here knows Mr. Potter. Harry there have been some  
  
changes in the staff since you were in school here. Professor Flitwick retired  
  
several years ago and Ms. Cho Chang took his place. Madame Hooch also  
  
retired and in her place is Mr. Oliver Wood. Other then that everything is the  
  
same!"  
  
They spent the rest of the evening going over rules and such. Then they  
  
were given free time to socialize with each other. Harry had been quite  
  
uncomfortable around Cho ever since his fourth year because of Cedric. He  
  
talked to Oliver for a long time about England's team. At 12 they all said  
  
goodnight, tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning. He already missed the twins  
  
waking him up in the morning by bouncing on his bed until he started tickling  
  
them. He went down to the kitchens so he could eat breakfast and looked  
  
down at his schedule for the day. His first class was third year Gryffindors  
  
and Ravenclaws. 'Thank you Dumbledore' he thought to himself. He was  
  
glad that he didn't have to deal with Slythrines for his first class. He looked  
  
down at his watch and groaned. 'Why was he always late for everything?'  
  
He slipped his cloak on and ran up to his classroom. He saw the students  
  
sitting in their desks with quill and parchment out exchanging rumors with  
  
each other. It seemed popular belief that he was a vampire. Harry smiled.  
  
He was going to have fun with this. He took a piece of chalk and began  
  
writing on the board.  
  
'Welcome to DADA, year three!'  
  
The students were stunned they called out asking who he was.  
  
Harry responded by simply taking off his cloak. The class looked confused  
  
for amount. Then he pulled back his bangs to show the scar that he had had  
  
since he was only one. The whole class gasped with each other in one  
  
breath. A small Ravenclaw girl fainted at the sight of his scar. Harry  
  
panicked. He had not expected such a response from the class. Though on  
  
second though Harry had made absolutely no public appearances in the last  
  
seven years, and only close friends and family ever saw him. (except for in  
  
Quidditch matches, but all they saw of him then was a blur as it flew past the  
  
crowd) Harry rushed over to the fallen girl and muttered, "enervate!" Her  
  
eyes flicked open as soon as the spell was cast and she looked up into  
  
Harry's concerned green eyes. She couldn't believe that THE Harry Potter  
  
was standing over, actually worrying about her well-being. Seeing that most  
  
of the class was still feeling un-comfortable, Harry did something that he  
  
hadn't tried for years. He closed his eyes and thought of the happiest  
  
moments in his life. Finding out he was a wizard, flying on a broom for the  
  
first time, having his parents back, winning the world cup, marrying  
  
Hermione, and becoming a father. As the happiness swelled within him great  
  
bursts of gold and red light shot out of his chest and radiated the room, just  
  
like in his seventh year. The students found relief and comfort as the light  
  
surrounded them. When it finally disappeared they stared at Harry in awe.  
  
He stood up, and helped the Ravenclaw to her feet and went back to the  
  
front of the room.  
  
"Right then.err. anymore questions?" All of the kids in the room  
  
raised their hands high in the air. Harry spent the rest of the period  
  
describing what he had done and how he was able to do it. When the bell  
  
rang for lunch Harry felt quite relieved. The students seemed sorry that it  
  
was time to leave.  
  
Harry made his way down to the Great Hall. After his first lesson he  
  
thought it would be best to make an appearance at lunch, to avoid more  
  
classes like the last one. All of the students were already seated and eating  
  
when he entered the hall. The buzz in the room quieted down right as he  
  
stepped in, and Dumbledore at the high table, stood his eyes twinkling as  
  
usual.  
  
"May I introduce our new DADA teacher, Professor Potter!"  
  
Everyone in the hall started to clap. (with the exception of Snape) Harry  
  
smiled and as an old habit he strode over to the Gryffindor table and sat  
  
down by the third years that he had just had a class with and started talking.  
  
"So how is Quidditch going?"  
  
Smiles broke out all over the table and the conversations in the hall  
  
resumed.  
  
Harry convinced himself to get out of bed the next morning. Today  
  
was going to be his first day teacher Slytherines, and to make it worse they  
  
would be mixed with Gryffindors. Unless things had changed greatly since he  
  
was in school, Harry was sure that the two houses together would not be a  
  
good mix. Harry was surprised to see several Gryffindor's enter early. The  
  
one leading look familiar to him.  
  
"Ian? Ian Gerald?" There standing before him was an older version of  
  
the 7-year-old whose party he had gone to so many years ago. The boy  
  
grinned. "It's great to see you again Professor."  
  
Ian's friends looked at him with amazement. He actually knew THE Harry  
  
Potter. Before the bell rang the whole class had come in. Harry noted that  
  
the Slytherines were sitting on one side of the room and the Gryffindors on  
  
the other. 'So things haven't changed,' he thought to himself.  
  
"The first thing I want this class to do is change seats. I want one  
  
Gryffindor and one Slytherine at each desk."  
  
The students looked at him like he was crazy, but did as he said. When it  
  
was done he smiled, "good. Now that we have taken care of that, I am  
  
Professor Potter and welcome to your fourth year of DADA. I have talked to  
  
Professor Black about what you were learning and I believe I will go a little  
  
different direction then him. Any questions?"  
  
A Slytherine raised her hand. Harry looked down at his list, "Ms. Gilbert?"  
  
"How do YOU know Professor Black he never mentioned that he knew Harry  
  
Potter?" She sounded as though she didn't believe that he had actually  
  
talked to the old professor.  
  
"I would hope that he would know his own godson." Harry said calmly.  
  
"And now that that is solved let us continue with this lesson. Today you may  
  
ask me any questions about anything to do with my defeat of Voldemort, my  
  
own powers, or my Quidditch career."  
  
The class went well until about halfway through. The Gryffindor and  
  
Slytherine in the back, who had been on the edge of fighting for the whole  
  
period, finally they started yelling at each other.  
  
"Professor Potter, would have NEVER let slimy Slytherines into his order!  
  
Especially gits like you!" The Gryffindor said.  
  
"Even when he did let Gryffindors in he most certainly wouldn't have a  
  
mudblood like you in it. I am sure that the order was ONLY purebloods."  
  
Harry did not like this at all.  
  
"Mr. Lovell, Mr. Scott! That is quite enough! Ten points from both Slytherine  
  
and Gryffindor! Mr. Lovell I DID have Slytherines in my order and they were  
  
very helpful to the cause. And Mr. Scott my wife is what you would call a  
  
'mudblood' so I take that as a personal insult!"  
  
The class goggled at Harry. They had never had a teacher that didn't favor  
  
their own old house. Even McGonnagal was known to favor Gryffindors in  
  
her old age. "As long as we are on the subject I would like you all to know  
  
that my Order of the Phoenix would not have functioned well at all without  
  
every house involved."  
  
The room looked at each other uncomfortable. A Gryffindor raised his hand  
  
next.  
  
"But sir, weren't you worse enemies with Draco Malfoy when you were in  
  
school? They fights you had with him were legendary."  
  
Harry looked surprised. He had fought a lot with Malfoy but he had never  
  
thought it was enough to be legendary.  
  
"Yes, for the first four and a half years of school we were. About halfway  
  
through our fifth year the rest and the order and myself realized that we  
  
were not complete without the Slytherines. So I approached Draco. I can't  
  
say we were the best of friends at first but we devolved respect for each  
  
other and eventually became friends. I still keep in touch with him today."  
  
Several people in the class called out, "What about Professor Snape?"  
  
Harry grinned evilly. "Snape hates me for two reasons, 1, he hated my  
  
father when they were in school together, and 2, I pulled several pranks on  
  
him while I was in school but he could never prove that it was me pulling  
  
them."  
  
Ian asked the next question. "What exactly did you do to Sn-Professor Snape?"  
  
Harry grinned wider and went over to his desk to pull out a photo album. He had been hoping someone would ask about that.  
  
He took several choose pictures out and enlarged them for the whole class to see. The students burst out laughing. They carried on for about five minutes before the door of the classroom opened. It was Snape.  
  
"Potter, some of us have to work I would appreciate it if..you.."  
  
He saw the pictures. The class became deathly quiet. Snape's pale face  
  
flushed red. He was enraged. If looks could kill Harry would have died  
  
within 2 seconds. Harry simply looked up at him and shrugged.  
  
"Yes Severus?"  
  
The students thought their new professor was crazy. They couldn't stand Snape's regular glare, much less the look on his face now.  
  
Snape pulled out his wand. The class held their breath. He sent sparks at  
  
the pictures and they all burned to the ground. There was a feeling of relief  
  
spread through out the room. Everyone was glad to know that they still had  
  
a DADA teacher. Harry just stared straight at Snape until he swept out of  
  
the room, in a rage. The bell rang. The class gathered their things together  
  
and left the room. The Gryffindors had potions next, and Harry felt sorry for  
them. He held Ian back for a couple of seconds and handed him a couple  
  
rolls of pictures. "For the Gryffindor Common room, or anywhere else that  
  
would be helpful." He said quietly. Ian grinned and went out the door with  
  
his other classmates.  
  
Harry's first week of classes went great. He quickly became the  
  
students' favorite teacher. He gave little homework, but they still learned a  
  
ton just through the class. Even the Slytherines liked him the best, but that  
  
was mostly because what he had said about them in his order. All of the  
  
students stopped calling him Professor Potter after their first class with him.  
  
He was now known as 'Professor P' and he rather liked it. After his last class  
  
on Friday afternoon Oliver Wood came to see him.  
  
"Hey Oliver, I haven't talked to you in a while!"  
  
"Well that's what happens when you're a professional Quidditch player. In  
  
fact that is what I came here to talk to you about. As you probably already  
  
know Quidditch try-outs are going to be in two weeks time. I would like to  
  
have a training camp this weekend to give the kids more of a chance to  
  
make their teams. I was hoping you could help with it."  
  
Harry grinned. As much as he loved teaching, he still missed Quidditch.  
  
"That would be wonderful! Hey, maybe I could get Ron and Hermione up  
  
here to help as well. And the Weasley twins. Then we could have separate  
  
groups of people according to their position!"  
  
This time Oliver smiled. ( AN-heart-melting! LOL)  
  
"I have always liked the way you think, Potter. Owl them immediately."  
  
"Not necessary."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Harry shushed him and closed him eyes, it had been a long time since he had tried this, but the spell never wore off.  
  
'Ron, can you hear me?'  
  
'Harry? How am I talking to you?'  
  
'Remember 7th year? The spell we cast on each other?'  
  
'I didn't think it worked anymore, otherwise I would have tried to connect you a long time ago like this.'  
  
'Ron, this spell never wears. Honestly to you remember anything from then? All the research we did?'  
  
'You sound like Hermione.'  
  
'Well she is my wife.'  
  
'I know. So why is there this sudden link of communication? I am thinking that you are not just connecting with me to have a friendly talk.'  
  
'Nope, I am here in my office with Wood.'  
  
'Wood? As in Oliver the old Gryffindor Quidditch?'  
  
'The one and only, but now he is teacher flying, Madame Hooch retired.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'He wants to have a training session for those who want to try out for  
  
Quidditch and wants you and Hermione back here to help.'  
  
'Really? That great! Think of it the famous Potter trio back at Hogwarts  
  
together for the first time in seven years!'  
  
'Nice headline. Anyway are you coming or not?'  
  
'Of course! It's on Saturday correct?'  
  
'How did you know that?'  
  
'I read your mind.' 'Oh, will you owl Hermione for me? Tell her she can bring the kids if she wants.'  
  
'Ok then, well you certainly made this meeting more interesting. See you on Saturday!'  
  
Harry grinned. "Done!"  
  
"Huh?" Oliver looked as confused as ever. Harry laughed.  
  
"Come on, we are going to be late for dinner!"  
  
The two walked together to the Great Hall.  
  
Ever since his first lunch in the hall, Harry had refused to sit at the teachers'  
  
table. At every meal he sat with a different house table. The students would  
  
talk to him as if he were a peer; Harry loved the informality of it. Adults  
  
always seemed to want to prove how adult they could be. Harry, on the  
  
other hand, loved acting like a child. He had almost never been allowed to  
  
act like a child when he actually was one, but he made up for all of it as an  
  
adult. The students also loved Harry because he rarely ever punished  
  
anyone. Every once in a while he would take off five points there, or give a  
  
detention. (detention's with Professor P. always consisted of have to spend  
  
an hour looking through the pictures of his pranks and listen to stories about  
  
them.) All of Harry's tests were like games. He had become quite attached  
  
to muggle game shows over the last seven years. On different days his  
  
classroom would be various sets, that muggle borns were very familiar with.  
  
Everyone knew that Harry had been a Gryffindor while in school, but he was  
  
never biased towards any of the houses. (Although he was known to show  
  
up in the Gryffindor common room often to help the students with their  
  
homework, but the Gryffindor's never told anyone about it.)  
  
No one was really surprised when Harry stood at dinner that night.  
  
Actually, he climbed straight up on top of the Ravenclaw table, where he  
  
happened to be sitting today. From the teachers' table McGonnagal gave  
  
him a stern look and Snape gave him his usual glare.  
  
"As you all know Quidditch try-outs are to be in two weeks. Professor Wood  
  
has come up with a wonderful idea. Tomorrow, we will be holding a training  
  
session for those who either want to try out for their house-teams, or have  
  
some fun. First years will be allowed to attend and there will be a couple of  
  
surprise guests! Thank you for your attention."  
  
The hall burst into cheers and rapid talking. Wood looked rather pleased and  
  
Harry was grinning from ear to ear. It would be just like old times. He  
  
hoped that he had a chance to sneak down to the Chamber with Ron and  
  
Hermione to make it seem even more like school. He also couldn't wait to  
  
see his children again. It had only been a week since he had seen them, but  
  
it was still hard on him not to see them everyday.  
  
Harry thought tonight would be a goodnight to go to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Twilight."  
  
As Harry came into the Common room, everyone looked up. Several of them  
  
shouted out salutations to him. He felt his hand being pulled into the corner  
  
of the room by Timothy Burns and his best friend Patrick Herman. They were  
  
5th years that reminded Harry a lot of the Weasley twins.  
  
"Professor, we need your help with something!" Timothy said.  
  
"We need all the dirt we can get from all the teachers, except for you of course."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"What kind of dirt and why?" He asked.  
  
Patrick shoved a piece of parchment into Harry's hands. As he looked down  
  
at it and laughed. In shining purple letters on the top of the parchment it  
  
said, "The Hogwarts Chronicle, the Unofficial Newsletter of our beloved  
  
school." Right above the words was the Hogwarts crest. They seemed to  
  
have already done the first article.  
  
Did you know that Snape Uses Grease instead of Shampoo. Our top reporters tell the tale of the Potions Master and his fear of soup.  
  
"So will you help us?" The boys said together, with pleading looks on their faces.  
  
"Of course! Anything for a fellow Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry spent several hours working with the two boys. By the end of the night, the newsletter was done. Harry was pleased with it.  
  
The articles were as follows:  
  
Professor McGonnagal let's her hair down for Professor Trewlany! (There was the picture that Harry took of them singing a duet in his 7th year)  
  
Dumbledore's Deep Dark Secret; Involving a goat, a brother, and several illegal charms!  
  
And the stories continued on for 4 pages, front and back. Harry went to bed that night, feeling quite content with himself.  
  
Harry got up early the next morning. Hermione, Ron Jr., and the twins  
  
would be coming at 8:30 in the morning. Ron Sr. would arrive at the same  
  
time. Harry glanced down at his watch. His watch was not an ordinary  
  
muggle one. Sure, it told him the time, but it also had a feature much like  
  
the Weasley's grandfather clock. The hands had Hermione, and the kids,  
  
plus his parents, Sirius, and Ron. He saw that Ron was on his way, and  
  
Hermione was struggling getting the kids out of the door. (The Potter house  
  
was only about a mile from Hogsmeade, and Hermione owned a car to get  
  
them that far.) Harry hurried to go greet his best friend in the entrance hall.  
  
On his he grabbed a copy of the 'Hogwarts Chronicle' to show Ron. As he  
  
entered the hall he saw a red haired man surrounded by a horde of children.  
  
Harry laughed and went to save his friend. When he approached the crowd,  
  
all the kids called out, "Professor P.! Look who is here! He was on the  
  
NATIONAL team!"  
  
Harry laughed, made his way through his students, and pulled Ron away  
  
from them. They exchanged quick hugs before Hermione entered the hall.  
  
All of a sudden Harry had to identical children running into him, almost  
  
knocking him down. He gave his daughters big hugs and lifted each in turn  
  
high above his head, tossing them into the air and then catching them.  
  
Hermione scoffed.  
  
"I hate it when you do that, what if you dropped one of them?"  
  
Harry just laughed. He put the twins down and went over to his wife. He  
  
dipped her down as he kissed her passionately. A couple of the girls in the  
  
hall sighed, wishing that a boy would kiss them that way.  
  
"I love you!" Harry proclaimed to Hermione.  
  
"Love you too," was the reply. Ron was now had the twins in his arms pretended to cry.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Hermione said.  
  
"Speaking of Ron, where is the mini one?" Harry asked, he was yet to see his son. Right on queue James entered the hall with Ron Jr. on his shoulders.  
  
"How's my favorite son?" Harry asked as he removed Ron Jr. from his father's shoulders, throwing him in the air, the same way that he had with the twins.  
  
"I'm your only son!" Ron Jr. told him.  
  
"But still my favorite!"  
  
"And my favorite namesake!" Ron Sr. announced. "Cute outfits you have them in Hermione."  
  
Harry looked at his children. It was true they were all wearing mini England  
  
Quidditch team robes. Hermione and Ron were wearing theirs as well.  
  
"I see that I am out of style!" Harry said looking at his own plain Hogwarts  
  
robes. "I better go change. Oh Ron, read this while I am getting ready."  
  
Ron looked curious as he took the newsletter and Harry bolted up to his  
  
room. When he came back down, Ron was on the floor laughing.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong with Uncle Ron?" Becky (Rebecca) asked.  
  
"He has been mentally ill for many years now sweetie."  
  
Lily took this seriously and went to feel Ron's forehead to make sure he was  
  
all right. This made him laugh harder,  
  
"Ron if you want to eat, I suggest we go now, or we wont get anything!"  
  
That shut Ron up and the group of Potter's (and one Weasley) went to go eat breakfast.  
  
Hermione and Ron were surprised when Harry did not go up to the teachers'  
  
table but went to sit over at the Gryffindor one. They followed and sat down  
  
in their old spots near the end of the table. A few minutes later Ian and his  
  
friends joined them. Hermione, Ron, and James were amazed at the ease of  
  
which Harry talked to his students. They would have NEVER talked to their  
  
Professors like that. They only had about 10 minutes to eat before Oliver  
  
Wood stood and motioned for them to follow him down to the field. The  
  
twins were excited that they were going to see more of Hogwarts, and Ron  
  
Jr. looked as though he was up to something. He had a look on his face, like  
  
he expected to be punished. Harry told the others to go ahead and he get  
  
down on his knees to talk to his son.  
  
"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"  
  
Ron looked down guiltily. "There was a greasy man at the head table. I took  
  
your wand and cast the spell for cleanliness, 'cause Mum is always telling me  
  
I need to keep clean. I'm sorry 'bout your wand, I put it right back."  
  
He hung his head in shame. Harry had to try his best not to burst out  
  
laughing. He was glad that his son was becoming more of a prankster.  
  
"Don't worry about it. The greasy man dissevered it. I will give you a lift  
  
down to the pitch."  
  
Harry lifted Ron Jr. up on his shoulders and ran to catch up with the others.  
  
He was surprised to see Fred and George there with the rest of them. Oliver  
  
had them all go into the locker rooms to give them one of his old time pep  
  
talks.  
  
"Now this is how it is going to work. Harry you are to work with the seekers;  
  
Hermione with the chasers; Mr. Potter please help Hermione; Ron with the  
  
keepers; Fred and George, your with the beaters. I will be explaining the  
  
game to those who don't know the rules or how to play the game. You are to  
  
train them hard, I don't want any of you to go easy on them." Oliver glared  
  
at them as if daring them to challenge him. After a half hour of going over  
  
tactics that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had mastered years ago the students  
  
began to gather on the field. It had been decided that Harry would be  
  
introducing everyone.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Harry shouted over the crowd. They  
  
instantly quieted.  
  
"Thank you for coming to this little training session. I would like to introduce  
  
the instructors. When I say the category that fits you please proceed over to  
  
that person. Now you all know Professor Wood, he will be helping those who  
  
don't know how to play Quidditch. To my left is my best friend, Mr. Ronald  
  
Weasley. He will be working with the keepers."  
  
There were cheers from the students who knew Quidditch enough to  
  
recognize the un-stopple keeper of England's team.  
  
"To my right is my wife, Mrs. Hermione Potter, and the old codger next to  
  
her is my father, Mr. James Potter. They will be working with the chasers.  
  
While I am at it, these three little troublemakers are my children. Ron,  
  
Becky, and Lily. Misters Fred and George Weasley will be whipping you  
  
beaters into shape. And I will be working with the unfortunate kids who have  
  
decided that they are brave enough to play seeker."  
  
The students laughed. Everyone was happy to have the three most famous  
  
Quidditch players of all time training them. Dumbledore came down to the  
  
pitch. The Potter children were going to spend the day with 'Uncle Bee' (For  
  
those of you who don't know, Dumbledore is old English for bumblebee hence  
  
the Uncle Bee.)  
  
Harry had a wonderful time training the seekers. Though some of them  
  
resembled Neville on a broomstick, they all tried hard. He was sure that Ian  
  
would get seeker for the Gryffindor team this year. The Slythrines and  
  
Gryffindors were getting along a lot better then before he came. This made  
  
Harry feel very pleased with himself. Wood made sure that they worked for  
  
six hours straight. He would have had them work more if it had not been for  
  
the Weasley twins and Harry. They got all the beaters and seeker to sneak  
  
up on Wood and dump water on him. After that it was an all out war.  
  
Conjured water was flying everywhere! There was total chaos for a whole  
  
hour, when Dumbledore returned with Harry's children, causing everyone to  
  
stop. The soaked Quidditch players made their way up to the castle to  
  
change into dry clothes. Ron, Hermione, and the kids would be spending the  
  
night in the castle. There was a tearful goodbye from the twins to 'Grandpa  
  
Prongs'. It seemed forever before Harry and Hermione were able to get the  
  
kids to sleep and sneak down to the Chamber of Secrets with Ron. Harry  
  
himself hadn't gone back down to it, since he had started teaching. They  
  
were going to go down the way that Ron, Harry, and Lockhart had originally  
  
made their way down. Moaning Myrtle stopped them, as Harry was about to  
  
open the chamber.  
  
"Harry! It is has been so long since you have been in my toilet! Why haven't you come to visit me?" She sounded on the break of bursting out into tears like usual.  
  
"Well, um. I haven't been to Hogwarts at all in seven years. I got married and have three kids."  
  
Myrtle did break out into tears about this. This made both Harry and Hermione feel more awkward.  
  
"Who did you marry?" Myrtle demanded through sobs.  
  
"Um.Hermione," Harry said as quietly as he could. If she had not been a  
  
ghost and not able to strangle people, Myrtle would have killed Hermione.  
  
"Well better get going now, see you Myrtle. Ssopenss ssnowss!"  
  
They heard the girl ghost sobbing as they went down the staircase.  
  
Identical grins spread over the faces of the three friends. Everything was as  
  
they left it. (Hermione had put a spell on the room so that dust would not  
  
collect on anything.) The pranks they were working on remained same as  
  
always, the pictures still smiling at them, Hermione's books in perfect order,  
  
and the fire roaring. They ceased to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter and the world  
  
famous Quidditch player Ronald Weasley. They were now the famous boy,  
  
Harry Potter, the over studious Hermione Granger, and the immature fun  
  
loving Ron Weasley. For all hours of the night the friends stayed up talking  
  
and laughing the way they used to. Finally at three-thirty they took the  
  
secret passageways back to their rooms and slept well into the next day.  
  
Unfortunately all good things have to end. Around noon the next day, Ron,  
  
Hermione, and the kids had to leave. Harry was left alone to attend what  
  
was likely to be a boring staff meeting. However, he couldn't be more  
  
wrong. The staff room was in am uproar. It seemed, as careful as the  
  
students had been the 'Hogwarts Chronicle' managed to find it's way into  
  
teacher hands. The teachers were yelling and arguing about the paper,  
  
accusations flying all over the place, none of the teachers seemed to realize  
  
the evidence against Harry until about 15 minutes into the meeting when  
  
Snape pointed at Harry. "Potter! This is your doing! You could be the only  
  
one to get a hold of these pictures! You let the students write this. You're as  
  
big as a pain as you were in school!"  
  
All the other teachers seemed to agree. (Except Hagrid, who had nothing  
  
written about him, because Harry hadn't allowed it.) Several of them pulled  
  
out there wands. Several curses shot towards Harry. But he did not become  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again by doing nothing. With a swift movement Harry  
  
whipped out his wand and blocked each and every curse. This happens to be  
  
when Dumbledore walked into the room. The teachers were looking down at  
  
their wands wondering if they had cast the spells correctly. Dumbledore  
  
chuckled.  
  
"It seems that our DADA teacher has proven himself worthy of his post. I  
  
have never known anyone who could block so many curses at once."  
  
Harry was still tense. His usually bright glowing green eyes were now like  
  
steel. They showed no emotion whatsoever. It was the look that he had on  
  
his face when facing Voldemort or other dark wizards. The expression  
  
radiated power. The Hogwarts staff slowly backed away from Harry,  
  
surprised and scared of the strength that he was showing. The raven-haired  
  
professor turned and left the staff room. Dumbledore looked sternly at the  
  
staff.  
  
"I am sure whatever Mr. Potter did to upset you did not deserve that kind of action. Yelling at him is one thing, but he takes curses very seriously as should the rest of you!"  
  
The teachers looked down in shame. (All but Snape who looked defiant, and Hagrid who hadn't done anything.)  
  
"And now our meeting can continue."  
  
Harry sat in his office, shaking. It had been a long time since that  
  
kind of power had come over him. Maybe coming back to Hogwarts hadn't  
  
been the best idea. He knew that he had over-reacted. The teachers did  
  
have the right to be angry. He sighed. 'Better start grading these papers' he  
  
thought to himself.  
  
Classes started again the next day. All of the staff had apologized to  
  
Harry and all was well. In his last class of the day, 3rd year Gryffindors and  
  
Ravenclaws, Harry noticed one boy in particular acting strangely. When he  
  
looked down at his list Harry saw that his name was Gary McKinley. Gary  
  
seemed a little to reserved for a Gryffindor. Harry noted that he shivered  
every time anyone accidentally rubbed up against his arms or back. When  
  
the bell rang Harry called out, "Mr. McKinley will you please stay back for a  
  
second?"  
  
After everyone else had left Gary made his way up to the front of the  
  
classroom. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Would you please pull up your robe sleeves?"  
  
Gary winced slightly and pulled them up. There was nothing there. Harry  
  
frowned slightly.  
  
"Monstrare," he muttered.  
  
Long jagged blue and black bruises appeared all over his arms. Also on his face.  
  
"Gary, how did you get these bruises?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"I.fell off my broomstick."  
  
"Gary how did you get these bruises?" Harry repeated. When Gary didn't answer Harry continued.  
  
"You live in a muggle orphanage do you not?" The boy nodded. "What happened to your parents?"  
  
"They were killed by deatheaters sir, when I was very young. Aurors arrived before they could get me. " Way-to familiar looks of sorrow and pain crossed Gary's face.  
  
"Why were you at a MUGGLE orphanage then?"  
  
"The Aurors didn't find me. Muggle police-men did."  
  
"Do they abuse you at the orphanage?"  
  
There was no reply. The boy was in shame. Harry took that as a yes. He  
  
lifted Gary's head gently so the boy would look him in the eyes.  
  
"I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that you deserved whatever  
  
they did to you. But I need to understand this. It. Is. Not. Right. They had  
  
no right whatsoever to ever lay a hand on you."  
  
All emotions in Gary's dark brown eyes faded. A wall was put up.  
  
"What do YOU know about anything? You have two parents who love you.  
  
YOU wouldn't understand!"  
  
Harry did not respond. He simply took off the shirt he was wearing and  
  
showed his back to the boy. There were the scars that Vernon Dursley had  
  
embedded into Harry's back so long ago. Gary gasped. "But your parents  
  
they."  
  
"My parents did not do this to me," Harry interrupted sharply. "I believe that  
  
you are not aware of the fact that I did not grown up with my parents. I  
  
grew up with my muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin. They hated magic with  
  
passion. After my first year I spent 10 years sleeping in a cupboard under  
  
the stairs. For a long time they did not inflict any physical abuse on me.  
  
Verbal abuse mostly. I was their personal servant for many years. Then  
  
after my fourth year, which was the year after I won the Tri-wizard  
  
Tournament. I was not able to do any work. And my Uncle made me pay for  
  
it. Now tell me that I don't understand."  
  
Gary was speechless. "I had no clue Professor!"  
  
"I know that, not many people know that bit of information about me. I  
  
would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Now you will tell me who did  
  
this so I can make sure they pay for what they have done to you."  
  
"But, sir, I have no place else to go during the summer, and I know that I  
  
am not allowed to stay here, I have asked!"  
  
"If no other arrangements can be made by then, you may of course stay at  
  
my house over the summer. Now I want you to take this letter of  
  
explanation to Madame Pomfrey. I want those bruises healed."  
  
Gary nodded, took the note and ran off to the hospital wing.  
  
As soon as Gary had left Harry went up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Jelly Bellies"  
  
Upon entering the study, Fawkes flew over and sat on Harry's shoulder. "I believe that he had taken quite a liking to you Mr. Potter." The old man said, gesturing for Harry to sit.  
  
"Albus, I want to talk to you about Mr. Gary McKinley."  
  
"The Gryffindor who lives in a muggle orphanage?"  
  
"Yes, it seems that he has been abused by the muggles. I wish to press proper charges."  
  
"Of course is he alright?"  
  
"He is now, I sent him to the hospital wing. Professor I was wondering if he could stay with Hermione and I during the summer seeing as there is no place else for him to go. I believe sending him to a different orphanage would not be the answer."  
  
Dumbledore looked deep thought.  
  
"Please tell me why you would like to do this?"  
  
"For one, I understand what it is like to grow up with awful muggles and two, I would not like to have another Tom Riddle on our hands."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. Will you do the honors of owling the Ministry of Magic? I believe you have just as much influence if not more than I do!"  
  
Harry nodded summoned a quill and parchment wrote a quick letter and left  
  
he office to go send it with a school owl. On the long walk up to the owlery  
  
Harry thought about what Dumbledore had said, 'I believe you have just as  
  
much influence if not more than I do!.' Perhaps he was right. Harry's best  
  
friend's father was Minister of Magic, another good friend, Neville  
  
Longbottom was top Auror, and Draco Malfoy was set to be the next Minister  
  
after Mr. Weasley retired. Harry's own father was one of the top advisors in  
  
the ministry! Though he would not admit it, nothing major happened in  
  
England to do with the wizardring world that he himself had not helped with  
  
or known about. On second thought, after watching the first owl fly off,  
  
Harry wrote another letter. This one to Dean Thomas. He was now one of  
  
the best lawyers for wizards around. It shouldn't be too hard to convince  
  
him to take this case. Several minutes later, the troubled professor went  
  
down to the hospital wing to check up on Gary.  
  
"How are you doing? Do you feel better?" Harry questioned  
  
"I feel great! Madame Pomfrey is a miracle worker!"  
  
"I would know better then anybody. I think I spent more time in here than she did while I was in school."  
  
Gary laughed and then got serious. "Will I have to go back?"  
  
"Of course not! For the summer you have two options. We can place you in  
  
another orphanage or you can stay with me. Before you decide I think you  
  
should know that the marauders spend a lot of time at my house during the  
  
summer."  
  
Gary laughed again. Harry's classes had heard a lot about the legendary marauders. (leaving out Wormtail of course)  
  
"I think I will stay with you as long I wont be to much of a pain."  
  
"Wonderful! I will owl Hermione at once. It will be no problem at all we  
  
have plenty of space. Now about the trail. If I have my way, which is very  
  
possible, it will be in two days. I have already contacted a lawyer to  
  
represent you and put out an order to have the director of you orphanage  
  
arrested. He has two days to get a lawyer. Everything is being taken care  
  
of."  
  
The next two days pasted quickly. Dean had immediately agreed to be  
  
Gary's lawyer free of charge. The trail would have several muggle and  
  
wizard jury members. The Minister of Magic himself would be there. Ron  
  
would be filling in for Harry on that day. (Lord help the students) Everything  
  
was set. Gary was going to take a portkey to the courtroom and Harry was  
  
going to apperate. (Harry flat-out refused to ever take a portkey ever again)  
  
He would be meeting with the other lawyer shortly before the trial with  
  
Dean. If all went well Harry would get legal custody of Gary. Hermione  
  
would be attending the trail as well. She had risen wonderfully to the  
  
occasion and supported Harry all the way on this little project of his. The  
  
kids would be staying with Grandpa's Padfoot and Moony for the day. Harry  
  
wore his best black robes. When he entered the conference room, Harry  
  
couldn't have been more surprised who the muggle man's lawyer was. There  
  
sitting at the head of the table was.  
Can you guess?  
Dudley Dursley. "Dudley? You're a lawyer?"  
  
Dudley looked just as surprised. "I thought you played professional.well I don't know what it is called."  
  
"Quidditch. I retired last year, now I am a teacher at Hogwarts. Now on to business, this is Mr. Lanning?"  
  
A tall mean looking man stood up to shake hands with Harry. He shot Gary  
  
death glares and the boy backed up behind Harry's back, as to avoid the  
  
gaze. The Professor immediately went into his 'protective mode and made  
  
sure that Mr. Lanning understood that he would be cursed I he tried anything  
  
against Gary. A secretary came in to tell them that it was time. Harry lead  
  
his student to take a seat in the front between Dean and himself. Before the  
  
judge cam in Gary whispered to Harry, "Isn't that the cousin who."  
  
"Yes, but I put that behind me a long time ago, after his parents died."  
  
"All rise for the honorable Arthur Weasley."  
  
Harry had expected that Mr. Weasley would actually BE the judge, but then he was Minister of Magic.  
  
It was time to call forward the first witness.  
  
"I call forward Mr. Gary McKinley." Dean said in an authoritative voice that made Harry laugh.  
  
Gary gave the whole story of what had happened during the last summer and  
  
summers before. He was very graphic and the details made everyone in the  
  
room shudder but Harry, who had probably seen worse, Dudley, who had  
  
done worse to Harry, and Mr. Lanning, who was looking sick. The Dean took  
  
out pictures that Harry had taken of the bruises on Gary's front, back, arms,  
  
and legs.  
"I call forward Professor Harry Potter." The wizards in the room gasped.  
  
THE Harry Potter? Cameras flashed as Harry made his way up to the  
  
podium. They did not ask him to promise to speak the truth. Everyone in  
  
the room but a few knew that Harry would never lie.  
  
"Professor Potter, please tell us exactly what happened in your classroom two days ago."  
  
Harry gave them the whole tale. Even what he had told Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone was shocked that Harry Potter had been abused as a child. By  
  
muggles nonetheless. Those that knew that Dudley surname was Dursley  
  
glared at him. The defense had no chance. The jury seemed to have already  
  
decided when they went back to the room to decide on the verdict. They  
  
came back out within a couple of minutes.  
  
"We declare Mr. Lanning guilty. Fifteen years in a wizard prison for muggles. No appeals within those 15 years. We also give Professor Potter full custody of Mr. Gary McKinley."  
  
Mr. Weasley banged the gavel and people began to flood out of the  
  
courtroom. Reporters were everywhere. "Professor Potter." Seemed to the  
  
call of the reporters. Harry simply said no comment and led a very happy  
  
Hermione and Gary out into the street.  
  
"I believe that this is a cause for celebration. "  
  
They went to Diagon Alley for lunch. James, Sirius, Remus, and the kids  
  
came and joined them. Even Ron made a short appearance to congratulate  
  
them. Gary couldn't remember when he had been happier in his entire life.  
  
He finally had a family!  
  
The next several months passed quickly at Hogwarts. Before anyone  
  
knew it, Halloween had come upon them. Harry had forgotten how  
  
wonderful Halloween was at Hogwarts. Hagrid's pumpkin's seemed even  
  
bigger than usual. Though he had been offered one, Harry had politely  
  
declined the invite to Nearly Headless Nick's death day party. Everything  
  
was going perfectly. Hermione had been invited to the feast and had left the  
  
twins with her parents and Ron Jr. with Grandma and Grandpa Weasley.  
  
(These kids have WAY to many grandparents.) Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter  
  
provided some of the entertainment after dinner. Several years before the  
  
kids were born the couple had gotten into swing dancing. After about three  
  
months of classes the two were incredible dancers and together they had  
  
won many contests. The students enjoyed watching their beloved Professor  
  
P. dance with his wife. After the feast Harry and Hermione retired up to  
  
their rooms, laughing and talking the whole way up. While his wife fell  
  
asleep as soon as she hit the pillows, Harry felt that something was wrong.  
  
After tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, Harry looked down at  
  
his watch. His eyes got wide. It was not the time that was alarming him.  
  
The twins hand was no longer pointed at 'Grandma and Grandpa Granger'  
  
the were both pointed at 'In danger!'  
  
********Authors note********** Ok y'all got that one for free. But the next one wont be. Also to let you know that next chapter will be the last one. Also, in the last chapter I will post the link to the same thread on the HP boards, this is because recently the people over there convinced me to post deleted scenes of those 7 years. For example, little Ron's birth and I might be posting a scene that would have made this fic H/G, that took out because it didn't flow well. Hopefully you will go and check it out. Also I would like to thank my friend Ariel, if I hadn't been able to bounce ideas off of her, this fic would have died very close to the beginning. If you like LOTR fic, I highly suggest that you check out hers, her name is Jupiters Promise So please read and review. 


	19. As Long as Harry is Remembered

Harry didn't even wait to tell Hermione or anyone else where he was going.  
  
He needed to get his daughters back. If anything ever happened to any of  
  
his children Harry didn't know what he would do. He grabbed his wand and  
  
ran down to Hogsmeade where he could apperate to the Grangers. He was  
  
afraid of what he would see. Images of what could be happening to his  
  
daughters rushed through his head. When he got to the Grangers he saw  
  
that the door was open. He rushed inside to find a mess. It looked as though  
  
the Grangers had put up a good fight. They were lying on the floor. They  
  
couldn't be dead! The Grangers had become just as much his family over the  
  
last couple of years. Harry was greatly relieved to see that they were still  
  
breathing they were just stunned. He woke the sleeping couple and they  
  
screamed.  
  
"What happened? Where are my girls?"  
  
Mrs. Granger was crying to hard to respond. Mr. Granger was the one to speak.  
  
"A man with long graying blonde hair came in. We tried to stop him Harry,  
  
we really did! But he had a wand; the last thing that we remember was him  
  
pointing his wand at us with the twins tied up."  
  
"Malfoy! Owl Hermione right away, tell her not to come after me but to wait  
  
here for me to come back. And tell her I love her and will do anything to get  
  
our twins back."  
  
With that Harry disaperated. He was going to save his daughters no matter  
  
what.  
  
He arrived at Malfoy Manor seconds later. He immediately saw the twins;  
  
they were tied up next to a tree. Mr. Malfoy (Draco's father) was standing  
  
over the crying girls with his wand pointed at them.  
  
"Let them go Malfoy, it is me you want." Harry said acidly.  
  
"Mr. Potter so glad you could join us. Now if you don't want these little  
  
mudbloods to die I suggest you drop your wand."  
  
"They are NOT mudbloods. Their parents are wizard and witch. You hurt a  
  
hair on their hair, I will kill you."  
  
"You consider that wife of yours a wife a witch, you are stupider than I thought."  
  
"Don't insult my family Malfoy, let them go."  
  
"Drop your wand, you know I won't hesitate to kill them."  
  
Harry dropped his wand. Before he knew it, Malfoy managed to tie him up and put him in a cage.  
  
"Now Potter, I know that you can throw of the Cruciatus Curse easily enough. But if you do, I WILL kill your daughters. Crucio!"  
  
Unbelievable pain rushed through Harry's body. To make the situation  
  
worse, Malfoy was forcing his daughters to watch their father wither in pain.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever Malfoy took the curse off Harry. The-  
  
Boy-Who-Lived couldn't remember when he had been in so much pain.  
  
Malfoy had kept the curse on for ten minutes with no rest. The fire in his  
  
bones was nothing compared to the fire in his eyes emerald eyes when he  
  
looked at Malfoy. At least Harry had felt some pity toward Tom Riddle, who  
  
had not had an easy life and a semi-reason for going evil. But Malfoy was a  
  
different story interlay. What right did this man have to do this to his  
  
daughters? They were only three years old! In a weak voice  
  
Harry said, "Let my girls go Malfoy, once again, it is not them that you want.  
  
You only want me. Let. Them. Go."  
  
"Oh but Potter, I am not done having fun yet."  
  
"Oh yes you are," came a woman's voice from behind Malfoy. When he  
  
turned around, Malfoy saw a group of about twenty Aurors, wands pointed at  
  
him.  
  
"Hermione!" Was all Harry could get out before blacking out.  
  
Several days later Harry awoke in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He felt extremely dizzy as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called. She ran over to her husband kissed and then  
  
slapped him hard on the face, not unlike what she had done to Draco Malfoy  
  
in their 3rd year. (The slapping not the kissing)  
  
"Ow, what was that for?" Harry asked grasping his cheek.  
  
"You are truly an idiot Harry James Potter. How could you just leave like  
  
that? The shock when I got Mum and Dad's owl! You could have died, this  
  
time for real! What were you thinking? Wait, you weren't thinking were you!  
  
I should." Hermione continued rambling on and on until two certain black  
  
haired girls came running into the room.  
  
"Daddy!" They cried together. They jumped up onto Harry's bed causing  
  
him to wince slightly. He found himself being thrown into several tight hugs  
  
and baby kisses. (You know the kind the little kids give their parents that  
  
are more pecks than kisses.) Harry tried his best not to let the pain he was  
  
feeling show, but nothing got past Hermione.  
  
"Becky, Lily please get off your father now he needs to rest. Go find  
  
Grandpa Padfoot. There you go, off with you!"  
  
She shooed her daughters out of the room and returned to her husband.  
  
"Are you ok? Of course not, let me go- get."  
  
Harry stopped her by pulling her into a kiss. When they broke off Hermione  
  
blushed like a schoolgirl. There was loud knocking on the door.  
  
"Professor P., Professor P! Please let us in! We only have so long before  
  
Black catches us and makes us return to class!"  
  
Harry laughed and pointed his wand at the door. "Alohamora!"  
  
Three Gryffindor's and three Slythrines burst into the room.  
  
"Missed me did you?" Harry asked.  
  
The students started bursting into complaints about Sirius, who had been subbing for Harry over the last couple of days.  
  
"He's been giving us HOMEWORK."  
  
"And he is constantly taking points of our houses."  
  
".wouldn't tell us what happened to you."  
  
".said it wasn't our business."  
  
"He gave us HOMEWORK!"  
  
Harry was laughing harder than before now. It seemed that Sirius didn't go with his 'no homework' policy.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I will talk to him. In the mean time spread around the  
  
school that any homework that he gives is not valid. They don't have to it,  
  
but if they already have they can turn it in for extra credit. Now about what  
  
happened."  
  
"GERALD, LOVELL, SCOTT, HERMAN, GILBERT, AND BURNS! The number of  
  
points that I am going to take from your houses. I told you NOT to bother  
  
Professor Potter!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Sirius, I don't mind. And what is this I hear about you  
  
giving MY students homework?"  
  
Sirius looked stumped. "You mean you really don't give them any?"  
  
"Of course not!" Harry said in a horrified voice. "How else will they have  
  
time to pulls pranks and cause mischief?"  
  
"Well I can think of a couple of ways that a certain Mr. Potter did while he  
  
was in school."  
  
Harry shot Sirius a sharp look. His students were looking Harry with a lot of  
  
interest. Hermione cut in on the conversation. She had been watching  
  
horrified that Harry did not give his students homework.  
  
"The average student could not accomplish that Sirius, you know that! You  
  
know how many rules AND well yeah, you know what I mean!" She had  
  
about to say 'laws' but had thought better of it. The wizard world did not  
  
need to know that their hero had broken several laws over his years at  
  
Hogwarts. The students were sitting quietly in the corner of the room  
  
hoping that they adults would forget about them and say something that  
  
they weren't supposed to know. After about 10 minutes of nothing but  
  
bickering between the adults, the kids silently left the hospital wing. They  
  
didn't know what was going to happen next, but they knew that everything  
  
was going to be all right. As long as people remained loyal to Professor  
  
Potter and his teachings at Hogwarts, the wizard world would be at rest. And  
  
it was.  
  
The End  
You can thank my readers on the HP boards for the next part.  
*Epilogue*  
  
Harry continued teaching at Hogwarts for many years. Dumbledore passed  
  
away peacefully about 10 years later and Harry took his place as Headmaster  
  
of Hogwarts. As soon as that happened Snape quit, saying he couldn't stand  
  
Harry as a collogue much less as a boss. Hermione, who had invented many  
  
spells and charms that were life saving came on to the staff as the new  
  
Potions professor. McGonnagal retired after claiming, "Potter's pranks have  
  
pushed me over the edge!" Of course that was after Harry managed to paint  
  
the walls of her office a nauseating pink and filled her classroom with catnip  
  
and other cat treats that made the cat part of her go insane. Sarah took her  
  
place. After Hagrid moved to France to be with Madame Maxime, Charlie took  
  
over his job as Care of Magical Creatures teacher. And of course as soon as  
  
Harry became headmaster the DADA position opened and was filled by Ron.  
  
The unstoppable trio was back at Hogwarts. Oliver and Cho married and  
  
had a son and a daughter seven years apart, both whom became rather  
  
manic Quidditch captains. During a staff meeting at the end of one of the  
  
years Professor Trewlany pretended to go faint and make a prediction of her  
  
getting in a terrible accident if she did not retire by the next year. Harry was  
  
not sad to see her go. For the old teacher had managed to come up with a  
  
new way for Harry to die every year for her classes. Lavender took her place  
  
but thankfully she thought it was best to keep 'the fates' to herself so not to  
  
upset anyone. Draco Malfoy became Minister of Magic shortly after Mr.  
  
Weasley stepped down from office. His son, Nick, was quite taken with Little  
  
Lily. When everyone's kids came up to Hogwarts things got quite confusing.  
  
There were far to many Weasleys and Potters who had the same names as  
  
one of the Professor. For some strange reason all four of Draco's kids ended  
  
up in Gryffindor. Of course Harry and Ron's kids were also in Gryffindor.  
  
Harry had a hard time thinking about what the common room was like with  
  
such a large sum of Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys. Lily and James lived a  
  
long happy life. Remus was most thankful when Hermione found the cure for  
  
being a werewolf. They often teased Sirius, saying that no potion OR spell  
  
could cure him of his insanity. Ariel remained with him and for some strange  
  
reason in her old age she insisted on always wearing her hair in a long braid  
  
never letting anyone cut her hair. (inside joke) All in all the Potters,  
  
Weasleys, Malfoys, and Blacks lived happily ever after.  
  
So ends my first ever fic. (Again)  
  
Ok now for the thank yous.I would like to thank: SiReN-pRiNcEsS, shdurrani, ParanoidButterfly, Mystic Queen, hermionepotter14, takari4ever7, harryherm01, The Kuro no Tenshi, elaina B , ellaryianna, sew2100, Kanzer, Jordan, iamhermione19, Krum2000, Electricity-Of-The-Phoenix, athenakitty, Congerking And of course, I would once again like to thank Ariel and also Lib for helping me (or more like threatening me if I didn't write more in Lib's case) along and giving me support during this fic. Also I need to thank all who reviewed on the HP boards, without them I wouldn't have had the courage to post this story here. I wish I could put all their names here, but that would take way to much time!  
  
Here is the link to the HP boards: pic=12519185&pageOffset=2  
  
That is where my deleted scenes start, at the top of the page. But you have to go backwards to read, so go back a page to read the rest of them. (The boards are really screwed up right now) Once again thank you everyone! La and Out for good now,  
  
Meggles 


	20. Meg's Challenge

Meg's Challenge:  
  
Thank you to all of you have reviewed even though I am finished. I have started my new  
  
one, On the Other Side, but I must warn you it is different from this one. Anyway I have  
  
a challenge for all you fanfic writers out there. I can't seem to find many fics where Lily  
  
and James come back to life or something like that. So here are the rules:  
  
The story must involve Lily and/or James being alive, either always being alive or coming back to life  
  
Must be a believable way for them to come back (or to have always been there), come on people I know there are some creative ways to do it!  
  
Things can not be automatically perfect between Harry and his parents; adjusting from living in a tiny cupboard to living with loving parents  
  
PLEASE no things like father/son or mother/son pairings, I have seen them out there, and people that is just nasty!  
  
Can be AU, but please try to stick to the version of events that have already happened as closely as you can.  
  
Please tell me either in a review or in a e-mail that you have started the fic, if you do I promise to read it and review!  
  
That's it folks! Oh by the way thank you for all the reviews. As for a sequel.if I write one it probably wont start for a awhile..I am currently working on three different fics, and that's a lot!  
  
~*Meggles*~ 


	21. One Last Authors Note

Just an ending note~  
  
I know that it has been awhile since I have finished this fic but I have a few  
  
announcements to make if anyone is wondering about additions. At this point I have no  
  
plan to start a sequel, as I am too busy with school work and my other fanfics. But once I  
  
have finished a couple I might start one.. Anyway onto the point, I have just started a  
  
Yahoo group and if enough people are interested I will post the 'deleted' scenes  
  
there..but first there have to be people who want them. Also on that note please take  
  
the time to read my other fanfics...On the Other Side starts badly, but I PROMISE it  
  
not only gets better but also happier. Gwydion is my pride and joy right now, so I would  
  
love you to read that. And to anyone who misses a certain person from the 5th book both  
  
Gwydion and my one shot Sirius: Villain or Victim? contain a lot of this person. I  
  
promise that this is my last note before I start the sequel.  
  
~Meggles 


End file.
